AULLIDOS FEROCES
by Wolf Prime
Summary: Optimus está harto de como lo trata la Guardia Elite. Al ser capturado por Meltdown para sus experimentos, el líder Autobot obtiene la transformación de un "hombre lobo" cybertroniano, lo cual provoca el despertar de su rebeldía contra sus superiores
1. Chapter 1 Experimento

**TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED**

**AULLIDOS FEROCES**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**EXPERIMENTO**

**CUARTEL AUTOBOT – DETROIT**

Ratchet junto con su líder Optimus Prime examinaban con detalle lo que sucedía en la isla Dinobot con ayuda de la computadora Teletran-1

"Algo extraño está pasando en ese lugar. Iré a investigar" dijo el joven líder

El médico Autobot conocía muy bien a su líder, este tenía un inmenso valor en enfrentarse a los problemas, ya sean difíciles, es por eso que era respetado y admirado por todo el equipo.

"Deberías llevarte a Prowl o a Bumblebee" dijo Ratchet

"No. Yo iré solo" contestó Optimus con un tono firme

El médico queda sorprendido. Prime ¿Queriendo trabajar solo? Eso era muy raro de él

"Mantenme informado de la situación" repelió Ratchet

Diciendo eso, Optimus sale de la base transformándose en modo vehículo y dirigiéndose a la isla Dinobot.

Entre las cámaras de vigilancia de la base, el médico veía a su líder alejarse

"Ten mucho cuidado, chico"

Un extraño presentimiento sentía la chispa del Autobot y no era bueno

"¡Prowl!" gritó

En un instante el ninja se presenta.

Su armadura de color negro y dorado brillaba con intensidad al resplandecer las luces de la base

"¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó el silencioso robot con un tono calmado

"Necesito que sigas a Prime a la Isla Dinobot sin que se dé cuenta"

Prowl expresa un gesto de confusión

"Lo haré. Solo quisiera saber ¿Por qué me pides eso?"

Los ópticos de Ratchet expresan preocupación

"Es por la seguridad de nuestro líder"

Así, el ninja Autobot se transforma en modo vehículo a cumplir su misión.

**ISLA DINOBOT**

El clima se había vuelto terrible, una tormenta eléctrica retumbaba el lugar e iluminaba el cielo con resplandecientes relámpagos.

Optimus caminaba cautelosamente y escaneaba cada parte de la isla, pues ahí vivían los Dinobots y su líder quien era Grimlock, era capaz de atacarlo.

"Todo se ve en orden al parecer"

Prime no se daba cuenta que era observado por unas misteriosas entidades, sin embargo sus censores auditivos eran bastantes agudos, al igual que un **animal salvaje**.

Activa su hacha de energon, poniéndose alerta ante cualquier cosa.

Entre la oscuridad de un hueco de una palmera se encontraba una cámara de vigilancia, la cual observaba cada movimiento de Optimus.

En un laboratorio subterráneo, una misteriosa presencia miraba lo que pasaba en la isla, más aparte fijaba su mirada en cada paso de Prime

"Al fin… justo lo que estaba buscando para mi proyecto"

La entidad activa un botón rojo que había en el panel de control.

Mientras tanto, afuera entre la vegetación, el joven líder escaneaba a su alrededor

"Mmm… no hay nada anormal aquí, será mejor que regrese a la base"

Antes de que el joven Prime pudiera irse, aparecen varios tentáculos en el suelo, atrapando los brazos y piernas del mech, evitando su movilidad.

Intenta transformarse en modo vehículo pero su cuerpo es envuelto por los tentáculos.

Uno de estos se entierra en el pecho del youngling directo a su cámara de chispa.

Sus ópticos expresaban sufrimiento… un dolor agonizante extremo.

Su chispa es atacada por inmensos volteos.

Atormentadores gritos robóticos emitía el procesador vocal de Prime. Su fuerza estaba siendo drenada por la electricidad.

Finalmente debilitado, Optimus cae al suelo en estado de hyper- sueño.

Las misteriosas entidades quienes habían visto la perversa escena llevan a su presa ante su amo.

**UNOS CICLOS DESPUÉS…**

Prowl ágilmente saltaba de árbol en árbol buscando a su líder

"No puede ser, su señal de rastreo ha desaparecido"

Se comunica con Ratchet a través del comlink, reportando la situación.

**BASE AUTOBOT- DETROIT**

Al escuchar esa desagradable noticia, el médico manda llamar al resto del equipo, notificándoles lo sucedido

"Tenemos que encontrar a Prime como dé lugar"

El trío de robots se transforman en modo vehículo, reuniéndose con Prowl.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN LABORATORIO SUBTERRÁNEO…**

Optimus lentamente activa sus ópticos. Éstos mostraban agonía, intenta levantarse, sin embargo algo se lo prevenía.

Un insoportable dolor sentía en todo su cuerpo. En éste tenía varias agujas enterradas, las cuales le estaban inyectando una misteriosa sustancia directo a sus cables de energía.

La interminable agonía que provocaba este tormento quemaba el interior de su chispa.

Los ópticos del joven Prime se ajustan a la visualización, su sorpresa fue desagradable al ver la figura del villano científico Meltdown… Él estaba detrás de todo esto.

"Me alegra que hayas despertado, Autobot… mi querido experimento"

Para la desgracia del youngling, estaba encerrado en una máquina. Su mirada expresa una inmensa furia… aunque su atención hacia el villano pierde su interés.

De nuevo, su chispa es atacada con descargas eléctricas haciendo que gritara con agonía.

"Ahora… ¿Qué ADN te administraré?... Ah, este servirá" dijo el demente científico quien al mismo tiempo tomaba un pequeño frasco con una sustancia de color rojo; el mech pensó que era sangre de alguna criatura mezclada con otro químico.

Meltdown inyecta el ADN dentro de un tubo el cual se encargaba de esparcirlo al resto de las agujas que tenía el cuerpo del debilitado líder Autobot.

Extremos gritos de dolor y agonía retumban por todo el laboratorio.

**MERODEANDO POR LA JUNGLA**

Prowl logra escuchar los atormentadores gritos de su líder

'Está cerca' pensó el ninja

Ágilmente escala los arboles detectando el origen de los torturadores lamentos.

Éstos eran detectados en el interior de una oscura cueva, sin embargo ésta poseía una aleación metálica… Ahí se encontraba atrapado su líder.

El ninja corre hacia el interior del lugar, activando su comlink avisando a sus compañeros su ubicación.

El resto de los Autobots no tardaron en llegar al punto de reunión, siguiendo los pasos de Prowl

"¡Prime!" gritó Bumblebee

**LABORATORIO SUBTERRÁNEO**

El joven Prime logra detectar la presencia de sus amigos. Su chispa se sintió aliviada… el tormento pronto terminaría o eso era lo que él creía.

Sin embargo una pregunta prevalecía en el procesador del Autobot ¿Qué es lo que le había hecho ese científico loco?

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la llegada de sus compañeros quienes habían llegado a rescatarlo.

Una corta batalla se prolonga en el sitio, saliendo victoriosos los Autobots.

Habiendo derrotado al enemigo, los robots se acercan a la misteriosa máquina que aprisionaba a Optimus.

Bulkhead, el más fuerte del equipo destroza la compuerta de la máquina.

De ésta surge una gran nube de vapor a presión, cubriendo el laboratorio con inmensa magnitud.

Prime sale de la máquina, cayendo de rodillas, las agujas que cubrían su cuerpo penetraban su armadura a extrema profundidad, haciendo que un increíble dolor se prolongara.

Ratchet y Prowl cuidadosamente desentierran las agujas, sin embargo al hacerlo energon líquido surge de las heridas del líder, causando que perdiera energía abruptamente y cayera en hyper- sueño.

"Debemos llevarlo a la base de inmediato" dijo Ratchet con un tono preocupante

Bulkhead se transforma en modo vehículo, abriendo las compuertas traseras.

Bumblebee y Prowl colocan a Optimus dentro del vehículo

"Vaya… si que el gran jefe pesa demasiado" expresó Bee

"Vámonos de aquí" ordenó el médico

Así los Autobots regresan a su base, teniendo la esperanza de que su comandante pudiera recuperarse de este horrible acontecimiento.


	2. Chapter 2 Transformación

**Animal I have become**

**I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)  


**Three Days Grace**

**

* * *

**

TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED

**AULLIDOS FEROCES**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**TRANSFORMACIÓN**

**TORRE SUMDAC- DETROIT**

Sari se había enterado de la situación de Optimus gracias a Bumblebee, le preocupaba mucho la condición de su amigo, tenía que ir con los Autobots.

Activa su armadura de batalla más aparte su jet pack, volando a toda velocidad hacia la base de sus amigos robóticos.

**BASE AUTOBOT – ENFERMERÍA**

Ratchet examinaba los sistemas internos de su líder. Al parecer no había sufrido daño alguno, todo se veía normal

"Sea lo que te hayan hecho Prime… no dejó rastros de síntomas anómalos".

**AFUERA DE LA ENFERMERÍA**

Bumblebee estaba muy preocupado por el gran jefe, no dejaba de imaginar la tortura que debió presenciar el joven Prime en ese maligno laboratorio en la isla Dinobot

'Espero que se encuentre bien' pensó el pequeño youngling.

Prowl buscaba alguna respuesta acerca del atentado contra su líder, preguntándose el ¿Por qué Meltdown había capturado a Optimus?

Sabía que el maniático detestaba a las máquinas y su deseo era convertir a un ser orgánico que tuviera la capacidad de transformarse en otro. Esa teoría era la única que podía explicar el motivo de la captura de Prime.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la aparición de Ratchet quien había salido de la enfermería.

Bumblebee se acerca al viejo mech, su mirada expresaban ansia y al mismo tiempo preocupación

"Bien, doc. ¿Cuál es tu diagnóstico?" preguntó

El médico emite un suspiro

"Al parecer, no tiene daño alguno. Todo se ve normal… sin embargo estaré monitoreándolo por si hay algún síntoma"

Un silencio prevalece por varios kliks hasta que una familiar voz rompe la elipsis

"Hola, chicos"

Los Autobots voltean a ver quien era, era su amiga Sari quien había venido a visitarlos.

Bumblebee se aproxima ante la adolescente tecno- orgánica

"Sari, es bueno verte"

La sonrisa de la chica cambia por una expresión seria

"¿Cómo se encuentra Optimus?"

Ratchet se acerca a la niña

"En realidad no sabemos su condición"

Esas noticias no eran nada buenas para la muchacha

"¿Podría ir a verlo?"

"Claro, el aún sigue en estado de hyper- sueño" dijo el médico

Sin más que decir, Sari entra a la enfermería a ver como estaba su amigo.

**ESTANDO DENTRO DE LA ENFERMERÍA…**

El lugar poseía un ambiente tétrico a pesar de ser una construcción hecha por Autobots.

En medio del lugar se encontraba una enorme cama metálica de hyper- sueño, el cual se encontraba reposando Prime. Sus ópticos estaban cerrados, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cables los cuales se encargaban de alimentar sus sistemas internos con energon

Sari, ocupando su jet pack, sube a la cama robótica, toma la inmensa mano robótica del mech

"Optimus… por favor… recupérate" dijo la chica en un tono bajo.

La noche finalmente se presentó en la base, Sari quien había estado por mucho tiempo alado del joven Prime, había caído en un sueño profundo, dejando un silencio total.

En el oscuro cielo aparece la luna llena mostrando su hermoso resplandor. La enfermería es iluminada por la luz celestial, pero la gran parte de la ésta se presentaba donde descansaba Optimus, cubriéndolo por completo.

Los ópticos del youngling se abren abruptamente, el tono azul fluorescente de estos cambian a un rojo demoniaco.

Lentamente se levanta.

De repente un extremo dolor surge dentro de él, causando que su exoesqueleto crujiera fuertemente.

Su procesador vocal no emite grito o quejido alguno. Se arranca los cables que lo alimentaban con energon.

Sus movimientos no estaban siendo voluntarios, sino instintivos.

Ocupando su cuerpo, destruye la pared saliendo de la base.

El sonido del impacto provoca que Sari despertara. Ella nota que Optimus no se encontraba en la cama de hyper- sueño. Viendo la situación algo fuera de control decide seguir a su amigo.

**BOSQUE DE DETROIT**

El joven Prime no podía soportar el extremo dolor que se prolongaba dentro de él, lo quemaba como un mortal ácido, causando que se arrastrara hasta la orilla de un lago. Sus ópticos emitían una energía demoniaca, expresando fiereza.

Su exoesqueleto crujía con tal magnitud, provocando que el procesador vocal del youngling emitiera un grito de intensa agonía.

De su pecho surge una misteriosa energía, formando una especie de látigo luminoso. Este se envuelve en uno de los brazos de Optimus. Él miraba con tormento lo que le estaba pasando.

La exoestructura de su palma se alarga, unas mortales garras surgen de sus poderosos dedos.

El mismo proceso le ocurre al otro brazo.

Al igual que sus manos, la exoestructura de sus pies se alarga mostrando el doble de longitud, más aparte surgiendo de estos unas mortíferas garras.

El insoportable dolor ardía en su interior queriendo activar el modo hyper- sueño.

Su cuerpo es cubierto por un espinoso pelaje, conservando los mismos colores de su armadura.

Su posición erguida cambia por un modo encorvado, colocándose en cuatro patas.

Sus censores auditivos, los cuales estos poseían una forma curvada, se vuelven puntiagudos mostrando la apariencia de un animal canino.

Unas filosas mandíbulas surgen de su boca expresando una tremenda ferocidad.

Su estructura facial cambia, sus rasgos ya no eran los mismos, habían tomado la forma del hocico de un lobo atemorizante.

Finalmente de su espalda surgen unas enormes y mortales alas de murciélago.

Un rugido aterrorizante retumba por todo el bosque, haciendo que los animales que vivían ahí salieran huyendo como diera lugar.

Había cambiado en una criatura salvaje humanoide

'¿Qué tipo de transformación es ésta?' pensó Optimus

Era claro que se había transformado en un lobo, aunque no tenía la forma del animal salvaje… era, como los humanos lo llamaban, un "hombre lobo" tecno- orgánico cybertroniano.

En ese momento un instinto primitivo surge en Prime… la sensación del hambre… un hambre insoportable e infernal.

De su procesador vocal surge un feroz aullido.

**UNOS KLIKS DESPUÉS DE LA HORRENDA TRANSFORMACIÓN…**

Sari buscaba al mech sin tener éxito

"¡Optimus!" gritaba la chica

Ninguna respuesta… el silencio prevalecía, insultando a la niña.

"¡Prime!" volvió a gritar la muchacha

Esta vez un feroz rugido rompe el silencio, haciendo que Sari saltara de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo de temor.

Era un sonido demasiado fuerte para una criatura del planeta, la chica activa su comlink llamando a los Autobots.

**BASE AUTOBOT – DETROIT**

Bumblebee recibe el mensaje de su amiga humanoide, llama al resto del equipo informando la situación

"¿Qué has dicho? ¡¿Prime ha desaparecido?!" dijo Ratchet impresionado

"Algo extraño está pasando aquí" dijo Bulkhead con un tono serio

"Tenemos que reunirnos con Sari en el bosque para verificar que está pasando" dijo Prowl con un tono calmado

No diciendo otra palabra, el trío Autobot se transforma en modo vehículo dirigiéndose donde estaba la niña tecno- orgánica.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE…**

Sari miraba a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a Optimus, sin embargo también surgía en ella algo de temor. El rugido que había escuchado hace unos nano – kliks le ponían los pelos de punta. Algo peligroso estaba suelto y en cualquier momento podría atacar.

De pronto se escucha un aullido. Sari pensaba que eran los lobos que le aullaban a la luna, pero ese llamado que había oído era muy distinto al de esos animales, poseía un tono mecánico, aunque no estaba cien porciento segura.

Entre la oscuridad, Optimus, quien estaba transformado en un inmenso hombre lobo cybertroniano, veía a la niña caminando tratando de encontrar a "alguien".

Su instinto salvaje le decía que debía atacarla, aunque por otro lado su presencia la hacía familiar, sin embargo el lado salvaje logra dominarlo por completo despertando su sed de sangre.

Sari podía sentir como el miedo la invadía por todo su cuerpo, queriendo alejarse lo más posible del macabro lugar.

Optimus estaba apunto de abalanzarse contra la pequeña presa, pero el sonido de varios motores lo detiene obligándolo a esconderse entre la oscuridad.

Un tenue gruñido salvaje surge de su procesador vocal.

Los Autobots se transforman en modo robot, acercándose a Sari

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Ratchet

"Hay algo aquí merodeando y pienso que no es de este planeta" dijo la niña

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Bumblebee confundido

"Hace unos momento se escuchó un feroz rugido, sin embargo éste poseía un tono mecánico" explicó la chica

Prowl miraba la luna con interés. Algo dentro de él decía que esa misteriosa criatura de la que Sari había escuchado rugir tenía que ver con Optimus Prime y su misteriosa desaparición.

De repente una inmensa figura se presenta ante ellos, mostrando su salvaje mirada.

Los Autobots y Sari estaban asombrados por el ser que se mostraba enfrente de ellos.

La niña mira atentamente el pelaje espinoso de la criatura, poseía los colores rojo y azul brillantes. Solo había alguien quien poseía esos tonos…

"¡Optimus!" exclamó Sari

Los Autobots ven a la criatura con sorpresa. Esa temible bestia era su amado líder

"No puede ser" dijo Ratchet sorprendido

El resto de los robots tampoco podían creerlo, esto era una pesadilla… muy real.

Antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa, la temible bestia que ahora era Optimus Prime se abalanza contra ellos atacándolos con una velocidad nunca antes vista.

Prowl avienta sus shuriken hacia su líder, sin embargo éste logra esquivarlos con rapidez.

Ratchet estaba impresionado por la agilidad que poseía Prime

'Nunca antes había visto ese tipo de habilidad, en especial en él'

Bumblebee intenta ocupar su velocidad contra su líder, pero el pasto y la tierra le hacía imposible moverse con rapidez.

Bulkhead dispara su bola de demolición intentado dejar fuera de combate a su jefe, sin embargo éste ocupa su gran fuerza contra el gigantesco mech, noqueándolo temporalmente.

Sari dispara varias esferas de energía, las cuales surgían de sus palmas robóticas; contra Optimus sin lograr hacerle un rasguño. La velocidad con la que atacaba y esquivaba era sobrenatural incluso para un Transformer.

Prowl miraba con admiración las inmensas alas que poseía la espalda de su líder, tenían una textura tecno- orgánica las cuales las hacía ver majestuosas y letales.

Los Autobots, estando demasiado ocupados tratando de calmar a su comandante, no se dan cuenta de la presencia de Starscream quien merodeaba por los cielos en modo vehículo

"Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?"

Rápidamente se transforma, observa interesado la batalla que se prolongaba en tierra firme.

Starscream fija su mirada en la criatura con la que se enfrentaba el enemigo. Algo familiar le era esa bestia… en especial los colores

"No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo… Optimus Prime… ahora es una bestia destructiva" dijo el seeker sorprendido

Una sonrisa maligna expresa el Decepticon

"Megatron le interesará esto"

Starscream vuelve a transformarse en modo vehículo, volando de regreso a la base a informarle a su líder su descubrimiento.

La batalla que presenciaban los Autobots era mortal. Nunca antes habían luchado contra su propio comandante.

Optimus atacaba a los oponentes ocupando sus ganchos (a pesar de estar en su transformación bestial puede ocupar algunas de sus armas).

Al parecer los Autobots no iban a ganar este combate…

En ese momento los ópticos de Prime cambian a su estado original. Prowl se sorprende por eso.

Antes de que el ninja pudiera decir algo, Optimus cae al suelo derrotado. Éste mira directamente hacia los ópticos del mech expresando un gesto de dolor y sufrimiento, su procesador vocal logra decir una palabra:

"Ayú… dame" dijo con un tono agonizante

Diciendo eso queda en estado hyper- sueño.

Los Autobots se acercan a su líder caído. Ratchet revisa el estado de éste mediante su escáner

"Está completamente en estado hyper- sueño"

El alivio de haber tranquilizado a su líder era expuesto en los rostros de cada mech.

De pronto un aura de color azul brillante envuelve el cuerpo de Prime

Cada robot estaba asombrado por lo ocurrido.

Su sorpresa fue más aún al ver que las alas de su líder cambiaban, obteniendo la forma idéntica a las alas de un seeker Decepticon.

Lentamente su forma bestial va cambiando a su estado normal, al parecer el proceso era extremadamente agonizante, se podía escuchar el crujir del exoesqueleto intensamente.

Habiendo recuperado de nuevo a su líder, los Autobots regresan a la base.


	3. Chapter 3 Persecusión y Captura

******"Time Of Dying"**

On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  


**THREE DAYS GRACE**

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

**PERSECUSIÓN Y CAPTURA**

**BASE DECEPTICON- ISLA DINOBOT**

Starscream hablaba con su líder lo que había descubierto en el bosque de Detroit

"Al parecer Optimus Prime tiene la capacidad de transformarse en una bestia salvaje, sin embargo no puede controlarla"

Megatron veía ese punto a su favor, podría ser una oportunidad perfecta para utilizar a ese Autobot como un arma para ganar la guerra

"Tu historia me ha dado un plan, Starscream" dijo el tirano con una voz diabólica

Blitzwing y Lugnut quienes escuchaban la conversación, expresan un gesto de confusión

"¿A qué se refiere con eso, mi lord?" preguntó Lugnut

Megatron expresa una maligna sonrisa

"Los Autobots no pueden controlar a su líder, sin embargo nosotros sabemos como lidiar con ese tipo de comportamiento"

El seeker estaba más que confundido, tenía entendido que Optimus Prime era un excelente estratega a pesar de ser un youngling

"¿Qué es lo que pretendes, glorioso líder?" dijo el mech con un tono sarcástico

Megatron toma el cuello de Starscream con brutalidad

"El estado vulnerable que se encuentra ese Autobot me dará la oportunidad para controlarlo y unirlo a nuestras fuerzas"

"Pero… ¿Cómo lo lograrás, mi lord?" preguntó el seeker

Los ópticos de Megatron emiten una oscura aura haciendo que el Starscream se atemorizara

"Es cuestión de esperar el momento oportuno. Su líder no podrá permanecer encerrado por siempre. Tarde o temprano querrá salir a seguir su instinto primitivo"

El líder Decepticon emite una maligna risa.

**BASE AUTOBOT- DETROIT**

Los ópticos del joven Prime se abren. Lentamente se pone de pie, sentía como su cuerpo era consumido por un fuerte e insoportable dolor.

Mira a su alrededor, estaba en su camerino.

Su cabeza le dolía agudamente, no lograba recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sin embargo en su procesador aparecían varias imágenes mostrando varias peleas contra sus amigos

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

Se acerca a un espejo que se encontraba en la pared, su sorpresa fue inesperado

'¿Cómo obtuve éstas alas?'

El toca su frente la cual emitía extensos síntomas de dolor.

De repente Optimus cae de rodillas. Un inimaginable sufrimiento siente en ambos costados causando que escupiera energon violentamente creando un desagradable charco de su fluido vital.

De pronto un agonizante grito surge de su procesador vocal, haciendo retumbar toda la base.

**ESTANDO JUGANDO VIDEOJUEGOS EN LA SALA…**

Bumblebee y Sari logran escuchar el tremendo grito de tormento de Prime, ellos llaman a Ratchet, Prowl y Bulkhead para averiguar que era lo que pasaba.

El médico activa el código de acceso del camerino de su líder.

Estando dentro del lugar, los Autobots corren hacia Optimus, quien estaba arrodillado en medio de un gran charco de su propio fluido vital y sosteniendo sus costados tratando de parar el agonizante dolor que presenciaba.

Ratchet hace un escaneo del cuerpo de su comandante, revisando alguna anomalía en éste

"No detecto nada en sus sistemas"

Sari podía sentir lo que le pasaba a su amigo (No físicamente) al ver sus ópticos

"¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarlo?" Preguntó angustiado Bumblebee

Los Autobots miraban preocupados a su líder quien estaba retorciéndose por el dolor

"¡No se queden ahí! ¡Por favor ayúdenme!" rugió Optimus con extremo sufrimiento

Sus compañeros sin más que protestar, cargan al joven Prime, llevándolo a la cámara de hyper- sueño.

El tormento vuelve reinar en el cuerpo de Optimus, provocando que un enorme grito de agonía surgiera de su procesador.

Su armadura crujía terriblemente, a pesar de estar reparada por completo.

Ratchet se sentía culpable al no poder descubrir que era el síntoma que causaba gran suplicio al youngling.

Aún estando en la cama de hyper- sueño, el joven Prime no dejaba de sentir el intenso dolor que se presentaba en ambos costados.

El mech nunca antes había sentido algo tan horrible en su vida… hasta ahora.

El sufrimiento era extremo, causando que Optimus se volviera violento como un animal salvaje.

Bulkhead, quien era el más grande del equipo y más fuerte, sostiene a su líder tratando de tranquilizarlo

"Doc, tienes que hacer algo" protestó Bumblebee preocupado

"¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo, chico?" gruñó el médico

El joven Prime arroja a Bulkhead directo a la pared. Los otros Autobots quedan asombrados por el acontecimiento.

De pronto un feroz rugido surge del procesador vocal de Optimus.

Ratchet activa unas correas metálicas, atando a su líder, evitando que siguiera moviéndose violentamente.

Prowl miraba con mucho interés el comportamiento del joven Prime

'Nunca lo había visto con ese tipo de actitud'

El médico se acerca al youngling, quien intentaba librarse de sus ataduras.

"Sé que el dolor te está matando, Prime. Haré todo lo posible para que se detenga"

Ratchet inyecta un supresor al cuello de Optimus.

El tormento había desaparecido… por el momento.

El médico pide a los otros Autobots que salieran de la enfermería, dejándolo solo con el paciente.

Voltea a mirar a Prime, notó que sus ópticos habían cambiado a un color rojo demoniaco, mostrando furia.

'¿Qué va a decir Ultra Magnus respecto a esto?' pensó el médico

"Ratchet…" dijo Optimus con un tono pausado

El mech se acerca a su paciente

"¿Qué pasa, chico?"

El doctor podía escuchar la agitada respiración del youngling, quien comenzaba a sentir que los síntomas de dolor regresaban lentamente

"Por favor… no permitas… que la Guardia Elite… me vea… así"

Ratchet entendía lo que su líder trataba de decir, los cybertronianos podían convivir con los seres orgánicos más no se tenía permitido ser parte de uno de ellos.

"Tienes… que… dejarme… ir" dijo Prime, quien respiraba agitadamente

"No puedo hacer eso, estás sufriendo demasiado por misteriosos síntomas. Hasta no saber que te está pasando, estarás aquí por ahora"

Optimus emite un gruñido de dolor

"Sobreviviré con esto… por favor Ratchet… te lo suplico… libérame"

El médico no sabía que hacer, su líder presenciaba una extensa agonía en cada parte de su ser, destruyéndolo por dentro lentamente.

"Hazlo, amigo mío" dijo de repente Prowl, quien estaba oculto entre las sombras

Ratchet mira a Prime, expresando un gesto de preocupación

"Le explicaremos a la Guardia Elite que fuiste capturado por un científico loco y experimentó contigo"

Optimus emite una risa, que al mismo tiempo se escuchaba agonizante

"¿Crees que te van a escuchar? Jazz sí lo haría… pero Sentinel y Ultra Magnus… son… distintos… a él"

No teniendo otra alternativa, Ratchet desactiva las correas metálicas que ataban al youngling.

Optimus se levanta con dificultad.

Al estar fuera de la cama de hyper- sueño, sale de la base.

"Espero que hayamos hecho la decisión correcta" dijo Ratchet dirigiéndose a Prowl

"El regresará cuando esté listo" dijo el Ninja.

**DETROIT- CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD**

La libertad le era concedida a Optimus Prime, sintiendo alivio. El youngling saltaba de edificio a edificio tratando de controlar la misteriosa bestia que aguardaba dentro de él. Sin embargo su nueva actitud comenzaba a incomodarlo y al mismo tiempo lo relajaba, ya nadie se atrevería a tratarlo como una basura.

Estando en una enorme construcción, Prime decide escalarla, queriendo ver hasta donde sus poderes eran capaces de llegar.

Sin ningún problema, velozmente escala la estructura, disfrutando la belleza del paisaje que habitaba a su alrededor.

De repente en su mente comienza aparecer varias imágenes de su sórdido pasado, mostrando su injusta expulsión de la Academia Autobot, la forma en que era castigado en servir como robot de mantenimiento, y la completa burla que le hacía Sentinel al tratarlo como un simple robot de desperdicios.

Optimus expresa enfurecimiento

"¿En que estaba pensando al hacerme responsable de ese acontecimiento? Yo pude haber sido miembro de la Guardia Elite… pero estoy aquí atrapado en este planeta, a pesar de ser un bello lugar, teniendo como tarea la miserable búsqueda de los fragmentos del Allspark"

Nuevamente su procesador emite abrumadoras descargas de sus recuerdos, mostrando fragmentos de lo sucedido en el planeta infestado con arañas gigantes

"Si me hubieran escuchado en que nos marcháramos de ese horrendo lugar, nada de esto estaría pasando… pero no… Elita ahora llamada Blackarachnia me culpa de su transformación orgánica y Sentinel con la supuesta "muerte" de ella"

Un grito de furia emite Optimus

"Todos mis sueños están destrozados por mis superiores y los Autobots que consideraba mis amigos"

De pronto un misil ataca al mech sorpresivamente.

Ágilmente dispara sus ganchos hacia otro edificio, columpiándose para escapar.

En el cielo se mostraban las temibles formas de los Decepticons (en sus modos vehículos). Éstos disparan contra Optimus sin piedad alguna.

El joven Prime esquivaba los ataques con flexibilidad gracias a las habilidades que le daba su modo bestia.

En ese momento, uno de los enemigos se transforma en modo robot.

Los ópticos de Optimus expresan sorpresa, frente a él estaba el temible líder de los Decepticons, mostrando su inmensa forma.

El youngling activa su hacha, preparándose para atacar

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" dijo Prime molesto

El tirano no expresa asombro ante la reacción del joven Autobot, al contrario, era lo que estaba esperando.

El joven líder pone a prueba sus inmensas alas, las cuales en este momento eran completamente metálicas; se abalanza contra los enemigos atacándolos con toda su fuerza.

Megatron dispara su cañón de fusión contra al mech, sin embargo Optimus era muy veloz para lograr que alguna ráfaga lo hiriera

'Al parecer lo he subestimado' pensó el tirano

Activa sus espadas cybertronianas, atacando al youngling

"¿Qué hace un Autobot tan valioso como tú merodeando por aquí solo?"

El joven Prime se abalanza contra Megatron, no importándole la presencia de los otros adversarios

"Mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia"

"Oh, todo lo contrario, pequeño Autobot" dijo el Decepticon con un tono maléfico y burlón

El youngling detestaba que Megatron lo llamara de esa forma

"¡Mi nombre es Optimus Prime!" rugió

El maligno líder expresa una sonrisa diabólica… esa actitud era lo que él estaba esperando.

De repente, el joven líder es atado con poderosas cadenas, las cuales evitaban su movilidad

"¿Qué demonios significa esto?" dijo el youngling enfurecido

Megatron se acerca al mech, tomando su barbilla y levantándola al nivel de sus ópticos

"Esa actitud rebelde que posees… me aseguraré de que desaparezca"

Sin importar su estado "indefenso", el joven Prime utiliza toda su habilidad para volar a toda potencia, tratando de escapar de sus captores.

Sin embargo sus intentos eran inútiles, las cadenas que lo aprisionaban, al parecer, eran especiales para él.

"Ahora… Lockdown" ordenó Megatron

El Decepticon cazador aparece entre las sombras

"¡Tú!" exclamó Optimus furioso

"Veo que aún me recuerdas, Autobot" dijo el mercenario con malicia

Si… nunca olvidaría el día en que ese mech lo capturó para entregarlo con los Decepticons y sus intenciones de extraerle sus armas y usarlas contra su equipo.

El cazador inyecta un pequeño dardo tranquilizante al cuello del joven Prime dejándolo en estado de hyper- sueño.

Megatron viendo complacido la situación les dirige a sus soldados:

"¡Este es un día glorioso, Decepticons! ¡Los Autobots caerán y una vez más nosotros reinaremos Cybertron y después el Universo!"

Blitzwing se acerca al Prime caído, expresando una mirada sorprendida

"Me sorprende que este Autobot haya sido durante mucho tiempo un dolor de cabeza"

El líder Decepticon se aproxima al triple cambiador quien observaba con interés al youngling

"Este Autobot nos llevará a la victoria, su modo bestia nos servirá para acabar con cada enemigo que se atreva a interponerse en nuestro camino"

El tirano no se daba cuenta de que una presencia lo estaba vigilando; cuatro pares de ópticos observaban con interés al Autobot caído

"Optimus…" dijo la misteriosa presencia

Su voz poseía el toque de la persuasión y al mismo tiempo de la agonía.

La temible viuda negra tecno- orgánica sigue a sus camaradas mediante a hurtadillas, esperando poder encontrar respuestas de la situación.


	4. Chapter 4 Furia Interna

******"Out Of Control"**

I've done everything as you say  
I've followed your rules without question  
I thought it would help me see things clearly  
But instead of helping me to see  
I look around and it's like I'm blinded

I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control

Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
I don't understand what you want from me

I feel like I'm spinning out of control  
Try to focus but everything's twisted  
And all along I thought you would be there  
(Thought you would be there)  
To let me know I'm not alone  
But in fact that's exactly what I was

I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control

Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
All of the things you've said to me

I may never know the answer  
To this endless mystery

Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me

Is it a mystery?  
Is it a mystery?

I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control...

Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
All the things you've said to me

And I may never know the answer  
To this endless mystery

Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me

I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  


**HOOBASTANK**

* * *

**TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**FURIA INTERNA**

**BASE AUTOBOT- CENTRO DE COMANDO**

Los Autobots estaban teniendo una charla acerca de Optimus con la Guardia Elite a través de Teletran- 1

"¿Dónde está su preciado líder?" dijo Sentinel con un tono sarcástico

Bumblebee, uno de los Autobots más jóvenes del equipo, se acerca a la pantalla donde de la computadora, expresando un gesto de enojo

"Tal vez seas el segundo al mando de la Guardia Elite… pero eso no significa que sigas siendo arrogante como siempre. Tú siempre molestas a Optimus ¿Por qué deberíamos decirte donde ésta?"

'Si supiéramos a donde se habrá ido' pensó el pequeño mech

Los ópticos de Sentinel expresan furia, no permitiría que un insignificante Autobot lo insultara de esa manera

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma, robot de mantenimiento?" gruñó

Sari, quien estaba en el lugar viendo lo que pasaba con sus amigos, fija su mirada hacia Sentinel sin que se diera cuenta.

Ella deseaba que Optimus estuviera aquí para defender a su equipo de ese Autobot peleonero.

En ese momento, Ultra Magnus interfiere, deteniendo la pelea entre ambos mech

"Suficiente ustedes dos, hay cosas más importantes por atender"

El Supremo Comandante dirige su atención hacia Prowl y Ratchet

"Quedan a cargo de la búsqueda de Optimus Prime. Tienen veinticuatro ciclos para encontrarlo"

Bumblebee se opone a la orden del gran líder

"¡Pero eso es imposible! No podremos encontrarlo con tan poco tiempo, es; como los humanos dicen, hallar una aguja en un pajar"

Ultra Magnus fija su mirada directo al pequeño mech, no mostrando alguna compasión

"Tienen veinticuatro ciclos para buscarlo de lo contrario serán arrestados por la desaparición de su líder, es mi decisión final"

La pantalla holográfica de Teletran- 1 se desactiva, dejando en un silencio total el centro de comando.

Ninguno de los Autobots sabían que hacer, no podían desobedecer las ordenes del Supremo Comandante por más que quisieran. Estaban en el borde del abismo (al igual que Prime).

A pesar de que la causa Autobot era para otorgar justicia y libertad a inocentes, parecía que estaban creando un gobierno autoritario, más no republicano.

Optimus Prime había sido el primero en presenciar ese tipo de gobierno, completamente lleno de corrupción, provocando su exilio de la Academia Autobot y la prohibición de unirse a la Guardia Elite.

Bumblebee sale de la base a reflexionar lo que pasaba, sin embargo su único deseo era que su líder volviera con todos sus amigos.

**BASE DECEPTICON- ISLA DINOBOT- CELDAS DE RETENCIÓN**

El lugar poseía un ambiente extremadamente retorcido, era perfecto para un largo rato de insoportable tortura.

Optimus activa sus ópticos mostrando cansancio, intenta levantarse pero algo no se lo permitía, el youngling mira cual era la causa. Estaba encadenado más aparte en una posición muy incómoda.

Sus brazos y piernas estaban encadenados en el suelo, también contaba con un collar de energon en su cuello; estaba enjaulado como un animal salvaje.

Siempre había sabido que los Decepticons mantenían atados a los prisioneros para evitar que escaparan, pero no se había esperado que ellos le hicieran esto.

Entre la oscuridad se podían percibir unos atemorizantes ópticos de color rojo como la sangre, estos veían al agonizante Prime con interés…Megatron finalmente tenía en su merced al joven Autobot.

El tirano sabía que Optimus poseía un talento asombroso y una lealtad hacia los miserables Autobots ("los cuales lo habían abandonado").

Los ópticos del Decepticon brillan intensamente; a pesar de que el joven Prime tenía mucho que aprender, el Lord de la guerra reflexionaba que corromper al youngling con las ridículas morales Autobot sería un desafío. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que luchó contra éste.

Su segundo al mando, Starscream ya no mostraba ninguna diversión, tal vez con el prisionero demuestre mucho más entretenimiento.

Megatron se acerca al youngling expresando una mirada penetrante

"Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia" dijo con un tono maligno

Optimus expresa sorpresa, sin embargo sus ópticos mostraban furia y al mismo tiempo dolor, aunque era muy hábil en ocultar esas emociones

"La Guardia Elite está molesta por tu desaparición. Eso le está costando a tu preciado equipo"

Prime no estaba impresionado ante el nombramiento de sus superiores… la retorcida realidad era… que no le importaba en lo absoluto

"Ultra Magnus dio la orden a tu equipo que te buscaran y que solo tenían veinticuatro ciclos para hacerlo o sino serán arrestados por tu "desaparición"… Al parecer el robot ninja no estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión de su comandante, pero no podía hacer nada ante eso"

Jazz… el único mech que comprendía la situación del joven Prime, estaba tratando de ayudar a su equipo de la injusticia de sus superiores. Pero el arrogante de Sentinel no se lo permitía amenazándolo con arrestarlo si se atrevía a entrometerse en el asunto.

La furia comenzaba a reinar en la chispa de Optimus, aunque también una pregunta prevalecía con todo esto

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" preguntó con un tono algo débil

Megatron emite una diabólica risa, causando que el youngling se enfureciera más

"¡Contéstame!" rugió Prime

El tirano toma la barbilla del joven líder, haciendo que lo viera directo a sus ópticos

"Es bastante clara tu situación, Autobot. No necesito mandar a mis soldados a vigilarte" dijo el mech con un tono burlón

El youngling intenta librarse de sus ataduras, deseaba atacar con toda su ira al Decepticon.

El Lord agarra el brazo derecho del Autobot advirtiéndole que se calmara o las consecuencias pagaría.

Optimus ignora la amenaza, sus mortales fauces de su modo bestia se hacen presentes, expresando su letalidad. Intenta morder el cuello del tirano.

El maligno líder emite una risa, le agradaba el temperamento del joven Prime, una actitud que mostraba placer en su ser.

Claro… Optimus estaba enfadado con sus superiores por el trato que le daban a su equipo, incluyéndolo, sin embargo no podía hacer nada, era leal al Supremo Comandante.

Megatron observaba en el joven líder un buen potencial para ser un Decepticon, sólo era cuestión de encontrar los interruptores adecuados… hacer que su furia interna surgiera por completo y así ser manipulado fácilmente.

El tirano había encontrado un punto débil en Optimus… la injusticia que sentía ante el trato de la Guardia Elite.

Era fácil ver que su víctima podría ser ocupado en contra del sus camaradas, si el youngling estaba suficientemente enfurecido con ellos… bueno eso abriría una enorme cantidad de ideas.

"Durante mucho tiempo has sido tratado como chatarra y puedo entender tu furia"

Prime expresa un aura mortífera en sus ópticos, expresando ira y venganza

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?"

"La pregunta sería: ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas? ¿Quieres demostrar lo que eres capaz? ¿Ser parte de la Guardia Elite? Los "protectores" de Cybertron… los hipócritas que te han traicionado ¿Quieres rendirte y perecer? ¿Dejar todo el pasado e iniciar una nueva vida? O… ¿Quieres salvar a tu equipo?"

Desesperación finalmente mostraban los ópticos de Optimus Prime

"Proteger Cybertron y la Tierra es mi principal prioridad. Ser parte de la Guardia Elite, para mí, es una completa perdida de tiempo… He intentado varias veces en convencer a Ultra Magnus de lo que soy capaz, pero el no lo aprecia"

Megatron había llegado a su objetivo; el joven Prime comenzaba a darse cuenta que clase de seres eran en realidad los Autobots, poseían un alma corrupta después de todo.

El sistema de gobierno de su causa le había fallado, llevándolo a la humillación, miseria y desgracia total

"Ya no soporto esto… todo el tiempo me están diciendo lo que tengo que hacer… me dieron la tarea de encontrar los miserables fragmentos del Allspark y estoy harto de seguir buscando sin éxito… ¡YA BASTA!" dijo el youngling con un tono atormentador

Optimus era muy decisivo. No hacía sus elecciones mediante lógica, sino por medio de lo que sentía su chispa, algo noble de su parte como líder natural.

El Lord Decepticon se da media vuelta saliendo de la celda del prisionero, no sin antes decirle:

"Te dejaré para que pienses con más cuidado tu decisión final… Autobot".

Estando envuelto en la inmensa oscuridad de su celda, el procesador del joven líder era sumergido por varios recuerdos de su cruel pasado.

Veía imágenes de sus antiguos "amigos" Sentinel y Elita One

"Nuestra amistad solo fue una mentira" dijo a sí mismo

Su mundo había sido devastado por culpa de ellos, había sido traicionado por aquellos que consideraba sus verdaderos amigos.

Optimus detecta una presencia familiar, muy conocida alguna vez… ahora solo mostraba un profundo vacío y odio en su ser

"¿Estás satisfecha por esto?" dijo Prime molesto

Entre las sombras aparece Blackarachnia, quien había escuchado la pequeña conversación de ambos mech

"Megatron si que tiene un gran "aprecio" por ti" dijo ella con un tono burlón

En ese momento los ópticos de Optimus cambian de color rojo demoniaco. La bestia interna estaba comenzando a controlarlo…

¡No!... la criatura dentro él debía permanecer encerrada, ser liberada causaría un verdadero caos infernal

"¿Qué haces aquí, femme?" volvió a preguntar el joven mech enfadado

Blackarachnia observaba detalladamente cada parte del cuerpo de Prime. Notó que sus brazos y piernas estaban sujetos en el suelo evitando su movilidad, aunque lo más sorprendente para ella era que su cuello también era sujeto por un collar para animales.

Sus ópticos expresan impresión al ver las enormes alas que poseía la espalda de Optimus

"Debo admitir que me agradan tus nuevas alas… son seductoras"

El joven líder emite un gruñido

'¿Acaso eso fue un cumplido?' pensó

La femme se acerca al youngling, toca su barbilla, levantándola al nivel de sus ópticos

"Lo que te está pasando te atormentará por el resto de tu vida… ¿Ahora entiendes mi punto de vista? ¿Mi obsesión por deshacerme de este despreciable modo orgánico?"

El joven Prime expresa una risa, provocando que la Decepticon se molestara

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"A mí no me molesta mi modo orgánico. Al contrario, lo aprecio más que tú… y si crees que has sufrido por tener eso como transformación ¡Deberías ver lo que he estado pasando durante cincuenta ciclos estelares!"

La furia consumía la chispa del youngling, su desgracia era distinta a la de ella

"¡Por tu culpa y Sentinel me expulsaron de la Academia Autobot por haberme acusado de tu "muerte"; prohibiéndome a ser parte de la Guardia Elite! ¡¿Crees que lo que te está pasando es tormento? ¡Pues piénsalo de nuevo, Blackarachnia! ¡Mi vida es una maldita miseria por ustedes!"

Energon líquido surge en los ópticos de Optimus, la femme se asombra al verlo. Notó que el energon eran lágrimas. Nunca antes había visto a Prime mostrar eso sensibilidad, él era experto en ocultar sus emociones… excepto ahora

"¡Sentinel me sigue culpando de tu "muerte" cuando definitivamente la culpa es toda suya… nunca me defendió en la corte de Iacon, solo le importó su propio parachoques, dejándome que me castigaran con suma crueldad como esclavo de un grupo de mantenimiento de miserables puentes espaciales!"

Blackarachnia se sentía mal por todo lo que Prime le estaba diciendo

"Te perdono" dijo de repente la femme

"¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó sorprendido el youngling

"Fue un accidente mi situación. Estaba enojada conmigo misma por haberme convertido en esto y te culpe por todo"

La Decepticon pensaba que el mech la perdonaría, pues su moral Autobot así era

"Gracias por eso… sin embargo yo no acepto tu perdón"

La femme se había quedado sin palabras, Optimus se negaba en aceptar su disculpa, eso la deprime

"¿De qué… estás hablando?" preguntó incrédula

La mirada del joven Prime penetraba la chispa de la femme

"Esperé muchos ciclos estelares por ese perdón y tú nunca me lo diste ¿Por qué debería aceptarlo ahora? ¡Tú y Sentinel arruinaron mi vida y los detesto por eso!… ¡Juro que ambos pagarán por eso! ¡Los mataré a ambos! ¡LOS MATARÉ!"

La ira de Optimus lo domina, causando transformarse en su temible modo bestia.

Blackarachnia veía horrorizada la situación; el crujir del exoesqueleto del joven Prime causaba dolor en sus censores auditivos.

Con un solo tirón, el joven líder logra librarse de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban.

Estando libre al fin, se pone en la posición de cuatro patas, pues su transformación se estaba prolongando.

Alza su vista, mostrando sus atemorizantes ópticos de color rojo demoniaco, sus fauces mortíferas se revelan, expresando su enfurecimiento.

Su cuerpo era cubierto por un pelaje espinoso, más aparte la aparición del misterioso látigo luminoso envolvía sus brazos y piernas haciendo que estos se alargaran teniendo la apariencia de una criatura sobrenatural.

Sus censores auditivos se vuelven puntiagudos mostrando la apariencia de un temible lobo.

Los rasgos faciales cambian por completo, dejando la forma del mortal animal.

Finalmente las alas cambian de su estado metálico a tecno- orgánico.

Blackarachnia se da unos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de evitar ser contacto con el mech.

Un feroz rugido surge del procesador vocal de Optimus, haciendo retumbar la base Decepticon.

"Matar… tu… debes… morir" dijo como últimas palabras el youngling

Sin previo aviso, Prime se abalanza contra la femme, rasgando su armadura con toda su furia.

Energon líquido surgía de las heridas de Blackarachnia. Nunca había imaginado que el mech que alguna vez fue su amigo se convirtiera en un monstruo.

Optimus avienta a la Decepticon directo a la pared, traspasándola.

La alarma de intrusos se activa haciendo que el resto de los Decepticons aparecieran en pocos instantes.

Megatron, quien fue uno de los primeros en llegar, se sorprende al ver la forma bestial del joven Prime.

Una sed de venganza indescriptible, un extenso odio emitía los ópticos del joven Autobot al golpear sin ninguna piedad a la ahora indefensa Blackarachnia.

El Lord miraba con asombro la inmensa forma de Optimus.

El arrastra la femme unos cuantos metros de distancia.

La Decepticon había sido severamente dañado, ni siquiera podía ocupar sus habilidades para absorber la fuerza del mech atacante. La mayoría de su armadura había sido arrancada vulgarmente, mostrando parte de su exoesqueleto

"Detente… por favor… te lo suplico" dijo con agonía

Optimus agresivamente toma el cuello de la femme, levantándola al nivel de su mirada.

'Ahora siente todo mi dolor durante estos cincuenta ciclos estelares' dijo el joven líder en su mente

Brutalmente aprieta el cuello de la Decepticon, causando que un extremo dolor se presenciara dentro de ella.

El odio que sentía por la femme lo volvía salvaje. Sabía que este no era el, sin embargo no le importaba, quería la completa exterminación del enemigo

"Optimus…" dijo entre pausas Blackarachnia

Lágrimas de energon surgen en los ópticos de ella, suplicaba al Allspark que no muriera en manos de su antiguo y mejor amigo.

De repente, Prime iba arrojar el cuerpo de su victima lejos de su vista, pero no sin antes arrancarle con sus letales fauces un pedazo de la armadura del pecho, dejando en descubierto la cámara de chispa.

Habiendo casi por completo cumpliendo su venganza, vuelve a su forma normal, presenciando un proceso extremadamente doloroso.

Estando en su modo robot, se acerca a la moribunda femme

"Te dejaré vivir… por ahora. Me aseguraré de mostrarte todo mi dolor arrancando cada parte de tu ser hasta no dejar nada"

La Decepticon cae en estado hyper- sueño.

Optimus dirige su atención a Megatron diciéndole:

"He decidido unirme a ustedes para salvar a mi equipo, más no para ayudarlos a ganar la guerra. Una vez que haya completado mi objetivo, renunciaré a ambos bandos y viviré mi vida de nuevo"

El tirano expresa una diabólica sonrisa

"Eres muy estricto en tus propias decisiones, Autobot… considéralo un trato hecho"

El joven Prime desaparece la insignia de su bando, cambiándola por la de los Decepticons

'Esto lo hago por ustedes... amigos'

Megatron veía complacido la situación, finalmente había logrado manipular al youngling llevándolo al lado oscuro. La única pregunta que prevalecía en su procesador era: ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrá corromper al joven Prime?


	5. Chapter 5 Traición Necesaria

**Lo que hacemos cuando nadie ve sabe a libertad  
entre el aire, suelo, tu y yo hay complicidad  
asi no tienes que pedir perdon  
en esto nada importa la razon**

Poco a poco dejas de pensar  
te vas quedando solo con tu lado animal

Se confunde la locura con primordial pasion  
ese instincto que perdura sin evolucion  
asi podrias saber todo de mi  
y hasta donde llegaria yo por ti

Poco a poco dejas de pensar  
te vas quedando solo con tu lado animal (x2)

Te vas quedando solo con tu lado animal

Dejas de pensar

Tu lado animal(x2)  


**

* * *

**

TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED

**AULLIDOS FEROCES**

**CAPÍTULO V**

**TRAICIÓN NECESARIA**

**MERODEANDO POR DETROIT CITY**

Cada Autobot buscaba por diferentes partes a su líder.

La presión estaba encima de ellos, veinticuatro ciclos les habían otorgado para hallar a su comandante o las consecuencias pagarían.

Prowl, quien patrullaba en modo vehículo, no dejaba de pensar en Optimus. El tormento que le causaban los miembros de la Guardia Elite lo dejaban devastado.

El ninja sentía como una inmensa ira carcomía su chispa, ¿Cómo se atrevían sus superiores en tratar con la punta del pie a un Autobot inocente como Optimus Prime?

"¿Encontraste algo, Ratchet?" preguntó el mech a través del comlink

"_Nada en lo absoluto, no hay ningún rastro de él"_

Eso eran malas noticias, su libertad dependía en encontrar a su líder

"Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Sari ¿Tienen algo?" preguntó de nuevo Prowl

"_Negativo… estamos perdidos, amigos. Nos arrestarán por traición" _dijo Bee con un tono desesperado

Las esperanzas estaban desapareciendo… quizá solo estaba lo autentico.

De repente el rastreador de Sari (ella tiene la capacidad de localizar a sus amigos gracias a sus modificaciones) se activa, detectando una presencia familiar en la Isla Dinobot

"_Chicos, sé donde está Prime"_

La niña transmite las coordenadas a sus compañeros.

Bulkhead, al recibir la ubicación de su líder, expresa un gesto de confusión

"_¿Qué hace el jefe ahí?"_

"_No creo que esté solo en ese lugar" _dijo Ratchet quien también estaba escuchando la conversación de sus amigos

Sari interfiere en la plática

"_UHHH… Algo no anda bien. La señal Autobot está cambiando por la de Decepticon"_

Todos los mech quedan sorprendidos ante el comentario de la chica, sobre todo Bumblebee

"_¿Qué significa?"_ preguntó temeroso

"_Prime ahora es un Decepticon" _dijo Ratchet con un tono serio

El mech amarillo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, esto se había convertido en una horrible pesadilla… hecha realidad.

**ISLA DINOBOT- MERODEANDO POR LA JUNGLA**

Optimus disfrutaba lo que le ofrecía el lugar… tranquilidad y libertad.

Adiós eran las órdenes militares y reglas políticas, solo existía la "**anarquía" **total, algo con lo que había soñado durante mucho tiempo y ahora se le había concedido.

Sin embargo, su tormento no lo dejaba en lo absoluto… debía salvar a su equipo de la **tiranía** de sus superiores antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Megatron, quien miraba al youngling desde el cielo, sentía un gran interés en su situación

'Fue una sabía decisión lo que hiciste, Autobot… Te admiro por eso. Darías la espalda a tu causa solo por ayudar a tu equipo… algo aceptable para mi gusto' pensó el Lord

Si… una elección noble, el maligno líder veía algo especial en ese joven mech, era distinto a los demás Transformers.

Ahora que sus nuevas modificaciones lo volvían completamente violento, vio un punto a su favor para poder manipular la mente del joven Prime, revelándole las más despreciables verdades acerca de los Autobots y despertando lentamente el odio interno que poseía su chispa hasta convertirlo en su propia marioneta de caos y matanza

"Muy ponto no quedará nada de ti más que una insaciable sed de venganza… mi querida mascota"

Una diabólica risa emite Megatron, haciendo retumbar el cielo.

En lo más alto de uno de los arboles de la isla, Optimus admiraba con orgullo a su alrededor

'Este lugar… es relajante' dijo internamente

De pronto sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por varios rugidos feroces.

Prime mira el suelo, averiguando quien hacía esos salvajes sonidos.

Eran los Dinobots quienes al parecer, estaban retando al youngling

"Tú… no pertenecer aquí" dijo el líder de los robots prehistóricos

"Me alegra verte… Grimlock" dijo Optimus con un tono sarcástico

El salta del árbol, estando al nivel de los "visitantes"

"Tú… lastimar a dama araña… tú pagar por eso"

El joven Prime no expresa sorpresa por la noticia de la femme, la cual había atacado con todo su odio, emite una risa algo maligna

"¿Acaso es una amenaza, animal primitivo?"

Grimlock, quien estaba en su modo bestia, se transforma en robot expresando disgusto

"¡Dinobots, atacar!"

Los tres Transformers se abalanzan contra el youngling, atacándolo con una furia pura.

Al principio Grimlock pensaba que derrotaría al oponente, sin embargo solo surgía diabólicas carcajadas en el procesador vocal de Optimus las cuales retumbaban por toda la isla.

Snarl y Swoop (compañeros de Grimlock), al escuchar esas infernales carcajadas retroceden, sintiéndose atemorizados.

Sin embargo su líder seguía golpeando con toda su fuerza al joven mech, sin poder cesar esas risas

"¡Callarte!" exclamó el Dinobot

El mech, al ver el rostro de su contrincante, expresa un gesto de terror. Los ópticos de Prime habían cambiado de color rojo demoniaco, aunque estos eran de un color mucho más oscuro.

Sus mortíferas fauces se revelan, mostrando su letalidad.

Sorpresivamente, Optimus avienta al mech directo a unos arboles, destrozándolos en el proceso.

Grimlock queda asombrado, no se había esperado eso del joven Prime, poseía una increíble fuerza, incluso era más fuerte que los tres Dinobots unidos.

"¿Crees que eres el más poderoso, robot primitivo? Pues adivina… ¡NO LO ERES! Tu querida dama araña se merecía lo que le hice y volvería hacerlo otra vez… piensas que es una femme tan inocente como una "flor", ¡Pero estás en un grave error! Ella es una miserable traidora… un despreciable fenómeno"

El mech prehistórico se enfurece, no iba permitir que hablaran mal de la femme que amaba en lo más profundo de su chispa

"Robot rojo arrepentirse por eso"

Diciendo eso, Grimlock saca su espada de fuego, atacando con furia a Optimus.

Sin embargo los movimientos del youngling eran rápidos como un relámpago, más aparte una maligna risa surgía de su procesador vocal, causando temor a su alrededor. Ágilmente, el joven Prime arrebata el arma de su oponente ocupando sus ganchos, finalmente derrotando al gran mech administrándole una patada giratoria tirándolo al suelo

"Ella es la culpable de mi desgracia al igual que otro Transformer que no pronunciaré su nombre… si vas a estar al lado de ella, entonces lo tuyo será ¡LA MUERTE!"

Prime activa su hacha de energon, la levanta a una altura precisa para poder decapitar al Dinobot

"¡Espera, Autobot!" dijo de repente una voz

El joven líder mira el cielo, observando la forma de Megatron aterrizando a tierra firme

"Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Decepticon"

El tirano dispara su cañón de fusión contra Prime aventándolo a unas rocas

"Esta es mi primera y última advertencia, Autobot. Mientras estés con los Decepticons seguirás mis ordenes te agraden o no"

'¿Ordenes?' pensó Optimus furioso

El youngling emite un gruñido, no quería volver a escuchar esa palabra, lo volvía completamente loco, provocándole una ira incontrolable

"No seguiré ninguno de tus comandos. Me uní a ti para rescatar a mi equipo y obtener mi venganza contra la Guardia Elite"

Su ambición no tenía límites, deseaba con toda su chispa hacer sufrir a Sentinel Prime por todas las humillaciones y acusaciones injustas que le había producido durante varios ciclos estelares… aunque también ansiaba en exterminar a un agonizante Grimlock.

Megatron toma el cuello del youngling levantándolo al nivel de sus ópticos

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso, sin embargo… si quieres cumplir tu objetivo tienes que seguir varias reglas para lograr lo que quieres"

El joven líder estaba harto de escuchar todo el tiempo acerca de "seguir comandos y reglas", eso era la causa de su completa miseria

"No escucharé ninguna orden de ti… Megatron" dijo Optimus con un tono oscuro

"Oh, claro que lo harás… me aseguraré de que sigas cada uno de mis comandos, pequeño Autobot" dijo el Lord con un tono burlón

Nuevamente el rostro del joven Prime expresa furia, como detestaba que lo llamaran de esa forma, ¡No era un sparkling para ser tratado de esa manera!

Intenta golpear al gran mech pero éste toma su brazo con rapidez, evitando el ataque

"Ni siquiera lo pienses, Autobot… ahora tú me perteneces"

Un rugido surge del procesador vocal del youngling

"¡SUÉLTAME, MISERABLE DECEPTICON!"

El tirano emite una maligna risa, le agradaba mucho el temperamento salvaje del joven líder

"Ese lenguaje que posees… haré que cambie lo quieras o no"

Un grito de furia emite Optimus, queriendo expulsar todo su lado primitivo. El temible bramido retumba por toda la isla, recorriendo hasta Detroit, donde los humanos expresan un gesto de temor y pánico preguntando ¿De dónde había provenido tal sonido?

Megatron, quien no soltaba al youngling, disfrutaba cada sonido de extenso tormento de éste, queriendo que se extendiera por más tiempo.

Con suma brutalidad, el Lord disloca el brazo de Optimus, provocando que un grito agonizante surgiera de su procesador vocal

"Eso es mi querida mascota, grita con toda tu fuerza… expulsa cada gota de exquisita tortura"

Los ópticos del joven Autobot expresan furia y al mismo tiempo extremo dolor

"¡Basta!… ¡Déjame en paz!" rugió de nuevo

Repentinamente, su fuerza sobrenatural surge. Salvajemente, Prime se libra del tirano pateándolo en el abdomen, arrastrándolo unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Su chispa era consumida por el martirio y el odio, algo que últimamente había estado pasado estos días.

De pronto su radar detecta unas presencias familiares

"Veo que tus amigos están aquí. Deberías recibirlos" dijo Megatron quien había presenciado las señales enemigas

Una enorme culpa envolvía la mente de Optimus. Tenía que dar una explicación de su traición a su bando…

No… no había nada de que hablar, fue su decisión por el bien de sus amigos.

Sin más que decir se eleva por los cielos, dirigiéndose donde estaba su equipo, mientras que el Lord Decepticon veía con malicia los movimientos del youngling

"Recuerda, Autobot… Ahora eres mío" dijo a sí mismo

Diciendo eso se transforma en modo vehículo, queriendo observar el espectáculo que estaba por ocurrir.

**EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DE LA JUNGLA…**

Los Autobots se preparaban para cualquier cosa esperando poder encontrar a su líder

"¿Creen que aún esté aquí?" preguntó Bumblebee

Antes de que otro Autobot pudiera contestarle al pequeño mech, se escucha el sonido de unos propulsores.

Sari mira el cielo notando que era Optimus quien se acerca a ellos

"¡Miren, es Prime!"

Los Autobots sienten alivio al ver a su comandante, sin embargo algo no andaba bien en lo absoluto.

Al aterrizar el joven líder, Prowl logra ver la insignia Decepticon en el hombro de Optimus. Todos los mech estaban sorprendidos por eso

"Gran jefe… ¿Por qué nos has traicionado?" dijo Bee con un tono sollozante y al mismo tiempo viendo directamente los ópticos de su comandante.

Notó que la mirada del Prime no emitía algún signo de venganza o furia, sino culpabilidad, aunque en ese momento él oculta esa emoción cambiando a una expresión neutra.

Bulkhead tampoco creía lo que estaba viendo sus ópticos, pensaba que era una horrible pesadilla.

En cambio, Ratchet no estaba tan sorprendido por la situación. A lo largo de la **Gran Guerra**, había visto como Autobots civiles se unían a los Decepticons, pues el sistema de gobierno que los Autobots establecían no era completamente justo. Era, como los humanos lo llamaban, racista; clasificando por rango a cada Transformer.

El médico se daba cuenta de que Optimus era el tipo de mech que no permitiría que trataran mal a seres inocentes, incluso si eran débiles porque **"LA libertad es el derecho de todo ser viviente".**

El joven Prime no se atrevía a mirar fijamente a su equipo, lo que había hecho era imperdonable para su causa, quemándolo por dentro como el mismo ácido.

Tenía en descubierto por completo su rostro, pero su culpa lo hace activar su máscara de batalla, ocultando su vergüenza a sí mismo.

Habiendo ocultado por completo su cara, solo dejando en descubierto sus ópticos, ve a su equipo quienes permanecían en un silencio total

"Hago esto por ustedes. Nosotros merecemos ser respetados debidamente… nadie tiene porque tratarnos como chatarra, todos tenemos el mismo potencial"

Prowl reflexionaba cada palabra que su líder había dicho. Tenía mucha razón, cada uno poseía distintas capacidades, concluyendo que cada ser viviente era igual, nadie era mejor o peor, eso era lo que Optimus quería demostrar.

Sari se sentía orgullosa por esas sabias palabras que había dicho el joven Prime, incluso unas lágrimas surgen de sus bellos ojos.

Los Autobots entendían los ideales de su comandante pero debían seguir el protocolo de arresto por traición… así tenía que ser

"Tus palabras nos ha llegado hasta nuestra chispa, gran jefe" dijo Bulkhead

"Pero las reglas indican que debemos arrestarte por traicionarnos" dijo Ratchet con un tono serio

Optimus expresa un gruñido acompañado con una mirada enfurecida

"¡Al diablo las reglas, maldición! ¡Hay veces que debes romperlas para lograr lo que quieres!"

Sari y Bumblebee se miran con sorpresa, nunca antes habían escuchado a Prime hablar de esa manera

"¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron los Decepticons?" dijo Bumblebee

El joven líder saca su hacha, activando la mortal hoja de energon

"Ellos me hicieron ver la realidad de nuestra causa, todo es una enfermiza mentira"

Sin previo aviso, Optimus se abalanza contra sus amigos.

Prowl esquiva cada golpe y al mismo tiempo buscaba un punto débil para derrotar a su comandante.

Bulkhead, no teniendo alternativa, intenta atacar al youngling ocupando sus bolas de demolición.

El médico pasaba por lo mismo, no tenía el valor para herir al joven líder que era su amigo.

Optimus veía la situación a su favor, se abalanza contra Bulkhead, rasgando su armadura con su hacha.

Bumblebee dispara sus aguijones eléctricos, intentando defender a su gran amigo.

El joven Prime esquiva los disparos velozmente, causando que el mech amarillo quedara asombrado por tal velocidad. Optimus creando unas impresionantes acrobacias nunca antes vistas por un cybertroniano, ataca a Bumblebee con sus ganchos, azotándolo como un látigo.

Prowl avienta sus shuriken contra las armas de Prime con la intención de destrozarlas.

Sari ocupa el poder del Allspark que poseía dentro de ella, curando a Bumblebee de sus heridas.

De repente, un fuerte sonido atrae la atención de la niña.

Observó que Optimus había aventado a Bulkhead directo a unas rocas, causando un completo desastre

'¿Cómo puede tener toda esa fuerza?' pensó la chica

Ratchet se protegía de cualquier ataque con sus magnetos

"¡Prime, lo que estás haciendo es una locura!" exclamó

El youngling golpea el campo electromagnético que Ratchet estaba produciendo con sus armas; con su hacha.

Al hacer chocar la hoja de energon del arma contra el campo electromagnético, provoca poderosa ondas de impacto generando un caos alrededor.

Varias veces, el joven Prime golpea el campo tratando de traspasarlo y atacar a Ratchet, pero no logra conseguirlo

"¡Pelea Autobot! ¡No puedes estar ahí por siempre!" rugió el youngling

Unos metros de distancia de la batalla ente ambos mech, Prowl estaba asombrado de cómo su líder no se rendía al intentar atacar al médico.

El ninja sabía que Optimus no se detendría hasta conseguir lo que quería, incluso si debía morir por lograrlo.

Algo interesante había observado el mech, el brazo de su líder se veía en mal funcionamiento, crujiendo sin cesar, más aparte había notado que no se había transformado en modo bestia al estar enfurecido, ¿Será que por fin había logrado domar la bestia interna?

Prowl cuidadosamente se acerca a Prime evitando ser sorprendido por el ataque sorpresivo.

El joven líder, estando harto de no poder lograr su objetivo, emite un rugido de furia total.

De repente, el crujir de su cuerpo se hace presente, advirtiendo su transformación a su forma bestial.

Sus grandes alas se vuelven tecno- orgánicas

"Oh no… otra vez no" dijo Ratchet

El cuerpo de Optimus crujía con gran fuerza, revelando lentamente su pelaje espinoso.

De sus manos surgen unas mortíferas garras, su posición erguida cambia a la forma encorvada, poniéndose en cuatro patas.

La exoestructura de sus pies se alarga, mostrando su forma animal.

El misterioso látigo luminoso se hace presente, envolviendo cada extremidad del cuerpo del youngling.

Su rostro cambia por completo, exponiendo los rasgos de una bestia salvaje al igual que sus censores auditivos, los cuales habían cambiado a una posición puntiaguda.

Un feroz aullido surge de su procesador vocal, expresando letalidad.

Los Autobots finalmente viendo el proceso de transformación de su comandante, dan un paso hacia atrás no queriendo ser parte de su ira.

En ese momento, Optimus ataca con una completa violencia a sus amigos, no dándoles oportunidad de defenderse.

Los mech sabían que no tenían ninguna coyuntura ante el poder del ahora invencible Prime.

Habiendo vencido a sus oponentes, el youngling dolorosamente se transforma en su modo robot

"No me… dieron… alternativa" dijo con un tono deprimente

De pronto aparece Megatron, quien veía con satisfacción la masacre que había causado su "mascota"

"Excelente trabajo, Autobot" dijo el Lord con un tono maligno

Los ópticos de Optimus expresaban tormento y culpa ¿Qué fue lo que había hecho?

"¿En qué me he convertido? Este… este no soy yo… soy… soy un monstruo"

Prime, no soportando la escena frente a él, se hecha a correr, huyendo del lugar.

Megatron, viendo la acción del joven líder, emite una sonrisa. La chispa del Autobot finalmente había sido devastada, llevándolo al camino de la oscuridad

"Muy pronto… Ultra Magnus… no quedará nada de ti"

Sin más que hacer, el tirano se transforma en modo vehículo, alejándose del lugar de combate y emitiendo una diabólica risa.


	6. Chapter 6 Dolor Salvaje

**Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you'll understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me, I've got a plan  
When the lights go out you'll understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain!

I know (I know, I know, I know)  
I know that you're wounded  
You know (you know, you know, you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain!

**THREE DAYS GRACE**

**

* * *

**

NOTA DEL AUTOR: HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES ^-^ SOLO QUIERO DECIR QUE ESTE CAPITULO HABRÁ UN INVITADO ESPECIAL DEL UNIVERSO TRANSFORMERS BEAST WARS.

EN ESTE CASO QUISE HACERLE UN CAMBIO A ESE PERSONAJE, HACER SU PASADO IGUAL AL DE OPTIMUS. SI TIENEN DUDAS POR FAVOR MANDAMENLAS A MI PERFIL Y CON GUSTO SE LAS CONTESTARÉ. ¡ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAP!

* * *

TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED

**AULLIDOS FEROCES**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**DOLOR SALVAJE**

**EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DE LA JUNGLA- ISLA DINOBOT**

Optimus Prime corría agitadamente no mirando hacia atrás, su único deseo era salir del lugar y olvidar todo lo sucedido.

Aunque el destino comenzaba a hacer de las suyas, causando que los niveles de energía del youngling fueran bajando peligrosamente, advirtiéndole que el modo hyper- sueño era inevitable.

No le importaba en lo absoluto; en toda su vida había soportado esa clase de tormento.

De repente un dolor agonizante surge en el pecho del joven líder, haciendo que cayera arrodillado y suplicara por oxígeno.

El crujir de su armadura lo volvía loco queriendo detener el sufrimiento.

En ese momento aparece entre las sombras una criatura salvaje. Al parecer poseía algunas características cybertronianas, pero no estaba completamente seguro.

La apariencia de la bestia era de una gran pantera robótica, a excepción de sus fauces filosas los cuales eran totalmente orgánicos.

El animal se abalanza contra Optimus iniciando una batalla brutal.

Los instintos del joven Prime le indicaban que debía protegerse de la amenaza. Su furia lo domina provocando que su transformación bestial fuera expuesta.

Su cuerpo cambia a su forma animal mostrando su espinoso pelaje, sus censores auditivos se vuelven puntiagudos, su rostro cambia a la de un temible lobo con letales fauces reveladas y finalmente el cambio de sus alas metálicas a tecno- orgánicas.

Ambas bestias pelean ferozmente, demostrando quien era más fuerte.

La pantera robótica mordía con violencia el pelaje de Optimus haciendo que energon líquido surgiera al exceso. El ruge por el dolor que presenciaba. Toma la cola del animal logrando aventarla a unas rocas.

Pensando que la pelea había terminado, el joven Prime se da la media vuelta apunto de retirarse del lugar.

Sin previo aviso, la pantera se abalanza directo a la espalda del mech provocando que perdiera el equilibrio

'Gato malo' pensó furioso el youngling

Ambos robots llegan al borde de un acantilado; el felino cibernético muerde uno de los censores auditivos de Optimus originando que aullara de dolor. El intenta quitarse de encima la molesta criatura pero ésta estaba enterrando sus garras profundamente en su espalda haciendo que descargas eléctricas surgieran de sus heridas.

Viendo no otra alternativa, una de las alas del joven líder atrapa la pantera como si fuera una enorme mano, envolviéndola como un capullo de ceda evitándole respirar.

El animal desesperadamente luchaba por salir de esa trampa, rasga ferozmente su prisión haciendo que energon líquido escurriera por el exterior.

Prime no soportaba el dolor que se presentaba en su ala la cual tenía atrapada a la criatura; quemaba como el mismo fuego del infierno, pero era la única forma de mantener al enemigo fuera de su alcance.

De pronto la orilla del acantilado comienza a destrozarse, eso se debía al peso de ambos robots; haciendo caer a ambos hacia la corriente de un río agitado.

La pantera había logrado liberarse de su prisión, sin embargo la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Optimus sentía como el agua impactaba en su cuerpo como si fueran agujas.

En ese momento su procesador emite imágenes del incidente con Meltdown, sintiendo de nuevo como las agujas que lo cubrían penetraban profundamente en su armadura presenciando agonizante dolor.

Estando sumergido en sus pensamientos de extremo sufrimiento, el youngling había olvidado la presencia del felino metálico quien éste se acercaba con dificultad gracias a la fuerza que emitía la corriente del río.

El joven mech luchaba contra el agua pero sin éxito, estaba severamente herido y agotado.

Aprovechando esa debilidad, la pantera saca sus mortíferas garras rasgando la piel tecno- orgánica de Optimus.

Ya estando harto de esa despreciable molestia; el joven Prime violentamente toma la cara del animal salvaje y con un brutal jalón le arranca la cara haciendo que el fluido vital de ésta escurriera como nunca antes.

La bestia emite un rugido antes de morir dejando victorioso al youngling.

Sin embargo el peligro aún no terminaba, la corriente del río llevaba al mech al borde de una catarata que lo enviaba al vacío.

Furia y odio sentía su chispa, una vez más culpaba a sus superiores por su desgracia

"¡Te maldigo Ultra Magnus!" gritó con toda su fuerza el joven líder

Diciendo ese grito de tormento, Optimus cae en estado hyper- sueño dejando que la corriente del río lo llevara al abismo.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL LAS PROFUNDIDADES DE LA JUNGLA- DESPUÉS DE UNA FEROZ BATALLA…**

Los Autobots recuperan el aliento ante el combate que tuvieron con su líder.

Bumblebee, quien consideraba a Optimus como un padre, sentía como su chispa era consumida por la tristeza. Mira a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a su comandante… ninguna señal.

Ratchet tocaba la parte inferior de su cabeza, pues los golpes de Prime aún estaban presentes

"¿Dónde se ha metido el jefe?" preguntó Bulkhead

Prowl escanea el lugar verificando alguna presencia

"No detecto nada, es como si una fuerza sobrenatural se llevara a nuestro líder"

Pánico surge del pequeño mech amarillo

"¡Ultra Magnus nos va a encerrar de por vida!"

El ninja tranquiliza a su compañero

"No lo hará, Sari y yo iremos a buscarlo. Ustedes mantengan ocupada a nuestros superiores lo más que puedan"

Sin más que protestar Prowl y Sari fueron a la búsqueda de su líder

"Espero que no sea demasiado tarde" dijo Bulkhead con un tono preocupado.

**BASE DECEPTICON- ISLA DINOBOT**

Megatron se encontraba sentado en su trono, reflexionando cada detalle de lo acontecido durante estos mega- ciclos.

Finalmente tenía bajo su control al Autobot que siempre se interponía en sus planes de conquista, torturándolo con desagradables verdades acerca de sus superiores

"El Universo pronto será mío" dijo el tirano con un tono diabólico

Una macabra risa surge de su procesador vocal, retumbando por todo el lugar.

**EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DE LA ISLA- A ORILLAS DE LA CASCADA**

El cuerpo de Optimus estaba gravemente herido provocando que se transformara en modo robot. Sin embargo sus alas tecno- orgánicas no cambiaban a su forma metálica, pues el daño que poseía una de ellas era severo.

Entre los arbustos aparece un león de pelaje blanco como la nieve y una melena amarilla como el oro. Éste se acerca al herido youngling, quien estaba en estado hyper- sueño.

Con mucho cuidado el animal carga en su lomo al mech, llevándoselo a un lugar más confortable.

**MERODEANDO POR LA JUNGLA**

Prowl y Sari caminaban y miraban a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a Prime

"Es como querer buscar una aguja en un pajar" dijo la niña

El ninja activa su vista infrarroja buscando algún rastro de energon.

Afortunadamente había una pista

"Aquí hubo una batalla" dijo con un tono firme

Sari observó que era un gran charco de fluido cybertroniano

"¿Crees que Optimus estuvo aquí?" preguntó

"Así es y al parecer no estaba solo"

"¿Qué pudo atacarlo de esa forma?"

Prowl seguía el rastro de energon, buscando alguna respuesta ante el misterio.

En el camino se encuentran con unas inmensas huellas de una bestia salvaje.

El ninja no mostraba sorpresa, pues en la isla habitaba rara vez criaturas cibernéticas lo cual aún no había una explicación lógica de su aparición.

Continuaron siguiendo los rastros de energon hasta el borde de un precipicio

"Aquí es donde termina"

Gracias a la vista infrarroja del Autobot, logra detectar mas fluido cybertroniano entre el río teniendo la esperanza de encontrar a Prime.

Así, Prowl y Sari activan sus jet pack prosiguiendo con la misión.

**PROFUNDIDADES DE LA JUNGLA**

El león blanco llega a una gran nave que al parecer era cybertroniana.

Activa la compuerta entrando a la instalación.

Con suma delicadeza, la criatura coloca a Optimus en una cama de hyper- sueño

"¡Transform!" dijo de repente el león

El animal cambia a la forma de un Transformer. Su apariencia era casi a la del joven Prime a excepción de los censores auditivos, no poseían la forma curvada sino recta, su rostro era cubierto con una máscara de batalla dejando en descubierto sus ópticos de color dorado.

El misterioso mech veía con detalle las heridas del youngling, poseía algunas muy graves, en especial en su espalda y hombros, tenía horribles cortaduras y rasguños en el cuello y cara, había notado que poseía unas profundas cicatrices frescas de una mortal garra la cual atravesaba su óptico izquierdo y la cual al parecer era irreparable, la mayoría de las heridas escurrían incontrolablemente energon líquido; conecta varios tubos delgados al cuerpo del joven mech administrándole energon

"Con eso será suficiente" dijo a sí mismo

Estando satisfecho, el robot se retira dejando solo el lugar.

La noche reinó en el lugar, dejando solo presente el resplandor de la luna llena.

Los ópticos de Optimus se activan abruptamente, mostrando un color rojo demoniaco… los instintos de su lado salvaje volvían a dominarlo… de nuevo

"No… otra… vez" dijo con un tono dolido

"También pasé por tu misma situación" dijo de pronto una voz

El joven Prime voltea a ver de donde prevenía tal voz. Observó que ante él se encontraba un inmenso león blanco de melena amarilla dorada

"¿Qué o quien eres?" preguntó el youngling

"Digamos que soy un amigo que te salvó la vida" dijo el animal

Los ópticos del joven líder se asombran al ver un león parlante… al menos que este fuera…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su pensamiento, el león se transforma en modo robot

"Mi nombre es Lio Convoy, soy un maximal, descendiente de los Autobots"

El youngling estaba confundido, el mech había dicho que era un descendiente, eso entonces quería decir que…

"¿Ere del futuro?" preguntó

"Así es, es una larga historia… lo único que te puedo decir es que fui exiliado de mi propia era"

"¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?" dijo Optimus sorprendido

"Pasé por tu misma situación hace millones de ciclos estelares, intenté rescatar un amigo y pues… ya sabrás el resultado del resto"

El joven Prime recordaba como si fuera ayer ese acontecimiento… una herida que nunca se cerraría atormentándolo por siempre

"Si… aquellos quienes consideraba mis amigos me traicionaron… ambos me culparon de todo y causaron mi expulsión de la Academia Autobot y como castigo ser un miserable robot de mantenimiento"

"Uno de ellos es parte de los Decepticons ¿Cierto?" preguntó Lio Convoy

Prime comienza a enfadarse, no por la pregunta sino por lo que transcurría en su procesador, crueles e insoportables recuerdos no dejaban de perseguirlo, era como si fueran una manada de lobos hambrientos buscando devorarlo lenta y dolorosamente

"Exacto, Elita One ahora llamada Blackarachnia… Intenté muchas veces en convencerla en que se uniera a los Autobots para que pudieran ayudarla… pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano"

Lio Convoy podía percibir el dolor y la furia interna que sentía el youngling

"Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que ella y mi antiguo amigo Sentinel no valían la pena ¿Por qué debería perdonarlos? ¡Ellos me volvieron miserable a pesar de contar nuevos amigos con quien contar! ¡Si ellos hubieran seguido mi orden de retirarnos de ese planeta orgánico… nada de esto estaría pasando!"

Optimus golpea la pared metálica con toda su furia causando una gran abolladura

"Ahora… mírame… soy un monstruo el cual no puede controlar su ira"

Lio Convoy miraba con interés al joven mech, su aura emitía extremo sufrimiento el cual era inimaginable, alguien como ese inocente youngling no merecía ser atormentado de esa manera

"Debes aprender a controlar esa bestia interna" dijo con un tono preocupante

"Lo sé, pero el odio que siento dentro de mí me evita hacerlo"

Por unos kliks hubo un silencio total.

Los ópticos del joven Prime cambian a su estado normal, expresando dolor, sin embargo era hábil en ocultar su tormento.

El maximal veía en el youngling algo especial, no era como los demás Transformers

"Has tenido un día difícil, deberías descansar" dijo Lio Convoy con un tono amable

Diciendo eso se retira del lugar dejando solo al joven líder.

El tiempo pasaba y Optimus no podía conciliar el sueño. Su cuerpo ardía como el fuego, la furia lo envenenaba internamente haciéndolo querer gritar con toda su fuerza.

Después de unos ciclos, su modo hyper- sueño es activado, aunque la tortura no dejaba de atormentarlo entre sus sueños.

El odio que permanecía en su ser hacía devorar su chispa con lentitud

"_Fenómeno" le decían entre ecos_

"_Basta…" suplicaba Optimus y al mismo tiempo se enfurecía_

"_Nunca más volverás a ser uno de nosotros" dijo la voz de Ultra Magnus_

"_¡No! Yo soy un Autobot leal, nunca traicionaría mi causa" dijo el joven Prime tratando de convencer a sus superiores_

_De pronto se encuentra en el centro de la Corte de Iacon_

"_¿Ah sí? ¡Pues explica esto!" dijo Sentinel señalando un espejo_

_Optimus es rodeado por varios reflejos suyos mostrando su forma bestial_

"_Yo no puedo ser… ese monstruo ¡No puede ser!"_

_El youngling mira sus manos, sus ópticos expresan terror. Unas letales garras tecno-orgánicas se revelaban. Prime no quería aceptar lo que miraba queriendo despertar_

"_Yo no soy… esto" dijo el joven líder en su procesador_

"_**No puedes huir de mí" **__dijo de repente una voz tenebrosa_

_La oscuridad cubre a su alrededor desapareciendo a sus superiores_

"_¿Quién eres?" preguntó el mech_

_Detrás de él aparece su reflejo_

"_**Aquí estoy" **__dijo éste_

_Prime voltea a mirase a "sí mismo" y al mismo tiempo se hacía para atrás_

"_**No puede ser"**_

_Su propio reflejo le estaba hablando, sin embargo poseía una diferencia… éste no poseía más la armadura, sino un pelaje espinoso tecno- orgánico, sus ópticos eran de color rojo demoniaco, y las alas de su espalda eran igual que su piel_

"_**¿Creíste que solo era una coincidencia? Siempre he estado dentro de ti, esperando el momento oportuno para ser liberado y ahora… aquí me presento"**_

_Optimus expresaba un gesto de confusión y al mismo tiempo de temor ¿Esa criatura quien le estaba hablando siempre ha sido él mismo?_

"_¿Qué quieres de mi?" preguntó molesto_

_Su otro "yo" emite una diabólica risa_

"_**Hacer lo que tú no serías capaz… desaparecer a los que te han sermoneado durante cincuenta ciclos estelares"**_

_Enfrente del youngling aparecen las imágenes de Sentinel y Elita One/ Blackarachnia._

_Éste se enfurece al ver a sus traicioneros amigos, un gran odio surge en su chispa haciendo que se abalanzara contra aquellos retratos._

_Con su hacha de energon cortaba con desprecio cada una de éstas expresando su ira y completo aborrecimiento ante ellos_

"_¡LOS ODIO A AMBOS!" gritó el joven Prime_

_Se detiene a contemplar su acción. Los pedazos cortados de cada imagen surge energon líquido creando un horrendo charco de muerte._

_Optimus se arrodilla, pues su furia había sido reemplazada por la depresión_

"_¿En qué me he transformado?"_

_Una risa maligna retumba alrededor_

"_**¿Qué pasa? Deberías estar orgulloso… ahora posees un poder inimaginable, capaz de provocar caos aquellos quienes interfieran en tu camino"**_

_El youngling cubre sus censores auditivos con sus manos no queriendo escuchar esa insoportable voz_

"_¡BASTA! ¡No oiré lo que dices!"_

_De pronto unas cadenas atrapan los brazos del joven mech obligándolo a seguir escuchando cada palabra del "otro"._

"_**Acepta lo que eres, no puedes huir por siempre… Se te ha concedido el poder de un verdadero guerrero y lo rechazas como si nada. Ahora la bestia lentamente se está apoderando de ti, desapareciendo cada emoción de tu ser"**_

_El procesador del joven Prime intenta emitir un grito de enfurecimiento, sin embargo nada emitía de su procesador vocal ¡Habían tomado su voz!_

_De nuevo intenta hablar, esta vez unas extrañas palabras son expresadas_

"_**Cybertron arde en el resplandor de la Luna, el poder es mío al igual que el infierno"**_

_Ésta no era su verdadera voz sino la de su reflejo la cual emitía un tono macabro fantasmal._

_Sus ópticos voltean a ver sus manos, horror carcomía su chispa, era energon líquido que escurría en éstas._

_La oscuridad vuelve a envolverlo desapareciendo el "otro", sin embargo el energon en sus manos no se desvanecía._

_El joven mech fija su vista hacia el frente, terror expresaba sus ópticos._

_Ante él se encontraban los cuerpos masacrados de todos sus amigos incluyendo a Sentinel y Elita One._

_Al principio un gesto de tristeza emerge del youngling, aunque por unos nanos- kliks cambia por satisfacción y placer._

"_**Debes admitir que adoras el olor de la muerte y el caos"**_

"_Cybertron arde en el resplandor de la Luna, el poder es mío al igual que el infierno" volvió a repetir el joven Prime esta vez con su propia voz._

_En ese momento solo aparece oscuridad dejando en descubierto unos feroces ópticos de color rojo infernal._

Optimus despierta abruptamente, su respiración estaba muy agitada al igual que su chispa. Escanea el lugar tratando de encontrar a Lio Convoy, pero al parecer había salido.

Cuidadosamente, el joven líder desconecta cada cable que tenía su cuerpo, los cuales lo alimentaban de fluido vital. Lentamente se levanta, un agonizante dolor surge de su espalda, pero gracias a su experiencia logra soportarlo.

Fija su mirada en un inmenso espejo, viendo la condición de su cuerpo.

La mayoría de sus heridas habían sido más o menos reparadas, observó la gran cicatriz que se presentaba en su óptico izquierdo recordándole la batalla con esa despreciable pantera metálica.

También se dio cuenta de su ala la cual había ocupado para defenderse, aún seguía algo dañada.

Su procesador no dejaba en repetir las extrañas palabras que había oído en su sueño

'Cybertron arde en el resplandor de la Luna, el poder es mío al igual que el infierno'

¿Qué significaba eso? Era lo que mantenía confundido al youngling.

Queriendo despejar su mente, sale de la base a tomar aire y disfrutar de la vegetación.


	7. Chapter 7 Nueva División

**Go!**

I wanna tear a big hole in what is to be,  
To end all this infatuation with unity,  
I'm seeking my salvation alone again,  
I never needed to be one of you anyway  
Don't wanna be another player losing in this game  
I'm trying to impress upon you  
We're not the same!  
My own individuality is so unique,  
I'm one impressive mother fucker!  
Now, wouldn't you say?

Break apart and,  
Divide, divide, divide, divide!  
You might say that I'm the last man standing now,  
And though you'll try, you'll never find a way to break me!  
You might say that I'm sick of being lost in the crowd,  
I hear the sirens but they're never gonna take me!

I am a little more provocative then you might need,  
It is your shock and then your horror on which I feed!  
So can you tell me what exactly does freedom mean,  
If I'm not free to be as twisted as I wanna be  
Don't wanna be another player losing in this game  
I'm trying to impress upon you  
We're not the same!  
My psychotic mentality is so unique!  
I'm one agressive mother fucker!  
Now, wouldn't you say?

Break apart and,  
Divide, divide, divide, divide!  
You might say that I'm the last man standing now,  
And though you'll try, you'll never find a way to break me!  
You might say that I'm sick of being lost in the crowd,  
I hear the sirens but they're never gonna take me!

They won't take me

Break! Break! Break! Break!  
Break apart and divide  
Break! Break! Break! Break!  
Break apart and divide  
Break! Break! Break! Break!  
Break apart and divide, and divide, and divide!  
Break apart and!

Divide, divide, divide, divide!  
Divide, divide, break apart and divide!

Divide, divide, divide, divide!  
Divide, divide, break apart and!

Divide, divide, divide, divide!  
Divide, divide, break apart and divide!

Divide, divide, divide, divide, divide!

Divide, divide, divide!  


**DISTURBED**

**

* * *

**

TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED

**AULLIDOS FEROCES**

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**NUEVA DIVISIÓN**

**MERODEANDO POR LA JUNGLA**

Lio Convoy vigilaba a su alrededor verificando que no hubiera alguna amenaza enemiga, aunque al mismo tiempo su procesador estaba sumergido con varias preguntas acerca de Optimus. ¿Por qué había decidido unirse a los Decepticons?

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un ataque sorpresivo.

Por fortuna logra esquivarlos, sin embargo una ráfaga de fuego lo había tomado desprevenido lanzándolo directo a unas rocas

"¡Lio Convoy, Transform!"

El maximal apunta sus armas al cielo disparando defensivamente.

Utiliza su agilidad para esquivar los ataques

"¿Quién se atreve atacarme?" dijo molesto

Eran Lugnut y Blitzwing quienes habían recibido órdenes de Megatron en que buscaran a Optimus Prime a cualquier costo. La tercera cara del Transformer esquizofrénico se revela

"Mira, Lugnut… al parecer tenemos un robot gatito"

El gigantesco mech mira detalladamente al misterioso ser, observando el parecido de Optimus Prime en su yelmo

"Identifícate, forastero" dijo el Decepticon

"Llámame Lio Convoy"

El maximal dispara sus armas a toda potencia tratando de ganar tiempo para escapar

"¿Eres un Autobot?" preguntó Blitzwing

A pesar de que el mech tenía cubierta la cara con su máscara de batalla (y permanente), al parecer expresaba una sonrisa

"Digamos que soy un viejo amigo de Optimus Prime"

Al escuchar el nombre de su objetivo, el triple cambiador dispara sus flamas con furia

"¿Dónde está él?" dijo

Lio Convoy emite una risa provocando que ambos Decepticons se enfurecieran

"Si quieren saber la respuesta, tendrán que atraparme… **si pueden**" dijo con un tono burlón

Antes de que alguno de los contrincantes protestara, el mech felino desaparece entre la vegetación.

Viéndose engañados, ambos Decepticons inician un inmenso caos contra la flora de la isla con la intención de atraer nuevamente al nuevo Transformer.

Lio Convoy corría a toda velocidad, esquivando los obstáculos que se le atravesaban

"Tengo que avisarle a Optimus la situación"

El maximal activa su comlink tratando de contactar al youngling.

Sin embargo el comunicador solo se escuchaba estática

"¡Demonios…!" gruñó el mech

De repente es atacado sorpresivamente por otro Decepticon. Era Starscream quien había seguido a sus compañeros para conseguir la gloria

"¿Creíste que podrías escapar de nosotros, Autobot?"

Lio Convoy se abalanza contra el seeker, atacándolo con sus garras retractiles

"No tienes oportunidad aquí, Decepticon… este lugar es mi patio de recreo"

Starscream emite una diabólica sonrisa

"Entonces haré que todo esto arda"

Los ópticos del mech felino expresan sorpresa y furia

"¡No permitiré que hagas eso!"

El seeker nuevamente dispara sus armas contra el enemigo, hiriendo la pierna izquierda de éste.

Lio emite un grito de dolor agonizante. El Decepticon toma el cuello del mech, elevándolo por los aires y acercando su procesador vocal al censor auditivo de éste

"Dicen que los felinos caen parados… veamos si esa teoría es cierta"

Starscream arroja al oponente, dejando que la fuerza de la caída lo matara.

Lio Convoy intenta transformarse en modo bestia pero el seeker se abalanza contra él, haciéndole un abrazo de oso y apresurando la caída.

Al parecer el Decepticon iba acabar con el maximal.

En ese momento, los ópticos del mech brillan con intensidad

"¡NO DEJARÉ QUE DESTRUYAS MI HOGAR!" gritó con enfurecimiento

"¡Lio Thyphoon!" exclamó el mech felino

Un fuerte viento surge del la melena metálica de la cabeza de león que poseía el hombro de Lio.

Starscream nunca antes había visto ese tipo de ataque en un Autobot. Viendo la situación fuera algo de control, suelta al enemigo al sentir la fuerte corriente de aire la cual parecía cuchillas invisibles.

Aprovechando esa distracción, Lio Convoy se transforma en modo bestia escapando del campo de batalla.

El Decepticon, estando enfurecido por su fracaso, incendia a su alrededor como una advertencia.

Habiendo hecho su amenaza persigue al maximal, destruyendo cualquier cosa que se atravesara en su camino.

**EN OTRA PARTE DE LA JUNGLA**

Prowl detecta el sonido de varias explosiones

"¡Decepticons!" exclamó Sari

"No estamos tan lejos de ellos" dijo el ninja

La chica tecno- orgánica, ocupando su jet pack asciende todo lo posible para ver que estaba pasando.

Su sorpresa es inesperada, la mayoría de la vegetación ardía en llamas

"Esto no es nada bueno" dijo

El ninja sabía exactamente lo que pasaba, debía hacer algo para evitar que el fuego se extendiera por toda la isla, pero no tenía las habilidades adecuadas para apagar el incendio, el único que poseía esa habilidad era su líder

"Prime ¿Dónde estás?" dijo a sí mismo Prowl.

**CERCA DE YUKIKAZE- NAVE DE LIO CONVOY**

Optimus observaba con aprecio la flora que le rodeaba, sin embargo su sed de venganza no lo dejaba en paz. Su odio, que estaba carcomiendo su chispa, lo volvía feroz queriendo golpear algo

'No debo dejar que mi furia me controle' pensó el youngling

Ningún resultado se presentaba, sus recuerdos lo dominaban por completo.

El dolor por haber perdido todo y vivir como un miserable esclavo de mantenimiento lo deprimían de tal grado que lo volvía loco

"¿Por qué ellos tienen lo mejor y yo no?" dijo casi en un tono algo infantil

El joven Prime emite un grito de inmensa furia, haciendo que los animales huyeran con temor

"Ustedes… yo confié en todos ustedes… y ¿Qué recibo con eso?... ¡NADA! ¡SOLO BURLAS Y HUMILLACIÓN!"

Optimus utiliza su habilidad para escalar, subiendo al borde de un gran barranco, mirando el cielo con enfurecimiento

"¿Crees que eres mejor que yo, Sentinel? Pues eso lo veremos pronto… ¡Te demostraré lo que significa el verdadero dolor!"

El joven líder vuelve a emitir un grito, esta vez proclamando guerra.

**NO LEJOS DE YUKIKAZE…**

Lio Convoy estaba algo cansado, huir del enemigo no era tan fácil, especialmente estando lastimada su pierna izquierda.

Energon líquido surgía de la herida, causando que perdiera energía con rapidez.

El mech activa su comlink tratando una vez más comunicarse con Optimus.

Luego de unos kliks, la voz del youngling se escucha

"_Lio, ¿Qué ocurre?"_

"Los Decepticons… me están… persiguiendo… quieren encontrarte… y llevarte de nuevo… a su base"

No iba a volver a ese lugar cerrado, le causaba una completa claustrofobia estar en la guarida de los Decepticons ahora que poseía un modo bestia bastante salvaje

El joven Prime activa su sistema de rastreo, buscando a su amigo

"Ya te he localizado, iré por ti"

"No… tienes que quedarte… donde estás… no permitas que… te encuentren"

El youngling emite un gruñido… de nuevo estaba presenciando su pasado, la misma situación, un trauma que no podía dejarlo solo, atormentándolo todo el tiempo, era momento de enfrentar ese recuerdo perturbador

"_¡No me importa si los Decepticons están tras de mí! ¡No te abandonaré!"_

El maximal se sorprende por las palabras del joven líder. Los rumores eran ciertos, Optimus Prime era muy distinto de los Autobots y Decepticons… el poseía las verdaderas características de un gran líder, alguien que sacrificaría su propia vida por la seguridad de los demás, algo que era noble de él a pesar de ser un youngling

"No… llegues… tarde" dijo finalmente el mech felino

Antes de que él desactivara su comlink es atacado sorpresivamente por Starscream, esta vez dañando severamente la pierna izquierda del maximal.

Lio Convoy emite un extenso grito agonizante, retumbando por toda la jungla.

El joven Prime quien aún mantenía activado su comlink logra escuchar el gran alarido

"_¡Lio! ¿Qué está pasando?... ¡Lio!"_

Finalmente estática interrumpe la comunicación. Ese grito tan lastimero fue lo último que había logrado escuchar de su amigo futurista.

Sin perder más tiempo fue a la ayuda de su compañero.

Starscream disfrutaba con gran placer el sufrimiento del enemigo, lo alimentaba como una droga humana, volviéndolo adicto.

"Déjame terminar con tu dolor, forastero" dijo con un tono malévolo

Lio Convoy intenta levantarse, pero el dolor que presenciaba en su pierna le hacía imposible hacerlo.

El seeker levanta al maximal con suma violencia, tomándolo del cuello, éste emite un gruñido de dolor

"Descansa en pedazos… lindo gatito"

El Decepticon apunta su arma directo al pecho del mech agonizante.

De repente, un feroz rugido se escucha, Starscream mira por donde venía tal sonido.

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver la inmensa figura de Optimus Prime parado en una gruesa rama de uno de los arboles del lugar, estando cruzado de brazos y mostrando su majestuosidad

"Por fin te presentas, Autobot… Megatron está muy impaciente y quiere que vuelvas a la base… de inmediato"

El joven líder no responde, su mirada se fijaba en su amigo quien estaba gravemente herido

"Suéltalo, Starscream" dijo Optimus con un tono firme

"¿Me estás dando una orden? ¿Tú te atreves a mandarme? No eres nada, Autobot… solo eres un instrumento de destrucción para nosotros, ese es tu único propósito"

Optimus, ocupando sus ganchos, avienta el seeker directo a unos arboles causando que éste soltara a su compañero.

El youngling corre salta a su ayuda, verificando como estaba su herida de su pierna

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó con un tono calmado

"Viviré…" dijo Lio Convoy

El joven Prime cuidadosamente levanta a su amigo.

De pronto, es atacado directo en la espalda, en su ala dañada; con ráfagas de energon.

Optimus emite un grito de agonizante dolor provocando que tirada accidentalmente al maximal al suelo.

Voltea a ver quien se había atrevido a atacarlo a traición, al principio pensó que era Starscream, sin embargo no fue así…

Frente a él se presentaba el Decepticon- Predacon Waspinator.

Éste mira detalladamente al mech que había atacado sorpresivamente

"Waspinator te conoce… eres el jefe de Bumblebot" dijo el mech con un tono zumbante

Los ópticos del joven Prime cambian de color rojo demoniaco, aunque no estaba enfadado

"Veo que mi reputación me precede" dijo sarcásticamente

"Tú y el otro robot azul ser amigos de robot araña"

Optimus recordaba aquél día en el que Waspinator era conocido simplemente como Wasp y de cómo Blackarachnia lo había convertido en lo que era ahora (TFA PREDACON RISING)

"Si deseabas tener tu venganza con ella, te he hecho un favor"

El mech insectoide muestra un gesto de confusión

"Waspinator no logra comprender"

El youngling emite una risa

"Esa transformación te ha vuelto algo torpe, aunque también te ha hecho bastante fuerte… En fin… ambos compartimos el mismo odio por esa femme; yo me encargué de ella personalmente… Presenció todo mi tormento y desprecio por ella" dijo Prime con un tono gozoso.

Waspinator mira el otro mech que acompañaba a Optimus

"Tú ser nuevo"

Lio Convoy observa al Decepticon impresionado

"He escuchado de ti… Eres el prófugo de Cybertron, fuiste culpado de traición y creaste un inmenso odio contra el Autobot Bumblebee"

El mech insectoide no contesta, estaba muy entretenido viendo la forma del maximal

"Mi nombre es Lio Convoy"

"Eres un robot gato" dijo el Decepticon

El mech felino expresaba una sonrisa detrás de su máscara. A pesar de ser un enemigo, Waspinator poseía una voz que ponía de buen humor a cualquier Transformer.

El mech regresa su mirada hacia el joven Prime. Observó la insignia de su hombro, sus ópticos se abren de sorpresa

"Tú traicionar a los Autobots"

Eso no era todas las sorpresas que tenía el youngling, notó que también su espalda poseía unas inmensas alas tecno- orgánicas

"Tú ser experimento fallido"

Un aura roja cubre los ópticos de Optimus, expresando advertencia

"Experimento si… ¡Fallido no!"

Se transforma en modo bestia. Era un proceso demasiado estruendoso, causaba una interminable agonía, cada parte de su cuerpo crujía con brutalidad, cambiando su estructura robótica a bestial.

El mech insectoide había quedado sin habla, nunca antes había visto una criatura tan temible como transformación para un mech

"Yo estar equivocado de ti… tu ser una magnífica bestia y única"

El joven líder no decía palabra alguna, solo emite un feroz rugido expresando su monstruosidad.

Una de sus alas se extendía mostrando su letalidad, sin embargo en la otra se podía escuchar el crujir de la estructura, provocando que el youngling aullara dolorosamente.

El temible sonido despierta a Starscream, quien estaba tendido encima de unos arboles destrozados.

El seeker, estando enfurecido, dispara su rayo sónico contra Optimus, causando que se transformara nuevamente en modo robot

"Ya me cansé de ti, Autobot… te llevaré a la base lo quieras o no"

Waspinator quien comprendía lo que le pasaba al joven Prime, se abalanza contra el Decepticon

"Tú no darle ordenes"

Starscream golpea la cara del mech, enviándolo unos cuantos metros de distancia dejándolo en estado de hyper- sueño temporalmente.

Viendo la situación saliéndose de control, Lio Convoy, a pesar de estar herido, se abalanza contra el seeker. Ocupando sus garras retractiles rasga la armadura del enemigo.

Optimus estaba a punto de ayudar a su amigo, pero en ese momento se aparece Prowl y Sari, quienes lo habían estado buscando.

El joven líder, no importándole sus presencias, se abalanza contra Starscream, quien estaba golpeando con toda su fuerza a un herido maximal.

"¡Sari, ocúltate!" dijo Prowl

La niña hace lo que le dice el ninja.

El seeker, estando en desventaja, se eleva por los aires, evitando ataque alguno.

Para la desgracia del joven Prime no podía utilizar sus alas, sin embargo eso no lo detendría ante el enemigo.

Velozmente escala unos arboles, llegando hasta lo más alto de uno de ellos.

Starscream no se daba cuenta de la presencia del youngling, burlándose con una arrogancia

"Ustedes Autobots son verdaderamente patéticos"

De repente, el seeker es sorprendido al ser herido en una de sus alas con el hacha mortal de Prime.

El dolor era intenso, pues para un Decepticon como él las alas era la parte más sensible de su cuerpo.

Starscream intenta desenterrarse el arma, pero ésta había sido profanada profundamente.

Un gesto de furia expresa el rostro de Starscream

"Pagarás por esto, miserable"

Optimus, ocupando sus ganchos toma los pies del Decepticon

"Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar"

El joven líder se avienta del árbol llevándose consigo al seeker.

Ambos mech impactan en el suelo, causando un pequeño temblor.

Lio Convoy se prepara para cualquier ataque enemigo, mirando detenidamente la escena de batalla.

Sari, quien miraba asombrada al misterioso mech se acerca a éste preguntándole:

"¿Eres un Autobot? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo me llamo Sari"

El maximal voltea a mirar a la niña, se agacha al nivel de ella

"Mi nombre es Lio Convoy y soy un maximal, descendiente de los Autobots"

Prowl, quien estaba esperando algo de acción, voltea a ver hacia el maximal por unos nano- kliks.

De pronto, una mortal ráfaga envía a los tres invitados hacia unas rocas.

Sari mira de donde provenía el ataque.

Los causantes de ese atentado traicionero habían sido Blitzwing y Lugnut quienes finalmente habían llegado a su objetivo principal.

Optimus y Starscream seguían peleando con gran poder

"No entiendo que fue lo que Megatron vio en ti, Autobot… pero me aseguraré de que el cambie de parecer"

El seeker arranca con gran brutalidad una parte de la armadura del pecho del joven Prime.

El youngling emite un grito de dolor, patea al Decepticon con furia, enviándolo directo unos arboles

"¡Tú no eres nadie para desafiarme, Starscream!"

Optimus se levanta con algo de dificultad, pues su pecho ardía como el mimo fuego. Mira hacia su herida, el asombro lo deja sin aliento. Se podía ver el exoesqueleto de su protoforma.

Había sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que volvió a ver su forma original. Sin embargo el tormento y la oscuridad se presentaban en esa exoestructura, sus dolorosos recuerdos permanecían adheridos en ésta como enfermizos parásitos.

La ira comenzaba a dominarlo, el desprecio que poseía ante sus superiores y antiguos "amigos" lo alimentaban como una mortal droga.

El youngling, estando harto de pelear, activa su hacha de energon, se abalanza contra los otros Decepticons rescatando a sus compañeros

"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Autobot? Tú ahora sirves a Lord Megatron" dijo Lugnut

Prime golpea al inmenso mech directo en su gran óptico, dejándolo ciego por un kliks

"Acepté ser parte de ustedes con la condición de que no me entrometería en la guerra"

Blitzwing dispara sus ráfagas de hielo intentando atrapar al joven mech, pero éste ágilmente corta sus cañones dejándolo desarmado

"Esto dejará una marca" dijo el Decepticon con un tono burlón (ocupando su tercer rostro)

Pensando que la batalla había terminado, Optimus se acerca a sus compañeros en su ayuda

"¿Se encuentran bien?"

Sari mira los ópticos del joven líder, observa que no poseía el color azul fluorescente, sino un tono rojo oscuro demoniaco

"Si, gracias por salvarnos. ¿Realmente eres tú, Optimus?" dijo la niña inocentemente

Antes de que el joven Prime pudiera contestar, es atacado por un rayo mortal de energon el cual lo envía hacia unos arboles.

La niña tecno- orgánica mira a su alrededor averiguando quien era el responsable del ataque. Ella mira al cielo, el miedo consume su cuerpo…

Ante los Autobots se encontraba la temible figura del líder de los Decepticons

"Megatron" dijo Prowl con un tono molesto

El tirano se acerca a Optimus, quien estaba severamente herido

"¿Creíste que podrías escapar de mí, querida mascota?"

Los ópticos del youngling expresan enfurecimiento, aumentando su fuerza lentamente

"Yo… no soy… tu… mascota"

Megatron toma el cuello del mech violentamente, acercándolo al nivel de su mirada

"Mientras estés con nosotros, deberás seguir mis ordenes o pagarás las consecuencias ¿Te quedó claro, pequeño Autobot?"

La última frase del Lord causa que el joven Prime se enfadara por completo.

Con toda su fuerza sobrenatural, golpea la cara del poderoso Decepticon, arrastrándolo unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia. Odiaba que lo llamaran mascota.

"Yo mismo iré tras la Guardia Elite… no necesito la ayuda de ustedes"

Diciendo eso, el youngling desaparece la insignia Decepticon de su hombro quedando como un Transformer neutro.

Al escuchar eso, el tirano se pone de pie rápidamente, sus ópticos rojos emiten un aura maligna expresando enfurecimiento

"Elegiste el momento menos oportuno para tu decisión"

Megatron dispara su cañón de fusión, causando gran daño en el ala herida del mech.

Optimus emite un grito de extenso dolor.

La agonía era incesante, el tormento lo torturaba cruelmente. De nuevo los ópticos del joven líder expresan una completa furia, una señal nada buena.

Unas filosas mandíbulas surgen de su boca, demostrando su ferocidad

"¡YA TUVE SUFICIENTE DE TODOS USTEDES!" exclamó con enfurecimiento

Con gran violencia avienta al tirano directo a unas rocas, logrando tener tiempo para huir de nuevo.

El joven Prime, a pesar de estar gravemente herido, tenía fuerza suficiente para ayudar a sus camaradas. Carga a Waspinator, quien estaba en profundo hyper- sueño, mientras que Prowl ayudaba a Lio Convoy a caminar.

Sin más que perder, ellos desaparecen entre la jungla bloqueando sus señales contra el enemigo.

Unos kliks después, los Decepticons se levantan luego de una derrota humillante contra los Autobots.

Starscream, quien había sido el más humillado de todos ellos, se aproxima ante su líder quien estaba en un estado enfurecido

"Veo que tu plan no resultó, Megatron" dijo con un tono burlón

El Lord golpea el pecho del seeker tirándolo al suelo

"Tu incompetencia ha llegado muy lejos, Starscream y eso no lo toleraré más"

"Incompetente ¿Yo? Ni siquiera pudiste detener a ese Autobot "se defendió el Decepticon y al mismo tiempo expresando una risa

Lugnut y Blitzwing se acercan a sus camaradas, quienes discutían

"No puedo creer que fuéramos vencidos por un insignificante Autobot" dijo el triple cambiador con su segunda personalidad

"Ese youngling ya no forma parte de ningún bando, ha decidido actuar por su cuenta, sin embargo debe pagar por su traición" dijo Lugnut

Habiendo discutido durante mucho tiempo, Megatron voltea a mirar a sus soldados

"¿Cuáles son tus ordenes, mi Lord?" dijo Lugnut

"Dejaremos que nuestra "mascota" se encargue de la Guardia Elite, no lo detendremos para nada"

Así los Decepticons, a excepción de Starscream, se retiran del campo de batalla regresando a su base.

El seeker observa el cielo con una mirada llena de furia y odio

"Te encontraré, Autobot… y una vez que lo haga… te destrozaré"

Sin más que decir, Starscream se transforma en modo vehículo desapareciendo ente las nubes.


	8. Chapter 8 Ángel de La Oscuridad Parte I

**You've got nowhere to hide,  
And all bullshit aside,  
You've committed a terrible crime  
Stepped over the line and  
You better be running for your life  
Fucked over again,  
I even called you a friend,  
A mistake I won't be repeating  
I just don't understand,  
How you can even continue to deny!**

You know why,  
You remember why  
Don't you pretend that you don't know why,  
You fucking parasite  
Because your living through association,  
Has been getting you high!  
You'd sell your soul,  
For just a taste of the life!

Now what a surprise, to discover the lies,  
You'll be telling again in no time  
You just don't realize they'll come back  
And be fucking up your life!  
In trouble again, I just don't understand,  
This whole pattern that keeps repeating  
You know you'll do it again,  
If it meant you can step into the light!

You know why,  
You'll remember why  
Don't you pretend that you don't know why,  
You fucking parasite  
Because your living through association,  
Has been getting you high!  
You'd sell your soul,  
For just a taste of the life!

Determination, has been running on high,  
No control, for just a taste of the life!

Cause your association,  
Has been getting you high!  
You'd sell your soul  
For just a taste of the life!

Determination has been running on high!  
No control, for just a taste of the life!  
For just a taste of the life

You've got nowhere to hide,  
And all bullshit aside,  
You've committed a terrible crime  
Stepped over the line and  
You better be running for your life  


**DISTURBED**

**

* * *

**

**TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED **

**AULLIDOS FEROCES**

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**ÁNGEL DE LA OSCURIDAD PARTE I**

**YUKIKAZE- NAVE DE LIO CONVOY**

Optimus y Lio Convoy (quienes finalmente habían sido reparados) escuchaban atentamente lo que Prowl y Sari les platicaban acerca de la situación con Ultra Magnus.

El joven Prime expresaba una mirada neutra, sin embargo en su interior, la rabia lo volvía salvaje.

Su única ambición era acabar con los dos principales miembros de la Guardia Elite (Sentinel y Ultra Magnus)

'Si quiero llegar a ellos, debo continuar en ser un Autobot' pensó con un tono maléfico.

La idea le molestaba hasta el extremo, pero si la única forma de llevarlo hacia sus presas era de ese modo lo haría a cualquier costo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo les queda para según "encontrarme"?"

Sari mira los ópticos de Optimus, no expresaban ninguna emoción, ni siquiera un gesto alegre, solo mostraban ira y odio. Su personalidad se había vuelto completamente fría.

Ella culpaba a Sentinel Prime por los cambios de personalidad de su camarada, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese mech en tratar como basura a su antiguo "amigo"?

Su atención hacia el joven líder es interrumpida por la respuesta del ninja

"Nuestro tiempo en hallarte terminó hace un mega- ciclo…"

El joven Prime no expresaba sorpresa ante el comentario

"… Así que les dije a los otros que mantuvieran ocupado a Ultra Magnus para obtener más tiempo en encontrarte" dijo Prowl con un tono calmado

Por unos kliks hubo completo silencio, hasta que Optimus habló

"Avísale a Ratchet que me has localizado" dijo con un tono frío

Lio Convoy habiendo escuchado suficiente de la conversación, se retira para ver como estaba Waspinator.

**CÁMARA DE REGENERACIÓN CRIOGÉNICA**

El mech insectoide despierta, mirando a su alrededor, se encontraba en un lugar desconocido. Voltea a mirar su cuerpo, notó que estaba cubierto con varios cables los cuales se encargaban de alimentarlo con energon.

Waspinator se sentía alagado, nunca antes habían sido amables con él, incluso cuando estaba herido.

De pronto se escucha el sonido de una puerta mecánica abrirse, el mech voltea a mirar quien había entrado a visitarlo.

Su sorpresa fue que era Lio Convoy, el "Robot gato"

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó el maximal

"Waspinator sentirse mucho mejor… Gracias por ayudarme"

El mech felino emite una pequeña risa

"Agradécele a Optimus, él fue quien te llevó hasta aquí"

Los ópticos del mech insectoide expresan sorpresa

"¿Él encargarse de mi? ¿Por qué?"

"No quería que otro Transformer sufriera su mismo destino… siente una amistad contigo"

Waspinator no poseía palabras para expresarse, el líder de su peor enemigo lo había salvado, eso era… muy extraño de su parte

"¿Podrías comunicarte con él?" dijo con un sonido zumbador

El maximal accede a la petición del robot, activa su comlink

"Prime, habla Lio… el robot insecto quiere que vengas a visitarlo"

"_Iré para allá" _contestó el joven líder a través del comunicador

**UNOS KLIKS DESPUÉS…**

Optimus se presenta a la cámara de regeneración, acercándose hacia el mech insectoide y el maximal

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" preguntó el youngling con un tono amable

"Yo agradecerte por tu ayuda" dijo mostrando una sonrisa

"Nunca abandonaría a un compañero" dijo Prime

Al decir eso el robot insecto expresa gratitud y asombro, el joven líder lo consideraba un amigo

"Deberte la vida… estar en deuda contigo"

Optimus toca el hombro del mech emitiendo un gesto de agradecimiento.

**CENTRO DE COMANDO- NAVE YUKIKAZE**

Prowl había activado su comlink para hablar con Ratchet

"_Al fin te encuentro, comenzaba a preocuparme ¿Hallaste a Prime?"_

"Afirmativo, aunque también nos topamos con un aliado"

El médico Autobot estaba confundido

"_¿Un aliado? ¿Quién?"_

"Se hace llamar Lio Convoy, es un maximal"

"_Oh, ya veo… en fin… tienes que traer a Prime de vuelta a la base… tiene graves problemas"_

Prowl emite un gesto de confusión ¿De qué estaba hablando el médico?

"¿Qué está pasando allá?" preguntó

"_La Guardia Elite está aquí"_ dijo Ratchet con un tono preocupante

Lo peor apenas estaba apunto de comenzar.

La chispa del ninja pulsaba agitadamente, algo de temor surgía en su ser; Ultra Magnus, Supremo Comandante de los Autobots se encontraba con los otros miembros del equipo y estaban pagando por la "supuesta desaparición" de su líder.

**BASE AUTOBOT- DETROIT**

Ultra Magnus estaba enfadado; Optimus Prime había "abandonado" a su equipo, huyendo de sus responsabilidades

"No aceptaré indisciplina con ustedes, en especial con la irresponsabilidad de su líder"

Bumblebee sentía que el peso del mundo se presentaba en sus hombros, queriendo salir del lugar

"Sentinel, ya sabes que hacer" dijo el Comandante Supremo

"A la orden, señor… Jetstorm, Jetfire, arresten a estos Autobots"

Sin más que decir los gemelos colocan a cada uno de los sospechosos esposas de energon.

"No pueden hacernos esto, Optimus no desapareció a propósito" dijo Bumblebee con un tono frustrante

"Si, claro" dijo Sentinel sarcásticamente

"No tienen idea de lo que están haciendo, nuestro líder hará **"cualquier cosa"** por ayudarnos" dijo Bulkhead

Ratchet era el único que no protestaba ante lo acontecido, aceptaba el castigo que le estaban aplicando, a pesar de ser injusto. Sabía que Optimus no se rendiría ante sus superiores, lucharía hasta el final.

**YUKIKAZE- NAVE DE LIO CONVOY**

Prowl contaba lo que le había dicho Ratchet a través del comlink a su líder.

Sin embargo el joven Prime no mostraba tanto interés

"La Guardia Elite va a encarcelar a nuestros amigos si no nos apresuramos"

El joven líder podía sentir nuevamente como la ira lo carcomía lentamente… el momento había llegado… su venganza por fin se iba a cumplir. Todo su odio infernal sería desencadenado.

"Prowl, quédate aquí con Sari y cuídala. Yo mismo iré a nuestra base para **"hablar"** con Ultra Magnus "

El cyber- ninja expresa sorpresa al escuchar la orden de Optimus. Algo planeaba y al parecer no era nada bueno

"Prime, sé muy bien que lo único que quieres es acabar con la Guardia Elite… no permitiré que tus ambiciones de represalia lleven la situación a un grado más catastrófico"

El youngling comprendía los riesgos que representaba en enfrentarse contra el Comandante Supremo de los Autobots, aunque eso no le importaba ni en lo más mínimo

"Conozco el peligro que presenta un combate contra mis superiores… si te refieres acerca de que si voy a hacerle daño a Jazz, estás en un error… él también es mi amigo y es un ser inocente al igual que todos nosotros"

En ese momento aparecen Lio Convoy y Waspinator

"¿Robot bestia irse? Waspinator querer acompañarte"

Por unos kliks Optimus no dice alguna palabra

"Por favor, Waspinator también querer justicia de aquellos quienes lo culparon de traición injustamente" insistió

Diciendo eso, el joven Prime rompe su propio silencio

"De acuerdo, te haré el honor de destrozar con todo tu desprecio a cualquiera de los miembros de la Guardia, a excepción de Jazz, el ninja blanco con negro"

El mech insectoide se transforma en su modo bestia; Optimus no estaba sorprendido, pues ya había visto su transformación (PREDACON RISING)

"Andando" dijo con un tono frío

El joven líder no necesitaba transformarse en modo vehículo, pues ya **no era tan necesario**. Corre a toda velocidad para impulsarse, logrando ascender.

Mientras tanto dentro de la nave, Sari expresa un gesto de admiración al ver los movimientos de vuelo de Prime mediante una ventana.

Waspinator sigue a su compañero volando velozmente

"Disfrutaré cada momento de esto" dijo con emoción

No muy lejos de distancia, Optimus era consumido por sus pensamientos, planeando cada táctica de ataque y defensa contra sus victimas

"**Mi venganza apenas comienza"** dijo a sí mismo

El youngling no se daba cuenta de que su cuerpo era envuelto por una misteriosa aura de tono rojo brillante, la cual al parecer mostraba la silueta de una misteriosa entidad.

**BASE DECEPTICON- ISLA DINOBOT- CAMERINO DE STARSCREAM**

El seeker se encontraba en su cama de hyper- sueño, recargado en la pared pensando en su próximo ataque contra Optimus Prime, el ex Autobot quien causó su humillación y derrota

"¿Crees que con tu nueva metamorfosis eres completamente indestructible? Pues haré que tu "divinidad" desaparezca, mostrando que eres solo un cybertroniano como todos los demás"

Starscream activa un compartimiento secreto de su brazo, sacando una pequeña estaca de energon y cubierta por un misterioso metal (claro el metal es del planeta Cybertron).

El Decepticon había llevado algún tiempo leyendo algunos archivos terrícolas acerca de criaturas sobrenaturales

"A veces estos humanos poseen información muy interesante" dijo con malicia

Había encontrado algo verdaderamente útil con esa información

"¿Qué es un hombre lobo? Y como exterminarlo… espero que estés preparado, Prime… porque muy pronto caerás"

Una diabólica risa retumba por toda la base.

**BASE AUTOBOT- DETROIT**

La suerte no estaba del lado de los tres Autobots (Ratchet, Bulkhead y Bumblebee).

Cada uno había sido interrogado por Sentinel.

Era el turno de Bumblebee. El mech amarillo se encontraba sentado en una silla metálica. Una deslumbrante luz solo iluminaba el lugar (al estilo interrogatorio policiaco) lastimando los ópticos del pobre robot.

Sin embargo no presenciaba temor, pues se había enfrentado al Autobot azul hace mucho tiempo (AUTOBOOT CAMP)

"Solo haré esta pregunta, carcasa inservible ¿Dónde está tu líder?"

Bumblebee emite una pequeña risa, sabía que el mech frente a él poseía una personalidad bastante arrogante y nunca creería la situación de Optimus

"Digamos que está preparando una **querida bienvenida**"

Confusión expresa el rostro del oficial de la Guardia Elite

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

De repente se activa la alarma de intrusos.

Ultra Magnus, quien estaba presente en el interrogatorio del youngling amarillo, verifica que estaba pasando afuera de la base a través de Teletran – 1

"Jazz ¿Qué está ocurriendo?"

En la pantalla holográfica se veía al ninja Autobot y a los gemelos Jet peleando contra dos misteriosas entidades

"_Estamos siendo atacados por dos entes desconocidos… y al parecer uno de ellos posee una velocidad nunca antes vista"_

"Iré para allá" dijo el Comandante Supremo

Diciendo eso, Ultra Magnus sale del Centro de Comando a la ayuda de sus camaradas.

**AFUERA DE LA BASE**

Jetfire y Jetstorm, quienes se habían combinado para crear a Safeguard, intentaban atacar a las dos criaturas misteriosas.

Sin embargo éstas eran muy veloces, incluso más ágiles que cualquier Autobot especialista en artes marciales.

Jazz estaba impresionado por los movimientos de una de las bestias (quien era Optimus en su forma monstruosa)

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó el ninja firmemente

Uno de ellos se transforma en robot. Los ópticos del oficial de Elite expresan sorpresa

"¡Waspinator!"

El mech insectoide ignora al Autobot, atacando salvajemente a Safeguard.

Confundido, Jazz regresa su atención hacia el otro atacante. Pero para su desgracia había desaparecido

"¿A dónde se fue?" preguntó a si mismo.

Unos kliks después… Ultra Magnus se reúne con su camarada, voltea a mirar la batalla entre los gemelos y Waspinator

"Reporte de situación" ordenó

"No sé como explicarlo, señor… lo único que puedo decir es que fuimos atacados sorpresivamente, al parecer por dos mech… uno de ellos ha desaparecido"

El Comandante Supremo sospecha de ese misterioso desvanecimiento… algo tenía que ver con lo que estaba pasando.

**ADENTRO DE LA BASE AUTOBOT**

Sentinel, quien había terminado de interrogar a Bumblebee, se ponía alerta ante cualquier cosa.

Aunque su guardia iba siendo disminuida por lo que le había dicho el mech amarillo

"_Digamos que Optimus está preparando una querida bienvenida"_

'¿Qué significa eso?' Se preguntaba el segundo al mando de la Guardia Elite.

De pronto de escucha una temible risa

"¡¿Quién anda ahí?"

Ninguna respuesta, solo las aterrorizantes carcajadas le contestaban

"¡MUÉSTRATE!" exclamó Sentinel con un tono firme

De repente la instalación eléctrica se desactiva, dejando en una profunda oscuridad la base.

El mech activa sus faros, tratando de localizar al intruso

"**Cybertron arde en el resplandor de la Luna… el poder es mío al igual que el infierno"** dijo de repente una voz macabra

"¿Quién eres?"

Sorpresivamente, el oficial es atacado por la espalda, causando que un ardiente dolor surgiera en su interior

"**¿Qué se siente presenciar el tormento y la agonía, Sentinel Prime?"**

Esa voz le era familiar, pero el tono que repentinamente cambiaba a un estado fantasmal lo confunde

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" preguntó sorprendido el mech

Una tremenda risa retumba por toda la base

"**Te conozco muy bien… viejo amigo. Sé cada uno de tus movimientos e incluso… lo que estás pensando"**

Los ópticos de Sentinel expresan terror y sorpresa

"¿Optimus?" preguntó incrédulo

"**Así que todavía recuerdas mi nombre… Aquél quien te ayudó a no ser echado de la Academia Autobot y el cual no defendiste, importándote solo tu parachoques"**

De nuevo Sentinel es atacado, solo que esta vez en una de sus piernas, evitándole la movilidad.

Un grito de dolor surge del procesador vocal del Autobot, nunca antes había sentido una inmensa agonía… no después del incidente del Archa- 7

"**Si… siente la tortura y el sufrimiento… ¡Todo lo que he estado soportando durante estos miserables ciclos estelares!"**

Entre la oscuridad se revelan los ópticos de Optimus, los cuales habían cambiado a un color rojo oscuro demoniaco

"**¿Qué pasa, Autobot? Solo una de tus piernas ha sido herida ¡Levántate y pelea de una buena maldita vez!" **exclamó Optimus con un tono burlón y al mismo tiempo enfurecido

Sentinel lentamente se pone de pie, saca su espada y escudo de energon, mira a su alrededor utilizando su vista nocturna

"**No hay necesidad de buscarme, viejo amigo… ahora la oscuridad me ayuda ante tu caída"**

"¡Muéstrate, Optimus! ¡No puedes ocultarte por siempre!" gritó el mech azul

Una risa maligna emite el joven líder, haciendo retumbar la base otra vez

"**¿OCULTARME? ¡JA! He pasado estos ciclos estelares escondiendo todo mi desprecio por ti y Ultra Magnus… Ahora que los tengo donde quería, nada me detendrá en completar mi venganza"**

En ese momento se prenden las luces de emergencia (las cuales eran de color rojo).

Sentinel debió saber que Optimus conocía cada parte de la base como la palma de su mano… no había a donde ir.

De repente, entre las sombras, los ganchos del joven Prime atacan nuevamente la espalda del oficial de la Guardia Elite, causando que energon líquido escurriera como nunca antes creando un charco del fluido vital.

Los ópticos del mech mostraban horror, se arrastra hasta una pared, recargándose cuidadosamente, pues la herida ardía como el fuego.

En ese momento se escucha la fantasmal risa de Optimus

"**Si pudieras ver tu rostro ahora mismo… el terror que sientes al ser reducido a esto… es lo que he estado soñando durante mucho tiempo"**

Sentinel mira donde estaba el charco de su energon, el temor fue su única emoción…

Frente a él estaba Optimus, quien estaba en una posición retorcida y saboreando el fluido con su lengua. Esto era una situación tenebrosa, peor aún cuando una parte de su transformación bestial era expuesta.

Sus alas metálicas habían cambiado a su forma tecno- orgánica, los ópticos poseían un aura demoniaca y un color rojo como la sangre. Sus fauces eran reveladas, mostrando su peligrosidad.

Temor expresaba la mirada de Sentinel, nunca antes había visto a su antiguo amigo en una forma endemoniada y terrorífica

"¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?" preguntó el Autobot con un tono nervioso

El miramiento del joven Prime no se apartaba de su presa. Una sonrisa diabólica expresa

"**Un científico loco me transformó en esto… en un monstruo. ¿Ahora entiendes el porque dejé a mi equipo? Sabía lo que serías capaz de hacerme… ¡Encerrarme de por vida en una jaula para animales! Y no se diga de Ultra Magnus… El me ****culparía de traición a su causa ¡Cuando en realidad fue la locura de un humano y sus miserables experimentos mutantes!"**

Optimus lentamente se acerca al herido mech.

Pánico surgía en el oficial

"¡Aléjate de mí!" gritó el Autobot

El joven líder emite una risa macabra

"**¿Qué pasa? ¿El Gran Sentinel Prime le teme a un simple "robot de mantenimiento"? Espero que ese terror que presencias sea algo que nunca olvides… porque será tu funeral****…"**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la figura de Optimus estaba enfrente del mech lastimado, era como si se hubiera teletransportado con un simple pensamiento

"**Disfruta tus últimos ciclos mientras puedas… viejo amigo… porque no me iré hasta ver tu chispa consumida por mi propia mano"**

Diciendo eso, Optimus Prime desaparece entre las sombras.

Silencio solo había, dejando que Sentinel comenzara a reflexionar de sus acciones en contra de su antiguo amigo

"¿Qué he hecho?" dijo a sí mismo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	9. Chapter 9 Ángel de La Oscuridad Parte II

**FAINT **

**I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact  
That everybody can see these scars  
I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you  
To just believe this is real  
So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got**

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

I am, a little bit insecure, a little unconfident  
Cuz you don't understand I do what I can  
Sometimes I don't make sense  
I am, what you never wanna say, but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out  
So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
You face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now, hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored  
I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored  
Time won't tell  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored  


**LINKIN PARK**

**

* * *

**

TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED

**AULLIDOS FEROCES**

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**ÁNGEL DE LA OSCURIDAD PARTE II**

**AFUERA DE LA BASE AUTOBOT- DETROIT**

Waspinator tenía en su merced a Safeguard quien había sido gravemente herido en el pecho.

Ultra Magnus y Jazz hacían todo lo posible por detenerlo, pero el mech era muy veloz como un relámpago

"Sentinel debe obtener apoyo… Jazz ayúdalo, yo me encargaré de este Decepticon"

Así el ninja corre hacia el interior de la base, dejando al Comandante Supremo lidiar con el mech insectoide.

Safeguard vuelve a la normalidad, apareciendo nuevamente Jetfire y Jetstorm. Ambos Autobots estaban al borde del estado de hyper- sueño

"Creo que… este no es… nuestro día de… suerte" dijo Jetfire entre pausas

Ultra Magnus ataca a Waspinator ocupando el martillo de liderazgo.

El robot insectoide se sorprende por la gran cantidad de poder que poseía el arma. No iba arriesgarse a pelear contra el poderoso Autobot… no sin ayuda

"Se acabó Waspinator"

El mech emite una risa zumbante

"En eso te equivocas… apenas está comenzando"

Diciendo eso, una misteriosa fuerza rasga el brazo derecho de Ultra Magnus, causando que energon líquido surgiera con intensidad. Para su desgracia, no podía contar con el apoyo de los gemelos, pues necesitaban reparaciones.

El cielo se cubre con nubes grises surgiendo de éstas poderosos y mortales relámpagos

"**¿Crees que eres el más fuerte de toda la fuerza Autobot?"** dijo de pronto una voz

"¿Quién eres? Revela tu identidad" dijo el mech con un tono firme

"**Usted sabe quien soy"** dijo de nuevo la voz

Frente a Ultra Magnus se presenta la temible figura de Optimus Prime

"**Me alegra verlo de nuevo, Comandante" **dijo el youngling con un tono sarcástico

"Prime… finalmente llegas para afrontar las consecuencias de tu irresponsabilidad"

"**De hecho, señor… ya no puede acusarme de mis acciones porque ahora… soy el juez… jurado… y ¡Verdugo!"**

Diciendo eso, Optimus ataca a Ultra Magnus utilizando sus ganchos. El Comandante no se había esperado ese golpe por parte del joven líder

"Suficiente, Optimus Prime… No aceptaré insubordinación en mi presencia"

El joven Prime emite una patada voladora a su oponente, arrastrándolo directo a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

El Autobot nunca antes había visto tanta fuerza en un youngling como Optimus… era fuera de lo común

"**No volveré a recibir más ordenes suyas y no soy más parte de los Autobots"**

El mech saca su mortal hacha atacando con toda su furia a su superior

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Tú has sido siempre uno de los Autobots más leales que he tenido"

Optimus rasga el pecho de Ultra Magnus, solo que no con su hacha, sino con sus letales garras. Energon líquido surge de la herida causando satisfacción al youngling.

Éste prueba el fluido ocupando de nuevo su lengua. Los ópticos del joven Prime brillan intensamente, un hambre primitiva comienza a surgir dentro de él, queriendo compensar esa sensación

"**¡"SANGRE"! ¡Quiero más "sangre****!"" **gritó con un tono ansioso

Diciendo eso, el joven líder se abalanza contra Ultra Magnus tratando de rasguñarlo con sus garras.

El Comandante Supremo se protegía con su martillo

"**Ésta arma me ha sido un estorbo… llegó el momento de tomar el control"**

El youngling arrebata el martillo de liderazgo con sus ganchos. Observa con detalle el instrumento de combate

"**Impresionante es esta arma… garantiza la victoria a cualquiera… sin embargo no me interesa el poder, solo mi venganza"**

El joven Prime arroja el martillo; su mirada permanecía fría como la de un Decepticon

"**He estado esperando este momento durante cincuenta ciclos estelares" **dijo con un tono fantasmal

Optimus levanta su hacha para poder dar el golpe final

"**¡HASTA NUNCA COMANDANTE!"**

Sin embargo, antes de que el youngling pudiera acabar con el poderoso Autobot, es detenido por una telaraña

"**Debí suponer que volverías… ¿No fue suficiente lo que te hice… Blackarachnia?"**

Prime dispara sus ganchos contra la femme, ella intenta esquivar el ataque, pero de alguna forma los instrumentos atrapan su pierna izquierda. Intenta librarse de las armas, pero al parecer habían sido reforzados misteriosamente evitando su escape

"**¿No entiendes que todos están condenados? ¡Nadie puede salvarlos de mi ira!"**

Waspinator, quien observaba la batalla con placer, expresa una mirada vengativa contra la femme que estaba siendo apaleada por Optimus, pues ella solo lo había utilizado para sus retorcidos experimentos (PREDACON RISING)

"¡Waspinator quiere venganza!"

El joven Prime voltea a ver a su compañero. Complacido por el entusiasmo de el robot insecto, avienta a Blackarachnia directo a éste

"**Es toda tuya"** dijo con un tono maligno

Regresando su atención hacia Ultra Magnus, el youngling toma el cuello del poderoso mech acercándolo al nivel de sus ópticos

"**Debió apreciar mis habilidades, Comandante… Yo pude haber terminado la guerra hace mucho tiempo… Ahora… yo seré quien acabe con su vida"**

Las garras del joven líder se extienden como mortíferos cuchillos, preparando el golpe final

"**¡Me aseguraré de que toda la Guardia Elite pague por todo!"**

Ultra Magnus miraba con dolor a Optimus; uno de los mejores y leales Autobots finalmente había sido consumido por el odio y la ira dejándolo atrapado por siempre en la oscuridad

"Yo siempre… he confiado en ti, joven Prime… siempre supe… que algún día llegarías a ser… un gran líder…"

Las palabras que el mech le estaba diciendo… causaban una agonía insoportable dentro de él.

Su ira estaba siendo reemplazada por depresión

"**¿En qué me he convertido?" **

Sus ópticos, los cuales poseían un rojo demoniaco oscuro, se desvanecen apareciendo su color original.

Esas palabras… siempre las había esperado por mucho tiempo, sin embargo habiendo escuchado desagradables verdades acerca de sus superiores gracias a Megatron provoca que su ira retornara

"**Buen intento, Comandante… pero sus "sabias palabras" no volverán a engañarme nunca más"**

El joven líder se eleva por los aires, regresando al interior de la base a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes.

**ADENTRO DE LA BASE…**

Jazz ayudaba a Sentinel a levantarse, pues estaba gravemente herido en la espalda

"¿Quién te hizo esto?" preguntó el ninja

"Optimus… él fue quien me atacó" dijo Sentinel entre pausas

Antes de que Jazz pudiera protestar, es aventado hacia la pared con suma violencia por una misteriosa fuerza.

El mech trata de ponerse de pie, pero es atrapado por los instrumentos de maquinaria humana dejándolo inmóvil por un tiempo.

Sentinel sabía quien había sido el responsable de ese atentado y que nada lo detendría hasta completar su atrocidad

"**Espero que hayas disfrutado tus últimos ciclos de vida, viejo amigo… porque la muerte ha venido por ti"**

Optimus se abalanza contra el Autobot, rasguñándolo con sus letales garras

"**Si te hace sentir mejor… Blackarachnia está afuera peleando con mi compañero Waspinator ¿Quieres volver a verla?" **dijo Optimus con un tono sarcástico

Él toma el cuello de su presa, elevándolo al nivel de sus ópticos

"**AH… Pero ¿Quién soy yo para decirte de su presencia? Odias su forma tecno- orgánica y no quieres volver a verla… estás perdiendo tu única oportunidad para tenerla de regreso… y haré que eso pase" **dijo con un tono cruel

Una maligna risa surge del procesador vocal del joven Prime

"**Ven… tú y ella tienen mucho de que hablar… ¡LITERALMENTE!"**

De repente, el joven líder es atacado sorpresivamente.

Sus ópticos vuelven a cambiar al tono rojo oscuro demoniaco, expresando furia por la intromisión

"**¿Quién se atreve a desafiarme?"**

Su sorpresa fue que era su equipo quien lo había atacado. Los ópticos del joven Prime no podían creer lo que veían

"**¿Ustedes? ¿Cómo se atreven a atacar a su propio líder?" **dijo con un tono dolido y al mismo tiempo enfurecido

"No cuestionamos tu autoridad, gran jefe… solo estamos protegiendo a nuestro camarada" dijo Bumblebee con un gesto de desprecio (hacia Sentinel)

Optimus emite un rugido de extensa ira

"**¡¿CAMARADA? ¿Y yo qué? ¡Yo soy la verdadera victima del sistema! ¡Deberían apoyarme!"**

Sentinel expresa una risa pausada

"¿Qué te parece? Incluso… tu equipo está… **en tu contra**"

Una emoción paranoica domina al joven líder, su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad

"**Nunca confíes en un Autobot o Decepticon"**

Diciendo eso, el joven Prime arroja su presa contra su propio equipo

"**Ésta batalla ha terminado"** dijo con un tono neutro

Las sombras de la base lo cubren, desvaneciéndolo en el proceso.

Bulkhead y Bumblebee ayudan a Jazz, mientras que Ratchet reparaba a Sentinel.

El oficial y segundo al mando de la Guardia Elite no podía dejar de pensar en Optimus. Hubo un tiempo en que ellos eran muy buenos amigos, pero un incidente "**catastrófico"** los separó para siempre, ahora el ser que alguna vez tuvo confianza se había ido dejando como resultado el nacimiento de un monstruo asesino.

**AFUERA DE LA BASE AUTOBOT**

Waspinator había recibido la orden de retirada por parte de su compañero.

No quería abandonar un combate, tenía entre sus filosas manos a la femme que le había provocado gran sufrimiento

"¿Es necesario irnos?" dijo el mech con un tono zumbante

"_**Ésta pelea se ha acabado" **_dijo Optimus mediante el comlink

Waspinator mira fijamente los ópticos de Blackarachnia

"Robot araña ser muy afortunada… la próxima vez no lo será"

El mech arroja la Decepticon contra los gemelos Jetfire y Jetstorm; se transforma en modo bestia alejándose del campo de batalla

"¿En dónde será el punto de reunificación?" preguntó Waspinator

Por unos nano- kliks hubo un silencio total, el Transformer insectoide no necesitaba ver a su compañero para saber su estado de ánimo, sabía que estaba devastado… algo había pasado dentro de la base y al parecer no era placentero

"_**Regresa con Lio Convoy… No me esperes… una cosa más… dile a Prowl que vuelva con sus compañeros"**_

Sin nada más que protestar, Waspinator sigue la orden de su socio.


	10. Chapter 10 Caída

**KARMA**

**I am a king of honor, gold and glory  
But every king must also die  
Have I been just and righteous, what is glory  
I know I've torn and taken life  
And here I stand  
A small and simple man**

Who will trade his karma for my kingdom  
A sacrificial rite to render truth  
The fire in my soul rejects my wisdom  
Cause all you do in life comes back to you

I am a king in crisis counting minutes  
There is an ending to my reign  
My sins have come to face me I can feel it  
That I have lived my life in vain  
And now I know I'll reap the seeds I've sown

Who will trade his karma for my kingdom  
A sacrificial rite to render truth  
The fire in my soul rejects my wisdom  
Cause all you do in life comes back to you

And I mad  
I feel so void and cold  
Who can tell  
Who holds the stories untold

Tired and trembling  
I am descending  
Will I have to stay here and live this life again

Who will trade his karma for my kingdom  
A sacrificial rite to render truth  
The fire in my soul rejects my wisdom  
Cause all you do in life comes back to you  


**KAMELOT**

**

* * *

****AULLIDOS FEROCES**

TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED

**CAPÍTULO X**

**CAÍDA**

**BOSQUE DE DETROIT**

Dolor y oscuridad lo envolvían, arrojándolo hacia las tinieblas.

Lo había perdido todo… sus amigos, la confianza a ellos, había sido **cruelmente traicionado.**

¿Cuál era su propósito en esta vida? Ya nada tenía entre sus manos, solo su deseo de su existencia le permitía a su chispa pulsar con vida.

Optimus siempre se había sentido solo, pero nunca en una magnitud tan grande.

Se encontraba recargado y sentado en unas ruinas muy antiguas que habían sido halladas hace mucho tiempo.

Coloca su frente en sus rodillas expresando un estado de depresión, las alas que eran tecno- orgánicas por su propia voluntad, lo cubrían como un capullo, protegiéndolo de cualquier maldad.

Todo el tiempo fue una victima del tormento, manipulado como un animal doméstico

"¿Eso es lo que soy? ¿Un simple instrumento de destrucción?" dijo a sí mismo

Levanta su cabeza, observando el cielo repleto de relámpagos. Le indicaban que este día sólo era de puro dolor y sufrimiento.

En ese momento, sus censores auditivos detectan el sonido de unas turbinas. Sus alas se extienden, saca su letal hacha de energon, preparándose ante cualquier ataque.

La figura del modo vehículo de Starscream se presenta frente a él

"Nos volvemos a encontrar, Autobot"

"Siento decepcionarte, Decepticon, pero ya no soy parte de ellos ni de otro bando"

El seeker se transforma en modo robot y al mismo tiempo emitía una maligna risa

"Perfecto, así nadie se enterará de tu muerte"

'¿Muerte?' pensó Optimus

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, el youngling es atacado con una ráfaga de energon.

Una agonía inimaginable sentía su cuerpo pero ¿Cómo era posible? Un grito emite su procesador vocal… un aullido lastimero que retumba por los cielos.

Starscream miraba el sufrimiento del mech con placer y emoción

"Esta dosis de ráfagas son especiales para ti, pero las apariencias engañan… no es lo que estás pensando… mi rayo de energon disfraza lo que realmente te hace sentir gran dolencia"

El seeker disminuye la magnitud del ataque.

Los ópticos del joven Prime expresan sorpresa y terror…

Cybertronium, un metal muy resistente y único en su planeta. Muy pocos Transformers poseían la inmunidad contra ese metal… uno de ellos era él, pero algo no andaba bien

'¿Qué está pasándome? ¿Por qué ese metal está dañándome?"

De pronto la respuesta surge dentro de su chispa en un acto de crueldad.

Sari le había contado varias leyendas acerca de una criatura mitológica y al mismo tiempo legendario la cual era temida por todo el mundo, especialmente en Occidente.

Esa criatura poseía gran agresividad al igual que él, aunque las debilidades poseían algo de similitud.

Esa bestia era conocida como licántropo, un ser que de día es humano y de noche cuando había luna llena se transformaba en un aterrorizante y hostil monstruo.

Desviando un poco el tema del origen de la bestia… Sari le había explicado como matar un licántropo…

"_Según la leyenda había varios métodos para exterminar esa criatura, pero la más esencial y efectiva era disparando una bala de plata directo al corazón"_

En ese momento Optimus se da cuenta de lo que pretendía Starscream… su intención era asesinarlo ocupando ese método de exterminación solo que en este caso no era con plata sino con el cybertronium.

Eso no iba pasar, tal vez había perdido todo pero no su vida, era lo único preciado para él.

El joven Prime se transforma en modo vehículo, algo que no había hecho después de estar en la isla Dinobot; escapando de su atacante

"Corre todo lo que quieras, no podrás ir muy lejos" dijo Starscream con un tono burlón

Éste vuelve a disparar sus armas contra el youngling.

Su carrocería ardía como el ácido, el dolor era agonizante e insoportable, no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría resistir… era cuestión de tiempo.

La muerte no era un horror para él, pues la había presenciado hace mucho tiempo por unos nano- kliks (TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT), sin embargo pudo sentir que era morir… era algo completamente desagradable, ser llevado hacia las tinieblas y solo crecer frío y estando en completa soledad era uno de sus mayores temores.

Tal vez era lo mejor para él… ¿Qué sentido tenía estar con vida? Solo había tormento en su mundo de **"locura"**.

Optimus se transforma en modo robot, viendo a Starscream con su última dignidad, si iba a morir este día, al menos se llevaría al seeker directo a la tumba de una vez por todas

"¿Finalmente enfrentas tu destino? Bien… llegó tu hora"

Si… el destino al fin lo había encontrado, nada podía hacer ante eso

"Hagámoslo" dijo el youngling

Así inicia una batalla hasta la muerte…

Starscream se eleva por los aires iniciando el ataque. Optimus hacía todo lo posible por esquivar las ráfagas cubiertas de cybertronium, pero el ataque que le había causado el Decepticon anteriormente lo había herido la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Debía ser muy cuidadoso en sus movimientos o sería su fin.

El seeker se abalanza contra el youngling, golpeándolo fuertemente en el abdomen, haciéndolo escupir energon liquido violentamente.

"¿Qué se siente morir sin tener amigos, mi querido mech?"

Las palabras del maniático profanaban como incurable veneno en su chispa. Tenía toda la razón, iba a sucumbir solo y nadie le iba a importar.

Viendo que su destino era inevitable, decide afrontarlo, puede ser que su vida solo tenga tragedia, pero eso podría cambiarlo ¿O no?

Sus pensamientos son abruptamente interrumpidos por un ataque sorpresivo directo en su espalda.

Su cuerpo estaba fatalmente herido, su fuerza se estaba debilitando y su vista comenzaba a nublarse.

Energon líquido escurría incontrolablemente en su cuerpo creando un gran charco del fluido… muy pronto su vida llegaría a su fin…

Starscream, no estando satisfecho de la condición del oponente, pone a prueba su plan.

Sin ninguna advertencia, toma los brazos del youngling abriendo el compartimiento donde se guardaban sus ganchos. No teniendo misericordia, jala los instrumentos.

Optimus emite un extenso grito de pura agonía, retumbando por todo el bosque.

El seeker expresa una diabólica risa, la tortura que le aplicaba al mech era lo que le encantaba que sintieran sus victimas.

Habiendo tenido indefenso al joven Prime, Starscream saca la pequeña estaca de energon cubierta con cybertronium de su brazo.

Toma al joven Prime del cuello, aplicándole una llave, susurrándole en su censor auditivo:

"Hasta nunca… Optimus Prime"

Brutalmente, el seeker entierra la estaca directo al pecho del joven líder, hacia su cámara de chispa.

Los ópticos de Optimus expresan shock y agonía.

El filoso instrumento que penetraba su armadura consumía su ser, enviándolo directamente hacia las tinieblas.

Starscream se sentía confundido ¿Por qué su presa no emitía algún sonido de tormento o de súplica?

Optimus cae derrotado, energon líquido escurría como nunca antes provocando que escupiera violentamente enorme cantidad de fluido vital.

Pensando que finalmente había destruido a su oponente, el Decepticon se transforma en modo vehículo desapareciendo entre el nublado cielo.

¿Eran kliks? ¿Ciclos? Todo estaba perdido para el joven líder, ahora la muerte no tendría piedad en perdonarle la vida

"Primus… por favor… ayúdame" dijo a si mismo

Su fuerza disminuía rápidamente, su chispa lenta y dolorosamente se extinguía.

Prime no podía soportarlo más, quería que su vida llena de horribles experiencias terminara y al parecer la muerte era la única quien podría ayudarle.

El youngling toca la estaca de energon, tratando de desenterrarla.

Gemidos torturadores surge del procesador vocal de éste. El sonido era igual a los de una bestia herida, una súplica primitiva.

Con dificultad, mira el cielo, observando por última vez su belleza.

De repente, entre las sombras de unos arboles se presenta una misteriosa figura, Prime detecta la presencia de la entidad, volteando a ver quien era, pero para su desgracia sus ópticos comenzaban a nublarse dejando que el misterio lo envolviera.

"**Optimus Prime…"** escuchó decir una voz lo cual poseía un tono celestial y al mismo tiempo maligna.

El joven líder emite un gruñido de dolor, intenta ajustar sus ópticos pero la oscuridad finalmente los había consumido dejándolo ciego… después de eso solo hubo silencio.

**BASE AUTOBOT- DETROIT **

Ratchet había terminado de reparar a los gemelos Jet.

Mientras tanto, Prowl y Sari (quienes habían regresado de la isla Dinobot por órdenes de Optimus mediante Waspinator), le contaban a Jazz lo que había pasado con su líder.

Ultra Magnus, viendo la situación fuera de control, se comunica con el Consejo de Cybertron, alertándolos de la nueva amenaza.

En cuanto Bumblebee y Bulkhead hacían todo lo posible de que no hubiera más problemas de los que ya había.

Sentinel, no dejaba de olvidar el rostro de su viejo amigo el cual había sido cambiado por una terrorífica bestia asesina.

A su lado se encontraba la Decepticon Blackarachnia, quien había sido reparada por cortesía de Ratchet; ella pasaba la misma situación que el mech azul. Nunca antes en su vida vio a Optimus mostrar odio ante todos, él era lo contrario a esa actitud… normalmente poseía una personalidad calmada, amable y pues… a veces sonreía, sin embargo la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba con un gesto neutro, sin ninguna emoción, haciendo imposible descifrar que era lo que sentía, aunque sus ópticos se podía mostrar toda su furia y dolor, sin embargo esos sentimientos los ocultaba con facilidad.

Ella se sentía culpable por la condición de su viejo amigo, todo lo que él quería era ayudarla y lo único que ella causó fue una inmensa catástrofe, provocando que Optimus se transformara en un letal monstruo sediento de venganza.

Sentinel voltea a mirar a la femme con un gesto deprimido, también sentía una gran culpa, nunca imaginó que su antiguo amigo se expresara de una forma tan violenta

'Optimus… donde quiera que estés… por favor… perdónanos por todo'

"Me pregunto que habrá sido de él" dijo de repente Blackarachnia quien miraba el suelo con tristeza

Sentinel emite un suspiro

"No lo sé… el se sintió traicionado al ver que su propio equipo me estaba defendiendo"

Sin ningún aviso, la femme abraza al mech, haciendo que este expresara un gesto de sorpresa.

Normalmente la alejaría de él por el miedo a ser tocado por un orgánico, pero en esta situación severamente trágica le hace perder su temor, dejando que ella la abrazara y expresara todo su dolor.

Lagrimas de energon surgen en los ópticos de Blackarachnia

"Todo esto no estaría pasando si hubiéramos escuchado a Optimus en esa misión del Archa- 7" dijo ella

El mech recordaba como si fuera ayer ese incidente, su amigo había dicho que se retiraran, que no era un lugar seguro, sin embargo le dieron la espalda y ahora él estaba pagando el precio esa "irresponsabilidad" convirtiéndolo en lo que era ahora… en un monstruo… un instrumento de destrucción

"Espero que se encuentre bien" dijo Blackarachnia.

**CYBERTRON- IACON- CONSEJO DE LA GUARDIA ELITE**

Cada miembro del consejo debatía acerca de la nueva amenaza.

Alpha Trion, el más viejo de todos los integrantes poseía un gran interés por el youngling considerado un peligro para la causa Autobot… en realidad ese joven mech era muy especial para él…

"Optimus Prime… mi querida creación" dijo en voz baja

Longarm Prime (quien secretamente era Shockwave, el espía de la armada Decepticon), sabía exactamente que Megatron haría cualquier cosa para lograr destruir a los Autobots

'Él ya debe saber acerca de ese youngling ¿Por qué no me sorprende de que ahora es una amenaza?" pensó el espía

De pronto Alpha Trion se pone de pie, retirándose del consejo.

Longarm miraba con sospecha al viejo mech

'Mmm… algo trae ese anciano y tiene que ver con lo que está pasando'

Sin ser visto, el Prime traidor se retira de la corte, siguiendo a Alpha Trion.


	11. Chapter 11 Pacto Infernal

**GIVEN UP**

**[Verse 1]  
Wake in a sweat again  
Another day's been laid to waste  
In my disgrace  
Stuck in my head again  
Feels like I'll never leave this place  
There's no escape  
I'm my own worst enemy**

[Chorus]  
I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say  
Take this all away  
I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me!

[Verse 2]  
I don't know what to take  
Thought I was focused but I'm scared  
I'm not prepared  
I hyperventilate  
Looking for help somehow somewhere  
And no one cares  
I'm my own worst enemy

[Chorus]  
I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say  
Take this all away  
I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me!

*GOD !*  
PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY  
PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY  
PUT ME OUT OF MY  
PUT ME OUT OF MY FUCKING  
MISERY...

[Chorus]  
I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say  
Take this all away  
I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me!  


**LINKIN PARK**

**

* * *

****TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED**

**AULLIDOS FEROCES**

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**PACTO INFERNAL**

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR FUERA DEL PLANETA TIERRA…**

Los ópticos de Optimus se activan, observando a su alrededor.

El lugar le era completamente desconocido, ni siquiera poseía el toque de los Decepticons… algo no estaba bien.

Su cuerpo ardía como el mismo tártaro ¿Por qué? Y lo más importante ¿En dónde estaba?

Intenta levantarse pero algo se lo prevenía, estaba atado… sin embargo algo interesante surge

"Que extraño… éstas ataduras son… ¡Orgánicas por completo!"

De pronto una voz se hace germinar

"**¿Deseas obtener venganza?"**

El joven Prime podía sentir como su fluido vital se congelaba al escuchar esa misteriosa voz

"¿Quién… eres?" preguntó el youngling con un tono pausado

Silencio solo le responde, haciendo que el mech comenzara a perder la paciencia

"¡Revela tu identidad!" gritó Optimus enfurecido

Gran error… las ataduras que lo aprisionaban de alguna manera se entierran a su cuerpo como si fueran parásitos en busca de un huésped.

El joven Prime emite un extenso grito agonizante

"¡Basta! ¡Por favor… detente!" suplicó

Nada… las ataduras lentamente profanaban su armadura, causándole inmenso tormento.

¿Quién era esta entidad y por qué lo torturaba hasta el límite? ¿Qué era lo que deseaba de él?

Si antes había presenciado el sufrimiento, esto era mucho peor. Parecía que el mismo infierno penetraba con crueldad su piel metálica

"Por favor… has que… se detenga… el dolor" dijo el joven líder sollozando

Habiendo escuchado los agonizantes ruegos del mech, la misteriosa entidad accede al pedido.

Optimus respira agitadamente, el malestar aún prevalecía pero con menos magnitud

"**Optimus Prime… eres un ser muy valioso"** dijo de pronto una voz profunda

"¿Quién… eres?" preguntó el youngling con un tono nervioso

Las ataduras que lo aprisionaban cobran vida, moviéndose lentamente hacia su pecho

"¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?" dijo Prime alarmado

"**Posees una chispa fuerte… te he estado esperando desde hace muchos ciclos estelares" **dijo la voz con un tono maligno y al mismo tiempo celestial

Diciendo eso, entre las sombras salen más temibles tentáculos los cuales lentamente se enredan en los brazos del debilitado mech.

El pánico comienza a consumir al joven líder, ¿Qué le estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo mataban?

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" dijo con una voz débil y al mismo tiempo firme

Una risa se hace escuchar en ese terrorífico lugar

"**A ti, mi querido mech… Tú eres único en tu especie, al igual que yo… Ambos somos seres superiores ante todos esos insectos del Universo"**

De pronto una oscura figura se hace surgir entre las "orgánicas" paredes.

Los ópticos del joven Prime expresan sorpresa… esa presencia… alguna vez la había visto en su vida… tal vez no en persona… pero si a través de los archivos históricos y mitológicos.

"Fallen… uno de los trece Transformers originales creados por Primus"

La forma del ancestral mech poseía un color oscuro como la noche a excepción de los varios tatuajes cybertronianos que poseía todo su cuerpo, estos resplandecían como el mismo fuego del abismo.

Su rostro era cubierto por una máscara (al igual que Optimus), sin embargo esta poseía unas rendijas las cuales expulsaban vapor caliente

"Veo que ya conociste a mi amo" dijo con un tono fantasmal

"¿Con quién trabajas, Fallen?" preguntó Optimus furioso

En ese momento, la voz del oscuro mech cambia a un tono más profundo

"**En realidad para ser preciso los dos somos uno solo, Optimus Prime… Fallen, como podrás ver, es mi heraldo el cual durante millones de ciclos estelares me ha servido como mi jinete del caos"**

De repente, los tentáculos que se arrastraban en el pecho del joven líder, lentamente se entierran provocando que éste gimiera de dolor

"**Durante estos cincuenta ciclos estelares he absorbido energía de tus batallas con Megatron y tus frecuentes peleas con tu ex amigo Sentinel; lo cual me ha permitido crecer y convertirme en la entidad más formidable del cosmos…"**

Optimus se preguntaba ¿Cómo sabía este ente acerca de sus acciones contra Sentinel y Megatron?

El ancestral mech acerca su mano al pecho del joven Prime, sintiendo como los tentáculos enterrados se retorcían y acariciaban cada cable y circuito interno del prisionero

"…**Ahora que mi metamorfosis ha llegado tan lejos, es hora de ocupar el lugar que me corresponde como líder supremo"**

El dolor que presenciaba el joven líder ardía con intensidad, queriendo gritar con toda su fuerza. Peor para el youngling, al figurar el tacto del maligno Transformer en su pecho

"Solo… absorbiste… nuestra… energía… negativa"

Fallen emite una diabólica risa, retumbando por todo el lugar

"**Oh… se me había olvidado presentarme… Sé testigo de la presencia de Unicron… el Dios-Demonio de los cybertronianos… hermano y enemigo eterno de Primus"**

Los ópticos de Optimus expresan temor y sorpresa… estaba contemplando la temible figura de la maldad encarnada, sin poder hacer nada para escapar de sus garras

"**Precisamente… debo confesar que administrabas un exquisito alimento para mi ser, Optimus… Mientras tu peleabas, yo sobrepasaba tu fuerza sin que ni siquiera te dieras cuenta" **dijo el mech con un tono burlón

Sin previo aviso, Fallen/Unicron activa otros tentáculos, éstos salen de sus garras, se conectan al pecho de Optimus directo a su cámara de chispa.

El procesador vocal del joven Prime surge un extenso grito de dolor.

Fallen miraba con satisfacción su acción contra el youngling

"**Creí que seguramente sabías de mi existencia, mi querido mech… En cualquier caso fuiste lo suficientemente tonto para continuar luchando contra Megatron… ¿Por qué perdiste tu tiempo, Prime?"**

La mirada del joven líder emite un resplandor de tormento

"Por la libertad" dijo con un tono pausado

Diciendo eso, el maligno Transformer entierra con más presión sus tentáculos al pecho del prisionero llegando directamente a la chispa

"**Batallar en el nombre de la libertad es absurdo… Fuiste programado para la guerra, Optimus… sin ella serías otro "Autobot"… Eres exactamente igual que Megatron excepto que afirmas que tu objetivo es la libertad… Explícame como disfrutar guerras que atribuya ese concepto"**

Tormento consumía su ser… su único deseo era que la muerte se lo llevara.

De pronto su procesador es consumido con imágenes del pasado, lo peor era que éstas mostraban los crueles recuerdos de su pasado… su transformación en un hostil hombre lobo cybertroniano, su captura por los Decepticons, su traición hacia sus amigos, su retorno a su base y su fallida venganza contra Sentinel y Ultra Magnus…

Finalmente la traición de su propio equipo hacia él sin olvidar a Starscream quien casi logró asesinarlo con el cybertronium

"Yo… no soy… como él… ¡Nadie me volverá a manipular!"

Su ira lo comienza a dominar, sin embargo Unicron no se lo permite

"**No te atrevas ni a pensarlo… no puedes ganar… has lo correcto y combínate conmigo, es tu única oportunidad"**

El joven Prime intenta librarse de la merced del mech ancestral pero sin éxito

"Nunca" dijo entre dientes

Cada vez que el youngling se oponía, el tormento incrementaba. Fallen, sin advertirle a su victima, comienza absorber cada gota de exquisita miseria.

Optimus emite nuevamente un extenso grito de agonía. Parecía que la tortura era eterna cuando en realidad solo estaba siendo por unos kliks

"**No niegues lo inevitable, mi querido mech… no tienes otra opción" **dijo Unicron con un tono cruel

El joven líder se encontraba en una encrucijada… por un lado su sed de odio no dejaba de atormentarle y del otro, esta criatura que se hacía llamar un Dios lo estaba torturando hasta el límite atrozmente.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Unirse a este ente o perecer como todo ser mortal? Era una decisión difícil.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la demoniaca voz de Unicron

"**Como podrás ver, Prime… me canso de tu insolencia y no creo que seas inmune a mi ira… Puedes resistir mi gentil oferta pero bajo tu propia responsabilidad"**

Fallen acerca el rostro del youngling al de él con suma violencia, obligándolo a que lo mirara directamente, causando que el debilitado mech gruñera de dolor

"**Ahora ¿Por qué no aceptas y te combinas conmigo? Así presenciarás nuestro ascenso hacia la grandeza… es tu destino, Optimus"**

Destino… esa palabra siempre la había escuchado durante toda su vida… un término que provocó su consternación y miseria… algo con lo que lo había destruido interna y externamente llevándolo a las tinieblas.

De repente, unos nuevos tentáculos germinan de las sombras.

Éstos lentamente se acercan a sus alas, las cuales poseían su forma tecno- orgánica.

La chispa de Optimus pulsaba con desesperación ¿Qué planeaban hacerle?

La respuesta se hace surgir en un acto nauseabundo e inhumano… los tentáculos arrancan la piel tecno-orgánica con suma vulgaridad.

Un horrendo gemido agonizante se escucha en el procesador vocal del youngling... parecía que el tiempo se había detenido condenándolo a sentir el tormento total.

Fallen acerca su máscara a uno de los censores auditivos del joven mech

"**Es hora de que muestres tu verdadero ser, Optimus… admite ante ti mismo y el Universo que deseas la guerra como un humano desea el oxígeno… es inútil continuar negándolo, Prime"**

Los tentáculos del oscuro mech finalmente penetran la chispa del youngling, mirando hacia lo más profundo de su alma.

Todo su odio y sufrimiento se revelaban ante el Dios como el mismo cristal.

Habiendo sido torturado física y mentalmente, Optimus no soportando más, cae en estado de hyper-sueño.

Unicron (quien estaba controlando a Fallen) cuidadosamente abre el pecho del joven Prime.

Una diabólica sonrisa expresa Fallen detrás su máscara. Frente a él se exponía la majestuosa chispa de Optimus Prime

"**Bienvenido a casa, mi nuevo aprendiz"**

Varios tentáculos envuelven al youngling en forma de capullo, dejando solo a la vista el pecho

"**La caída de un alma inocente… el nacimiento de mi ángel de la muerte"**

La garra del oscuro mech se extiende mostrando una especie de esfera negra con formas poligonales (una versión maligna del Allspark).

Con ayuda de sus propios tentáculos, el Dios Transformer extrae la chispa de Optimus evitando que ésta se extinguiera. Con suma delicadeza encierra la fuente de vida en la misteriosa esfera.

Una vez hecho este procedimiento, el maligno ente coloca el alma del joven líder de nuevo a su lugar

"**Optimus Prime… mi ángel de la muerte… la semilla de destrucción"**

Fallen desaparece entre las sombras, dejando la zona. Una macabra risa se hace escuchar retumbando por todo el lugar.


	12. Chapter 12 Pesadilla

**THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

**[Tarja:]  
In sleep He sang to me  
In Dreams He Came  
The Voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do i dream again  
For now i find  
The phantom of the opera  
is there inside my mind**

[phantom:]  
Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
and though you turn from me  
you'll glance behind  
The Phantom of the opera  
is there inside your mind

[Tarja:]  
Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear

[Phantom:]  
It's me they hear

[TOGETHER:]  
My/your spirit and your/my voice  
In one combined  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your/my mind

He's there the Phantom of the opera  
Beware the Phantom of the opera

(PHANTOM:)  
In all your fantasies  
You always knew  
that man of mystery  
(TARJA:)  
Were Both In You

And in this labyrinth, where night is blind,  
The phantom of the opera is here inside your/my mind

[PHANTOM:]  
sing my angel of music

[Tarja:]  
he's there..  
The Phantom of the opera  


**NIGHTWISH**

**

* * *

****TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED**

**AULLIDOS FEROCES**

**CAPÍTULO XII**

**PESADILLA**

**BASE AUTOBOT- DETROIT**

La noche reinaba por toda la ciudad; cada Autobot (y Decepticon femme) estaban en estado de hyper-sueño recuperando sus energías durante la batalla de contra Optimus.

En uno de los camerinos (el cual era de Prime), Blackarachnia, quien había sido recibida por el Comandante Supremo como aliada temporal, intentaba dormir, pero al parecer sus sueños no la dejaban en paz

"Optimus…" decía con desesperación

_Blackarachnia se encontraba en un lugar muy extraño en donde todo poseía una forma orgánica retorcida._

_Ella caminaba por un gran corredor que al parecer no tenía final; la femme comenzaba a desesperarse al no poder encontrar la salida._

_De pronto una diabólica risa se hace oír entre el viento; Blackarachnia podía sentir como su chispa pulsaba con rapidez obteniendo una sensación de temor_

"_¿Quién eres?" preguntó la Decepticon con un tono curioso pero al mismo tiempo molesto_

_Ante ella aparece una especie de cámara de rituales. La femme, queriendo averiguar que pasaba se acerca al lugar._

_Mala decisión… el horror consume su chispa… frente a ella se encontraban todos los Autobots y Decepticons de todo Cybertron, incluyendo los del planeta Tierra, la mayoría de los robots estaban envueltos por unos misteriosos tentáculos de textura orgánica…_

_Lo peor era que algunos Transformers habían sido masacrados con suma vulgaridad y crueldad._

_La femme se aproxima a uno de los cuerpos destruidos, analizando cada detalle y buscando la causa de tal atroz asesinato o muerte._

_Su sorpresa fue inmensa al descubrir que la victima había sido descuartizada salvajemente por un animal._

'_¿Quién será el responsable de tal carnicería?' Pensaba la Decepticon._

_De repente una voz fantasmal se hace escuchar entre la oscuridad_

"_**Blackarachnia"**_

_La femme voltea a ver por todos lados, tratando de localizar el origen de esa tenebrosa voz_

"_**Muy pronto tu serás la siguiente en morir"**_

_Una macabra risa retumba por la oscuridad._

_La Decepticon no tenía idea lo que estaba pasando._

_La cámara de rituales se desvanece dejando solo un profundo abismo._

_La femme deseaba poder despertar de este horror tan cruel, sin embargo no podía hacer nada._

"_Blackarachnia" dijo de nuevo la misteriosa voz_

_La femme se le hacía familiar tal sonido… solo alguien poseía una frecuencia tan calmada y armoniosa…_

"_¿Optimus?" preguntó curiosa_

_Ninguna respuesta, lo único que recibe es una maligna risa_

"_¿Dónde estás?"_

_De pronto una luz cegadora de color rojo carmesí se hace presente, cubriendo a su alrededor._

_Blackarachnia cierra sus ópticos para no ser lastimada por el misterioso resplandor._

_Una vez abiertos, el terror y el misterio prevalecen._

_La femme esta vez se encontraba en lo que parecía ser, en el interior de un ente._

_El lugar poseía un ambiente desagradable, peor para la Decepticon al darse cuenta de que todo ostentaba nuevamente la misma textura orgánica._

_No teniendo otra alternativa, ella camina por el despreciable suelo viscoso._

_Durante su camino se le interponían imágenes del pasado… su propio pasado._

_La ida desautorizada al Archa- 7, el ataque de las arañas gigantes, el intento de Optimus por rescatarla, y su transformación a un ser tecno- orgánico._

_Blackarachnia, al ver los hechos restregados directo a su rostro como una horrenda mancha sin limpiar; comienza a gritar._

_El dolor era demasiado para la pobre femme… Todos esos cincuenta ciclos estelares que había culpado a Optimus solo habían sido un pretexto para ocultar la verdad y el tormento al ser un Transformer tecno- orgánico._

_Lágrimas de energon cubren sus rojos ópticos, quería que esta pesadilla terminara_

"_**Es tarde para los remordimientos, femme… Optimus Prime ya no volverá a ser el mismo… Ahora él es mío"**__ dijo una voz profunda_

_Blackarachnia no quería aceptar la realidad, que solo estaba siendo una cruel broma._

"_**Por tu egoísmo, él se ha convertido en lo que es ahora… un asesino sin control alguno"**_

_Frente a la Decepticon aparece una especie de capullo ¿Qué contenía dentro?_

_En ese momento, éste lentamente se rompe, de su interior surge un misterioso fluido._

_La femme podía sentir que su chispa pulsaba con rapidez… algo no andaba bien y pronto empeoraría._

_Ella fija su mirada al capullo, el cual escurría sin cesar el recóndito fluido._

_De repente, una figura comienza a surgir, la femme veía con asombro el procedimiento. Cada miembro de la figura (el cual era un mech) se revelaba._

_Finalmente, el ser sale del capullo, sin embargo unas inmensas alas poseía su espalda ocultando su identidad._

_La Decepticon no necesitaba ver quien era, dentro de ella podía presenciar la poderosa energía que administraba y la familiaridad que poseía la entidad._

_Lentamente se acerca ante el mech, tratando de establecer una comunicación_

"_¿Optimus? ¿Eres tú?"_

_Las alas del ser se extienden con majestuosidad, revelándolo por completo._

_Temor carcomía la chispa de la femme al ver la forma reformada de Optimus._

_Su cuerpo poseía el tono de la misma oscuridad, tenía un color rojo oscuro brillante con toques de un azul rey metálico oscuro._

_Lo más tenebroso era el aura que exponían sus ópticos, poseían un color rojo infernal, parecía que el mismo fuego era parte de él… una mirada profunda penetraba en el ser de la Decepticon, causando que cayera en un trance sobrenatural._

_Sin embargo, el joven líder no hacía caso a la presencia de la visitante; su rostro no mostraba emociones algunas, su humildad había desaparecido._

_Optimus se arrodilla mostrando una reverencia, Blackarachnia estaba confundida ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo el joven Prime?_

"_**Vivo para servirte… Unicron" **__dijo el mech con un tono frío_

_La femme queda petrificada al ver la temible sombra de un demonio Transformer_

"_**Ya sabes que hacer, mi querido ángel"**_

_Al escuchar eso, la oscuridad vuelve a desvanecer el lugar llevando a Blackarachnia directo al centro de Cybertron_

"_¿Qué significa esto?"_

_En ese momento vuelve aparecer Optimus, solo que esta vez cubierto de energon líquido (el había matado a varios Transformers). Lo que más sorprendía a la femme era que una expresión maligna mostraba el rostro del mech, el cual revelaba sus filosos dientes. Sus alas estaban extendidas como muestra de triunfo._

_El se acerca al núcleo del planeta o también conocido como Vector Sigma (chispa de Primus)_

"_**Cybertron arde en el resplandor de la Luna, el poder es mío al igual que el infierno" **__dijo Optimus en un tono frío y profundo_

_Su pecho se abre enseñando una misteriosa esfera con formas poligonales, exponiendo al mismo tiempo su chispa de vida_

"_¿Qué es lo que hace?" preguntó Blackarachnia en voz baja_

_De pronto una misteriosa energía expulsa el oscuro artefacto contra Vector Sigma._

_Ésta absorbía la energía del núcleo vital, el cual estaba causando la completa destrucción del planeta_

"_¡Detente!" exclamó la femme_

_Optimus voltea a mira a la Decepticon, sus ópticos expresaban maldad_

"_**Ya es demasiado tarde, Blackarachnia… una vez que la Dead Matrix termine de absorber la energía de Vector Sigma, el planeta obtendrá una muerte lenta al igual que los habitantes que lo colonizan"**_

_La Decepticon intenta atacar a Optimus con la intención de parar su acción macabra, pero el joven Prime la atrapa ocupando sus ganchos._

_Intenta librase de las ataduras, sin embargo el mech acerca la femme ante él, tomándola de la cintura sin dejarla ir_

"_¡Suéltame de inmediato!" rugió la dama arácnida_

_Optimus emite una risa perversa viendo lo inútil que era la orden de la Decepticon_

"_**Nadie ni siquiera tú… me ladrará ordenes" **__dijo el líder con un tono cruel_

_Del pecho del joven Prime surgen unos poderosos tentáculos. Éstos con suma lentitud, tocan la piel metálica de la femme, acariciando cada cable y circuito._

_Viendo las intenciones del mech, Blackarachnia inyecta su cyber- veneno directo al cuello de Optimus pensando que lo calmaría, sin embargo el youngling reía maniáticamente, haciendo retumbar el lugar_

"_**Tus habilidades son inservibles conmigo… ahora… yo soy… quien pone las reglas"**_

_Sin previo aviso, el joven líder muerde el cuello de la femme. Ella emite un extenso grito de dolor._

"_**Tu mente ahora es mía"**__ dijo Optimus mediante telepatía_

_Desde las sombras una diabólica risa se hace escuchar_

"_¡NO!" gritó la femme aterrorizada_

Los ópticos de Blackarachnia se activan abruptamente, mira a su alrededor recordando en donde estaba

"Solo fue un mal sueño" dijo aliviada

Cuidadosamente se levanta de la cama de hyper- sueño, se acerca a un inmenso espejo que poseía el camerino, observando su reflejo con detalle.

La femme toca su nuca, relajándola.

Una vez hecho eso, mira su mano. Terror expresaban sus ópticos… su palma estaba cubierta de energon líquido.

Voltea a mirar el gran espejo, su chispa casi se extingue al ver la figura de Optimus, quien la estaba mirando con una expresión diabólica y lujuriosa. Sus ópticos tenían un color rojo fuego que no perdían de vista la forma atractiva de la Decepticon, su espalda conservaba sus mortíferas alas tecno- orgánicas, sin embargo éstas estaban terriblemente desgarradas.

Blackarachnia voltea a ver a sus espaldas, nadie estaba en el camerino.

Una sensación de paranoia comienza a surgir dentro de ella.

¿Acaso estaba alucinando? o ¿Realmente era Optimus quien había estado parado detrás de ella?

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta mecánica abrirse.

La Decepticon notó que era Sentinel quien había entrado a visitarla

"Siento haber entrado sin permiso, solo quería ver si te encontrabas bien"

La mirada de la femme no se apartaba del enorme espejo, estaba atemorizada al haber visto la forma de Optimus

"Blackarachnia ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó el mech azul

"He… visto a… Optimus… o eso creo" dijo ella en un tono nervioso

Los ópticos del oficial de elite expresan sorpresa

"¿Cómo es posible?" preguntó incrédulo

"¿Has oído hablar de Unicron?" dijo la femme con un tono inocente pero serio.


	13. Chapter 13 Revelación

******"NEVER TOO LATE"**

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late  


**THREE DAYS GRACE**

**

* * *

****TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED**

**AULLIDOS FEROCES**

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

**REVELACIÓN**

**CYBERTRON- IACON- CUARTEL GENERAL**

Alpha Trion caminaba tranquilamente por los corredores del cuartel. A pesar de tener la presión sobre él, su personalidad calmada lo hacía olvidar todo lo malo.

Longarm/Shockwave seguía a hurtadillas al viejo mech, sin embargo éste no sabía que su presencia había sido detectada mucho antes

"¿Qué es lo que tienes que ocultar, anciano?"

Alpha Trion llega a su propio camerino

'Fue una mala decisión haberme seguido, traidor' pensó el viejo mech

Una vez entrado a su camerino, un campo de fuerza invisible es activado, evitando que el enemigo traspasara

"Demonios" maldijo el espía

Activa su comlink

"Megatron, habla Shockwave"

"_Informe" _dijo el líder Decepticon

"Al parecer Ultra Magnus sobrevivió al ataque del joven Prime"

Un feroz gruñido surge de Megatron

"_Debí suponer que mi pequeña mascota no tendría las agallas para acabar con el Comandante Supremo de los Autobots"_

"Perdón si me entrometo, mi Lord… Pero tengo entendido que ese Autobot casi logró matar a Ultra Magnus y a su segundo al mando"

Megatron queda en silencio por unos nano- kliks

"_Algo debió interrumpirlo… no importa volverá atacar… muy pronto. ¿Otra cosa que quieras comunicarme, mi leal lacayo?"_

Shockwave emite una pequeña risa

"Al parecer Alpha Trion está ocultando algo y tiene que ver con tu preciada "mascota""

De nuevo hubo silencio por unos kliks

"_Mantenme informado de la situación" _dijo el tirano con un tono frío

Diciendo eso, el comlink del espía recibe solo estática. Shockwave mira con rencor el camerino del viejo mech

"No podrás huir de mi por siempre, anciano"

El Decepticon espía se retira del lugar regresando a la Corte.

**DENTRO DEL CAMERINO DE ALPHA TRION**

El viejo mech hace aparecer un panel de control el cual poseía varios símbolos cybertronianos antiguos.

Con gran habilidad escribe el código de acceso.

Una escalera metálica surge del suelo. Alpha Trion expresa una sonrisa. Camina hacia éstas, bajando hacia un laboratorio… su verdadera guarida.

Una vez asegurado el lugar contra los intrusos, el mech activa una enorme pantalla holográfica

"Teletran- 2 abre los archivos del proyecto PAX"

Así lo hizo la computadora, cada investigación y experimento le era revelado al viejo robot

"Sabes lo que significa ¿Cierto, Trion?" dijo de pronto una voz femenina

"Lo sé, Beta… nuestra creación está en las garras de Unicron… la única forma de regresarlo con nosotros es con la femme Elita One. Desafortunadamente ella ahora es una Decepticon y ha cambiado su nombre por Blackarachnia… Aunque no debemos preocuparnos por eso, ahora que Optimus tiene una forma tecno- orgánica, ambos podrán estar juntos nuevamente"

Beta, la sparkmate del viejo guardián del Allspark, poseía un cuerpo muy hermoso bastante joven, sus colores eran verde acuario con algunos tonos amarillentos en su abdomen, su belleza no tenía límites…

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Alpha?"

"Blackarachnia también es mi creación, ambos poseen un protocolo especial… sus chispas son compatibles. Esto lo hice intencionalmente… ninguno de los dos está completo, ambos buscan una conexión y al mismo tiempo la repelen"

La femme estaba más que confundida, ¿Cómo había sido posible que ella diera vida a otra chispa cybertroniana?

Alpha Trion emite un suspiro

"Para ser sincero, cuando diste a luz la chispa de Optimus, me di cuenta de que poseía un inmenso poder y desgraciadamente tuve que dividirla para contener la gran energía; colocando la otra parte en una protoforma… fue ahí donde nació Elita One"

Beta expresa un gesto de asombro

"¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo estuviste ocultando la existencia de ella de mí?"

Alpha miraba con tristeza a su sparkmate

"Elita One es parte del proyecto PAX… una vez que Optimus se convirtiera en un Transformer tecno- orgánico, los protocolos de atracción hacia la femme se activarían, sin embargo nunca pensé que Unicron estaba tras de él" dijo el viejo mech con un tono calmado

Beta mira con detalle los archivos que aparecían en Teletran- 2. Sus ópticos muestran interés y temor al mismo tiempo al contemplar la forma bestial de Optimus

"¿Siempre supiste que esto pasaría?" preguntó

Alpha Trion fija su mirada a la pantalla holográfica; a pesar de tener la capacidad de controlar sus emociones, podía sentir como un extenso dolor carcomía en su chispa

"Desafortunadamente si… Sabía que Ultra Magnus había cometiendo un grave error al expulsar a Optimus de la Academia Autobot. Con el tiempo, Prime comenzó a obtener una personalidad… leal, pero mediante ocurrían los acontecimientos, su actitud fue cambiando, volviéndose rebelde y sin control… mi única opción fue encerrar esas emociones violentas y anarquistas dentro de su subconsciente y reprogramarlo de nuevo"

Beta miró por unos kliks más las tenebrosas imágenes de su creación

"Pero al parecer tu plan no resultó" dijo con un tono serio

El mech expresa un gesto de enojo, provocando que golpeara el panel de control de Teletran- 2

"Solo quería lo mejor para Optimus y ahora él está sufriendo por mi culpa"

La femme se acerca a su sparkmate, abrazándolo y consolándolo

"Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer por su propio bien y el de los otros Autobots… ahora lo más importante es encontrarlo y traerlo de regreso"

El viejo mech activa un canal de comunicación con el Comandante Supremo mediante el comlink

"Alpha Trion a Ultra Magnus"

Por unos kliks hubo silencio, hasta que de pronto una voz familiar se hace escuchar

"_Aquí Ultra Magnus, ¿Cuál es la situación?"_

"Comandante… tenemos que hablar" dijo el viejo mech con un tono firme.


	14. Chapter 14 El Inicio Del Fin

**"THE CURSE"**

**Marked for demolioton, I'm  
Just a time bomb ticking inside  
No hope for the hopeless,  
I can see the pieces are laid out in front of me**

No point even asking why  
Couldn't help even if you try  
Step inside and you might just be the next contestasnt  
To feel the Brutality!

Devastation, Obliteration  
Are all in a part of Eccasorbation  
There's no explaining my situation,  
Now why does this shit keep happening to me?

I've held on too long just to let it go now,  
Will my inner strength get me through it some how  
Defying the curse that has taken hold  
Never surrender,  
I'll never be overcome!

Too dark for forgiveness, I  
Can't seem to do anything right  
When I try to rebuild I see my humble shelter  
Just fall to the ground again

Object to the evil, I  
No point to let anyone try  
Take heed my friend lest you be torn assunder  
Like all that's become of me

Descimation, Decintagration  
All being apart of imagination,  
There's no explaining my situation  
Now why does this shit keep happening to me?

I've held on too long just to let it go now,  
Will my inner strength get me through it some how  
Defying the curse that has taken hold  
Never surrender,  
I'll never be overcome!

**DISTURBED**

* * *

TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED

**AULLIDOS FEROCES**

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

**EL INICIO DEL FIN**

**EN LOS CONFINES DEL ESPACIO- NO LEJOS DE CYBERTRON**

Una profunda oscuridad reinaba en ese espantoso y atormentador lugar.

Los gritos de terror y agonía se hacían escuchar, alimentando a la gran deidad del mal Unicron.

En lo más profundo de su interior, reposaba su nuevo instrumento de destrucción… Optimus Prime.

"**Es momento de despertar, mi ángel de la muerte" **dijo el demonio Transformer con una voz profunda

Los tentáculos que envolvían al joven líder cobran vida, liberándolo.

Sus ópticos permanecían desactivados, pero no por mucho tiempo…

"**Levántate, mi querido aprendiz… Llegó la hora…"**

Lentamente los ópticos del joven Prime se activan, revelando su ser oscuro.

Con algo de dificultad, Optimus camina a lo que parecía ser líquidos digestivos ¿Acaso estaba en el interior del Dios- Demonio?

Cuidadosamente se acerca a ellos evitando tocar el fluido, pues era corrosivo. Podía observar su reflejo con claridad mostrando su nueva figura reformada.

¿Qué fue lo que le había hecho ese demonio? Su apariencia había sido cruelmente cambiada, el color de su armadura poseía un tono mucho más oscuro, haciendo que su aspecto fuera agresivo.

Su mirada no expresaba ninguna emoción, solo furia y odio a su alrededor.

Fija su vista hacia sus manos… unas garras filosas como cuchillos mostrando hostilidad con tan solo tocarlas.

En cuanto a sus alas, la mayoría de la piel tecno- orgánica estaba vulgarmente desgarrada… casi deshecha por completo.

Viendo con depresión su cuerpo, se arrodilla. Al hacerlo un estruendoso grito de agonía y tormento se hace germinar en el youngling

"**¿Qué pasa, mi aprendiz?" **dijo Unicron con un tono calmado entre las sombras

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUÉ LO QUE ME HICISTE?" rugió Optimus con odio

El maligno Dios emite una diabólica risa

"**Te otorgué una nueva imagen para tu misión, el cual te será muy útil"**

El joven Prime expresa un gesto de confusión

"¿Misión?" preguntó con un tono sorprendido

Unos tentáculos sorpresivamente se entierran al pecho del youngling.

Sus ópticos brillan con gran magnitud expresando tribulación, provocando que gritara con agonía hasta el exceso

"¿QUÉ ES… LO QUE… QUIERES DE MÍ?" exclamó el mech con un tono pausado

En ese momento aparece Fallen. Se acerca a Optimus tomándolo del cuello con brutalidad

"**Estoy asegurándome de que no me traiciones, Optimus… te conozco lo suficiente para saber que posees una interesante habilidad para engañar a tus enemigos… sin embargo eso no podrás hacerlo contra mí"**

El joven líder expresaba una mirada vengativa hacia el ancestral heraldo

"Vete al infierno" dijo Prime con un tono agresivo

Unicron/Fallen emite una risa maligna

"**Ya estás en él, mi pequeño ángel"**

Diciendo eso el pecho del demonio se abre, exponiendo su chispa.

Los ópticos del youngling expresaban temor, tenía una idea de lo que planeaba su captor pero no quería admitirlo.

Fallen logra detectar el miedo de su aprendiz

"**No te preocupes, mi querido mech… lo que voy a hacerte va a servirte para escapar de tus enemigos y matarlos con más… placer"**

De la chispa maligna del robot, surgen unos tentáculos de energía, estos abruptamente abren el pecho del joven líder, revelando la Dead Matrix, la cual era parte de su chispa; violentamente se conectan con el alma del mech.

Optimus emite un extenso grito de dolor, sentía como nuevamente su ser estaba siendo invadido cruelmente.

Unicron podía presenciar cada emoción y recuerdo del youngling.

En ese momento una malévola idea surge del demonio. Concentra todo su poder, causando que viera con más profundidad el alma de su aprendiz.

Los ópticos del joven Prime resplandecían en un color zafiro. Era insoportable la intromisión que le estaba haciendo Unicron a su chispa torturada, solo deseaba que este "extraño ritual" terminara pronto.

"**Posees una interesante vida, mi querido ángel"**

"Detente… por favor" suplicó el youngling

Fallen/Unicron acerca su máscara de batalla a uno de los censores auditivos del joven mech

"**Oh, me temo que no podré hacer eso… es la única forma de mantenerte bajo mi mando"**

De repente una misteriosa sombra de forma viscosa cubre por completo el cuerpo del agonizante mech

"**Despierta tu ira, Optimus Prime… asesina aquellos quienes te hicieron sufrir… destruye a Vector Sigma y serás recompensado"**

La mirada del joven líder cambia a un estado diabólico, fuego surgen de estos como el mismo abismo.

De pronto sus filosas fauces se revelan, un rugido salvaje retumba por todo el lugar.

Unicron emite una malvada risa

"**Ahora, Optimus… tu chispa es parte de mi... Tu objetivo es ir al centro de Cybertron y con la Dead Matrix absorberás la energía de Vector Sigma… El fracaso no es una opción ¿Te quedó claro?"**

Fallen suelta el cuello del youngling.

El joven Prime voltea a mirar al ancestral mech; Unicron estaba complacido con el cambio que había sufrido su discípulo.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con símbolos cybertronianos, los cuales brillaban en un tono fuego. La sombra viscosa dejaba en descubierto algunas partes de su armadura, parecía sangre humana en la oscuridad, escurriendo en los ópticos de Optimus.

Como respuesta a su oscuro amo, el youngling emite un rugido de inmensa furia

"Vivo para servirte… Unicron" dijo con un tono frío

Los tentáculos que se mantenían enterrados en el pecho de Prime lentamente se exhuman.

El mech percibía un incontrolable dolor dentro de él.

Nunca se libraría de las garras de este demonio. Como siempre… el destino jamás estaba de su lado haciendo inicio a esta macabra pesadilla.


	15. Chapter 15 Partida

**LIKE A PRAYER**

****

Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone  
I hear you call my name  
And it feels like home

Chorus:

When you call my name it's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there

I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing  
I have no choice, I hear your voice  
Feels like flying  
I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling  
Out of the sky, I close my eyes  
Heaven help me

(chorus)

Like a child you whisper softly to me  
You're in control just like a child  
Now I'm dancing  
It's like a dream, no end and no beginning  
You're here with me, it's like a dream  
Let the choir sing

(chorus)

Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there  
Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery  
Just like a dream, you are not what you seem  
Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there

Just like a prayer, I'll take you there  
It's like a dream to me

MADONNA

* * *

** TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED**

**AULLIDOS FEROCES**

**CAPÍTULO XV**

**PARTIDA**

**BASE AUTOBOT- DETROIT**

Ultra Magnus no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando mediante Teletran- 1

"¿Unicron?"

"_Así es, Comandante… Unicron es un demonio Transformer, aunque no es uno cualquiera, posee la forma de un planeta el cual devora toda vida robótica"_

El líder Supremo no sabía que decir, todo lo que Alpha Trion le estaba informando era algo que nunca antes había percibido

"¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Ese demonio es solo un mito, no ha sido comprobada su existencia"

El viejo guardián del Allspark emite un suspiro

"_Ultra Magnus… Unicron ha existido desde hace millones de ciclos estelares, mucho antes de nuestra creación y su único propósito siempre ha sido destruir a su hermano Primus… con la ayuda de su heraldo Fallen busca un planeta habitado por vida cibernética para alimentarlo, sin embargo ese demonio puede consumir el odio que hay alrededor e incluso puede nutrirse de un solo ser"_

Todos los Autobots de la base se sorprenden ante esa información

"Eso quiere decir que si él tiene a Optimus en su poder, se alimentará de su odio hasta volverlo invencible… tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde" dijo Ultra Magnus con un tono serio

Sentinel y Blackarachnia se acercan al Comandante. Alpha Trion, al ver a la femme, expresa una pequeña sonrisa

"_Elita One, me alegra verte otra vez"_

Blackarachnia muestra un gesto de confusión, ¿Cómo sabía el viejo mech su nombre verdadero?

"Disculpe, señor… ¿Lo conozco?"

"_Yo soy tu creador"_ dijo el viejo guardián

Los ópticos de la femme expresan sorpresa, el cual al mismo tiempo furia emitían de estos

"¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarme? ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que he estado sufriendo?"

El rostro del mech cambia a un gesto neutro, algo con lo que Blackarachnia se le hacía familiar

"No soy la única ¿Verdad?" dijo con un tono molesto

"_Optimus__ Prime también es mi creación, sin embargo lo que voy a decir es muy importante, hija mía"_

Al principio la femme presenciaba una gran furia, pues nunca había conocido a su creador, pensando que toda su vida había sido huérfana, pero resultó ser todo lo contrario…

Aunque una pregunta permanecía en su procesador… Si Optimus también era creación de Alpha Trion, eso quería decir…

"¿Él y yo somos hermanos?" preguntó curiosa la femme

Sentinel no tenía palabras con que opinar, siempre había insultado a su antiguo amigo, diciéndole que era un inútil, solo un simple robot de mantenimiento y que nunca llegaría a ser alguien importante… se equivocó, Optimus siempre había sido un Autobot muy valioso en las filas militares, a pesar de ser tratado con la punta del pie… ahora su amigo estaba en las garras del demonio Unicron… tenía que salvarlo.

Alpha Trion miraba fijamente a su hermosa creación, su chispa pulsaba con felicidad, después de tantos ciclos estelares en el Consejo de la Guardia Elite, esperando desesperadamente para tener a sus preciados sparklings en sus brazos… estar con ellos hasta el final.

Sin embargo el destino… siempre ese término se interponía en su camino, alejándolo de su familia. Pero aún no era tarde ¿O sí? Aún tenía la oportunidad para remediar todo y reunir a sus creaciones… las esperanzas todavía no se habían extinguido.

"_Tú y Optimus son diferentes… cada uno posee una personalidad individual. Intencionalmente ustedes tienen una conexión, que al mismo tiempo los atrae y aleja…" _explicaba el viejo mech

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Blackarachnia con un tono nervioso

"_Tu chispa, en realidad, es una parte del núcleo de vida de Optimus… Tuve que dividirla porque su poder era inmenso, incluso más grande que el de Megatron"_

Todos los Autobots estaban asombrados por esa revelación

"Ya decía yo que ese chico tenía grandeza" dijo Ratchet

Bumblebee y Sari estaban sin habla, Bulkhead tenía la boca abierta, sin poder decir alguna palabra por el shock del inesperado descubrimiento.

En cuanto a Prowl, no mostraba sorpresa, sin embargo su chispa decía todo lo contrario.

"Si queremos detener a Unicron, necesitaremos más ayuda" dijo con un tono calmado

"Pero ¿De quién?" preguntó Bumblebee

Prowl expresa una sonrisa, provocando que Bee se hiciera para atrás por tal expresión algo maléfica

"Ah no… **Él** nunca nos ayudará"

"¿Tienes una mejor idea?" dijo el ninja con un tono algo firme

Él se acerca al Comandante Supremo

"Señor, usted sabe que debemos hacer lo imposible si queremos detener a este demonio"

Ultra Magnus no dijo nada por unos kliks, sabía que hacer una alianza con los Decepticons sería como querer trabajar con ladrillos, pero tal vez podría haber una oportunidad para convencer a Megatron en ayudarles

"Haremos lo que el ninja diga" dijo el Comandante finalmente

Blackarachnia sentía algo de temor en su chispa, ¿Qué tal si el líder Decepticon no cooperaba? Sería el fin de toda la raza cybertroniana.

De pronto una voz familiar se hace escuchar dentro de su procesador

"**Blackarachnia"**

Al escuchar su nombre, espantosas imágenes de asesinato aparecen como destello, causando que ella callera de rodillas y emitiera un grandísimo grito de dolor.

Sentinel va a la ayuda de la femme

"Elita, ¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó el oficial confundido y al mismo tiempo tomando los hombros de su compañera

"Es Optimus… de alguna forma me está mostrando lo va hacer… debemos detenerlo cuanto antes" dijo Blackarachnia con un tono paranoico

Ultra Magnus interfiere en la pequeña conversación

"Tú, Sentinel, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead y Prowl irán a Cybertron… Jazz, vienes conmigo"

No era necesario que dijeran el nombre de Sari, pues ella ya sabía que era parte de la misión.

Prowl dirige la palabra al Comandante Supremo

"Señor, hay alguien más que podrá ayudarnos con esta situación… ambos son amigos de Optimus… yo podría llevarlos hasta ellos para después encontrar a Megatron"

"De acuerdo… todos ya saben que hacer… ¡Transfórmense y avancen!" ordenó Ultra Magnus con firmeza

"_Les mandaré las coordenadas del puente espacial de Cybertron… buena suerte" _dijo Alpha Trion como últimas palabras

La pantalla de Teletran-1 se desconecta, haciendo que todos los Autobots (y femme Decepticon) de la base fueran a cumplir su misión

'Espero que no sea demasiado tarde' pensó Blackarachnia preocupada.


	16. Chapter 16 Psicópata

**DEMONOID PHENOMENON**

**Hell on Earth  
For What It's Worth  
Dead on Dreaming  
You started screaming  
The wizard of how  
The king of the now  
Cry like a banshee  
And die like you want me**

Violator  
Desecrator  
Turn around and meet the hater  
Violator  
Desecrator  
Turn around and

Demonoid Phenomenon  
Get it out  
Get it on  
Demonoid Phenomenon  
Get it out  
Get it on

The conquering worm  
The slithering germ  
Lost in black sleep  
I see how the gods weep  
The horror of Madness  
The Terminal Sadness  
The cool air of mourning  
Gave me the warning

Violator  
Desecrator  
Turn around and meet the hater  
Violator  
Desecrator  
Turn around and

Demonoid Phenomenon  
Get it out  
Get it on  
Demonoid Phenomenon  
Get it out  
Get it on

Violator  
Desecrator  
Turn around and meet the hater  
Violator  
Desecrator  
Turn around and

Demonoid Phenomenon  
Get it out  
Get it on  
Demonoid Phenomenon  
Get it out  
Get it on  


**ROB ZOMBIE**

* * *

¡ADVERTENCIA!: ESTE CAPÍTULO POSEE SECUENCIAS QUE PODRÍAN PERTURBAR AL LECTOR, INCLUYE ALGO DE TENTACLE RAPE, MÁS APARTE VIOLACIÓN SEXUAL Y MATANZA VULGAR. OPTIMUSxOCxOC ¡ESTÁN AVISADOS!

* * *

TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED

**AULLIDOS FEROCES**

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

**PSICÓPATA**

**MERODEANDO POR LA OSCURA CAPITAL DE IACON**

La noche eterna reinaba en el planeta, cada rincón de Iacon era envuelta en la oscuridad…

Silencio total… a excepción de dos femmes que caminaban tranquilamente por las calles desérticas, sin tener idea del peligro que pronto afrontarían.

Ambas no se daban cuenta de que eran observadas por una entidad, al mismo tiempo bueno pero a la vez maligno.

Una de las femme sentía como el temor carcomía todo su cuerpo

"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó su compañera

"¿No detectas algo extraño alrededor?"

Pánico surge en ambas Autobot, causando que corrieran con terror.

La entidad, quien las estaba vigilando, es impulsada a perseguirlas con ansia.

Corriendo y saltando de edificio a edificio, la misteriosa entidad se camuflaba entre el oscuro cielo, haciendo imposible detectar su presencia.

Sus temibles ópticos de color rojo fuego emitían una lujuria involuntaria.

"**El fracaso no es una opción" **dijo una voz profunda entre las sombras de su procesador torturado

"Como tú ordenes… Unicron" dijo finalmente la entidad

Optimus Prime permanecía firme ante la persecución, no iba a decepcionar al demonio… no tenía alternativa.

Dentro de él, podía sentir como su fluido vital lentamente se volvía ardiente… la lujuria de su amo lo estaba controlando, obligándolo a continuar dando caza a las dos femmes inocentes

"Por favor… no me hagas hacer eso… ellas no tienen nada que ver con la misión" suplicó el joven Prime

"**Lo siento, mi querido aprendiz, pero tengo que alimentarme de tu odio y placer al… asesinar" **dijo Unicron con un tono burlón y macabro

Los ópticos de Optimus expresan terror. No… él no permitiría que ese monstruo lo obligara a hacer un sadismo, sería su condena total.

"Me niego en hacer esto… no dañaré a esas femmes inocentes" dijo el youngling con un tono firme pero silencioso

"**Obedéceme, Prime o desearás nunca haber existido" **amenazó el maligno Dios

"Preferiría morir que hacer lo que dices" contestó el joven líder con un tono agresivo

De pronto, el pecho del joven líder emite horrendas descargas de energon, haciendo que el torturado mech se retorciera de intenso dolor

"**Recuerda que la Dead Matrix es parte de mí y de ti… no te atrevas a rebelarte contra mi, Optimus****, porque puedo hacer que tu núcleo de vida sea extinguido con un solo comando"**

Optimus se encontraba en una gran encrucijada ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto? ¿Qué fue lo que había hecho para merecer tan cruel destino?

"De acuerdo… haré… lo que… tú… ordenes" dijo con un tono débil

Las atormentadoras descargas se detienen; Unicron emite una maligna risa, haciendo que su profundo tono retumbara en los censores auditivos del youngling.

Habiendo presenciado la pequeña sesión de tortura, continua con la persecución.

Las femmes, pensando que el peligro había desaparecido, emiten un suspiro de alivio

"Menos mal que este presentimiento se ha ido" dijo una de ellas

Antes de que su compañera pudiera contestar, es atrapada por unos misteriosos tentáculos oscuros, envolviéndola como un capullo de seda y llevándosela a lo más oscuro de un callejón.

La otra femme intenta liberarla, pero también es capturada, sin embargo, en su caso, es envuelta por una inmensa ala tecno-orgánica de murciélago, intenta salir de esa prisión ocupando sus armas, pero sin éxito

"Safire ¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó la femme

Ninguna respuesta, insultando a la Autobot

En ese momento es levantada con suma violencia.

Ella se preguntaba ¿Qué era esa entidad y que quería de ella y su compañera? Muy pronto encontraría la respuesta.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, ambas femmes son liberadas, sin embargo su suerte no estaba de su lado. Son soltadas para luego ser atadas por más poderosos tentáculos

"Lightdagger ¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Safire con un tono nervioso

Su compañera no tuvo oportunidad de responderle, sus ópticos quedan hipnotizados por la aparición de un misterioso mech (el cual era Prime).

Safire, al voltear a mirar que era lo que distraía a su amiga, su chispa brinca de asombro. El mech poseía una apariencia majestuosa, su armadura era de color roja con azul rey oscuro brillante.

En su espalda tenía unas inmensas alas, ellas pensaban que era un seeker.

En cuanto sus ópticos… no sabían como expresarlo, ambas se sentían bajo un trance sobrenatural al fijarse en esa mirada ardiente y llena de misterios.

Su rostro poseía un tono azul pálido, el cual mostraba con claridad su belleza. ¿Quién era ese mech y que era lo que estaba haciendo aquí?

"Identifícate" ordenó Lightdagger

El Transformer hace una reverencia, causando que ambas femmes quedaran sin habla

"Soy Optimus Prime… un placer conocerlas, señoritas" dijo con un tono caballeroso

Safire estaba maravillada al escuchar la voz del mech, parecía que había escuchado hablar al mismo cielo

"¿Podías ayudarnos a salir de aquí?" preguntó Lightdagger

Optimus mira detalladamente el hermoso cuerpo que poseía la femme, un color azul y naranja brillante lo componía, sus ópticos emitían valor e inocencia, pero lo más interesante para el joven Prime era esas deliciosas y ardientes piernas, tenían un diseño espectacular la cual provocaría la caída de cualquier mech, ya fuera Autobot o Decepticon.

En cuanto a la inocente y bella Safire; el joven líder no apartaba su profunda mirada de ella, su cuerpo tenía el diseño de una implacable obra de arte, siendo cubierta por una frágil armadura de color amarillo dorado con unos toques de violeta, su delicada cintura poseía el toque de la persuasión al igual que sus piernas, delgadas y tan ardientes… Oh si, ella sería la primera en quedar bajo su merced

"Me temo que no podré hacer eso, damiselas" dijo Optimus con un tono algo maligno

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Safire

Antes de que las femmes pudieran protestar más, Lightdagger es envuelta por los poderosos tentáculos, encerrándola como una mariposa en su propio capullo.

Safire expresa un gesto de terror, voltea a mirar al joven mech, su sorpresa fue que los ópticos de éste ahora poseían un tono rojo fuego, los cuales estaban mostrando una insaciable lujuria.

La femme intenta gritar para pedir ayuda, pero uno de los tentáculos que la aprisionaba se enreda alrededor de su boca, el joven Prime veía con satisfacción como la victima se veía tan vulnerable.

Se acerca a ella expresando una macabra sonrisa, la cual provoca que ella se retorciera de la desesperación por salir de ese lugar.

Una vez estando cerca de la Autobot, acaricia su mejilla, causando que su temperatura interna aumentara lentamente

"Eres muy hermosa, Safire ¿Nadie antes te había dicho eso?" dijo el joven líder con una voz calmada

¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Esa era la pregunta de la femme. Al escuchar esa celestial voz, un trance sobrenatural la conquista nuevamente, haciendo que los tentáculos que la aprisionaban la liberaran.

Optimus toma entre sus brazos a la frágil femme.

Al verla con más detalle, la noción de la incontrolable e insaciable lujuria lo domina (gracias a su amo), con movimientos sensuales acaricia la espalda de ésta, besándola con gran pasión en su cuello.

Safire sentía como los extraordinarios y ardientes labios del mech recorrían su cuello, subiendo lentamente hasta su barbilla, era como estar con Primus, sin embargo el mech quien la estaba besando tenía un aura perversa, aunque al mismo tiempo poseía lo contrario.

Con suma lentitud, el joven Prime baja su mano hasta el parachoques de la femme, sosteniéndola con gran firmeza

"Tienes un cuerpo muy bello, femme… No puedo esperar para aclamarlo"

El tentáculo que mantenía cerrada la boca de la victima se desenreda de ésta.

El mech junta sus labios con los de Safire, explorando con su lengua la cavidad oral y al mismo tiempo intercambiando fluidos.

Safire estaba atrapada con este mech, sentía como el miedo carcomía su chispa, aunque también comenzaba a suplicar por tener más de esta excitante sensación.

Optimus percibía lo que quería la femme… no iba a decepcionarla. Lentamente levanta la pierna derecha de ésta, a la altura de la zona donde se encontraba su sistema de interfaz.

Una vez habiendo terminado de explorar la cavidad oral de la victima, ocupa su lengua para saborear la exquisita esencia de su armadura.

Safire emite gemidos de placer; queriendo más de esos prohibidos estremecimientos, toca la parte inferior del yelmo de Prime, presionando con toda su fuerza y rasgándolo con la intención de impulsarle en que continuara con más intensidad ese excitante placer.

El joven líder complace a la femme, acariciando su pierna derecha, esta vez los gemidos de Safire se vuelven más intensos.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Optimus avienta la femme directo al suelo boca abajo con violencia rompiendo el trance sobrenatural.

Safire, habiendo recobrado el sentido del tiempo, intenta levantarse y huir pero es capturada por los mismos tentáculos, estos se entierran en el suelo evitando su escape envolviéndola, dejando en descubierto desde la cintura hacia abajo y su cabeza.

Lágrimas de energon surgían de los ópticos de la femme, quería que esta pesadilla terminara…

Optimus, poniéndose encima de la Autobot en cuatro patas, acerca sus labios a uno de los censores auditivos de su presa, susurrándole en un tono malvado:

"Grita por mi"

Safire intenta emitir algún sonido de auxilio, pero algo la detiene…

Ella escucha el sonido de un clic. El terror la invade al sentir que su puerto de interfaz estaba siendo expuesto ante el mech, haciendo que éste lentamente dejara en descubierto su cable de conexión.

Sin embargo no era cualquier miembro, este poseía una forma mucho más alienígena, teniendo la apariencia de un mortal e inmenso tentáculo de aleación metálica.

Vulgarmente, el joven líder entierra su gran miembro al puerto de interfaz de la femme, causando que un grito de intenso dolor surgiera de su procesador vocal.

Optimus no permitiría que se escucharan los agonizantes gemidos de extremo dolor de la femme por toda Iacon, así que nuevamente le tapa la boca con uno de los tentáculos.

Sin más interrupciones, el mech comienza penetrar con fuerza, haciendo que su victima gritara en silencio.

Placer carcomía el cuerpo del joven Prime, haciendo que emitiera gruñidos excitantes.

Queriendo intensificar esa sensación, toma las piernas de la femme, abriéndolas hasta el límite, permitiéndole que su miembro penetrara con más profundidad.

Energon líquido a temperatura caliente comienza a escurrir del puerto de la femme. Era un dolor indescriptible, una agonía sin fin. ¿Por qué este mech estaba torturándola en una forma tan cruel?

El joven líder sentía como su cuerpo era expuesto por intensas sobrecargas de placer, saboreando cada momento.

Emitiendo gruñidos salvajes, Optimus profana el puerto de su presa con más dureza y rapidez, causando que intencionalmente ésta sintiera ardientes e inigualables sobrecargas de intenso éxtasis.

Sin embargo, su lujuria no permitía que se controlara, Unicron lo atormentaba hasta el límite, haciendo que la presión de la penetración fuera más violenta.

Un rugido salvaje surge del procesador vocal del mech, causando que una inmensa cantidad de transfluido fuera transmitido en lo más profundo del puerto de la victima.

Safire no podía soportar tal crueldad, pidiéndole al Allspark que la ayudara

"**Así es mi querido ángel, aliméntame con más placer" **dijo Unicron dentro del procesador del joven líder.

No teniendo otra opción, Optimus desentierra su gran miembro del puerto de la femme.

Mira el gran charco del fluido vital de Safire combinado con su transfluido… un gesto de culpabilidad y asco surge en el youngling. Sin embargo debía soportar esta tormentosa tortura, teniendo que satisfacer las necesidades de su oscuro y despiadado amo.

Lightdagger intentaba salir de esa retorcida prisión, pero por más que lo hacía, los tentáculos la encerraban más y más.

Había escuchado el terrible grito de su compañera, ¿Qué fue lo que ese mech le había hecho? Ella pensaba lo peor.

De pronto, el capullo se abre, mostrando la temible figura de Optimus enfrente de ella, quien expresaba una diabólica mirada y sonrisa

"¿Qué le has hecho a Safire?" preguntó con firmeza Lightdagger

El joven Prime emite una risa macabra, asustando a la femme; los tentáculos que formaban el capullo bruscamente jalan a la victima, haciendo que estos formaran poderosas ataduras, enterrándose en el suelo y dejando boca arriba a la presa, dejando en descubierto su cabeza y la cintura hacia abajo

"Safire poseía un delicioso puerto… no puedo esperar en probar el tuyo, querida"

Terror expresan los ópticos de Lightdagger ¡Ese psicópata había tenido sesión de interfaz a la fuerza con su compañera!

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Optimus arranca la delgada coraza que protegía el puerto de la femme.

Su mirada quedaba fascinada por la exquisitez que el puerto poseía. No queriendo que los gritos de la victima fueran oídos, ocupa uno de los tentáculos para taparle la boca. A diferencia de su compañera, el tentáculo profana su cavidad oral, causando que una tremenda excitación surgiera dentro del atacante.

Ocupando su voraz lengua, el joven Prime recorre las ardientes piernas de la presa, saboreando cada parte de la armadura.

La femme gemía de terror por lo que el mech le estaba haciendo, aunque no podía hacer nada para defenderse.

Al sentir como su fluido vital subía de temperatura, su puerto comienza a escurrir aceite dulce, provocando que el joven líder se volviera salvaje, queriendo saborear el fluido intimo.

Utilizando dos de sus poderosos dedos, el mech penetra el puerto de la femme, haciendo que más aceite dulce escurriera.

Teniendo más de esa deliciosa esencia, el joven Prime saborea sus dedos, bebiendo hasta lo último del fluido.

No estando satisfecho, el mech ocupa su lengua, profanando el puerto de la femme y lamiendo todo el exquisito líquido.

Lightdagger podía percibir el apetito voraz de su atacante al sentir como su lengua recorría con mayor profundidad su puerto de interfaz, causando que sus gemidos fueran extremadamente placenteros.

Habiendo saboreado la esencia de la femme, Optimus extiende hasta el límite las piernas de la Autobot, dejando que el puerto fuera expuesto por completo. Lightdagger intentaba patear al joven líder, pero sus fuertes brazos sostenían sus piernas con firmeza

"Eres ruda, querida… pero no por mucho tiempo" dijo en un tono maligno

Entre la oscuridad aparecen unos temibles tentáculos, estos violentamente penetran el puerto de la femme, haciendo que ésta expresara un gesto de intenso dolor, su intimidad estaba siendo cruelmente violada.

Dejando que los tentáculos tuvieran su diversión, el joven Prime camina hacia la cabeza de la victima

"Llegó el momento de que me devuelvas el favor"

Los ópticos de la femme muestran horror, haciendo que el mech se excitara con más intensidad.

Con un comando mental, el tentáculo que profanaba la boca de Lightdagger se desentierra. Furia y odio sentía la chispa de ella

"Eres… AHHH… un… monstruo" dijo entre pausas

Optimus, no importándole el comentario de su victima, se arrodilla, acercando su sistema de interfaz directo al rostro de la femme

"Te lo advierto, Autobot… si te atreves a morderme, desearás nunca haber existido" dijo el joven líder con un tono amenazante

Lightdagger desactiva sus ópticos, no queriendo ver lo que iba a pasar, sin embargo el joven Prime no se lo permite

"Activa tus ópticos, femme" ordenó

Mala decisión… al activar sus censores visuales, el horror la consume. Frente a su rostro estaba el inmenso miembro de interfaz del mech.

Quería gritar, pero sabía lo que pretendía su atacante.

Viendo enfurecido el atrevimiento de su victima, ordena a los tentáculos que penetraban el puerto, que intensificaran la profanación. Lightdagger, sintiendo un infinito dolor, grita.

Usando esa reacción a su ventaja, el joven líder entierra su miembro a la cavidad oral de la pobre femme, amordazándola.

Viendo complacido la acción, el joven Prime emite un gruñido de placer

"¿Ves que es más fácil si cooperas? Ahora… ocupa tus labios y compláceme, de lo contrario haré que los tentáculos acaben con tu puerto" advirtió el mech

No teniendo alternativa, la femme hace lo que le pide su atacante.

El youngling gruñía como una feroz bestia al sentir como los labios de la desdichada femme probaban la textura metálica de su miembro.

Queriendo intensificar más su placer, el mech penetra con más profundidad, haciendo una excitante fricción dentro de la boca de ésta.

Los ópticos de Lightdagger surgía lágrimas de energon, esto era demasiado para ella… no sabía por cuanto tiempo resistiría ambas violaciones.

Sintiendo venir una intensa sobrecarga, el joven Prime vacía su transfluido en la cavidad oral de la victima. Como acto de gran crueldad, Optimus levanta la cabeza de la femme, obligándola a tragarse el pegajoso líquido.

Extrayendo su miembro de la boca de Lightdagger, el mech ordena a los tentáculos que dejaran de violarla.

Una vez desenterrados del puerto de interfaz de la exquisita presa, los tentáculos vuelven con su anfitrión.

Como último acto de placer, Optimus se encima a la femme, abriendo las piernas de ésta hasta el límite, exponiendo por completo el puerto

"Por favor… no lo hagas… te lo suplico… ten misericordia"

Prime emite una macabra risa

"Me temo que no puedo hacerlo, dulzura… son ordenes de mi amo… debo alimentarlo con mi placer al estar teniendo sesión de interfaz contigo y al matarte"

La última palabra que había dicho el mech, provoca gran horror a Lightdagger, iba a morir después de todo al igual que su compañera.

El único consuelo que tenía era que la muerte terminaría con todo su dolor y sufrimiento.

Ella mira los ópticos de Optimus, su chispa expresaba sorpresa al ver que éstos habían cambiado al tono azul fluorescente… eso quería decir que el atacante era un Autobot quien estaba siendo controlado por un ser diabólico y lo estaba obligando hacer estas atrocidades.

En ese momento, el joven Prime comienza a ponerse tieso, reusando en que su miembro entrara al puerto de la femme

"Ya fue suficiente, Unicron… no continuaré con estas acciones retorcidas" dijo Optimus con un tono firme y agresivo

Entre la oscuridad se escucha una temible voz profunda, haciendo que Lightdagger temblara con temor

"**Obedéceme y serás recompensado, Optimus Prime… de lo contrario sufrirás las consecuencias"**

El mech mira fijamente el rostro de la femme, expresando duda. Ella percibía el gran tormento que tenía el Autobot

"Nunca más seré tu esclavo, demonio" dijo el youngling

"**E****ntonces tendré que obligarte" **dijo Unicron con un tono fantasmal

Al decir esa advertencia, el pecho de Optimus emite horribles descargas de energon, causando que se retorciera por la extensa agonía

"¡NO! ¡NO SERÉ PARTE DE TUS JUEGOS, UNICRON!" gritó el joven Prime

Los ópticos del youngling resplandecen en un color zafiro; ese cruel demonio lo estaba torturando con extrema vulgaridad, haciendo que el mech azotara su yelmo contra las paredes y el suelo, queriendo que el sufrimiento cesara.

En vez de escucharse un extenso grito de dolor, es reemplazado por un extenuante rugido bestial

"¡NO ME OBLIGARÁS A COMPLACERTE, MISERABLE MONSTRUO! ¡NO SOY TU SIRVIENTE!" maldecía Optimus con toda su furia

"**¡Eres mío, Optimus Prime! ¡Ahora tu obedecerás mis ordenes ****lo quieras o no!"** exclamó Unicron

Diciendo eso, los ópticos del joven líder cambian nuevamente al tono rojo fuego. Voltea bruscamente, viendo a Lightdagger con sed de sangre.

Su transformación bestial se revela, haciendo que la femme quedara paralizada por el terror.

El modo bestia de Prime era temible, su cuerpo, cubierto por un espinoso pelaje, mostraba su poderosa musculatura, sus fauces poseían un filo indescriptible como catanas. En cuanto a sus letales alas, habían cambiado a una textura tecno- orgánica, exponiendo los desgarres de éstas.

Una vez completada la transformación, Optimus se abalanza contra Safire, desgarrándola y mordiéndola con suma brutalidad.

La femme estaba perdida, no podía pedir ayuda gracias al tentáculo que estaba alrededor de su boca.

Energon líquido se esparcía por todas partes, extremidades eran regadas por el suelo. Lightdagger con dificultad logra ver el horroroso acontecimiento, su voz estaba paralizada, sus ópticos se dilataban al ver el brutal asesinato.

Optimus mordía con suma crueldad el abdomen de Safire, causando que este fuera cubierto por energon líquido.

El joven Prime se atragantaba con el exquisito sabor que poseía la armadura de su presa, comiéndose cada cable y circuito, algo con lo que Unicron veía con satisfacción

"**Termina con ella, mi querido ángel" **ordenó el demonio

Estando fuera de control, el joven Prime abruptamente muerde el cuello de la femme, arrancando los cables vocales.

Como acto final, el joven líder, utilizando sus filosas fauces, extrae la chispa de Safire, comiéndosela en el proceso.

Habiendo acabado con la primera victima, Optimus voltea a mirar a Lightdagger. Ella expresaba horror al ver los llameantes ópticos del youngling… estaba perdida.

La bestia se acerca a su presa, sus fauces estaban cubiertas y escurridas de energon líquido, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo

"Por… favor… no hagas… eso… ten… piedad" suplicó la femme con un tono pausado

Ningún resultado había obtenido, lo único que logra escuchar de la criatura es una palabra

"Per… dó…. name"

Sin más que decir, Optimus se abalanza contra su presa, mordiendo cada extremidad hasta arrancarla.

La Autobot gritaba con agonía, causando que lágrimas de energon escurriera en sus inocentes ópticos, aunque no era por dolor, sino por tristeza ante el mech que la atacaba

"Te… perdono" dijo Lightdagger como últimas palabras

El joven Prime salvajemente arranca la cara de su victima, haciendo que energon salpicara con magnitud directo a su rostro, escurriendo hasta la barbilla.

Sus fauces arrancan la chispa vital de la femme, terminando su vida para siempre.

No teniendo otra cosa que hacer por el momento, se alimenta del cuerpo muerto de la presa… Un feroz rugido surge del procesador vocal del youngling, retumbando por toda Iacon.

**DESPUÉS DE VARIOS CICLOS…**

Optimus miraba con horror y asquerosidad a su alrededor. Los cuerpos de ambas inocentes femmes habían sido masacrados por su propia mano, separando las extremidades de cada una… lo peor era que se había comido la mayoría de los sistemas internos y externos de éstas…

No soportando más, vomita violentamente energon, vaciando sus tanques de abastecimiento.

Se había dejado llevar por su instinto primitivo, dejando que el monstruo interno hiciera lo que quisiera con las inocentes victimas.

Un horrendo grito de ira y dolor germina del procesador vocal del joven Prime… había matado a dos seres de su misma especie, algo con lo que nunca se perdonaría…

"¡MALDITO SEAS, UNICRON!" gritó con furia el youngling

Quería matar a ese demonio con todo su ser, deseaba hacerle sentir todo el sufrimiento que le había hecho pasar durante estos últimos megaciclos.

Decía todo tipo de maldiciones en su lengua nativa, descargando todo su odio hacia el malvado dios.

Entre el viento se escucha la temible risa de Unicron, atormentando una vez más a Optimus Prime.


	17. Chapter 17 Metamorfosis y Alianza

**WITHOUT A FIGHT**

**WHOOOOO  
Wake up, our life is calling  
We're smoke, but not a fire  
Give us a sign that we're alive  
Snap out of indecision  
Have we been hypnotized  
To think that everything's alright?**

(The clock is counting down)  
The clock is counting down  
(The seconds tick away)  
The seconds tick away

This is our time  
Without a doubt  
Time to ignite  
We're not going down  
(Without a fight)  
This is our time  
Get up off the ground  
Take what is mine  
We're not going down  
Without a fight

Let's go, the curtain's opened  
Get this show on the road  
I want to feel my heart explode  
No more procrastination  
Dragging my feet below  
Now I want everyone to know

(The clock is counting down)  
The clock is counting down  
(The seconds tick away)  
The seconds tick away

This is our time  
Without a doubt  
Time to ignite  
We're not going down  
(Without a fight)  
This is our time  
Get up off the ground  
Take what is mine  
We're not going down  
Without a fight

YEAH  
COME ON  
COME ON  
COME ON

COME ON  
COME ON  
COME ON

We must pick up the pace  
No time to play it safe  
Before you know it's much too late

This is our time  
Without a doubt  
Time to ignite  
We're not going down  
(Without a fight)  
This is our time  
Get up off the ground  
Take what is mine  
We're not going down  
Without a fight

FIGHT (16x)  
WOO HOO  
hahahahahahahaha

**HOOBASTANK  
**

* * *

TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED

**AULLIDOS FEROCES**

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

**METAMORFOSIS Y ALIANZA**

**ISLA DINOBOT- BASE DECEPTICON**

Furia expresaba el Lord de la Guerra al enterarse misteriosamente de las acciones de Starscream en contra de Optimus Prime.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese bufón en dañarlo? Nadie tenía el derecho de torturarlo más que él

"Una vez más me has decepcionado, Starscream… pero ya fue suficiente de tu completa insolencia"

El traicionero seeker emite una risa, insultando a Megatron

"Te había hecho un favor, glorioso líder… Optimus Prime te ha superado en incluso en fuerza…¿Cómo piensas gobernar Cybertron y el Universo con esa abominación en el camino? Yo debería ser el líder, puedo destruir a ese insignificante mech con solo dispararle mi rayo de energon"

Megatron emite una risa, enfureciendo al seeker

"Tú no podrías comandar ni siquiera un ejército de insectos… ¿Creíste que podrías quedarte con toda la gloria al intentar destruir a mi preciada mascota?"

Starscream expresa un gesto de sorpresa

"¿Planeaste todo esto?" preguntó incrédulo

El líder Decepticon golpea a su lacayo, enviándolo hacia la pared

"Si no fuera por mí, tú nunca habrías descubierto el método eficaz para exterminar un monstruo como ese Autobot"

El Decepticon traidor expresa una sonrisa sarcástica

"Debí suponer que te sería útil"

Los ópticos del tirano emiten un resplandor de gran maldad

"Mientras eras distraído con tu propia venganza contra el youngling rebelde, yo investigaba como había sido posible en que éste fuera capaz de transformarse en una poderosa criatura… Ahora que lo he descubierto puedo ocupar esa información para mi beneficio"

Megatron, se acerca al seeker, tomándolo del cuello abruptamente, acercando su rostro al nivel de sus ópticos

"Ahora que has servido a mis propósitos, ya no será necesario que sepas la debilidad del Autobot" dijo el Lord con un tono maligno

Diciendo eso, el tirano arranca la coraza inferior del cráneo de Starscream, revelando una parte del procesador.

Con suma brutalidad, el líder Decepticon borra la información acerca de la eliminación del hombre lobo, dejando con un extremo dolor de cabeza al desdichado seeker, aventándolo al suelo en el proceso.

Starscream se pone de pie, siguiendo a su líder al laboratorio.

Mientras llegaban al lugar, el Decepticon volador no podía evitarse preguntar ¿Qué era lo que tramaba esta vez Megatron? Muy pronto lo descubriría.

**EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES DE LA ISLA DINOBOT**

Ambos cyber- ninjas y Comandante Supremo caminaban con suma cautela, evitando ser vistos por el enemigo.

El tiempo se estaba acabando, tenían que apresurarse, el destino de Cybertron estaba en sus manos.

Ultra Magnus no podía dejar de pensar en el último encuentro con el joven Prime… su mirada, la fuerza sobrenatural y su nueva apariencia; el Comandante se sentía culpable por todo lo sucedido.

Optimus Prime lo odiaba por todo lo que le había hecho… su vida fue arruinada, volviéndolo poco a poco malvado y vengativo…

Sin embargo, no era el único mech que Optimus detestaba; Sentinel Prime y Elita One/Blackarachnia tampoco eran afortunados.

¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer después de rescatar al joven Prime? Su más leal soldado (A pesar de no ser de las fuerzas militares, Ultra Magnus consideraba al joven líder un excelente guerrero y estratega).

Jazz logra percibir la angustia de su Comandante, toca su hombro como gesto de consolación

"No se preocupe, señor… le aseguro que encontraremos a Optimus lo más pronto posible"

"Gracias, Jazz" dijo Ultra Magnus con un tono calmado

Prowl, quien era el que guiaba a ambos mech hacia la nava de Lio Convoy, logra detectar la instalación cybertroniana

"Hemos llegado" avisó

Jazz miraba con asombro la misteriosa nave, nunca antes había visto una instalación tan bien detallada, era una hermosa obra de arte cada parte del establecimiento.

Ultra Magnus tampoco tenía palabras con que expresarse, en realidad no era por la magnífica vista que poseía Yukikaze (Nombre de la nave de Lio Convoy), sino los dos seres quienes los esperaban.

El Comandante reconocía a uno de ellos… era Waspinator pero el otro mech le era completamente desconocido

"Señor, Jazz… les presentó a Lio Convoy" dijo Prowl

El maximal, con sumo respeto, hace una reverencia militar como gesto de bienvenida

"Comandante Ultra Magnus, es un placer conocerlo… Es una pena que esta sea una visita por asuntos serios… No son necesarios los detalles, lo sé todo… Optimus ha sido capturado por Unicron y están aquí para pedir ayuda, al igual que Megatron para crear una alianza"

Jazz queda perplejo por todo lo dicho del maximal ¿Acaso era psíquico?

"Como sea, el tiempo apremia, cada movimiento que hacemos es un paso más para que Unicron continúe con sus actos sanguinarios" dijo Ultra Magnus

Waspinator no tenía palabras con que opinarse. Ese demonio estaba utilizando a su amigo como marioneta… Eso no lo iba a permitir, Optimus había salvado su vida… ahora era su turno de devolverle el favor

"Waspinator acabará con Unicron por haber secuestrado amigo"

Se transforma en modo bestia, avisando que estaba listo para partir.

Ultra Magnus estaba sorprendido al ver que el Predacon finalmente había cambiado al lado del bien, debía agradecer al joven Prime por esa acción, pero por ahora era momento de encontrar a Megatron.

Lio Convoy se transforma en modo bestia, emitiendo un rugido al completar el cambio

"¡Avancen!" ordenó el Comandante Supremo

Así los cinco mechs inician la búsqueda del líder Decepticon.

**BASE DECEPTICON- LABORATORIO SUBTERRÁNEO- ISLA DINOBOT**

Megatron miraba complacido su nuevo invento, no podía esperar en probarlo en sí mismo.

En cambio Starscream no mostraba tanto interés, solo le importaba la completa destrucción de su líder, sin embargo tenía curiosidad en que planeaba el Lord de la Guerra

"¿Qué es eso, glorioso líder?" preguntó sarcásticamente

Megatron emite una risa maligna, retumbando por todo el lugar

"Esto, Starscream, me ayudará a obtener gran poder para derrotar a ese despreciable youngling y volverlo mi esclavo permanente… mi propio instrumento del caos"

El seeker miraba con sumo detalle la invención del tirano. Poseía la forma de una vaina de hyper-sueño, sin embargo, ésta era muy distinta, tenía picos retorcidos a su alrededor, más aparte cables de, al parecer, energon.

¿Qué es lo que hacía esa máquina? Una pregunta que sería resuelta pronto

"Llegó el momento de poner a prueba mi querida invención" dijo Megatron con un tono orgulloso

Con un comando firme, Lugnut y Blitzwing ayudan a su amo a instalarse en la máquina.

El Decepticon de tres caras no estaba muy de acuerdo con el experimento, temía que algo malo pasara

"¿Está seguro de esto, señor?" preguntó nervioso

"Por supuesto, una vez que obtenga el poder que requiero, me aseguraré de que ese Prime sepa quien es su verdadero amo"

Sin más que hablar, el experimento inicia.

Starscream vuelve a mirar la máquina, esta vez nota una misteriosa sustancia que contenía los cables de energon, tenía un color rojo.

En ese momento, el seeker logra comprender que era ese fluido… sangre que contenía el ADN de una criatura salvaje. La pregunta era ¿Qué clase de animal?

Una vez estando dentro de la máquina, unos cables con el líquido profanan la armadura del líder Decepticon, hasta llegar a los cables de energía, inyectando el ADN.

Al principio, el tirano no siente algún efecto de la sustancia, sin embargo unos nano-kliks después, su armadura comienza a crujir con suma violencia, causando que el Lord gruñera de dolor.

Blitzwing intenta ayudar a su líder, pero Lugnut lo detiene

"Megatron sabe lo que hace" dijo con un tono calmado

Starscream miraba con satisfacción adictiva la situación, disfrutando cada klik el sufrimiento del líder Decepticon.

No obstante, el tormento solo dura por unos nano-kliks; cubriendo el laboratorio con una inmensa nube de vapor.

Los tres soldados eran cegados por la densidad del humo, sin embargo el movimiento y el sonido de un poderoso aleteo hace que el vapor se dispersara rápidamente, mostrando la temible metamorfosis de Megatron.

Los ópticos de Starscream no podían creer lo que miraban, al igual Lugnut y Blitzwing.

El cuerpo del Lord de la Guerra había cambiado completamente, su armadura ahora poseía una textura tecno- orgánica, un pelaje espinoso de color gris brillante con toques intensos de negro y rojo metálico resplandecientes. Sus brazos y hombros poseían unos letales picos los cuales hacían verlo peligroso, aunque las sorpresas aún no terminaban.

Su rostro había sido completamente modificado, a los lados de su yelmo poseía unas alas de murciélago-demonio que eran sus censores auditivos (al estilo Magmatron y Devilman), los detalles faciales tenían una textura diabólica y amenazante, habían tomado la forma híbrida de un murciélago y demonio, mostrando las filosas fauces.

Sus manos y pies mostraban unas peligrosas garras, igual que los cuchillos; una transformación bestial que haría huir a cualquier enemigo.

Finalmente las alas y cola de demonio, poseían una textura esquelética siniestra que hacía sentir temor a cualquier adversario que se interpusiera en su camino.

"Esto es impresionante" dijo Blitzwing

Lugnut se arrodilla como gesto de respeto a su líder.

En cambio Starscream estaba aterrorizado, ahora nunca podría deshacerse del Señor de los Decepticons, su única opción era servirle por toda la eternidad.

El seeker se arrodilla, haciendo reverencias a su amo

"Vivo para servirte, Lord Megatron" dijo finalmente

El líder Decepticon expresa una macabra sonrisa, viendo complacido la acción del soldado traidor

'Esta vez no podrás huir de mí, pequeño Autobot' pensó el tirano

En ese momento se escucha la alarma de intrusos

"Lugnut, reporte" ordenó

El gigantesco mech se acerca a revisar la pantalla holográfica del lugar, viendo cual era el problema

"Son los Autobots aproximándose a nuestra base y al parecer uno de ellos es Ultra Magnus"

Megatron nuevamente expresa una sonrisa diabólica.

Por fin… había estado esperando para este encuentro durante millones de ciclos estelares… la completa exterminación del Supremo Comandante de los Autobots.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de él le decía que no era el momento oportuno para iniciar una batalla; por alguna razón Ultra Magnus venía a su cuartel… algo malo estaba pasando y tenía que ver con su mascota Optimus Prime

"No los atacaremos, algo me dice que esos Autobots no están aquí para pelear"

Diciendo eso, Megatron regresa a su forma normal. A diferencia de Optimus, la transformación no era violenta.

"Decepticons, averigüemos que es lo que quiere el enemigo"

Así los mechs salen de la superficie, esperando a los Autobots.

**AFUERA DE LA BASE DECEPTICON**

Ultra Magnus y compañía se transforman en modo robot, preparándose ante cualquier ataque enemigo.

La chispa del Comandante Autobot, por primera vez, pulsaba con agitación.

La frustración de encontrar al joven Prime lo volvía algo inseguro, pues lo consideraba como un hijo propio y temía que algo malo le pasara; al igual que cualquier padre haría lo que fuera para proteger a su creación.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la aparición de los Decepticons, quienes expresaban, a excepción de su líder, una mirada vengativa.

Lio Convoy podía detectar inmensa maldad en cada uno de los mech, en especial en Megatron.

El tirano no mostraba emoción alguna, solo un gesto neutro el cual hacía temblar a cualquier Autobot.

El maximal se veía impresionado al notar demasiada calma en el rostro del Lord de la Guerra que hasta hacía recordarle a Optimus en persona con un gesto similar. Parecía que ambos mech poseían las mismas características, sin embargo eran expresadas de diferente manera, cada uno tenía una extensa obsesión por algo… Megatron ansiaba en dominar Cybertron y el Universo, mientras que Optimus deseaba la paz y libertad de todo ser inocente, incluyéndolo… no era tan diferentes después de todo.

"¿En que se debe el honor a venir a nuestra base?" preguntó Megatron rompiendo el silencio

"Estamos aquí para llegar a un acuerdo… crear una alianza" dijo Ultra Magnus con un tono serio

El tirano emite una risa, retumbando por toda la isla

"¿Qué te hace creer que nosotros los Decepticons ayudaremos a los Autobots?"

"Cybertron está en peligro, al igual que nuestra especie… si realmente te importa dominar el planeta harás esta alianza" dijo Prowl

Megatron fija su mirada hacia el ninja negro, notando la seriedad de su rostro

"¿Cuáles son los motivos para crear esta asociación?" preguntó el Decepticon

"Tenemos entendido que Optimus Prime está siendo controlado por la deidad Unicron con la intención de llegar a Vector Sigma y absorber su energía para acabar con todo Cybertron y dominar el Universo entero" dijo Ultra Magnus

El Lord queda sorprendido por tal información… ¿Unicron? Había escuchado mucho de él, pero no le tenía tanta importancia… hasta ahora

"Así que ese demonio ha decidido terminar lo que empezó durante varios ciclos estelares… la completa destrucción de su hermano Primus… Bien, has obtenido mi atención, Autobot"

Expresando una sonrisa de satisfacción detrás de su máscara de batalla, Lio Convoy nunca pensó que este día pasaría… Autobot y Decepticon trabajando como uno solo… como desearía que en su dimensión los Maximals y Predacons se unieran de esa forma.

"Está decidido, Autobots y Decepticons unirán fuerzas para combatir a Unicron" dijo Ultra Magnus quien al mismo tiempo daba un apretón de manos al tirano

"¡Autobots, transfórmense y avancen!" ordenó el Comandante Supremo

"¡Decepticons, transfórmense y asciendan!" ordenó Megatron

Así ambos bandos se transforman en modo vehículo, dirigiéndose a la Torre Sumdac, donde estaba el puente espacial para ir a Cybertron.


	18. Chapter 18 Criatura de La Noche

**RETURN OF THE PHANTOM STRANGER**

**Shape shifting high  
and a haunted eye.  
Falling plastic and paper demons!  
No trace of time,  
I'm branded sly,  
I am your ghostmaster baby free me.**

All you know,  
is alone,  
you see a,  
Phantom Stranger!  
Down you go,  
all alone,  
you love my,  
Phantom Stranger!

My sinister sounds  
Sweep the grounds  
Still-born I Lie beneath it  
I throw it away  
the freaks all stay  
Deformed and laughing screaming!

All you know,  
is alone,  
you see a,  
Phantom Stranger!  
Down you go,  
all alone,  
you love my,  
Phantom Stranger!

A wretched heart  
in the dark decay,  
dominate forever...  
Destroy the things you love  
and see if I remember

All you know,  
is alone,  
you see a,  
Phantom Stranger!  
down you go  
all alone  
you love my,  
Phantom Stranger!

**ROB ZOMBIE  
**

* * *

TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED

**AULLIDOS FEROCES**

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

**CRIATURA DE LA NOCHE**

**IACON- CAPITAL DE CYBERTRON**

La oscuridad prevalecía en toda la capital, el olor pútrido de energon podía ser rastreado entre varios metros de distancia.

El misterio y terror eran sentimientos que permanecían en la escena del crimen… una completa mutilación sádica.

Rodimus Prime y su equipo investigaban el motivo del cruel asesinato de las dos inocentes victimas

"¿Cuál es tu diagnóstico, Red Alert?" preguntó el Prime

La femme escaneaba cuidadosamente cada extremidad de los cuerpos mutilados

"Ellas fueron asesinadas, al parecer, por una bestia salvaje"

Hot Shot, quien seguía buscando más pistas sobre el homicidio, veía con una expresión de asquerosidad a su alrededor… energon regado por todas partes sin olvidar el tremendo olor del fluido vital en descomposición

"Quien quiera que fuera, no dejó pista alguna" dijo a sí mismo

Ironhide y Brawn cuidaban el perímetro, apartando a cualquier civil en ver la horrenda escena.

Rodimus observaba con suma delicadeza la inmensa herida que poseía uno de los torsos de las victimas. El terror consume su ser al descubrir la cruel verdad

"Sus chispas fueron extraídas de sus cuerpos… por lo que puedo observar en los cortes irregulares, fueron arrancadas por unas poderosas mandíbulas" explicó Red Alert

"¿Por qué alguien haría tal atrocidad? Incluso para un Decepticon es algo completamente extenso" dijo Rodimus molesto

La femme expresa un gesto de tristeza, sabía que su líder era fanático de la vida y detestaba que seres inocentes sufrieran un precio alto por la guerra… sin embargo estos asesinatos no tenían nada que ver con eso

"No te preocupes, encontraremos al responsable de todo esto" dijo la doctora consolando al mech

"Eso espero" contestó el Prime

Mientras tanto, Hot Shot escaneaba cada extremo del callejón, tratando de encontrar algún rastro del asesino.

Entre más se metía al lugar, el ambiente poco a poco se volvía cada vez más tenso, como si **el homicida aún estuviera ahí**. Hot Shot activa sus aguijones pirotécnicos, estando alerta ante cualquier movimiento.

Lentamente se acerca a lo más oscuro del callejón, escaneando en el proceso.

Nada había… o eso era lo que el youngling creía…

De pronto unos temibles ópticos de color rojo fuego se revelan ante el Autobot entre la oscuridad, haciendo que éste retrocediera de temor.

Un feroz rugido retumba por todo el lugar, llamando la atención de los otros robots.

Hot Shot emite un grito de terror al presenciar la inmensa forma de la misteriosa criatura, disparando sus armas como defensa.

La bestia avienta el youngling a unos cuantos metros de distancia, rasguñándolo en el brazo.

Rodimus y compañía llegan a tiempo para auxiliar a su camarada, viendo con asombro la hostil criatura

"¿Qué rayos es eso?" preguntó Ironhide

"El asesino" contestó su líder activando su arco y disparando flechas contra el atacante.

Un aullido sónico surge del procesador vocal del monstruo, aturdiendo por unos kliks a los enemigos.

Hot Shot dispara sus armas contra la criatura, provocando una fuerte herida en la clavícula.

La bestia emite un rugido de dolor, ataca al youngling con sus ganchos, aventándolo contra sus compañeros.

Rodimus se sorprende por el ataque… nunca antes había visto una criatura como esa ocupar armas, al menos que ésta fuera…

"¡Es un Transformer al igual que nosotros!" exclamó el Prime

Al escuchar eso, Ironhide se abalanza contra el enemigo, ocupando su peso para mandarlo al suelo.

De repente unos mortales tentáculos surgen del cuerpo del monstruo, atacando al mech con suma brutalidad.

Brawn intenta ayudar a su compañero pero es detenido por las inmensas alas del atacante.

Red Alert miraba detenidamente el pelaje espinoso de la criatura, los colores eran rojo brillante y azul rey oscuro, esos tonos le parecían familiares pero ¿Quién poseía esas coloraciones?

Con un pequeño esfuerzo, la criatura avienta a todos los enemigos, logrando desorientar a la mayoría.

Rodimus, quien había sido afortunado en protegerse del ataque, dispara varias flechas de cybertronium directo a la espalda de la bestia.

Un ardiente y agonizante dolor surge en ella al sentir las flechas profanar su cuerpo como filosas dagas, haciendo que gran cantidad de energon líquido escurriera en el suelo.

Ocupando todas sus armas, el grupo de Autobots dispara contra la criatura, causando que rugiera de intenso dolor.

No soportando más, ocupa su velocidad sobrenatural saliendo del lugar y volando lejos de los atacantes hacia un lugar seguro.

Habiendo fracasado en atrapar al asesino, Rodimus golpea el suelo con su puño, exactamente donde había caído un poco del fluido vital de la criatura.

El mech entrega la pequeña muestra a Red Alert, esperando que ella pudiera encontrar alguna respuesta acerca de la identidad del homicida.

Una vez buscado en las bases de datos, los ópticos de la femme emiten una expresión de terror

"No puede ser **él**" dijo con un tono atemorizado

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el líder

"Encontré la identidad de la criatura pero créeme no querrás saberlo" advirtió la doctora

"Dímelo, podré soportarlo"

"Mejor velo por ti mismo" contestó la femme

Diciendo eso, ella transmite la base de datos directo al procesador de Rodimus.

El mech, al ver los archivos, queda sin habla… Tenía que ser una broma cruel, el asesino no podía ser uno de sus compañeros de la Academia Autobot y el mejor estratega que ha habido en estos tiempos

"Optimus Prime…" dijo con un tono preocupante

Ironhide, al escuchar ese nombre, su procesador transmite varios de sus recuerdos durante la Academia Autobot

"He oído hablar de ese Autobot… Cliffjumper me ha hablado de él… dice que ese mech se ha enfrentado varias veces con Megatron y que ha ganado cada batalla en un planeta llamado Tierra"

Hot Shot estaba perplejo por lo que decía su compañero. Su deseo era llegar a conocer un gran héroe como Optimus Prime, e incluso ser parte de su equipo

"Se dice que Primus envió ese mech para terminar esta guerra…" continuó Hide

"Son solo rumores… no creo que ese tal Optimus tenga el poder del mismo Allspark" dijo Brawn vacilando

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero no significa que no sean ciertos"

Rodimus deseaba con gran obsesión poder encontrar a su viejo compañero de Academia ¿Qué fue lo que le había pasado? ¿Por qué se había convertido en un monstruo? Esas eran las preguntas que se debían resolver

"Ya fue suficiente de lecciones de historia… lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar al fugitivo antes de que vuelva a crear otro asesinato"

Una vez recogiendo los cuerpos mutilados de las victimas, Rodimus ordena a Red Alert que volviera al cuartel de la Guardia Elite con la evidencia. La femme, sin nada que protestar se transforma en modo vehículo, partiendo al centro de Iacon.

El Prime mira el cielo, observando una de las lunas de Cybertron con una expresión triste

"Espero que Primus pueda ayudarte, Optimus"

Diciendo eso, el mech y compañía se transforman en modo vehículo dejando el lugar.

**CUARTEL GENERAL DE LA GUARDIA ELITE- CÁMARA DEL PUENTE ESPACIAL**

Alpha Trion esperaba pacientemente la llegada de los bots, teniendo la esperanza de poder comenzar la búsqueda de su querida creación.

Unos cuantos ciclos después, la tripulación de la Tierra aparece.

El viejo mech miraba con alegría la presencia de Blackarachnia, a pesar de poseer un cuerpo tecno- orgánico, al mech no le daba importancia lo que otros dijeran sobre su hija, ella seguiría siendo para él la inocente Elita One.

La femme pasaba por lo mismo, no sabía como expresar sus sentimientos al ver a su creador, sentía que un gran peso se había quitado encima, haciendo un lado la tristeza y dolor de su ser.

"El tiempo no está de nuestro lado, me temo que Optimus ya ha comenzado a causar problemas…" explicaba el viejo guardián

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?" preguntó Sentinel con un tono preocupado

"Hace unos ciclos recibí una llamada de Rodimus Prime avisándome acerca del descubrimiento de un terrible homicidio creado por Optimus" dijo Alpha Trion con un tono calmado pero alarmado al mismo tiempo.

Blackarachnia no podía soportar tales noticias… el odio que debía tener la chispa del joven Prime hacia Unicron era fuerte, causando que su tormento fuera transmitido hacia ella

"Unicron esta vez ha llegado muy lejos" dijo con un tono lastimero

Sari y Bumblebee miraban con tristeza a la Decepticon, también podían sentir el sufrimiento de su chispa al escuchar las devastadoras noticias acerca de Optimus.

"No te preocupes, femme… encontraremos a Prime, te lo aseguro" dijo Ratchet con una voz optimista

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí parados?" preguntó Bulkhead algo impaciente

"Solo espero que Ultra Magnus, Prowl y Jazz hayan tenido suerte en convencer a Megatron" dijo Bumblebee temeroso

"Me alegra tanto el aprecio que posees sobre mi, pequeño youngling" dijo de pronto una voz fría

El mech amarillo voltea a mirar hacia el puente espacial, expresando un gesto de terror al notar la temible presencia del líder Decepticon

"Llegan con algo de retraso, pero bueno como es un dicho 'Mejor tarde que nunca'" dijo Alpha Trion

Megatron emite un gruñido, causando que Bumblebee saltara de miedo, escalando como un gatito hacia la espalda de Bulkhead

"¡Hey tranquilo! ¡No va a morderte!" exclamó el mech verde

Starscream y Blitzwing emiten unas inmensas carcajadas, hasta incluso Sari y los hermanos Jet al ver al Autobot trepado en la espalda de su amigo como si fuera un animal asustadizo.

Ultra Magnus emite un suspiro, se preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que Optimus lograra tolerar a ese youngling?

"Como sea, nos dividiremos en cinco equipos: Bumblebee, Sari, Jetfire, Jetstorm y Waspinator irán al norte de Iacon si hay alguna señal de Optimus… Sentinel, Blackarachnia, Alpha Trion y Bulkhead irán a Vector Sigma… Blitzwing, Lugnut y Jazz se encargarán de vigilar el centro de la capital… Prowl, Starscream y Lio Convoy vigilarán cada parte del estado, en cuanto a Megatron, Ratchet y yo nos aseguraremos de monitorear cualquier movimiento sospechoso"

El líder Decepticon planeaba encontrar al joven Prime por su propia cuenta

"Pensándolo mejor, no sería mala idea hacer una visita a Vector Sigma" dijo el tirano con un tono calmado

Estando corriendo el tiempo, Ultra Magnus no omite su objeción a la propuesta del Lord de la Guerra, dejando que éste acompañara a Blackarachnia y Alpha Trion.

"De acuerdo, está hecho… todos los equipos ya saben que hacer" dijo el Comandante Supremo Autobot.

Cinco escuadrones, una misión solo les era otorgada… la búsqueda de Optimus Prime y la aniquilación total de Unicron

"¡Autobots y Decepticons avancen!" ordenaron los líderes de ambos bandos

Así la batalla final por la salvación de Cybertron comienza.


	19. Chapter 19 Rencor

**FALLEN**

**Alone I walk, among the twisting  
shadows  
tempted by the ancient magic, the Power  
of Five  
My desire to mirror my own image -  
and I will offer you no soul - offer you no  
soul**

**Tonight Darkness will shadow the Light -**  
**Symmetry divine, there's no force greater**  
**Dividing the Fathers of Time**

**Feel my hate, I'm banished to this**  
**wasteland**  
**my Serpents plot the overthrow of your**  
**temples and shrines**  
**In the night, my army's rage and fury**  
**burning my**  
**shadow into the land - Vengeance by my**  
**hand**

**Tonight Darkness will shadow the Light -**  
**Symmetry divine, there's no force greater**  
**Dividing the Fathers of Time**  
**Tonight Darkness will shadow the Light -**  
**Paradise denied - the balance of ages**  
**forever lost in time**

**Was I sure of my fateful wish to evoke**  
**the night from the day?**  
**Thousands now join as one - be afraid**  
**What have I done? Clouds are dimming**  
**the Sun with his wrath of disease and**  
**decay**  
**This masque of vengeance leads my**  
**death parade**  
**What have I done?**  
**"My shadow burning - my shadow burns**  
**across the land...".**

**Tonight Darkness will shadow the Light -**  
**Symmetry divine, there's no force greater**  
**Dividing the Fathers of Time**  
**Tonight Darkness will shadow the Light -**  
**Paradise denied - the balance of ages**  
**forever lost in time**

**"...and there was a need for balance, the**  
**coming of Ma'at.."**

**SYMPHONY X**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO POSEE ESCENAS VIOLENTAS, CONTANDO CON TORTURA FÍSICA Y MENTAL.**

* * *

**TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED**

**AULLIDOS FEROCES**

**RENCOR**

**EN LO MÁS ALTO DE UN EDIFICIO- IACON- CAPITAL DE CYBERTRON**

La agonía era infinita, las heridas eran profundas causándole a Optimus un tormento eterno.

Se arrastraba como una vil criatura indefensa tratando de llegar con su amo ¿Por qué debía pasar por todo esto?

Siendo prisionero de Unicron, el joven líder no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué había sido él elegido entre todos los Transformers en presenciar la tortura? ¿Acaso la vida lo despreciaba demasiado?

Intenta ponerse de pie, pero el intenso dolor que presenciaba en su espalda lo hace permanecer en el piso… ésta no había sido su noche, Unicron disfrutaba hacerle sufrir hasta el límite.

Entre el viento se escucha la maligna risa del demonio… otra sesión de martirio psicológica

"¿No has tenido suficiente de mí, monstruo? ¿Esto es parte de tu juego? dijo Prime enfurecido

"**¿Qué pasa, Optimus? ¿Acaso no disfrutaste esta magnifica noche?"** dijo el Dios con un tono burlón

La mirada del youngling expresa fiereza

"¡¿Disfrutar? ¡Maté a dos femmes inocentes y ahora la Guardia Elite está tras de mí! Si crees que me agrada ser el cybertroniano más buscado en todo el planeta ¿Por qué no me ayudas?" dijo el joven Prime con un tono agresivo

Antes de que pudiera continuar protestando, el despiadado demonio, ocupando el cuerpo de Fallen, entierra con más profundidad las flechas que profanaban la espalda de Optimus, causando que gritara con extensa agonía.

El mech sabía que si alguna de las flechas llegaba hasta su chispa, sería su fin, pues el cybertronium era su debilidad sin contar las sesiones de tortura que le aplicaba su amo.

"**Sé que no puedo matarte, Optimus. Tú eres un ser muy preciado para mí… así que no te atrevas a levantarme la voz nunca más o me aseguraré de que pagues las consecuencias"**

Diciendo eso, el ancestral mech extrae las flechas que herían a su aprendiz.

Energon líquido surgía incontrolablemente de la boca del joven líder; lentamente se pone de pie, sintiendo como sus heridas ardían como el mismo tártaro.

Unicron veía con satisfacción la condición en que se encontraba el youngling. Cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, su alma corrompida cruelmente y un odio enfermizo hacia su alrededor, algo que lo alimentaba con delicia.

Queriendo saborear cada gota de exquisita furia, el demonio revela una "horrible verdad"

"**Lo que te voy a decir, mi querido aprendiz es muy necesario por tu propio "bien"… Los Autobots y Decepticons se han unido para cazarte… tu viejo equipo también son parte de esa alianza"**

Al escuchar eso, los ópticos del joven Prime expresan sorpresa y enfurecimiento

"¡Estás mintiendo!" exclamó dolido

Fallen emite una diabólica sonrisa detrás de su máscara de batalla, finalmente haría que Optimus perdiera todas las esperanzas teniendo como única opción servirle

"**¿En serio? Míralo por ti mismo" **dijo el demonio con un tono maléfico

De la nada aparece un holograma en donde mostraba a los Autobots y Decepticons reunidos en la Cámara del Puente Espacial del Cuartel de la Guardia Elite.

Optimus fija su mirada a la imagen de Blackarachnia y Sentinel. Sus ópticos cambian al un tono rojo fuego, sin embargo éstos resplandecían con una impresionante intensidad, la sensación de la traición total carcomía vulgarmente su chispa.

Había dado todo por ellos para nada. Odio era lo que prevalecería por siempre dentro de él.

En sus ópticos surgen energon líquido a extrema temperatura, no por tristeza sino por la furia que se prolongaba en su ser al sentirse nuevamente traicionado.

Las alas tecno- orgánicas del youngling son envueltas por intensas flamas infernales, su ira había llegado hasta el extremo. Los símbolos cybertronianos que cubrían su cuerpo brillaban como nunca antes, parecía que el mismo infierno era parte de él, alimentándolo con pura energía negativa.

En ese momento un grito de incontrolable furia surge del procesador vocal de Optimus, retumbando por toda Iacon… un sonido que anunciaba la destrucción y desesperación.

Unicron miraba satisfecho la reacción de su aprendiz. Justo lo que quería, ahora nada podría interponerse en su camino

"**Ya sabes que hacer, mi querido ángel… Destruye a ambos bandos… extermina a Primus quien fue el que te abandonó"**

La mirada del joven Prime no se apartaba de los civiles que caminaban tranquilamente por las calles, su expresión mostraba desprecio ante ellos… quería matarlos a todos… hacerles sentir su dolor y tormento

"Así será… Éste día las sombras oscurecerán la luz para siempre" dijo Optimus con un tono, esta vez, maligno

Habiendo cumplido su pequeño plan en contra del youngling, Fallen/Unicron se desvanece en la oscuridad

"**Recuerda, mi aprendiz… No dejes a nadie con vida" **dijo el demonio dentro del procesador del joven líder

"Como tu ordenes, Unicron" dijo Prime con un tono frío

Sin más que decir, el joven Prime extiende sus mortíferas alas tecno- orgánicas decidiendo atacar a los civiles con toda crueldad.

**EN CAMINO HACIA VECTOR SIGMA**

Blackarachnia no dejaba de escuchar cada palabra que decía su creador, después de tantos ciclos estelares estando separada de él finalmente estaban juntos.

Alpha Trion le narraba grandes historias acerca de su vida, de cómo había viajado a diferentes mundos conociendo diferentes razas alienígenas y culturas.

La femme, a pesar de haberse unido a los Decepticons, siempre le había interesado aprender nuevas culturas y seres de otros planetas… en realidad no le daba importancia si esos seres fueran orgánicos después de todo había sido su destino convertirse en un Transformer tecno- orgánico.

Mientras tanto Sentinel se encontraba vagando en sus propios pensamientos acerca de lo sucedido. ¿Qué habría pasado si él y Optimus hubieran rescatado a Elita One de esas arañas gigantes? Seguramente los tres habrían sido de la Guardia Elite y Optimus no estaría pasando por toda esta pesadilla.

Aunque una pregunta prevalecía… si su amigo estuviera en la Guardia Elite ¿Unicron seguiría buscándolo? La respuesta era un misterio.

Megatron pasaba por lo mismo, era consumido por sus ideologías… su deseo era derrotar de una vez por todas al joven Prime, hacerle entender quien era su verdadero amo. Al parecer la única forma era ocupando su modo bestia y toda su destreza como guerrero bárbaro.

En cuanto al Bulkhead, solo tenía una cosa en su procesador: Salvar a Optimus de Unicron. Sus recuerdos sobre su líder lo consumían, las veces cuando el mech se sentía deprimido, Optimus siempre estaba a su lado sin importar que tan malos fueran los tiempos.

Sin embargo no se podía decir lo mismo del joven Prime, no permitía que nadie lo ayudara, dejando que sus propios demonios lo atormentaran.

El camino hacia Vector Sigma era muy largo y a la vez peligroso, pues el núcleo de Cybertron era protegido por mortales criaturas, sin embargo Alpha Trion conocía muy bien el sendero así que no había nada que temer.

Blackarachnia miraba a su alrededor con fascinación, nunca antes en su vida había estado dentro del núcleo de su hogar, era como un sueño.

"**Pagarás por tu traición, Elita One" **dijo una voz dentro de su procesador de repente

No podía ser **él **otra vez… ¿Cómo podía comunicarse con ella?

"**Todos ustedes pagarán por todo… La oscuridad reinará ante la luz"**

En ese momento el procesador de la femme es consumido por crueles imágenes de muerte, destrucción y traición

"Basta… detente" suplicaba la femme internamente

"**Tú y Sentinel sufrirán por su traición contra mí… incluyendo todo Cybertron"**

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó la Decepticon

"**Sabes a que me refiero" **contestó la voz

Blackarachnia expresa un gesto sorpresivo… Optimus sabía de la alianza entre Autobots y Decepticons

"No es lo que tu crees" se defendió la femme

"**Confié en ti… en los demás y ahora…"**

La voz desaparece, dejando a la Decepticon con un gesto de tristeza

"¡Optimus, espera!" gritó haciendo que los otros bots voltearan a mirarla

"Elita ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Alpha Trion

"**Él** sabe de la alianza…"

En ese momento, Blackarachnia cae de rodillas abrazando su pecho, sollozando.

El viejo guardián y Sentinel se acercan a la femme a su ayuda.

El oficial de la Guardia Elite fija su mirada en ella, notando como sus cuatro ópticos expresaban tristeza y dolor ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Bulkhead miraba la situación confundido, no comprendía el porque la Decepticon actuaba tan extraño.

Mientras tanto Megatron, desinteresado de lo que pasaba, se comunica con Lugnut mediante su comlink

"Reporte de situación"

El gigantesco mech informa cada detalle a su líder con una sola frase

"Tenemos un gran problema" dijo finalmente

**EN UNA DE LAS CIUDADES DE IACON**

Terror era consumido por la civilización del lugar, energon líquido regado como vil agua desperdiciada por las calles, cuerpos brutalmente mutilados, desgarrados y arrancadas sus fuentes de vida.

Mechs y femmes huían con desesperación, tratando de defenderse contra el causante de esa intensa carnicería.

Los esfuerzos de escape eran escasos, ninguno tenía la oportunidad de librarse de la rabia de un completo enfurecido Optimus Prime.

Sus ópticos resplandecían intensamente, expulsando llamas infernales, el odio ante todos los cybertronianos era ilimitada. Arrancaba con suma violencia las extremidades de cada robot, aplastando sus cabezas como si fueran metal oxidado.

Con sus mortales tentáculos destruía los edificios, haciéndolos explotar hasta volverlos cenizas.

Su mirada reflejaba la muerte encarnada, queriendo acabar con cada rastro de vida.

Internamente, el joven Prime sabía que estaba cometiendo un terrible error, pero su paciencia y humildad habían tenido suficiente, estaba harto de escuchar ordenes, acusaciones injustas, sin embargo lo que más odiaba era haber sido un Autobot… ellos fueron los responsables de su completa miseria, sin contar a los despreciables Decepticons que solo lo querían utilizar como una simple arma.

La razón se había convertido en instinto, lo que alguna vez le fue conocido como la amistad, se había convertido en venganza y furia… Ahora era el nuevo Lord del Caos… El Ángel de la Muerte.

Un mech civil huía con ansiedad del joven Prime tratando de pedir ayuda, pero Optimus era veloz como un relámpago. Logra atrapar al Autobot enredando sus ganchos alrededor de sus piernas, jalándolo en el proceso.

El robot miraba aterrorizado los ópticos del atacante, un aura maligna era expresada en éstos

"Por favor… no me lastimes" suplicó el Autobot

Optimus estaba en silencio, escuchaba con agudeza los pulsos agitados de la chispa del mech. El miedo era lo que le impulsaba a acabar con la existencia del Autobot, queriendo expulsar su odio contra éste.

Sin ninguna compasión, el joven Prime se abalanza contra la victima, mordiendo su cuello en el proceso y azotándolo como si fuera un simple muñeco de tela.

Energon salpicaba como nunca antes, creando un escenario de total matanza.

Optimus, habiendo destrozado las cuerdas vocales del mech, lo arroja con fuerza al suelo.

Habiendo dejado inutilizado a su presa, el joven líder entierra su mano directo a la espalda del indefenso civil, arrancando una cuarta parte de la exoestructura, y comiéndosela en el proceso como un depredador carroñero.

Finalmente como acto de maldad, arranca la cabeza del Autobot de un solo jalón, disfrutando la expresión de terror como última mueca.

Queriendo saborear ese momento, Optimus desgarra el resto del cuerpo inerte de su victima, mordiendo y tragando cada sistema interno.

Las fuerzas Autobot, enviadas por Ultra Magnus, veían horrorizadas las acciones del enemigo. Ocupando todo el arsenal posible, intentan derrotar al youngling, pero sin ningún éxito.

El joven Prime ataca a cada soldado ocupando su mortal hacha, cortando cada cuerpo en pedazos, sin olvidar extraerles su fuentes de vida.

Estando su cuerpo totalmente empapado de energon líquido, Optimus emite un poderoso grito de guerra, haciendo retroceder a los soldados sobrevivientes

"**Hasta que todos se hayan ido"** dijo el youngling con un tono maligno

Los guerreros Autobot no tuvieron ni siquiera la oportunidad de defenderse del atacante, uno a uno eran empalados con los macabros tentáculos oscuros como si fueran estacas.

Mientras tanto, Jazz y compañía (Lugnut y Blitzwing) se encontraban ocultos a una distancia segura, observando con asombro y terror el caos que creaba el joven Prime

"Su poder es extremadamente intenso, es imparable" dijo el ninja con un tono de shock

Nuevamente un temible rugido feroz retumba por toda la ciudad, anunciando el infierno.

Optimus, viendo su reflejo entre un gran charco de energon, estaba completamente paralizado… ¿Qué fue lo que había hecho?

Había matado a miles de civiles inocentes y soldados de un ejército.

Por un momento, la culpa fue la expresión de su rostro, sin embargo, un gesto de satisfacción muestra sus facciones faciales

"¿Qué es lo que soy?" dijo el youngling con un tono frustrado

Su mirada queda fija en su reflejo, viendo en lo que era ahora… por un momento éste cambia a su forma original por unos kliks, mostrando lo que fue alguna vez, un honorable y leal Autobot…

Ese ser ya no existía… un asesino era lo que prevalecía ahora… un alma maldecida, condenada a penar por sus actos por toda la eternidad.

El joven líder profanaba sus más profundos recuerdos durante la Corte de Iacon, las deshonras que le hicieron pasar sus superiores por la injusta acusación de la "Muerte de Elita One", las humillaciones que le hizo pasar su más confiable compañero quien alguna vez fue su amigo…

"Sentinel…" dijo Optimus con un tono enfurecido

Voltea a mirar al cielo con una expresión de odio

"Espero que estés preparado… **viejo amigo**, porque llegó tu hora de morir"

Diciendo eso, el joven Prime, ocupando el poder de la Dead Matrix, abre un portal Transwarp, dirigiéndose a Vector Sigma.

Por lo tanto, Jazz, viendo lo que había pasado, se transforma en modo vehículo seguido por Lugnut y Blitzwing

"Tenemos que avisarle a los demás" dijo el ninja

"Lord Megatron se encargara de ese Autobot traidor sin ningún problema" dijo Lugnut con un tono confiado

"Menos plática y más acción" dijo Blitzwing con su segundo rostro

Sin más que comentar, el trío de robots se retiran del devastado lugar… el nuevo infierno.

* * *

**OPTIMUS FINALMENTE SE HA UNIDO AL LADO OSCURO ¿PODRÁ BLACKARACHNIA RESCATARLO DE SU MUNDO DE LOCURA ANTES DE QUE SEA DEMASIADO TARDE? ESO LO VEREMOS MUY PRONTO...**


	20. Chapter 20 Tragedia y Secuestro

**ASTRAL ROMANCE**

**A nocturnal concerto  
candlelight whispers me where to go  
Hymn of gathering stars as my guide  
whilst I wander on this path of the night  
Embroidery of the stars  
undress my feelings for this earth  
Send me your salva to heal my scars  
and let this nakedness be my birth  
Macrocosm poured its powers on me  
And the hopes of this world I now must leave  
The nightwish I sent you centuries ago  
has been heard by those  
who dwelled in a woe  
The distance of our bridal bed  
Await for me to be dead  
Dust of the galaxies take my hand  
Lead me to my beloved´s land  
Departed by the guillotine of death  
I received a letter from the depth  
The dream of my lover it carried inside  
Caressed by the sharpest knife  
I asked you to be my wife  
Rays of the setting sun  
were my tears wept upon promises undone  
Come to me  
Make me believe  
to you and your love again  
Above the universe  
Beneath the Great Eye  
I shall desire you forevermore **

**NIGHTWISH  
**

* * *

ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO MUESTRA LA MUERTE DE UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, CONTANDO CON TORTURA MENTAL Y FÍSICA.

* * *

TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED

**AULLIDOS FEROCES**

**CAPÍTULO XX**

**TRAGEDIA Y SECUESTRO**

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL ESTADO DE IACON**

Lio Convoy percibía gran energía negativa en el ambiente, extremo odio y muerte… este día era de puro sufrimiento.

Prowl pasaba por lo mismo, desde grandes distancias podía sentir el aura denegada de Optimus, la cual emitía un inmenso poder

"¿Será tarde para salvarlo?" preguntó Prowl

"Nunca es tarde, incluso para un Decepticon como yo" vaciló Starscream en un tono sarcástico

El ninja activa su comlink

"Bumblebee ¿Cuál es tu ubicación?"

Por unos kliks solo hubo estática en el comunicador, lo cual preocupaba a Prowl

"Bumblebee, responde"

"_Perdón por no contestar antes. Tenemos un problema… uno a escala grande… Optimus se dirige a Vector Sigma"_

"¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo es posible?"

"No tengo idea" dijo Bumblebee avergonzado

El cyber ninja emite un suspiro

"Le aviaré a Ultra Magnus, Prowl fuera"

El mech fija su mirada hacia sus compañeros, expresando un gesto de infortunio

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó el maximal

"Cambio de planes, tenemos que ir a Vector Sigma inmediatamente".

**CENTRO DE COMANDO DE LA GUARDIA ELITE**

Ultra Magnus veía con horror las espantosas imágenes que transmitía una de las pantallas holográficas de Teletran – 2… Un grado inmenso de asesinatos y el único responsable había sido alguien que alguna vez fue leal ante él

"Optimus ¿Qué has hecho?"

Dolor carcomía su chispa… parecía que todas las esperanzas se habían ido, Unicron finalmente ganaría

"Eso no pasará" dijo el Comandante en voz baja

Aún había oportunidad de salvar al youngling… Ratchet no necesitaba preguntar el estado de ánimo de Ultra Magnus, percibía una extensa frustración.

Claro, no lo culpaba por sentirse de esa manera, la preocupación que poseía por rescatar al joven Prime, el mech que era su líder; era desesperante, volviéndolo tenso.

De pronto, otra pantalla holográfica de Teletran- 2 se activa, mostrando la imagen de Jazz

"¿Cuál es tu reporte?" preguntó el Comandante Supremo

"_Tenemos un enorme problema, jefe… al parecer Optimus activó un portal Transwarp y me temo que se dirige hacia la cámara de la chispa de Primus"_

Los ópticos del médico expresan sorpresa y perplejidad, ¿Cómo era posible que el youngling tuviera esa habilidad?

"Señor, tenemos que reunirnos con Alpha Trion lo más pronto posible" avisó

Ultra Magnus mira por última vez las imágenes macabras que mostraba la otra pantalla holográfica de la computadora

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero quizá ya sea muy tarde" dijo con un tono preocupante.

**CÁMARA DE VECTOR SIGMA- CENTRO INTERNO DE CYBERTRON**

La situación había empeorado por completo, cada bot hacía todo lo posible por defenderse de las criaturas salvajes que protegían la chispa de Primus.

Bulkhead atacaba con sus bolas de demolición a un "guardián", mientras que Megatron disparaba su cañón de fusión destruyendo a su alrededor en el proceso.

Alpha Trion, a pesar de ser viejo, poseía un estilo de combate muy interesante. No necesariamente utilizaba la fuerza brutal, sino ocupaba su ingenio para aturdir al enemigo.

En cuando a Blackarachnia, su habilidad de seducción y engaño estaba al máximo… mientras ella distraía al atacante, Sentinel emitía el golpe final, noqueando al oponente con su escudo y espada.

La batalla era feroz, sin embargo la unión de los cuatro Transformers logra que la victoria les fuera otorgada

"Eso si que es trabajar en equipo" dijo Blackarachnia

Megatron emite un gruñido, no quería admitirlo, pero la femme tenía mucha razón **"La unión creaba la fuerza"**

'Por ahora' dijo el tirano mentalmente

En ese momento, el radar del líder Decepticon detecta una presencia familiar. Expresando una sonrisa triunfante, el Lord de la Guerra se coloca en posición de batalla, esperando con ansias al visitante deseado.

Blackarachnia también percibe la misma firma conocida, sus ópticos expresan temor.

De repente, un portal Transwarp aparece enfrente de los cuatro cybertronianos

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó Sentinel

Antes de que los otros miembros pudieran protestar, son aventados hacia la pared por unos tentáculos oscuros como la noche.

Megatron, teniendo agudos sus sentidos, fue el único que no recibió tal golpe mortal por parte de los apéndices negros.

La femme reconocía muy bien de quien pertenecían esos instrumentos de matanza

"Es **él**" dijo temerosa

Del portal Transwarp, surge la inmensa forma de Optimus Prime, quien poseía una mirada sobrenatural, alrededor de su cuerpo se veían como se retorcían los temibles tentáculos como si fueran látigos vivientes.

Sus enormes alas tecno- orgánicas estaban extendidas al máximo, expresando furia, los símbolos cybertronianos que lo cubrían brillaban con intensidad al igual que sus ópticos, éstos emitían tremendas flamas infernales.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa fue para Blackarachnia al contemplar el energon líquido cubierto por todo el cuerpo de Optimus, incluyendo su rostro… su pesadilla se había vuelto realidad.

El joven Prime fija su mirada en la femme y Sentinel, expresando un gesto de gran rencor hacia ellos.

El oficial de la Guardia Elite se pone enfrente de su amiga, protegiéndola

"Detén esta locura, Optimus"

El joven líder emite una malévola risa, retumbando por todo el lugar

"Ahórrate el discurso heroico… viejo amigo… porque aquí será tu tumba"

La Decepticon sentía dolor al detectar la gran cantidad de maldad que corrompía la chispa de Optimus ¿Acaso habían llegado tarde? ¿Unicron finalmente había logrado convencer al mech en que se uniera al lado oscuro?

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, el youngling ataca a Sentinel con suma brutalidad, causando que energon líquido salpicara por todas partes.

Alpha Trion no podía creer lo que veía, su propia creación… estaba fuera de control…

No lo iba a permitir… lo había perdido una vez, eso no pasaría otra vez.

Bulkhead hacía todo lo posible por ayudar a Sentinel contra el joven líder, pero éste fácilmente noquea al gigante Autobot golpeándolo en la cabeza con su propia arma violentamente.

Agonía consumía la chispa de Blackarachnia, pues la conexión que poseía con el núcleo vital de Optimus la hacía vulnerable contra cualquier ataque físico y mental.

Veía con terror como el mech atacaba a Sentinel con sumo sadismo, rasgando la armadura de su amigo con sus filosas garras.

La femme nota el gesto que expresaba el joven Prime… una mueca diabólica que emitía satisfacción…

Las filosas fauces del youngling arrancan un gran pedazo de la armadura del brazo de Sentinel, dejando en descubierto el exoesqueleto. El mech azul emite un grito de dolor, algo con lo que el joven líder escuchaba con placer, impulsándolo en continuar con su acción agresiva

"Por mucho tiempo esperé este momento… ¡Te ofrecí mi amistad y me escupiste la cara!"

El joven Prime activa su mortal hacha, atacando a su "amigo" con brutalidad.

Sentinel estaba indefenso, la fuerza que poseía su antiguo compañero lo superaba en todo… cada corte que el arma de Optimus le administraba, profanaba su arnés hasta el exoesqueleto, causando terribles hemorragias internas

"Es la última vez que te burlas de mí, Sentinel Prime… si no hubieras sido tan egoísta esto no estaría pasando… pero como me has hecho enfadar acabaré lentamente contigo… te humillaré de la misma forma que tu me hiciste pasar estos deca ciclos que querrás pedir misericordia"

El joven Prime toma el cuello del oficial de Elite, acercándolo hacia su rostro

"Pero antes…"

Ocupando uno de sus tentáculos, el joven líder entierra el apéndice directo a la chispa de su viejo amigo, causando que éste emitiera un grito agonizante.

Una risa maligna y profunda surge del procesador vocal de Optimus

"Ahora presencia el verdadero significado del dolor"

Diciendo eso, cada sensación de intenso tormento del mech es transmitido cruelmente a la chispa de Sentinel.

Las crueles torturas que le había estado administrando el Dios-Demonio eran inimaginables, el joven líder se había convertido en un alma torturada, un engendro asesino.

El oficial de Elite no podía soportar ver tanto sufrimiento en un ser, su procesador estaba siendo torturado con los propios recuerdos de Optimus

"¿Qué se siente ver todo el dolor de tu propio amigo restregado en la cara?" preguntó el joven Prime con un tono frío

Era demasiado para el mech azul, nunca imaginó que el bot que alguna vez fue su compañero en la Academia Autobot, fuera un ser vulgarmente condenado a presenciar el sufrimiento por toda la eternidad

"¡Por favor, ya no continúes! ¡He aprendido mi lección! ¡Lo siento, Optimus! ¡Lamento por lo que te hice pasar durante tanto tiempo!" dijo el Autobot con un tono dolido

"**Ya es tarde para pedir perdón" **dijo el joven Prime con un tono más grave

El tono de su voz se había transformado a una acústica más profunda y llena de matices, llena de poder… **como si alguien más estuviera hablando**.

Blackarachnia reconocía esa voz

"Unicron"

Optimus, utilizando una de sus garras, rasguña el pecho de Sentinel, causando que extensa cantidad de energon líquido escurriera y al mismo tiempo quedara impregnado en su mano

"¡Di todo por ti, viejo amigo! ¡Te protegí en la Corte de Iacon para evitarte ser expulsado de la Academia Autobot y tú me agradeciste de esta forma!"

Brutalmente, el joven líder entierra su mano directo al costado de Sentinel, arrancando varios de los cables internos, provocando que éste gimiera de agonía.

Megatron, quien estaba mirando la escena con detalle, expresaba un gesto de sorpresa y terror… algo que el tirano nunca antes había sentido en toda su vida… el sentido del miedo.

De repente se escucha los sonidos de varios motores, sin olvidar zumbidos, pisadas y turbinas.

El líder Decepticon voltea a mirar quienes eran… los otros equipos habían llegado para dar apoyo.

El joven Prime mira hacia los nuevos visitantes, sus ópticos resplandecen expresando amenaza

"Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Mi antiguo equipo y unos cuantos Decepticons"

Bumblebee se transforma en modo robot, acercándose a su líder

"Gran jefe, esto ha llegado muy lejos, no permitas que Unicron te controle… Tú eres más fuerte que él"

El temible mech atrapa al youngling amarillo con uno de sus tentáculos, arrojándolo con fuerza hacia la pared

"¿Quién eres tú para decirme que es lo que debo hacer, Autobot? Si no mal recuerdo, jamás obedecías mis ordenes al pie de la letra siguiendo los pasos de esa criatura orgánica" dijo Optimus observando con desprecio a Sari

La chica tecno- orgánica intenta defender a su amigo

"Eso no es verdad, solo tratábamos de ayudar…"

"¡SILENCIO!" ordenó el joven Prime con un tono amenazante

Ataca a los otros bots con sus tentáculos

"¿Por qué debería dejarlos vivir?"

Lio Convoy, quien había logrado esquivar los ataques de su amigo, se aproxima ante él

"Optimus… por favor, tienes que escucharlos… Unicron te ha estado utilizando todo este tiempo… sé que puedes enfrentarlo… todos confiamos en ti"

Los ópticos del youngling cambian por unos nano- kliks a su color original… la maldad que lo dominaba había desaparecido… por el momento.

Blackarachnia sentía un alivio al presenciar la energía positiva transmitida nuevamente en el joven mech, aunque era engañoso… Optimus no soltaba el cuello de Sentinel

"Suéltalo, querido… no hay necesidad de continuar con la violencia" dijo la femme quien se acercaba ante él, expresando un gesto de afección.

El joven Prime mantenía firme su mano en el cuello de su presa, su procesador estaba siendo consumido por varias voces que le decían que era lo que tenía que hacer

'_Destrúyelos a todos, solo te están mintiendo'_

'_No lo hagas, ellos solo tratan de ayudarte'_

'_Te han traicionado, solo quieren torturarte'_

'_Ellos confían en ti'_

'_No es verdad'_

'_Mátalos'_

'_Si lo haces te arrepentirás'_

'_Hazlo'_

'_No lo hagas'_

'_¡Hazlo!'_

'_¡HAZLO!'_

Optimus comienza a tener pánico, las voces que se escuchaban en su cabeza retumbaban como tambores danzantes, era como si éstas fueran oídas directamente en sus censores auditivos.

La femme da unos pasos hacia atrás, previniendo algún ataque sorpresivo

"¿Optimus?" preguntó con un tono angustiado

El mech mantenía su vista en el suelo, hasta que una risa macabra emite de su procesador vocal, retumbando por todo el lugar.

Blackarachnia nota que los ópticos del joven líder habían cambiado… No más en el tono rojo fuego, sino que esta vez poseían un color rojo sobrenatural, una tonalidad completamente oscura.

Las carcajadas del youngling no se detenían para nada, estaba completamente enloquecido… sus fauces eran expuestas mostrando su peligrosidad.

Bumblebee y Sari miraban aterrorizados a su amigo ¿Qué fue lo que le había hecho ese demonio?

"Esa risa… hagan que se detenga" suplicaron Jetfire y Jetstorm quienes se cubrían sus censores auditivos

"Sus deseos son ordenes, Autobots" dijo Megatron quien apuntaba su arma contra el joven líder

La Decepticon, al notar las intenciones del tirano, desvía el arma utilizando su telaraña.

Sin embargo, un sonido sollozante logra obtener la atención de todos los bots… era Optimus quien estaba riendo pero en un tono dolido, algo que no se esperaba del youngling.

Ratchet escanea el estado en que se encontraba el mech, descubriendo que sus signos vitales cambiaban a cada instante

"Su estado mental está inestable, en cualquier momento tendrá un ataque de pánico" advirtió a los demás.

Waspinator miraba a su amigo con una mirada triste, no soportaba verlo sufrir de esa manera.

Optimus fija su mirada hacia Sentinel, disfrutando su condición crítica… quizá era momento de acabar con su miserable existencia.

Violentamente, el joven Prime arranca los cables vocales de su antiguo amigo, causando que los demás quedaran en shock.

Megatron miraba intrigado la escena… el mech que alguna vez se había convertido en un héroe en el planeta Tierra, se había transformado en una máquina de matar, enfrentarse a él sería un gran reto para el Lord de la Guerra, algo con que veía con… motivación. Finalmente un oponente digno de su fortaleza.

Energon líquido escurría del cuello severamente dañado del oficial de Elite… sentía como la vida se le iba de una forma tan doliente… era demasiado para él… presenciar tal sadismo era una tortura.

Ambos mechs se miraban profundamente…

A través de esos ópticos sobrenaturales, se percibía el odio, rencor, el tormento pero sobre todo… la satisfacción.

Un momento ¿Satisfacción? ¿Optimus Prime estaba expresando ese sentimiento?

Entonces en ese momento, la verdad se revela en un acto nauseabundo… el joven líder lo estaba atacando intencionalmente, estaba siendo él y no Unicron quien estaba acabando con él lenta y dolorosamente.

No estaba tan sorprendido por eso… Sentinel sabía que este día pasaría, que tarde o temprano su amigo mostraría su verdadera cara y sus oscuras intenciones… en realidad merecía morir de esta forma.

Traicionó a Optimus hace cincuenta ciclos estelares, lo humilló por completo enfrente del Comandante Supremo de los Autobots durante varios deca ciclos, lo culpó de la "muerte de Elita One" recordándole cada nano-klik el trágico incidente del Archa 07, chantajeándole que nunca sería importante en su desgraciada vida.

Los humanos poseían una palabra que describía lo que le estaba pasando… este dicho era llamado karma… un dicho que su significado era la reversión de todos los actos malos de un ser…

Ahora ese karma le estaba haciendo pagar por sus acciones egoístas y arrogantes, finalmente acabando con su vida.

El joven Prime desgarra el pecho de Sentinel, destrozando por completo la armadura y dejando en descubierto la cámara de chispa… su venganza se cumpliría finalmente… esta vez no había vuelta atrás.

Su mano lentamente jala la coraza que protegía la fuente de vida de su presa, dejándolo vulnerable ante el exterior. Unos tentáculos oscuros surgen de las yemas de los dedos del joven líder, estos apéndices envuelven la chispa del Autobot, sintiendo una vez más la muerte aproximarse.

Blackarachnia miraba horrorizada lo que pasaba, esta vez Optimus no tendría remordimientos por su acto, después de todo ya no era Autobot ni Decepticon.

Una diabólica sonrisa expresa el mech, anunciando su triunfo.

Los Autobots y Decepticons intentan detener al youngling, pero los tentáculos oscuros no les permiten acercarse

"**Hasta nunca… Sentinel Prime"** dijo el joven líder con un tono tenebroso

Sin ninguna compasión, Optimus Prime arranca la chispa de su antiguo amigo, viendo como lentamente la luz del núcleo se extinguía.

La femme queda paralizada por el atroz acto, un grito lastimero surge de ella

"¡SENTINEL!"

Los ópticos del youngling so se apartaban del cuerpo inerte y sin vida de su ex amigo, ninguna emoción era expuesta en el rostro, sin embargo internamente sentía culpa y al mismo tiempo placer… finalmente había completado su primer objetivo personal… la muerte de Sentinel Prime.

Blackarachnia corre hacia el cuerpo de su amigo, miraba aterrorizada como había sido cruelmente golpeado… un color gris oscuro poseía ahora la forma de Sentinel… la muerte había llegado por él.

La femme levanta su mirada, fijándola en Optimus quien expresaba un gesto diabólico y satisfactorio, un grito de ira surge del procesador vocal de ella

"¡Monstruo! ¡Lo has matado! ¡Él fue tu amigo!"

El Prime seguía con su expresión neutra, sin mostrar debilidad

"¿En qué te has convertido? ¿Qué le has hecho al Optimus que conocía?"

El joven líder emite una mueca enfurecida

"Ese ser que conocías ya no existe… es solo un recuerdo olvidado"

Blackarachnia queda sin habla por unos kliks… ¿Acaso ese mech enfrente de ella era el ser que amaba? ¿Esa bestia sin compasión alguna? ¿Ese monstruo solo sediento de sangre?

Por supuesto que no… en algún lugar dentro de esa figura asesina se mantenía atrapado el verdadero Optimus, el mech que siempre había sido caballeroso con ella… tenía que salvarlo a cualquier costo y solo había una forma…

"Te amo, Optimus"

Ese comentario toma desprevenido al joven Prime… esas tres palabras dicha por la femme quedaban impresas en su procesador… Blackarachnia lo amaba con toda su chispa y estaba tratando de volverlo a la normalidad…

Su furia lentamente se calma, haciendo que sus tentáculos dejaran de atacar a los otros bots.

Viendo su cruel acto de homicidio contra su amigo, Optimus da unos pasos hacia atrás con la intención de huir nuevamente.

Sin embargo, la femme velozmente logra detenerlo tomándolo del brazo con su telaraña

"Te fuiste una vez… no dejaré que eso pase de nuevo" dijo la Decepticon con un tono cariñoso y al mismo tiempo tocaba el rostro del mech con una de sus manos

Prime, al principio emite un gesto de odio, pero una vez que sentía la piel tecno- orgánica de la femme, su expresión cambia a un estado tranquilo… algo le decía que estaban **destinados a estar juntos**.

Ambos Transformers se dejan llevar por los sentimientos de sus chispas, a pesar de que el joven líder se resistía ante ellos.

En ese momento la femme hace una acción que hasta el mismo Optimus no esperaba… ella junta sus labios con los del mech.

Los ópticos de Prime resplandecen de sorpresa, cambiando a su color original. La femme aparta sus labios de Optimus, quien expresaba un gesto confuso

¿Qué era esta nueva sensación que presenciaba su interior? ¿Acaso era… amor? No… esto no podía ser posible…

"Elita, yo…"

De pronto el joven líder es atormentado por un insoportable dolor en su pecho, haciéndole gritar con agonía… Unicron estaba ocupando la Dead Matrix en su contra.

Los otros bots no comprendían lo que pasaba, aunque sabían quien era el responsable del sufrimiento del youngling

"¡Estás lastimándolo! ¡Déjalo en paz, monstruo!" exclamó la femme al maligno Dios

De repente, desde las sombras surge la diabólica figura de Fallen, quien miraba a la femme con furia

"**Ya tuve suficiente de tu interferencia, Elita One"** amenazó el ancestral Transformer

Jetfire y Jetstorm se colocan enfrente de la Decepticon, protegiéndola

"No permitiremos que te acerques a ella, demonio" dijeron al mismo tiempo

Fallen/Unicron emite una temible risa

"**¿Creen que podrán detenerme?"**

Los otros bots rodean a la femme, defendiéndola del enemigo con sus propios cuerpos

"Si la quieres, tendrás que pasar encima de nosotros" dijo Ultra Magnus con un tono firme

Los ópticos del heraldo brillan con advertencia

"**Entonces que así sea… pero ¿Por qué debería encargarme de ustedes? Si tengo mi propio lacayo quien puede hacerlo por mi" **

Fallen mira hacia Optimus, quien estaba en el suelo retorciéndose con agonía, extiende su mano, apareciendo en ésta varios cables semi- orgánicos los cuales vulgarmente se entierran directamente al pecho del torturado youngling, causando que gimiera de dolor

"**Acábalos, mi aprendiz"** ordenó el Dios

Prime no soportaba el tormento que le era administrado, quemaba como el mismo ácido

"No…" dijo en un tono débil

"**¿Te atreves una vez más a rebelarte ante mi, Optimus Prime?"**

Lentamente el joven líder se pone de pie, de su boca escurría energon líquido, sin embargo eso no le importaba… estaba harto de estar siguiendo ordenes de ese demonio

"Ya no más, Unicron… No seré parte de tu juego "

Los cables que estaban enterrados en el pecho de Optimus son extraídos, causando que el joven líder gruñera de dolor

"**Me siento decepcionado de ti, Prime… Tu ibas a ser mi segundo al mando en mi nuevo régimen… y así será"**

"No… lo… creo" contestó el youngling con un tono pausado

"**Entonces te haré cambiar de parecer"**

De pronto un haz de luz aparece misteriosamente hacia la trayectoria de Blackarachnia, haciéndole gritar en terrible agonía y desapareciéndola en el proceso.

Los ópticos de cada bot expresan terror al contemplar el acontecimiento, en especial Optimus quien emite un bramido de intensa furia

"¡NO!"

Unicron emite una diabólica risa, el sufrimiento que poseía la chispa de Prime lo alimentaba con delicia

"Únete a mi si quieres volver a verla, Prime"

El mech emite un grito de ira intenso, tan feroz que su cuerpo es cubierto por una extraña aura de color azul aguamarina. De su espalda surgen unos mortales cañones, disparando hacia el techo con todo su poder.

La mirada de Prime queda fija hacia una de las lunas de Cybertron… mostrando un odio eterno y enfermizo.

Con toda su furia dispara su artillería hacia esa luna, creando un rayo de gran poder.

Sin embargo, el disparo no logra ni rosar la superficie del astro.

De esa luna, un mortal rayo es desencadenado, envolviendo a Optimus en el resplandor, causando que un gran grito de interminable tormento fuera escuchado de su procesador vocal.

Así, la cámara de Vector Sigma es iluminada por el resplandor, desapareciendo a todos.


	21. Chapter 21 La Redención de La Bestia pt1

**INMMORTAL**

**Let's fight**

We're face to face  
Loyalty is what I need to see from you  
You're insecure  
I can see the fear that breeds in your heart  
Where will you run? Where will you hide?  
I see the blood drip from your eyes  
Who will survive? Let's get it on  
And we'll fight

I know who you are  
The leader of lost souls  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal  
I'm not afraid to die  
My soul will travel on  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal  
Immortal  
Immortal

I need the rush  
There's nowhere you could hide before you die  
Why won't you face me?  
I can see the fear that's in your eyes  
Where will you run? Where will you hide?  
I see the blood drip from your eyes  
Who will survive? Let's get it on  
And we'll fight

I know who you are  
The leader of lost souls  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal  
I'm not afraid to die  
My soul will travel on  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal

I know who you are  
The leader of lost souls  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal  
I'm not afraid to die  
My soul will travel on  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal

Where will you run?  
Where will you hide?  
Where will you run?  
Where will you hide?  
Let's fight

I know who you are  
The leader of lost souls  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal  
I'm not afraid to die  
My soul will travel on  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal [x2]

You can't kill me  
Immortal!  
You can't kill me  
Immortal!  
You can't kill me  
Immortal!  
You can't kill me  


ADEMA

* * *

NOTA DEL AUTOR: ESTE CAPÍTULO POSEE ALGO DE TENTACLE RAPE Y TORTURA BRUTAL.

* * *

TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED

**AULLIDOS FEROCES**

**CAPÍTULO XXI**

**LA REDENCIÓN DE LA BESTIA PARTE I**

**JUSTICIA**

**INTERIOR DE UNICRON**

Autobots y Decepticons miraban confundidos a su alrededor. ¿En dónde estaban? Sin embargo lo más importante era ¿En dónde estaba Optimus?

"¡Prime!" gritó Bumblebee

Los otros bots volteaban a su alrededor, tratando de localizarlo pero sin ningún éxito.

Megatron al parecer era el único quien tenía la idea en donde podría estar su némesis

"Yo me encargaré de buscar al youngling" dijo el autócrata

Ultra Magnus queda de acuerdo con el Lord Decepticon

"Necesitarás apoyo… Prowl, Jazz, Lio Convoy, Waspinator y tus tropas te acompañarán"

El tirano emite un gruñido, no quería que ningún Autobot o Decepticon interfiriera en sus planes, debía improvisar

Ultra Magnus voltea a mirar al resto de los bots

"Sé que hemos perdido un camarada este día, pero su muerte no será en vano… Unicron esta vez será vencido… para siempre"

"¡HASTA QUE TODOS SEAN SOLO UNO!" dijeron los Autobots

"¡Transfórmense y muévanse!" ordenó Megatron

Diciendo eso prosiguen a la búsqueda de Prime y Blackarachnia.

**EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DEL INTERIOR DE UNICRON- NÚCLEO DE VIDA**

Optimus activa sus ópticos, solo para verse atado en forma de crucifijo por varios tentáculos semi- orgánicos. Intenta librarse de las ataduras, sin embargo éstas se estrechan con fuerza, causando que un grito agonizante surgiera de su procesador vocal

"**Finalmente despiertas, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia" **dijo Unicron con un tono malévolo

"¿Dónde está Blackarachnia?" exigió el joven Prime enfurecido

De pronto, varios tentáculos revelan la frágil forma de la femme, quien estaba en una posición muy incómoda. El demonio Transformer la había colocado en un enfoque en forma de X, mostrando con detalle cada parte de su bello cuerpo.

"¡Blackarachnia!" exclamó Optimus tratando de llamar la atención de la femme

Sin embargo, ella estaba en un estado de hyper- sueño muy profundo y vulnerable, algo con lo que Prime miraba con frustración

"Déjala ir, me tienes a mi" dijo el mech con un tono suplicante

El "corazón" de Unicron se ilumina, surgiendo de éste la temible forma de Fallen.

Optimus aprieta sus puños, intentando una vez más liberarse de los tentáculos que lo aprisionaban

"**¿Por qué sigues resistiéndote, Optimus? Ambos sabemos que solo estás logrando lastimarte… Combínate conmigo y ella será libre"**

Las fauces del youngling expresan un gesto enfurecido…. De ninguna manera dejaría que ese monstruo lo dominara de nuevo, se había aprovechado de su estado mental tan frágil para manipularlo hasta llevarlo al acto de asesinato y destrucción

"¡Vete al infierno, maldito monstruo!" gritó el joven líder con odio

"**Ese lenguaje, Prime… me aseguraré de que sea decente" **dijo el demonio con un tono burlón

Diciendo eso, de las sombras aparecen unos delgados cables de color vino, se arrastran hasta el cráneo del rebelde youngling, enterrándose en la parte inferior.

Optimus se resiste ante el dolor, apretando sus dientes con firmeza

"No lograrás controlarme, Unicron… No soy siervo… de nadie"

"**Eso lo veremos, pequeño Prime"** contestó el Dios con un tono tenebroso

De repente, una extraña energía surge de los misteriosos cables, causando que extensos gritos de interminable agonía fueran escuchados del joven líder.

El dolor era demasiado, pero no debía dejar que Unicron fuera complacido por eso

"**Deja de seguir negándote, Optimus… fui yo quien te salvó de la muerte total el día en que ese seeker Starscream te atacó y dejó severamente herido"**

"Tal vez… pero… eso… no cambia lo que… pienso de ti" dijo Prime entre dientes

Fallen mantenía sus brazos cruzados, seguro de si mismo, parecía que su cuerpo estaba volviéndose metal líquido…

Si… el ancestral mech se estaba transformando en otro ser.

Los ópticos del youngling se abren con magnitud… su chispa pulsaba con agitación… lo que percibía era temor, un terror nunca antes presenciado… ante él se mostraba la verdadera forma de Unicron en una versión menor.

Una figura de esplendorosa majestuosidad infernal… definitivamente era un ser divino. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de retorcidos picos que representaban su tenebrosidad ante los mortales.

De su espalda se podía observar unas inmensas alas esqueléticas, ambas eran una verdadera obra de arte, poseían un toque celestial y al mismo tiempo diabólico.

En cuanto a la apariencia de su rostro… Optimus no sabía como describir la cara de ese… monstruo. Las facciones faciales eran fuera de lo común, en especial para un Dios Transformer. Ésta estaba compuesta por tremendos tentáculos semi- orgánicos los cuales, el youngling pensaba, debía ser la barba.

El yelmo de esa amenazante criatura… ese temible casco… tenía un par de tremendos cuernos como los de un toro a los lados, a excepción de que éstos estaban cubiertos por pequeños picos torcidos.

Pero lo que más aterraba al joven Prime era esa mirada profunda que poseía el Dios… expresaba orden y lujuria por el poder, algo con lo que Optimus se le hacía familiar.

Unicron toma el cuello del mech, sintiendo como los cables de energía corría energon líquido con rapidez. Sabía que el joven Prime estaba atemorizado… una sensación que lo alimentaba con excitación.

Durante estos mega- ciclos, el demonio absorbía cada gota de odio, temor y depresión del joven líder… era el ser que le proporcionaba un exquisito banquete de puro tormento, haciéndolo más fuerte… no podía permitir perderle

"**Aprenderás, Optimus… Te enseñaré una lección de obediencia" **

Los tentáculos que aprisionaban a Prime vuelven a estrecharse, esta vez los apéndices agrietan sus brazos y piernas.

El youngling desactiva sus ópticos y aprieta con fuerza sus dientes, tratando de aguantar el increíble dolor que le era proporcionado.

Unicron no permitía que su aprendiz se resistiera ante el "tratamiento", así que con una de sus filosas manos, toma uno de los censores auditivos del Prime, causando que se retorciera por la sensibilidad que poseían éstos.

"**Interesante… al parecer he descubierto otro punto débil" **dijo el demonio con un tono maligno

Diciendo eso, el ancestral Transformer toma el otro censor auditivo del joven líder

"¿Qué haces? ¡Detente!" gimió Optimus desesperadamente

Entonces, lo que sucedió después, causó que alrededor se detuviera. Unicron estaba apretando con toda su fuerza sobrenatural los censores auditivos del youngling.

Optimus esta vez grita con agonía como nunca antes… su cuerpo emitía desagradables descargas de intenso dolor.

Queriendo alargar ese placentero sonido, el demonio se coloca a las espaldas del joven mech, agarrando con un sentido de afección las angelicales alas tecno- orgánicas.

Terror consumía la chispa de Optimus, sabía exactamente lo que iba hacer ese monstruo.

Sin misericordia, Unicron vulgarmente fractura las frágiles alas, escuchando como recompensa los terribles gritos de perdición de Optimus Prime

"**Eso es, mi querido consorte… grita más… ¡ALIMÉNTAME CON TU DOLOR!"**

En el proceso, la Dead Matrix administra horrendas descargas de energon, haciendo que el joven Prime extendiera sus gemidosde inimaginable agonía.

De las sombras, surgen más cables de tonalidad vino, éstos son enterrados al cuello del mech.

La mirada de Optimus se estaba nublando, su procesador vocal se estaba dañando severamente por el esfuerzo que proporcionaba en sus gritos, sin embargo soportaba esta demente tortura.

Los cables que estaban profanando su cuello, lentamente inyectan una misteriosa sustancia.

Al sentir como el líquido recorría por sus venas de energía, un extenuante grito de dolor emite el mech… el Dios le estaba administrando ácido, quemando sus circuitos y sistemas internos con brutalidad. De sus ópticos surgen energon, sin embargo al combinarse con el ácido, causaba que le quemara la vista cegándolo intencionalmente

"**Tendrás que suplicar si quieres que todo este tormento termine" **dijo el Lord de la Oscuridad con un tono frío

Prime no podía decir una palabra, el líquido corrosivo que recorría por sus venas de energía le había dañado severamente los cables vocales…

"**Solo tienes que decirlo, mi pequeño aprendiz y todo esto acabará"**

Con dificultad, el torturado Prime contesta:

"Nun…ca…me…uni…ré…a…ti"

"**Como quieras" **dijo el Dios molesto

Con un solo movimiento de su brazo, el pecho de Blackarachnia se abre, mostrando su núcleo de vida

"**Haré todo lo que sea necesario para corromperte, Optimus Prime… incluso si debo pasar millones de ciclos estelares torturándote"**

Al decir eso, unos tentáculos oscuros profanan la chispa de la femme, causando que ésta activara sus ópticos abruptamente, un gemido de dolor y al mismo tiempo de placer surge de su procesador vocal.

Uno de los apéndices se arrastra hasta la coraza en donde protegía el puerto de interfaz de la femme, arrancándola en el proceso

"**Alpha Trion hizo un buen trabajo en colocar una parte de tu núcleo en la femme, así podré disfrutar tu sufrimiento por toda la eternidad"**

Unicron manda el comando al tentáculo en penetrar la cavidad, causando que la Decepticon gritara de dolor… el monstruo la estaba violando cruelmente.

Optimus emite un grito de furia, nadie se metía con su futura sparkmate y vive para contarlo, intenta librarse de sus ataduras pero el demonio se lo previene, expresando una risa desagradable

"**Esto se siente bien… ella será un buen instrumento para mis necesidades primarias" **

Prime gritaba con toda su fuerza, sin importar que tan dañado estaba su procesador vocal, debía rescatar a Blackarachnia de ese miserable a cualquier costo. Entre su mente podía escuchar como varias voces reían por su desgracia, debilidad y fragilidad.

"**Deberías sentirte orgulloso, te he hecho un favor al volverte mi consorte, si no fuera por mi no serías más que un montón de chatarra oxidada"**

El perturbador apéndice creaba una insoportable fricción dentro de l puerto de la femme, causando que el ancestral mech emitiera gruñidos de placer… era una pesadilla.

El joven Prime miraba indefenso lo que esa criatura le estaba haciendo a su amada Elita One… pagaría muy caro por eso… ¡LO MATARÍA POR ESO!

De pronto un rugido feroz es escuchado, pero no era proveniente del joven líder.

Viendo interrumpido este momento de éxtasis, Unicron emite un gruñido amenazador

"**¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir la ceremonia?" **dijo enfurecido

Una explosión destruye una parte de la cámara interna del "corazón" de Unicron, mostrando a los Autobots y Decepticons listos para el combate

"**¡Ustedes! ¿Cómo se atreven a interferir?" **rugió el demonio con rabia

"Esto termina aquí, Unicron" dijo Ultra Magnus y Megatron al mismo tiempo

"**Serán unos excelentes trofeos para mi"**

Sin compasión, el maligno mech extrae el tentáculo que profanaba el puerto de Blackarachnia, mandando más de estos contra los bots intrusos.

Ocupando sus armas, Ultra Magnus y Megatron destruían los apéndices, haciendo que el Dios emitiera rugidos salvajes

"¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? Había esperado más de una deidad si eso es lo que eres" dijo el líder Decepticon con un tono burlón

"**Miserable mortal, te enseñaré a respetarme" **

Unicron se abalanza contra los dos bots, rasguñándolos con sus filosas garras.

Mientras tanto el resto de los Autobots y Decepticons se separan para liberar a los dos Transformers prisioneros.

Sari y Bumblebee miraban horrorizados la condición en que se encontraba Optimus. Su cuerpo había sido cruelmente golpeado, desgarrado, sus censores auditivos estaban torcidos, los ópticos estaban dañados, no severamente por suerte y sus enormes y bellas alas habían sido fracturadas profundamente

"Por Primus, ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir a todo esto?" dijo Jazz sorprendido

"No tenemos tiempo de preguntas, debemos sacarlo de aquí inmediatamente" dijo Ratchet con un tono firme

Lio Convoy y Waspinator miraban sorprendidos el estado tan crítico de su amigo… esto era imperdonable, ese maldito demonio había abusado de Optimus física y mentalmente, era definitivo que todo esto se volvería un trauma permanente.

Sin más que perder, el maximal corta los tentáculos que aprisionaban al youngling con sus garras retractiles. En el proceso logra escuchar al Prime decir en un tono paranoico:

"Black…arachnia….Black…arachnia… "

El maximal podía ver en los ópticos semi dañados del joven líder odio y terror combinados, no había duda que Unicron lo había perturbado brutalmente

"No te preocupes, amigo mío… te sacaremos de aquí" dijo Prowl rompiendo el silencio

"Black… arachnia…. Tienen… que… sacarla… de aquí" dijo Optimus con un tono agonizante

"No te abandonaremos, gran jefe" dijo Bumblebee

Prime escupe energon líquido con violencia, estaba completamente acabado

"Olvídense… de… mi… ella… es… más… importante" repelió con un tono lastimero

"Al igual que tú" contestó Lio Convoy

Bulkhead, quien era el más grande y fuerte de todos toma entre sus brazos a su herido amigo.

Por lo tanto, Lugnut y Blitzwing liberan a Blackarachnia, quien estaba del otro lado de l "corazón" del Dios- Demonio

"Debemos apresurarnos" dijo el triple cambiador con su primera cara

Lugnut toma entre sus robustos brazos a la femme, alejándola del esa desagradable prisión.

Viendo la situación bajo control, Ratchet emite un suspiro de alivio

"Salgamos de aquí" ordenó

Sin embargo, Optimus se niega

"No… me… iré… sin… hacer… pagar… a… Unicron… por… lo… que… ha… hecho"

"Apenas puedes levantarte, Prime" dijo Starscream con un tono burlón

"Nunca… subestimes… a… un… enemigo" dijo Optimus entre dientes

El youngling pide a Bulkhead que lo bajara. Una vez estando en el suelo, intenta ponerse en una posición firme, no obstante las heridas causadas hace unos ciclos le ardían como el mismo tártaro, pero no le importaba… haría pagar a Unicron con su vida por haber abusado íntimamente de Blackarachnia y nada, ni siquiera las terribles lesiones lo detendrían

"Salgan… de aquí… Es una orden" dijo el Prime con un tono militar

"Olvídalo, amigo… no te abandonaremos" dijeron Jetfire y Jetstorm al mismo tiempo

"Esto… es… entre Unicron… y yo… por favor… tienen que irse" dijo de nuevo el joven líder

El youngling mira a Lio Convoy, una expresión seria era emitida en su rostro

"Lio, quiero que… me hagas… un favor"

Los ópticos del maximal muestran sorpresa

"¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece, mi buen amigo?" dijo con un tono gentil

"Lio… Te agradezco mucho… en haberme ayudado… en la isla Dinobot… es por eso… que te nombro… como nuevo líder… de mi equipo"

El maximal no creía lo que escuchaba, esto no se lo había esperado

"No puedo aceptar esa responsabilidad, ellos son tus compañeros… tus amigos"

Optimus aparta su vista de Lio Convoy, observando la pelea entre Ultra Magnus y Megatron contra Unicron. Sus ópticos brillan con intensidad, deseaba acabar de una vez por todas al ser que lo atormentó durante varios mega- ciclos… como quería devolverle el favor

"Lo sé… pero… insisto… Tu siempre fuiste un buen amigo… es lo menos que puedo… hacer por ti"

El maximal se sentía alagado, hacía muchos ciclos estelares que no comandaba a un equipo, pero no sería problema pues era un líder natural, al igual que su amigo.

Sin más que decir, Prime se dirige a la batalla… esta sería la única oportunidad que tendría para hacer pagar al demonio por todo el dolor que había causado

"¡UNICRON!" exclamó con furia

El Dios, quien estaba enfrentando a Megatron y Ultra Magnus, dirige su atención al youngling

"**Finalmente has tomado tu decisión por lo que puedo ver"**

"Así es… tal vez… ya no sea… el mismo de antes… pero no permitiré… que hagas… más daño… a inocentes ¡NUNCA MÁS!"

De pronto una fuerza misteriosa arrastra al joven Prime hacia la pared

"**Patético… tus sentimientos por esa femme te han vuelto débil"**

"Tu no sabes… que es el… verdadero amor… Nunca podrás comprenderlo… solo… eres un monstruo… obsesionado por el poder"

Unicron expresa un gesto de enfurecimiento ¿Cómo se atrevía hablarle de esa manera su esclavo?

"**Haré que te tragues tus palabras, Prime"**

Entonces como un sueño, el demonio toma la forma del mismo youngling, la única diferencia era que su cuerpo era completamente de color negro y sus ópticos tenían un color dorado brillante, se aparta de los otros combatientes dirigiéndose a todo galope contra su aprendiz.

Optimus activa su máscara de batalla dando inicio una nueva lucha. Se abalanza contra la deidad, tratando de administrarle un fuerte golpe, sin embargo Unicron era veloz, esquivando cada ataque

"**¿No te das cuenta de que todo lo que hagas resultará inútil? Soy un Dios, no puedes destruir a un ser omnipotente"**

El joven líder se defendía de los tentáculos que le atacaban ocupando sus habilidades de combate.

El demonio veía interesado la misteriosa forma de pelea del Prime… sus movimientos defensivos y de ataque eran distintos a los de defensa personal de un cybertroniano… más bien cada acrobacia era combinada con una especie de danza muy distinta a la de la cultura Transformer

"Esto termina ahora, Unicron"

El maligno Dios emite una risa maniática, atrapa el pie izquierdo de su neófito azotándolo con fuerza contra el suelo

"**Ahórrate los dramas, insignificante criaturilla ¿Crees que podrás escapar de mi?"**

Unicron toma el cuello del youngling, acercándolo a su rostro

"**Yo te reformé, puedo deshacerte en un instante"**

Prime mira con furia al enemigo, estaba de nuevo chantajeándole con la cruel verdad de su existencia.

Ocupando sus filosas garras, Optimus rasguña el rostro del monstruo, causando que un grito lastimero surgiera de su procesador vocal.

Prime, viendo eso como una ventaja, golpea con toda su fuerza el abdomen del demonio, abollando la armadura, salpicando fluido vital en el proceso.

Su piel metálica de los nudillos comenzaba a deshacerse por el impacto hacia el arnés… no era importante, su única ambición era acabar con el desgraciado

"¡Te mandaré de vuelta al infierno!" dijo Prime con un tono enfurecido

Utilizando su hacha, el joven líder estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, pero es detenido por una mortal cuchilla, la cual le había sido enterrada directamente hacia su costado izquierdo por parte del demonio.

Un intenso dolor recorría sus sistemas internos, energon líquido escurre de su boca.

El youngling aprieta los dientes, haciendo todo lo posible de no mostrar debilidad ante el enemigo.

Aunque su esfuerzo era en vano, Unicron logra detectar sus síntomas de dolor, expresando una sonrisa triunfante.

Optimus agarra la cuchilla, tratando de extraerla de su costado pero ésta le quema la mano, provocando que gimiera de agonía

"**Cybertronium… el preciado metal de tu planeta en el cual eres vulnerable ¿Pensaste que me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle?" **dijo el demonio quien al mismo tiempo enterraba con más presión la mortal hoja al costado del joven Prime

El youngling escupe energon líquido, creando un charco del fluido, su cuerpo temblaba por la reacción violenta que le era administrada.

De repente, el demonio toma su forma original aclamando su triunfo

"**Pudiste hacer elegido en combinarte conmigo, Prime… pero en vez de eso escogiste ¡EL CAMINO DEL DOLOR!"**

Con su mortal garra, el Lord de la Oscuridad brutalmente abre el pecho del youngling, revelando la cámara de chispa en donde se encontraba la Dead Matrix

"**Es tu última oportunidad, Optimus… O te combinas conmigo o sufres la exterminación"**

La respiración del joven mech se agitaba a cada nano- klik, finalmente la muerte había ganado…

Lo había perdido todo, sus amigos, el honor y ahora su vida...

¡NO! Eso no era verdad, sus amigos aún estaban con él, apoyándolo con toda su fe, no debía decepcionarlos… ¡No lo haría!

Alpha Trion miraba en shock como el Dios estaba matando a su preciada creación.

Mientras tanto, Blackarachnia, quien estaba en los brazos de Lugnut, mira a la dirección en donde estaba Optimus. Sus ópticos se dilatan al contemplar la escena

"¡PRIME!" gritó con frustración

Unicron, quien veía con satisfacción la condición de su discípulo traidor, dirige su mirada hacia la femme, expresando una diabólica sonrisa

"**Es la última vez que lo verás, Elita One… Si no hubieras sido tan egoísta, Optimus Prime no habría pasado por todo esto… Ahora disfrutaré cada nano- klik de este exquisito momento y una vez que él sea exterminado de esta vida… tu serás mía por siempre" **dijo con un tono maligno

Al escuchar las últimas palabras del Dios, el joven Prime toma la cuchilla que le hería severamente, a pesar de que ésta quemaba su mano gravemente

"**¿Qué? Esto no puede ser" **dijo el demonio sorprendido

Una vez habiendo desenterrado el arma, los ópticos de Optimus cambian a un color rojo oscuro, no obstante estos comienzan a resplandecer, sus facciones faciales cambian al de su modo bestia, expresando un gesto enfurecido. Su cuerpo comienza a crujir abruptamente, apareciendo en el proceso un par de látigos luminosos los cuales envuelven brazos y piernas del joven líder.

Ambos pares de extremidades se alargan, tomando la forma bestial. Sus alas se extienden, mostrando su majestuosidad sin tener herida o fractura alguna.

En cuanto su bello y espinoso pelaje brillaba como la misma Luna de la Tierra

"Tus días de tiranía han terminado, Unicron" dijo el joven Prime con un tono celestial

Un aura de tonalidad azul turquesa cubre al mech, de su pecho, la Dead Matrix brillaba intensamente, provocando que Unicron perdiera todo control total del youngling

"**No puedes derrotarme… soy un Dios, temor de los mortales… ¡Soy inmortal! ¡Atraigo la muerte y el caos! Soy…"**

Optimus emite una patada voladora directo al rostro del demonio, arrastrándolo unos cuantos metros

"… Un dolor de cabeza" terminó de decir

Habiendo aturdido por unos kliks a la deidad, el joven líder fija su mirada hacia el "corazón" del enemigo… la única forma de acabar esta pesadilla era destruyendo ese extraño órgano de vida… aquél ser que alguna vez lo atormentaba finalmente caería.

Del brazo del joven Prime aparece una cuchilla de origen alienígena, de ésta surge un misterioso resplandor dorado.

Queriendo terminar esta batalla, Optimus se acerca al núcleo de Unicron.

El demonio, habiendo recuperado la conciencia, percibe las intenciones de su lacayo traidor. De las sombras surgen varios tentáculos semi- orgánicos, se arrastran a toda velocidad contra al youngling con la intención de detenerlo.

Por desgracia, los apéndices no logran ni rosar una parte de la armadura del Prime, pues Megatron se había interpuesto en el camino, cortando los instrumentos de defensa

"Tu fin ha llegado, demonio y solo te diré esto… ¡Optimus Prime es mío!" dijo el tirano con un tono amenazador

Unicron intenta llegar hacia el joven líder, pero algo no se lo permite ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

En ese momento, la respuesta se revela, haciendo a la deidad expresar un gesto de terror… Optimus finalmente había logrado adaptarse al poder de la Dead Matrix, dándole la capacidad de paralizar los movimientos de su propio amo…

Un gran error fue lo que había cometido el Dios, subestimó al joven Prime, pensando que podría manipularlo para que éste le ayudara a dominar el Universo; lo único que le quedaba era la persuasión, con eso lograría convencer a su discípulo que no lo destruyera… **o eso era lo que él creía. **

"**Si me matas, serás como yo… ¿Estás dispuesto en tomar mi lugar? ¿Ser el nuevo Amo de la Destrucción? Yo no lo creo así, Optimus" **dijo el demonio con un tono algo seductor

Por unos kliks, el joven líder queda con una expresión pensativa, cuestionando las palabras de la deidad

"**Nunca podrás huir de mi, Prime… aún si me destruyeras mi esencia quedará dentro de ti por siempre… admítelo, no puedes resistir la tentación de obtener más poder… Tú y Megatron no son tan diferentes, eres un asesino y jamás podrás cambiar eso" **dijo Unicron con un tono burlón

El joven líder aprieta sus puños, conteniendo su ira… el demonio le estaba aplicando sus juegos mentales, tratando de distraerlo para perder la concentración del control de su cuerpo… sin embargo eso no pasaría

"He aprendido… todos tus métodos… de manipulación, demonio y esta vez… no funcionarán conmigo"

"**Piensa en Blackarachnia, si realmente la amas harás lo correcto" **dijo Unicron con un tono desesperado

El joven Prime expresa un gesto enfurecido, ese monstruo espacial utilizaba el nombre de la femme que amaba para bajarle su guardia

"Yo no soy como tú… no lo soy… ¡NUNCA!" advirtió el youngling

Mostrando una mueca de intensa ira, Optimus entierra su cuchilla directamente al núcleo de vida de Unicron.

El Dios emite por primera vez un grito de intensa agonía, impulsando al joven Prime en continuar con su acción ofensiva

"¿Qué se siente ahora, demonio? ¿Qué se siente percibir todo el tormento restregado hacia ti?"

Con suma agresividad, Optimus entierra la cuchilla con más profundidad al "corazón" del monstruo, escuchando un feroz grito de extenso dolor

"Hay un dicho humano que dice: **"Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos"**... ahora uno de esos cuervos acabará contigo" dijo el youngling con un tono tenebroso

Sin ningún remordimiento ni compasión, el mech desgarra el órgano de vida del demonio, destruyéndolo lentamente, disfrutando cada nano- kliks de exquisita venganza.

Sus fauces perforaban la materia semi- orgánica, asimilando la textura jugosa… un excelente banquete para su propio gusto.

Fluido vital del "corazón" del demonio salpicaba como nunca antes, extinguiendo poco a poco su vida

"**Estás condenado… Optimus Prime… jamás podrás… escapar de mi… la bestia interna te controlará… y seguirás con mi legado" **dijo el Dios moribundo con un tono burlón pausado

El joven Prime ignora cada palabra del enemigo, pues estaba atragantándose en la fresca cena que le administraba el núcleo de vida de éste

"Yo surjo… tú caes" dijo el mech con triunfo

Diciendo eso, Optimus corta el resto del órgano con su cuchilla y hacha, finalmente matando al demonio.

Una vez exterminado el Dios de esta vida, el joven líder se acerca al cuerpo inerte del disfraz alternativo del demonio.

Como acto sádico, Optimus arranca la cabeza del ancestral mech, sin olvidar el caparazón que protegía el núcleo de vida

"Esto es por Safire y Lightdagger"

Una batalla se había terminado pero la guerra aún no cesaba por completo… había alguien más que se interponía en el camino y no se detendría hasta lograr la conquista del Universo

"¡Megatron!" exclamó Optimus con un tono firme

El tirano Decepticon expresaba una diabólica sonrisa, había llegado el momento de la verdadera batalla final.

CONTINUARÁ…


	22. Chapter 22 La Redención de La Bestia pt2

**ORION**

**Child of the oceans I am, walking on the waves  
Stirring the pools, I silence and calm the tides to a glaze  
Touched by a vision of love, her beauty recognized  
Elusive to me, progressions are now violence in disguise**

On a quest for light, and braving the seas  
Chasing the morning star, wait for me...  
Now I'm blinded, this vision I cannot see  
I cannot see my future destiny

Ohh...the hunter looks at you with eyes to kill  
Praying for your life-the mighty rage against the still

For whom the God's destroy, they first make mad  
Receiving the sun, and falling like hourglass sand  
Child of the sea I am, in starlight I reside  
Glow silver and white, eternal and bright in the sky

On a quest for light, and braving the seas  
Chasing the morning star, wait for me...  
Now I'm blinded, this vision I cannot see  
I cannot see my future destiny

Ohh...the hunter looks at you with eyes to kill  
Praying for your life-the mighty rage against the still

Ohh...the hunter looks at you with eyes to kill  
Praying for your life-the mighty rage against the still

Ohh...the hunter  
Ohh...the hunter  
Ohh...the hunter  
I'm the hunter  


SYMPHONY X

* * *

TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED

**AULLIDOS FEROCES**

**CAPÍTULO XXII**

**LA REDENCIÓN DE LA BESTIA**

**PARTE II**

**COMBATE MORTAL**

**INTERIOR DE UNICRON**

Ambos Transformers se miran fijamente, expresando seriedad… el tiempo para ellos de pelear había llegado

"He estado esperando por este encuentro" dijo el tirano con un gesto diabólico

Optimus muestra un gesto enfurecido, estaba harto de seguir peleando… sus sistemas de abastecimiento comenzaban a debilitarse, estaba cansado por la anterior batalla con el demonio Transformer, tal vez había sido reparado de sus heridas por una misteriosa fuerza, pero aún permanecían las internas y mentales…

Su procesador no dejaba e repetir las últimas palabras del demonio que alguna vez le atormentaba… parecía como si el alma de esa criatura había sido transmitida hacia su ser, queriendo ser liberada para saciar su hambre de poder… sin embargo su sentido de voluntad prevenía que esa primitiva sensación de destrucción lo consumiera de nuevo.

No queriendo perder más tiempo, el youngling ataca al líder Decepticon con sus tentáculos.

Megatron esquiva los ataques con agilidad, una expresión complacida mostraba su rostro… luchar con el joven Prime era una droga que absorbía cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndolo más fuerte

"Es bueno tenerte de nuevo, "pequeño Autobot"" dijo el Lord con un tono burlón

El youngling emite un rugido atemorizante

"¡Mi nombre es Optimus Prime!"

El tirano expresa una demoniaca sonrisa, como disfrutaba hacer enojar al joven líder, lo motivaba en continuar provocándolo para llevarlo hacia la perdición.

Megatron se abalanza contra el oponente, rasgando el brazo de Prime con su espada.

Optimus gruñe de dolor, sin embargo eso no lo detendría para nada

"Esperaba más de ti" rió el Lord de la Guerra

El joven mech emite un grito enfurecido, golpea el abdomen de su adversario causando que escupiera energon

"¿Qué te parece esto, Decepticon?"

Esta vez el joven Prime tenía la ventaja. Como una danza ritual, el youngling administraba poderosos ataques acrobáticos, algo con lo que el líder de los Decepticons nunca antes había visto, pero no lo impresionaba demasiado

"¿Crees que eres el único que puede hacer eso?"

Ambos bots se atacan con agresividad, golpeando y rasgándose con sus armas.

Mientras tanto, los otros cybertronianos miraban asombrados el mortal combate de esos titanes

"Nunca antes los había visto pelear de esa forma" dijo Jazz

Ultra Magnus, quien miraba detalladamente los movimientos de Optimus, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho al youngling hace muchos ciclos estelares

"_Esperaba grandes cosas de ti, cadete Optimus… tenía esperanzas de que algún día tomarías el mando como el Líder Supremo de los Autobots y comandarías a todos con sabiduría… pero ahora veo que se un héroe no está en tu programación"_

Sus pensamientos del pasado no dejaban de mostrar el rostro neutro que expresaba el joven Prime; sabía que el youngling controlaba sus emociones, al igual que un robot maduro. No obstante Ultra Magnus podía percibir que en el interior del valeroso mech expresaba frustración, culpa… pero sobre todo "rencor"…

'Me equivoque acerca de ti' dijo el Comandante Supremo internamente

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el fuerte sonido de las armas de Optimus y Megatron impactarse una con la otra.

Los oponentes presionaban con dureza sus cuerpos, tratando de demostrar su fortaleza

"Debo admitir que poseemos la misma fuerza, Prime" dijo Megatron honradamente

El joven líder emite una patada giratoria, haciendo que el tirano perdiera el equilibrio

"No soy como tú" dijo el mech con un tono molesto

El tirano, ocupando su espada tira a su némesis, rasgando su pierna izquierda en el proceso.

Prime expresa una mueca de dolor, la cortada hecha por la mortal cuchilla del arma ardía como nunca antes… un momento… ¿Arder? Optimus mira la espada del enemigo, notando con sorpresa que estaba hecha de cybertronium, el metal que lo debilitaba vulgarmente. Debía hacer algo para alejarla de su piel metálica.

Ocupando sus ganchos, el joven líder le arrebata el arma a Megatron, aventándola a varios metros de distancia.

El Lord de la Guerra emite un gruñido, nada le pararía en terminar con su contrincante.

Prime se pone de pie, aunque le era algo difícil, pues su pierna dolía como el mismo tártaro, un sonido sollozante surge de su procesador vocal.

De la herida, escurre gran cantidad de energon líquido, causando que lentamente su energía fuera drenada.

Sin embargo no lo iba a permitir… por Blackarachnia no se rendiría.

Al igual que el joven mech, Megatron se levanta, expresando una temible sonrisa

"Me sorprende que aún sigas luchando… pero no será por mucho tiempo, una vez que acabe contigo nada, ni siquiera Ultra Magnus, podrá detenerme en dominar Cybertron y el Universo"

El tirano dispara su cañón de fusión contra el joven Prime, tratando de causarle más daño físico, pero a pesar de estar herido, Optimus logra esquivar los disparos con rapidez… a excepción de uno.

Un tiro traicionero por la espalda por parte de Starscream hace caer de rodillas al Prime

"Lo siento, "Autobot" pero no puedo permitir que te interpongas en nuestros planes de conquista"

El youngling mira fijamente al seeker, un gesto enfurecido muestra su rostro

"Debí… suponer que tarde… o temprano mostrarían… sus verdaderas intenciones… me aseguraré de acabar… con todos ustedes… en especial contigo, bufón oportunista"

Starscream emite una risa arrogante

"¿TÚ? ¿Detenerme? Por favor, te vencí la última vez y lo haré de nuevo"

Diciendo eso, el Decepticon volador dispara su rayo de energon, sin embargo el joven Prime sabía exactamente que hacer. Sorpresivamente ataca al seeker con sus tentáculos, tomándolo de las alas.

Starscream expresa una mueca de terror, había subestimado al youngling

"Ahora ¿Quién es el indefenso, escoria?" dijo Optimus con un tono macabro

Sin ninguna misericordia, los tentáculos del mech arrancan las alas del seeker, causando que un extenso grito agonizante retumbara por todo el lugar.

Lugnut y Blitzwing miran atemorizados la escena, ese "Autobot" poseía una gran maldad, incluso más intensa que la de su líder… aunque eso no los detendría en atacarle.

El triple cambiador dispara sus misiles congelantes, rodeando a Optimus

"Es momento de acabar contigo" dijo Lugnut

El enorme Decepticon salta a una gran altura con la intención de administrar el golpe final contra Prime, sin embargo no se esperaba un ataque sorpresa por parte de sus tentáculos.

Lugnut es arrojado contra Blitzwing, chocando hacia la pared, quedando inconscientes en el acto.

Habiendo vencido a los lacayos del tirano, Optimus dirige su mirada hacia Blackarachnia quien había sido dejada por los dos soldados enemigos.

Su chispa pulsaba con agitación al percibir la confortante presencia que la femme le transmitía volviéndole… descuidado.

Megatron dispara su arma directamente a una de las alas tecno- orgánicas de Optimus, causando que gritara de intenso dolor. Sus ópticos brillan ferozmente en un color rojo fuego de rabia… estaba harto de seguir luchando… cansado de esta interminable guerra por la posesión del Allspark y el Universo.

El cuerpo del joven Prime cruje con violencia, un feroz rugido emite su procesador vocal. De su cuerpo un espinoso y reluciente pelaje de color rojo y azul rey se hace presente, se coloca en cuatro patas en una posición encorvada, sus brazos y piernas son envueltas por un par de látigos luminosos, haciendo que fueran alargados creando las extremidades de una bestia salvaje, su rostro toma la forma de un temible lobo, exponiendo sus mortales fauces como amenaza. Sus alas tecno- orgánicas se extienden, mostrando su majestuosidad.

Megatron miraba con satisfacción el modo bestial de su némesis… era el momento de mostrar su nuevo ser…

Los ópticos del Lord resplandecen mostrando sadismo. De su cuerpo surge un pelaje espinoso, pero a diferencia de Optimus, éste poseía un color rojo oscuro con un tono negro brillante, de su yelmo un par de alas de demonio- murciélago se hacen aparecer, mostrando que eran sus censores auditivos.

Su rostro cambia por completo sus facciones faciales, habían tomado la forma de un demonio, exponiendo sus filosas fauces.

Finalmente sus alas y cola de demonio se hacen aparecer, completando así su metamorfosis.

Los Autobots estaban en shock, en especial Ultra Magnus, su chispa pulsaba desesperadamente por el temor que tenía hacia el líder Decepticon

"¿Cómo es posible en que pueda tener un modo bestia?" preguntó Ratchet incrédulo

"No tengo idea, pero sea como haya sido, esto no será bueno" dijo Alpha Trion

Bumblebee y Sari miraban aterrorizados la nueva apariencia de Megatron

"Si en su modo robot era temible, ahora… es… doblemente siniestro" dijo Sari entre pausas

Jetfire y Jetstorm expresan terror, nunca antes habían visto a ambos Transformers (Optimus y Megatron) mostrar por completo sus metamorfosis, eran aterradoras e impresionantes al mismo tiempo.

Blackarachnia no creía lo que veía, parecía que esto era una horrible pesadilla, a excepción de que no era así… todo era real.

Ambas bestias colosales emiten un rugido feroz, dando inicio a una mortal batalla a muerte.

Se abalanzan, causando un fuerte impacto al chocar. Megatron rasga el pecho de Optimus, haciendo que energon líquido salpicara por doquier.

Prime emite un aullido de dolor. Tomando la cintura del contrincante, avienta al tirano directo a la pared no sin antes que éste rasgara la piel de su espalda

"No puedes vencerme, Optimus Prime, mi poder es más grande de lo que puedas imaginarte" dijo el líder Decepticon con un tono demoniaco

El joven líder, quien por desgracia no podía hablar en su modo bestia, muerde la clavícula del Lord, provocando que gimiera de dolor.

Agresivamente Megatron emite un rodillazo directo al abdomen del youngling, aturdiéndolo por unos nano- kliks.

Aprovechando la distracción del mech, el tirano, ocupando su enorme mano, toma la cabeza del Prime, azotándola contra la pared.

Utilizando una de sus garras libres, Optimus rasga la cara del Decepticon, haciéndolo rugir de dolor, sin embargo no logra quitárselo de encima.

Megatron teniendo en su merced al joven Prime, comienza a presionarle la cabeza

"¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Eres débil, ni siquiera puedes librarte de mí. ¿Cómo piensas proteger a la femme? Si ni siquiera puedes defenderte" dijo con un tono burlón

El youngling se resiste al brutal suplicio, pero sus sistemas de abastecimiento estaban siendo debilitados… muy pronto su sistema de hyper- sueño se activaría, dejándolo fuera de línea… permanentemente.

El líder Decepticon detectaba la condición crítica del mech, algo con lo que lo satisfacía con intenso placer

"Es una pena que muy pronto tu vida terminará… pero alégrate… me aseguraré de "cuidar muy bien a Blackarachnia"" dijo con un tono lujurioso

Al escuchar eso, los ópticos del joven Prime emiten un resplandor de tonalidad dorada

"¡No dejaré que te acerques a ella, monstruo!" dijo Optimus de repente

Utilizando toda su fuerza, el joven líder avienta al Lord Decepticon a una larga distancia. De sus hombros aparecen unos mortales cañones, dispara contra el tirano, sin embargo logra esquivar los ataques gracias a su velocidad sobrenatural

"¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? Déjame demostrarte el verdadero poder"

Megatron emite un grito sónico, haciendo que el joven líder azotara su cabeza en la pared por el intenso dolor.

Aprovechando esto, el Lord toma uno de los censores auditivos del youngling.

Prime sabía que era lo que pretendía el tirano. Sin más que perder, Optimus emite un cabezazo al rostro del mech, causándole que gruñera.

Ya estando harto de esta pelea, Prime ocupa su cuchilla alienígena contra el tirano, logrando herirlo con profundidad

"No puede ser" dijo Megatron sorprendido

Sin previo aviso, el joven líder crea una profunda herida en el brazo derecho del Decepticon, éste emite un agonizante grito.

Estando en modo bestia, Optimus no mostraba emoción alguna, pero internamente se podía percibir como disfrutaba al poder finalmente herir severamente a su enemigo.

Los ópticos del tirano expresan enfurecimiento, no permitiría que un novato lo humillara

"Si no puedo ser capaz de vencerte, entonces tendré la satisfacción de herir a Blackarachnia en tu lugar"

Así, el Lord de la Guerra vuela hacia la femme, expresando un gesto maligno.

Prime, estando desesperado por salvar a su gran amor, utiliza su habilidad de crear portales Transwarp, llegando primero con la femme y atacando sorpresivamente al tirano, enterrándole su cuchilla directamente en el abdomen.

El líder Decepticon no podía creerlo, había sido engañado por un robot más joven.

Prime presiona con violencia su cuchilla en el sistema vital del oponente, transformándose en modo robot al mismo tiempo

"Esto ha terminado, Megatron" exclamó el youngling

En ese momento, el Lord Decepticon emite una macabra risa… algo no andaba bien

"No, Optimus Prime… esto nunca tendrá un fin… nuestro destino es luchar como rivales por toda la eternidad, disfrutando cada nano- klik de la batalla"

"Siento decepcionarte, pero eso no pasará… jamás admitiré disfrutar estos combates, lo único que deseo es crear la paz en el Universo, pero temo que no podré ver ese día… quien quiera que quede con vida espero que pueda remover toda esa maldad"

Megatron emite una extensa risa, expresando su total arrogancia

"Eso es verdad, Prime… No sobrevivirás esta batalla y yo me convertiré en el amo del Universo… ¡HASTA NUNCA, OPTIMUS!"

Diciendo eso, el tirano dispara su mortal arma directo al rostro del youngling, destrozándole una cuarta parte de su rostro.

El joven Prime emite un retumbante grito de intensa agonía, energon líquido frotaba de la severa herida, mostrando la exoestructura facial.

Blackarachnia intenta ayudar a Optimus, pero es detenido por Ultra Magnus

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Debemos ayudarlo" insistió la femme

"No podemos interferir, es su lucha" dijo el Comandante

"¡Un combate que lo matará si no hacemos algo!"

"Lo siento, femme… no podemos ayudarlo"

La chispa de la Decepticon pulsa agitadamente, no por preocupación, sino por enojo… se suponía que los Autobots ayudaban a sus camaradas, no dejarlos morir en el abismo.

Ahora entendía el porque Optimus había renunciado a ser uno de ellos

"Él tenía todo el tiempo la razón… La Guardia Elite no es diferente de los Decepticons, solo les importa el poder y dejar que otros hagan su trabajo sucio como si fueran esclavos… Pues déjame decirte una cosa, Ultra Magnus… ¡Espero que todos ustedes ardan en el infierno!"

La femme se libra del Autobot, dirigiéndose a la confrontación

"¡Elita One, regresa inmediatamente, es una orden!" exclamó el Líder Supremo

"¡No recibo ordenes de un Autobot ni de nadie!" contestó Blackarachnia con un tono desafiante

Mientras tanto, Optimus presionaba su mano la mortal herida que le habían aplicado, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido

'¿Por qué, Primus? ¿Por qué me atormentas de este modo? ¿Qué hice para merecer este cruel destino?'

Una vez más estando de pie, Megatron apunta su arma directamente al pecho del youngling, aclamando su triunfo

"¡La victoria es mía! La muerte es tuya"

El tirano dispara su cañón, esperando acabar con la vida del Prime.

Sin embargo, el disparo no logra ni rosar un solo centímetro la piel tecno- orgánica del joven mech.

Los ópticos de Optimus expresan terror al contemplar quien había recibido el tiro

"Blackarachnia… no"

Energon líquido surge de la bella boca morada de la femme, su balance se estaba perdiendo. Prime rápidamente la toma en sus brazos… esto no podía estar pasando… no ahora

"¿Por qué, Elita?"

La femme expresa una débil sonrisa

"Por ti, Optimus… solo… por… ti"

Habiendo dicho esas palabras, los ópticos de Blackarachnia se oscurecen

"¡NO!" rugió el joven Prime con toda su fuerza

Todo por lo que había luchado por tanto tiempo… había resultado para nada.

En ese momento un aura de color zafiro cubre por completo el cuerpo del mech

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Sari sorprendida

"Megatron ha cometido un gran error" dijo Alpha Trion

Todos los Autobots miran confundidos al viejo guardián

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" preguntaron los hermanos Jet

"Al haber lastimado a Blackarachnia, Megatron ha provocado que despertara el lado más temible de Optimus… algo con lo que ningún Transformer ha visto en su vida"

De repente un atemorizante rugido rompe la conversación, era Prime quien estaba completamente enfurecido, sus ópticos habían cambiado a un tono oscuro carmesí, un gesto lleno de rabie mostraba sus facciones faciales, causando que la herida de su rostro surgiera más energon líquido

"¡NADIE TOCA A MI AMADA Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO!"

El youngling se abalanza contra Megatron, rasga su piel tecno- orgánica como un animal salvaje. El tirano estaba a punto de reír de satisfacción, pero algo lo detiene, al ver el rostro del joven líder, nota un aura maligna, algo con lo que nunca había antes presenciado

"¿Qué demonios…?

Optimus, sintiendo como la ira lo carcomía con suma violencia, arranca enormes pedazos de piel tecno- orgánica del tirano, haciendo que éste emitiera extravagantes gritos de interminable agonía

"¡Te metiste con el mech equivocado!" dijo Prime con un tono enfurecido y firme

Agarrando las alas del Decepticon, jala con toda su fuerza, arrancándolas en el proceso.

Megatron estaba en una encrucijada, sus acciones obsesivas habían causado que despertara la ira de la bestia, era sorprendente lo que detectaba dentro del joven Prime, un poder tan grande que sobrepasaba al mismo límite

"¿Qué eres tú?" dijo el Lord entre pausas

"Tu peor pesadilla" dijo Optimus con un tono tenebroso

Diciendo eso, el youngling abre su pecho, revelando la Dead Matrix.

De ella surge una misteriosa energía la cual ataca al líder Decepticon,

Una agonía eterna percibe todo su cuerpo, era el mismo infierno quien lo castigaba por sus acciones egoístas. Toda su vida reflejada enfrente de él en un instante, la destrucción, las muertes a inocentes…

Todo lo que había hecho durante la guerra… ahora estaba regresando hacia él como un espejo.

El tirano, no soportando más, cae derrotado, mira al youngling con un gesto dolido

"Me has vencido… ahora termina… conmigo de una vez"

Optimus estaba completamente furioso con el tirano, pues había herido a Blackarachnia cruelmente. Eleva su hacha para administrar el golpe final…

Sin embargo no quería que esto terminara de esa forma, acabar con el Lord de la Guerra no tendría ningún significado para él ¿Por qué destruir una vida más cuando ya se han perdido varias?

El joven líder emite un grito, azotando su arma a un lado del rostro del contrincante.

El Decepticon no entendía la acción del mech ¿Por qué no lo había eliminado?

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Es lo que has querido… venga a Blackarachnia"

Prime fija su mirada hacia el tirano, una expresión neutra es mostrada en su rostro

"Ese sería el camino fácil, Megatron… y tú no lo mereces"

Diciendo eso, el youngling se da media vuelta, dirigiéndose a Blackarachnia.

Megatron, sintiéndose enfurecido por la completa humillación que le había hecho pasar el Prime, intenta un último ataque contra él.

Disparando su arma, el líder Decepticon logra herir severamente una de las alas tecno- orgánicas del joven mech.

Los ópticos de Optimus emiten un aura de intensa furia. Sin ningún remordimiento, dispara sus cañones directamente al pecho del Lord de la Guerra, incluyendo una parte de la energía de la Dead Matrix, dejando que el modo hyper- sueño del enemigo fuera activado, dejándolo fuera de línea temporalmente.

Habiendo finalmente acabado esta batalla, Prime, sin tener más interrupciones, se acerca a Blackarachnia, quien se encontraba en un estado crítico. La toma en sus brazos, abrazándola con todo su amor

"Elita One…" dijo con un tono dolido

El pecho del youngling se abre revelando la Dead Matrix una vez más. Surge de ella nuevamente la misteriosa energía, envolviendo el cuerpo de la femme, reparando cada herida hecha en la batalla.

Sus ópticos se activan, expresando felicidad al mirar a su amado

"Prime… volviste por mi"

"Nunca te abandonaré" dijo el mech con caballerosidad

Ambos cybertronianos juntan sus labios, demostrando su pasión y amor… dos sentimientos que perdurarían en ambas chispas por el resto de sus vidas…

En ese momento todo el ligar es cubierto por una intensa luz…

**IACON- CAPITAL DE CYBERTRON**

Todos los bots que alguna vez habían estado dentro de Unicron, misteriosamente habían regresado a su planeta natal

"¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?" preguntó Bumblebee confuso

Antes de que algún otro Autobot pudiera contestar, son rodeados por varios soldados de la Guardia Elite.

Ultra Magnus expresaba preocupación, esto no acabaría bien.

Unos soldados toman a los Decepticons inconscientes, llevándoselos a un lugar donde no huyeran.

"Comandante, ¿Se encuentra bien?" dijo un oficial

"Si, gracias por preguntar" dijo el líder Supremo

De pronto la armada de Elite apunta sus armas contra Optimus, quien mantenía en sus brazos a Blackarachnia en un gesto de protección

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Alpha Trion

Rodimus Prime, quien era el líder del escuadrón se presenta ante el viejo mech

"Lo siento mucho, Alpha… pero tenemos ordenes del Consejo de Cybertron arrestar a Optimus Prime"

"¿Bajo que cargos?" preguntó Bulkhead quien se había interpuesto en la conversación, a pesar de saber la respuesta

"Por la destrucción de una ciudad entera y asesinato de varios civiles"

Los ópticos de Blackarachnia expresan desesperación… sabía que todas esas acusaciones en realidad habían sido por obra de Unicron, quien estaba controlando a Optimus para sus malignos propósitos

"Están en un error… Prime no tuvo la culpa de todo ese caos… fue Unicron… ese demonio lo estaba manipulando… por favor tienen que entender…"

"Tienen razón…" interrumpió el joven líder

La femme mira a su amado, una expresión neutra era mostrada en su rostro

"Optimus… no lo hagas… no permitas que te juzguen por algo que no hiciste"

El youngling baja a la femme

"No hay pruebas de que Unicron se haya involucrado en esto, por lo tanto soy culpable de todo" dijo el mech con un tono emotivo profundo

Sin más que protestar, un par de soldados se acercan al joven Prime, uno de ellos coloca unas esposas de éxtasis en los brazos de Prime asegurando que no escapara.

Una vez más el destino de Optimus sería decidido por una Corte en el Tribunal de Iacon.


	23. Chapter 23 Prisionero De La Oscuridad

**OVER THE HILLS AND FAR AWAY**

**They came for him one winter's night.  
Arrested, he was bound.  
They said there'd been a robbery,  
his pistol had been found.**

They marched him to the station house,  
he waited for the dawn.  
And as they led him to the dock,  
he knew that he'd been wronged.  
"You stand accused of robbery,"  
he heard the bailiff say.  
He knew without an alibi,  
tomorrow's light would mourn his freedom.

Over the hills and far away,  
for ten long years he'll count the days.  
Over the mountains, cross the seas,  
a prisoner's life for him there'll be.

He knew that it would cost him dear,  
but yet he dare not say.  
Where he had been that fateful night,  
a secret it must stay.  
He had to fight back tears of rage.  
His heart beat like a drum.  
For with the wife of his best friend,  
he spent his final night of freedom.

Over the hills and far away,  
he swears he will return one day.  
Far from the mountains and the seas,  
back in her arms he swear he'll be.  
Over the hills and far away.

Over the hills and, over the hills and,  
over the hills and far away.

Each night within his prison cell,  
he looks out through the bars.  
He reads the letters that she wrote.  
One day he'll know the taste of freedom.

Over the hills and far away,  
she prays he will return one day.  
As sure as the rivers reach the seas,  
back in his arms he swears she'll be.

Over the hills and far away,  
he swears he will return one day.  
far from the mountains and the seas,  
back in her arms is where he'll be.

Over the hills and far away,  
she prays he will return one day.  
As sure as the rivers reach the seas,  
back in his arms is where she'll be.

Over the hills,  
over the hills and far away.

Over the hills,  
over the hills and far away.**  
**

NIGHTWISH

* * *

ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO TENDRÁ TORTURA BRUTAL FÍSICA Y MENTAL, SIN OLVIDAR LA CREACIÓN DE DOS OC POR MI.

* * *

TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED

**AULLIDOS FEROCES**

**CAPÍTULO XXIII**

**PRISIONERO DE LA OSCURIDAD**

**IACON- CAPITAL DE CYBERTRON- TRIBUNAL MILITAR**

El lugar estaba repleto por varios bots los cuales estaban constituidos por cada miembro de la Guardia Elite y por un jurado el cual declararía el veredicto del acusado.

Blackarachnia podía sentir como su chispa pulsaba con agitación, la preocupación era la que le causaba que sus sistemas internos se sobresaltaran. Rezaba a Primus que todo fuera bien en la Corte en la cual sería juzgado su amado.

Aunque no estaba sola, los otros bots que consideraba sus camaradas la apoyaban, en especial Lio Convoy

"Elita…" dijo el maximal

La femme abraza al mech, tomándolo por sorpresa

"No puedo soportar esto, Lio… Él no se merece esto, es inocente"

"Lo sé, pero debemos tener fe… Ultra Magnus y Alpha Trion están haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarlo" dijo el maximal con un tono caballeroso

"Espero que todo salga bien" dijo Blackarachnia quien al mismo tiempo veía la enorme entrada del lugar.

**JUICIO DE IACON- CYBERTRON**

El ambiente indicaba tragedia y culpa, enojo y justicia; este día sería una desgracia para la joven vida de Optimus Prime… más bien iba ser la segunda vez que sería juzgado en una corte

"Se abre la sesión" dijo un mech de la Guardia Elite

Los ópticos de cada bot en el tribunal miraban fijamente al youngling, quien se encontraba de pie en una plataforma con esposas de éxtasis en sus brazos las cuales le evitaban huir (aunque no fuera su intención).

En una situación como esta, uno podría entrar en un extremo pánico, sin embargo para el joven Prime era completamente normal, hacía mucho tiempo que no había estado en una corte militar

"Optimus Prime, se te acusa de la destrucción de una ciudad completa y del asesinato en forma sádica de civiles y soldados ¿Cómo te declaras ante esto?"

Ultra Magnus esperaba que el joven Prime se mostrara inocente, pues esa era la verdad, el real responsable había sido la deidad Unicron, quien había controlado por un tiempo al pobre youngling

"…Culpable" dijo de repente el joven líder

El jurado expresa un gesto sorpresivo

"¿Estás consciente de las consecuencias por estos actos?"

Optimus mira hacia el suelo, tratando de no mostrar debilidad… una vez más su destino sería decidido por una miserable corte

"Están cometiendo un error al encerrarme, si no fuera por mí, Megatron, líder de los Decepticons, estaría ahora tratando de atacar Cybertron… deberían darme crédito por su captura" protestó el Prime

"Estoy de acuerdo con tu defensa, youngling… derrotaste al mech más temido en toda la galaxia, sin embargo eso no cambia lo que has hecho… una vida no justifica la perdida de inocentes"

En ese momento una pequeña risa surge del procesador vocal del joven Prime, haciéndose más extensa poco a poco.

Los jueces y jurado expresaban temor. Nunca habían imaginado que una carcajada diabólica fuera emitida por un mech tan joven

"La Guardia Elite es solo una mentira, creen que están protegiendo el planeta cuando en realidad solo lo están volviendo miserable"

Los miembros de la corte (a excepción de Ultra Magnus y Alpha Trion quienes estaban presentes) expresan un gesto molesto

"¿Cómo tienes la osadía de insultarnos de esa manera? Pagarás por eso" dijo otro mech

"¡Es un traidor! ¡Merece ser llevado a Kaon por su atrevimiento!" dijo un jurado

"¡Si… él no es parte de nosotros, es un asesino!"

"¡Asesino!" dijeron todo el jurado

"¡Monstruo!"

"¡Traidor!"

Los insultos permanecían dentro del procesador de Prime, sintiéndose excluido ante la sociedad… quizás era lo mejor, su gobierno lo había humillado lo suficiente durante cincuenta ciclos estelares, prefería ir a prisión, soportando los malos tratos durante largo tiempo

"¡Suficiente!" exclamó Ultra Magnus con un tono firme

"Como sea… jurado de la Corte ¿Cuál es su veredicto ante el acusado?" dijo uno de los jueces

"Lo declaramos… ¡CULPABLE!" dijeron todos los bots

Alpha Trion no podía soportar lo que escuchaba ¿Cómo se atrevían en tratar así a su creación? Tal vez había cometido varios errores, pues aún era joven, sin embargo los otros miembros de la Guardia Elite no tenían ningún derecho en condenar al youngling por sus ideales.

Ultra Magnus percibía el enojo del viejo guardián, no lo culpaba por nada, él también se encontraba en el mismo predicamento, se le hacía injusto que Optimus fuera enviado a la prisión de Kaon, donde el caos y la violencia reinaban…

Prime miraba en un gesto neutro a los jueces y jurado… una vez más sus demonios del pasado venían a atormentarlo incluyendo su rencor ante todos.

La oscuridad lentamente consumía al joven líder, queriendo liberar a la bestia interna y huir del planeta con su amada Blackarachnia, pero eso no era posible

"Optimus Prime, tu condena será permanecer encerrado en la Prisión de Kaon y quedarás bajo custodia máxima dentro de 15 ciclos estelares hasta que sea concebida tu redención… se cierra la sesión"

Una vez diciendo eso, varios guardias rodean la plataforma donde se encontraba el youngling.

El joven líder mira con odio a los oficiales… tal vez había sido condenado a ser encerrado en Kaon pero no se dejaría atrapar con facilidad. Ocupando su fuerza sobrenatural, el joven Prime destruye las esposas de éxtasis.

Emite un feroz rugido, anunciando su transformación. Su pelaje espinoso relucía el frío lugar, sus extremidades se alargan obteniendo la forma bestial, su rostro toma la forma de un temible lobo, exponiendo sus filosas fauces.

Finalmente sus mortales y majestuosas alas tecno- orgánicas se extienden con magnitud

"¡Tranquilícenlo! ¡No debe salir de aquí!" ordenaron los jueces

Los guardias intentan herir al Prime con sus armas, pero son inutilizadas fácilmente por sus tentáculos.

Uno de los mech dispara directamente en el abdomen del youngling, causando que rugiera de dolor…

Mala decisión, Optimus se abalanza al guardia, arrancando su armadura con sus temibles fauces, energon líquido salpicaba por doquier.

Ultra Magnus y Alpha Trion estaban en shock por la escena, en especial el Comandante Supremo, nunca se había esperado que el joven líder reaccionara de tal forma

"Debemos detenerlo antes de que sea tarde" dijo Alpha Trion

El viejo mech activa su comlink

"Blackarachnia ¿Me escuchas?"

"_¿Qué pasa?" _preguntó la femme

"Necesito que entres al Tribunal, Optimus está fuera de control y tú eres la única quien puede calmarlo"

"_Iré para allá"_

Diciendo eso, la comunicación se corta.

Los guardias hacían todo lo posible por detener al youngling

"Es inútil, su fuerza no es normal" dijo uno de los oficiales

De repente una voz femenina retumba por todo el Tribunal

"¡Optimus!"

El joven líder mira hacia la dirección donde provenía el sonido. Su mirada expresa sorpresa al contemplar a Blackarachnia.

La femme veía con tristeza a su amado

"Prime, por favor… tienes que detener esta locura… hazlo… por mi" dijo con un tono suplicante

El mech viendo a la Decepticon con un gesto depresivo, detiene su ataque contra los guardias. Una vez estando tranquilo, el youngling se transforma en modo robot

"Blackarachnia, yo…"

El mech no pudo completar la frase, pues un disparo directo a su costado izquierdo lo deja en estado de hyper-sueño temporalmente.

La femme horrorizada, corre hacia Optimus quien estaba cubierto con su propio fluido vital

"Prime, despierta… por favor ¡Despierta!" imploraba la Decepticon

Nada… el disparo lo había dejado inconsciente profundamente.

Blackarachnia mira hacia los jueces, expresando un gesto enfurecido

"¡No tenían porque hacer eso! Él no es un animal, es uno de nosotros"

Ignorando el comentario de la femme, unos soldados encadenan a Optimus, llevándolo hacia la Prisión de Kaon.

Alpha Trion, quien estaba perplejo por lo que había ocurrido, se aproxima a su creación (Blackarachnia)

"Esto no debe estar pasando… él es todo para mi, yo lo amo con toda mi chispa" dijo la femme quien abrazaba a su creador con toda su fuerza.

Alpha Trion acaricia el yelmo de la Decepticon, haciendo todo lo posible para consolarla

"Lo sé, hija mía… Te prometo que te llevaré con él"

Blackarachnia, quien en sus ópticos surgían lágrimas de energon, mira confundida al viejo mech

"Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podré verlo en esa prisión? Es imposible traspasar las celdas y tal vez donde mantengan encerrado a Optimus tendrá máxima seguridad"

"Déjamelo a mi, querida" dijo el mech con una sonrisa

"Gracias" agradeció la femme.

**MIENTRAS TANTO…**

¿Eran kliks? ¿Eran ciclos? Todo lo que habitaba a su alrededor era solo oscuridad, dolor y tormento.

Los ópticos del joven Prime vuelven activarse… su mundo estaba repleto de decepción.

Había sido condenado injustamente por actos que no había cometido intencionalmente… maldito era el demonio que lo torturó y manipuló obligándolo a crear una carnicería.

Intenta moverse a una posición más estable, sin embargo sus brazos y piernas… no podía sentir ambos pares de extremidades

"¿Qué clase de justicia es esta? Y vaya forma de trasladar a un prisionero... en una posición incómoda" exclamó a si mismo el youngling

El Prime mira el suelo, tratando de distraerse, recordando a su amada Blackarachnia; a pesar de no estar todavía juntos, de alguna forma podía sentir su dolor, la desesperación por querer estar a su lado… Oh que cruel era la vida con él.

Pasaban los ciclos y el youngling comenzaba a desesperarse, detestaba estar encerrado como si fuera un animal salvaje pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo… estaría enjaulado durante "mucho tiempo", todo por culpa de Unicron.

**KAON- ANTIGUA CAPITAL DE LOS DECEPTICONS- PRISIÓN DE MÁXIMA SEGURIDAD**

Custodiado por ocho guardias, Optimus Prime era llevado a su celda de retención donde sería su "hogar" durante 15 ciclos estelares.

Varios bots de las celdas miraban con temor al joven líder, unos reían maniáticamente sin alguna razón y otros expresaban asombro por la cantidad de cadenas que poseía el youngling, preguntándose ¿Si era un Transformer de intensa agresividad?

Muy pronto lo descubrirían…

Estando en la celda del prisionero, los guardias lo colocan en medio del lugar, poniéndolo en una posición arrodillada, extendiendo sus brazos en forma de crucifijo.

De las paredes surgen varias cadenas de aleación de cybertitanium las cuales se enredan a los brazos del Prime; sus piernas son encadenadas con cadenas más pesadas evitándole la mayor parte de su movilidad.

Un gesto de dolor expresa el rostro de Optimus, esto era demasiado.

Un guardia se pone enfrente del youngling, teniendo en sus manos un bozal, sin embargo su diseño era muy especial, tenía una amalgama muy extraña, al parecer ese misterioso metal era una combinación con cybertitanium y una sustancia química terrestre: el Grafeno, un material más resistente que el acero y con una sola capa de átomos… era impresionante lo que la Tierra le ofrecía a los humanos… la única pregunta era: ¿Cómo había sido posible que su especie tuviera esa sustancia? Su revelación sería un misterio por siempre.

El guardia coloca el bozal en el rostro del joven líder.

Temor consumía a los otros bots al ver al joven Prime completamente aislado del exterior, estando encerrado por "largos ciclos estelares" en la oscuridad… pero eran órdenes del Consejo de Cybertron mantenerlo así.

Los guardias se retiran, dejando a Optimus ser atormentado a solas.

Los ciclos pasaban lentamente pareciendo una intensa eternidad… su mundo era totalmente un enorme abismo, jamás escaparía de sí mismo, su maldición se había vuelto su condena.

Sus ataduras se entumecían en su piel tecno orgánica, haciendo que sus extremidades sintieran un insoportable dolor.

Gruñidos agonizantes surgen del procesador vocal del youngling, esto era un martirio en el cual marcaría nuevamente su vida.

Desactiva sus ópticos tratando de olvidar en donde estaba, pero el dolor físico le evitaba hacerlo… La vida estaba siendo cruel con su persona… una vez más.

Ultra Magnus y Alpha Trion habían intentado ayudarlo en superar el juicio pero no le había sido suficiente

"Blackarachnia…" dijo Prime con un tono débil

Su recuerdo lo envolvía profundamente en las raíces de la redención, donde sería perdonado por todos sus actos "erróneos". Percibía su desesperación y ansioso amor dentro de su chispa.

De alguna forma, el joven líder transmite consolación a la chispa de su futura sparkmate

"Muy pronto, Elita… pronto estaremos juntos" dijo a sí mismo

De repente, la puerta de la celda es abierta, mostrando a dos mechs

"Mira lo que tenemos aquí… Optimus Prime… "La Bestia de Iacon"" dijo uno de los bots

La mirada del Prime expresaba enfurecimiento, pero es cambiada por un gesto dolido

'Incluso ya me pusieron un nombre especial' dijo internamente el joven mech

Fija sus ópticos hacia los misteriosos bots, queriendo averiguar sus identidades…

Eran… ¿Decepticons? Probablemente trabajaban con el Consejo de Cybertron para mantener su libertad, sin embargo, algo le decía que ellos estaban aquí por su propia cuenta.

Uno de los bots se pone detrás del Prime, expresando una diabólica sonrisa, mientras que el otro miraba con un gesto lleno de malicia al youngling.

Optimus nota con detalle la apariencia del Decepticon. Poseía un yelmo negro como la noche el cual tenía pintado varios símbolos de origen alienígena, sin embargo el diseño de su armadura poseía un blindaje muy interesante, su forma era la de un caballero al estilo de la época medieval terrícola, a excepción de que poseía unos filosos y enormes cuernos de aleación de bearnium, un metal completamente indestructible por estándares cybertronianos. Sus ópticos emitían un aura de intensa maldad y arrogancia lo cual hacía al joven líder querer desatar su furia, desgraciadamente sus ataduras prevenían sus movimientos.

De pronto, su mundo es paralizado, la agonía de ser atormentado una vez más consumía nuevamente su chispa. Recuerdos del pasado eran transmitidos en su procesador cada nano- klik.

Optimus estaba presenciando una vez más la insoportable tortura… el Decepticon que estaba a sus espaldas rasgaba su sensible piel metálica con una especie de cuchilla, lo peor era que el instrumento era de cybertronium, el metal que le causaba un suplicio indescriptible.

El joven líder emitía gruñidos de dolor, sin embargo no permitiría que sus gritos fueran escuchados por sus verdugos, creando gemidos silenciosos

"Esto no es suficiente… queremos que esto sea muy especial… que nunca olvide que es lo que pasa cuando uno es condenado a esta prisión" dijo el Decepticon de armadura medieval

"Pero ¿Cómo haremos esto inolvidable?" dijo el otro mech con un tono dudoso

En ese momento, una sonrisa maligna es expresada en el rostro del mech oscuro

"Tengo la solución a ese problema"

De su espalda saca un extraño artefacto que al parecer, transmitía electricidad en inmensos volteos.

Optimus sabía cual era la intención del Decepticon

"¿Por qué están haciéndome esto?" dijo en un tono cansado

El otro bot golpea el abdomen del youngling causando que energon líquido surgiera del bozal

"Nadie está pidiendo tu opinión, bestia salvaje"

"Ahora la pregunta es: ¿Cómo hacer que pidas misericordia? ¿Cómo hacer que tus gritos de tormento retumben por toda la prisión?"

De repente, el compañero del mech oscuro aparece unos tentáculos metálicos, conectándose a la parte inferior del cráneo del prisionero.

El youngling emite un gruñido, aunque al mismo tiempo sonaba más como un sonido de frustración.

Horribles experiencias pasadas carcomían el procesador del joven Prime… espantosas torturas físicas y mentales presenciaba nuevamente su mundo… ese ente que lo atormentó lo suficiente para dejar claro quien había sido su amo y señor, lo había dejado sin esperanza, lleno de temor, odio y decepción.

Lo peor era que esa monstruosidad le había arrebatado lo que alguna vez fue una vida normal… lo llevó directamente al abismo, dejándolo que las sombras lentamente lo envolvieran en un capullo de eterno suplicio.

Se había convertido en una bestia salvaje, un ser con instintos primitivos, una criatura que nunca volvería a conocer la luz del día, su única amiga sería la profunda oscuridad.

Los dos Decepticons disfrutaban el sufrimiento del youngling, emitiendo carcajadas por su desgracia

"Eres un fracaso, un simple robot que no sirve más que para nuestros propósitos"

Fracaso… ese dicho lo perseguía como un depredador, una palabra que durante largos ciclos estelares lo atormentaba… hasta ahora… él no era un fracaso, todos aquellos que pensaban eso de él estaban en un error, era más fuerte que todos ellos, más valiente y honorable que cualquier cybertroniano… nadie le volvería a llamar de esa forma ¡Jamás!

"Si no fuera por el Consejo de Cybertron, estarían aquí suplicando por su vida… ustedes son los fracasados"

El compañero del mech negro expresa enfurecimiento. Queriendo callar al joven Prime, utiliza una filosa cuchilla de aleación de cybertronium, enterrándosela abruptamente en el óptico derecho, sin olvidar la abrupta tortura que desprevenidamente el otro mech le aplicaba con su instrumento eléctrico.

Optimus emite un agonizante grito atormentador, cada circuito interno ardía como el mismo tártaro, su vista comenzaba a nublarse… esto era el infierno

"Cuida tu lenguaje, Prime, porque será tu condena" dijo uno de los mechs

Energon líquido escurría sin cesar de su óptico, quería respuestas ¿Por qué debía pasar este interminable tormento?

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó el youngling con un tono dolido

"Oh ¿Dónde están nuestros modales? Permítenos presentarnos, mi nombre es Armorblaze y él es mi compañero Blazer" dijo el mech oscuro

El robot que se hacía llamar Blazer, se coloca enfrente del joven líder, expresando una sonrisa maliciosa.

Con dificultad, Optimus mira con detalle al Decepticon. Observó que poseía una armadura de color azul marino, a diferencia de su colega, el mech tenía su yelmo más estilizado, poseía una cresta brillante como un diamante, un par de cuernos a los lados del casco como de un toro. Su cuerpo era delgado pero con la suficiente fuerza para derrotar a un enemigo.

Sus ópticos… esos temibles ópticos… se le hacían familiares.

En ese momento, Optimus recibe horrendas descargas de energon… el recuerdo de ese **demonio** macabro era reflejado en esa mirada penetrante

"¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No seré más tu sirviente!" rugió el Prime con rabia y frustración

Intenta forzar sus ataduras tratando de liberarse y defenderse, pero su movilidad estaba severamente limitada.

Los Decepticons miran confundidos al youngling

"¿Sirviente? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?" preguntó Blazer

"Tal vez una horrible experiencia" dijo Armorblaze con un tono maligno disfrutando con gran pasión el espectáculo

"¡No soy como tú! Nunca seré como tú… yo no soy un asesino… ¡Te mataré! ¡Juro que lo haré!" decía el joven líder con un tono paranoico y esquizofrénico

"Está… ¿Delirando?" preguntó Blazer

Armorblaze emite una pequeña risa

"Es interesante como puede haber tanta furia en un alma atormentada… quien quiera que le haya hecho la vida un infierno hizo un buen trabajo" dijo con un tono burlón diabólico

"Salgamos de aquí antes de que alguien más y nos descubra" dijo Blazer

Sin más que decir, ambos bots salen de la celda.

Silencio habitaba en ese desventurado lugar, lo único que le permitía permanecer despierto era el sonido de su chispa pulsando con lentitud.

El dolor físico aún prevalecía, su óptico había sido cruelmente dañado dejando que la oscuridad reinara por completo a su alrededor

"Blackarachnia ¿Dónde estás?"

No soportando más este abismo, Optimus activa su modo hyper- sueño dejando que las sombras de la soledad lo envolvieran una vez más en la agonía.


	24. Chapter 24 Cerca De Ti y Lejos a La Vez

****

BROKEN WINGS

From loss into your embrace  
I fled the fear and the dark of day  
Like an angel of fallen grace  
My broken wings can't hold my weight  
I came so close that I felt the flames  
I came so close that I'll never be safe again  
I'd give anything to find a way to leave the fear and evacuate

Come reach inside my inner fear  
Come feel my sorrow and my tears  
My broken wings can't hold my weight  
through the dark of day

Leave that guilt-stained cross behind  
Free your arms do it one by one  
It's not your fault you are not to blame  
Your wing-clipped past should not bring you shame  
And the years that you still endured  
should work as strength to see past it all

Come reach inside my inner fear  
Come feel my sorrow and my tears  
My broken wings can't hold my weight  
through the dark of day  
All hope's been burnt to ashes  
And I'm so tired of hiding the bruises  
My broken wings can't take me  
through the dark of day

Deep cuts will not help you heal  
The pain inflicted's just false relief  
Precious moments where you can dream  
of a day when you too can feel

Come reach inside my inner fear  
Come feel my sorrow and my tears  
My broken wings can't hold my weight  
through the dark of day

EVERGREY

* * *

TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED

**AULLIDOS FEROCES**

**CAPÍTULO XXIV**

**CERCA DE TI Y LEJOS A LA VEZ**

**MERODEANDO EN HURTADILLAS POR LA PRISIÓN DE KAON**

Blackarachnia y Alpha Trion cuidaban sus retaguardias contra la vigilancia del lugar. Para ambos bots no les era difícil traspasar inadvertidos enfrente de los guardias gracias a las invenciones del viejo mech.

La femme estaba ansiosa por estar en los brazos de su amado, aquella figura protectora que arriesgaría su vida por defenderla… aquél ser que por afuera era un ente salvaje como los huracanes de la Tierra, pero por dentro su chispa poseía un toque cálido como la misma brisa.

Alpha Trion percibía claramente las emociones de su preciada creación, como deseaba confortarla, decirle que todo iba estar bien, sin embargo no podía hacer nada ante esta situación.

Su ansiedad por tener en sus brazos a sus amadas creaciones era obsesiva, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlos crecer y notar como habían madurado al paso de los ciclos estelares…

No obstante, aún había oportunidad para verlas reunidas, la esperanza aún permanecía intacta.

Blackarachnia utiliza su telaraña, escalando con habilidad las columnas de la prisión. A diferencia de la femme, Alpha Trion corría a "hurtadillas" pasando las compuertas de seguridad como un fantasma

"_Hija mía, he encontrado la celda de Optimus, ve al norte, al final del pasillo… ahí encontrarás una inmensa puerta, es su calabozo, pero ten cuidado, está custodiada por guardias peligrosos"_

"¿Qué hay de ti? No te dejaré"

"_Descuida, te alcanzaré después… anda, no tenemos mucho tiempo"_ dijo el viejo mech a través del comlink

Sin nada más que protestar, la femme escala a toda velocidad hacia la localización de la celda de Optimus.

**RECORRIENDO LAS PROFUNDIDADES DE LA PRISIÓN…**

Parecía un corredor sin final, las celdas que rodeaban a los lados poseían la misma forma y cerradura… sin embargo la única diferencia eran los prisioneros.

Los ópticos de Blackarachnia notaban detalladamente el sufrimiento que transmitía cada bot, sintiendo lástima… en realidad algunos de los mechs encarcelados habían sido inocentes… pero al ser encerrados en este desdichado lugar, su inocencia se desvaneció con el paso de los ciclos estelares, dejando solo la culpa y locura… la femme no deseaba eso para su amado, aunque quizá ya era tarde… no… aún no era momento para llegar a conclusiones

"Optimus…" repetía la dama tecno- orgánica

Su ansiedad por estar al lado del Prime a cada klik se volvía un infierno… uno que empeoraría muy pronto…

El lugar poseía un ambiente torturador, cada paso que la femme hacía, el dolor carcomía su chispa, desgarrándola cruelmente.

Llegando a lo más profundo de la instalación, la Decepticon se percata al ver una inmensa puerta, la cual poseía poderosas cerraduras y sistemas de seguridad.

Teniendo cuidado ante cualquier guardia aproximarse, la femme revisa el panel de acceso. Utilizando las yemas de sus dedos, unos pequeños cables surgen de estos, conectándose a la cerradura maestra

"Veamos, ¿Cuál es el código de entrada?"

Símbolos cybertronianos aparecían a cada klik, localizando cual era el indicado para abrir la celda

"Vamos, vamos… apresúrate" dijo la femme con un tono impaciente

Unos nano- kliks después, el código es descifrado, abriendo cada cerrojo de la celda.

Blackarachnia da unos pasos hacia atrás dejando que el asombro la consumiera. El volumen que poseía esa fría cámara era enorme… aunque las sorpresas aún no habían terminado.

La Decepticon lentamente entra al calabozo, ajustando sus ópticos de la oscuridad. El lugar poseía un ambiente tétrico y atormentador, algo con lo que ella se hacía familiar.

Caminando con cautela en el interior del sitio, la femme logra notar una silueta en medio del cuarto.

Su chispa casi se extingue al contemplar la presencia de Optimus Prime y su estado: Había sido encadenado cruelmente, sus brazos estaban extendidos a los lados en forma de crucifijo, se encontraba en una incómoda posición arrodillada, sin olvidar las pesadas cadenas que poseía sus piernas… su metálica piel había sido salvajemente desgarrada, mostrando la mayor parte de su exoestructura.

Un gran charco de energon líquido cubría a su alrededor, lo peor era que había sido golpeado brutalmente, su óptico derecho había sido severamente dañado, poseía una pequeña cuchilla enterrada la cual causaba un agonizante suplicio al pobre mech.

Blackarachnia corre a su ayuda, arrodillándose a la altura de su amado y tocando los lados de su yelmo intentando despertarlo

"Por Primus… ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?" dijo preocupada y temerosa

Al sentir las cálidas caricias de su futura sparkmate, Optimus activa su óptico funcional, viendo con alegría y al mismo tiempo con frustración a la femme

"¿Elita?" dijo en un tono débil

"Prime, ¿Quién te hizo esto?"

El youngling escupe violentamente su fluido vital, causando que el charco se volviera más grande

"No… deberías… estar aquí…" dijo pausado

"Tenía que verte… Por el Allspark ¿Cómo permite el Consejo de Cybertron torturar a sus prisioneros? Tienen derechos"

"Vete de aquí, femme… Aléjate de mí o terminarás de la misma forma que Sentinel Prime" amenazó de repente el mech con un tono maligno (aunque esa no fuera su intención)

Blackarachnia, al principio expresa un gesto sorpresivo, pues no se había esperado que su amado le hablara de esa forma, sin embargo no lo abandonaría… no en ese estado catastrófico.

Acariciando lentamente el yelmo del Prime, la Decepticon baja sus manos hasta el bozal que cubría la mitad del rostro del youngling, cuidadosamente quitándola y mostrando sus facciones faciales.

Se podía observar que una cuarta parte de su bello rostro había sido destruido, dejando en descubierto su exoestructura y venas de energía, sin olvidar las filosas fauces que ahora poseía, las cuales eran capaces de arrancar el blindaje de cualquier aleación, ya sea terrestre o cybertroniana. Su óptico funcional brillaba con intensidad, expresando majestuosidad y al mismo tiempo tortura y depresión.

La chispa de la femme no soportaba que Optimus fuera atormentado.

Tomando entre sus delicadas manos el rostro del mech, Blackarachnia junta sus labios con los del Prime, dejando que la pasión le diera la razón al desdichado bot.

El óptico del youngling resplandece intensamente, expresando sorpresa, sin embargo su chispa expresaba felicidad en cierta forma, un sentimiento que hacía mucho tiempo había desaparecido en su ser, siendo reemplazada por la interminable tortura y eterno martirio… Quería que este momento durara por siempre, detener el tiempo y transmitir todo su amor hacia ella.

Lo que alguna vez hubo un oscuro vacío dentro de sí mismo, ahora era iluminado por la presencia de la femme… su compañera de confianza… su llama de luz y esperanza… **su gran amor**.

La Decepticon aparta sus labios del mech, expresando una sonrisa, un gesto que Optimus alguna vez había presenciado en su vida pero ahora… le había sido arrancado por la innumerable e infernal oscuridad… su mundo solo habitaba el abismo y nada podría cambiarlo… o eso era lo que parecía

"Blackarachnia… no sabes cuanto he estado esperando por ti… mi vida es una miseria sin tu amor… por favor… Primus, dame una segunda oportunidad de recuperar mi vida… es lo único que pido…" suplicaba el mech con un tono dolido

Los kliks se volvían ciclos a cada instante… algo con lo que ambos cybertronianos deseaban tener por el resto de su vida.

Blackarachnia cuidadosamente abraza a su amado, intentando desaparecer su dolor

"No te preocupes, saldrás de aquí muy pronto… te lo prometo" dijo la femme con un tono dulce

Prime intenta forzar una sonrisa, tratando de mostrar su pequeña felicidad, no obstante el dolor físico que presenciaba su ahora frágil cuerpo, le hacía imposible hacerlo

"Eso espero…" suspiró con un poco de alivio

Sin embargo todo momento de felicidad tenía que llegar a su fin. Blackarachnia se pone de pie, dirigiéndose a la puerta

"Tengo que irme" dijo con un tono triste

No de nuevo… no… no quería que ella se fuera, Optimus intenta librarse una vez más de las cadenas que lo contenían con la intención de acercarse a la femme que amaba, aunque le resulta inútil

"No te vayas, por favor… Quédate… quédate conmigo" suplicó el youngling

Lágrimas de energon surgen de los ópticos de la Decepticon, definitivamente no quería alejarse de Prime por ningún motivo pero en ese momento no podía hacerlo… una vez más el dolor carcome su chispa

"Lo siento, Optimus… Volveré… Volveré, te lo prometo"

Diciendo eso, la femme sale del lugar, cerrando la compuerta de la celda y dejando una vez más al mech que amaba atado en la oscuridad

"¡BLACKARACHNIA!" gritó con toda su fuerza el joven Prime

Un rugido lastimero retumba por toda la prisión.

Nuevamente su alma estaba vacía, estaba solo en ese insólito lugar de suplicio. Un grito de agonía sacude las paredes de su celda, detestaba estar en un estado inmóvil, sin poder acercarse a su amado ángel de luz.

Los lamentos eran extensos; los otros bots prisioneros de cada celda se acurrucaban a una esquina, abrazándose las rodillas con la intención de "protegerse" de tal grito de gran tormento.

Blackarachnia no podía evitar emitir un sollozante gemido… el mech de sus sueños estaba pasando por una etapa horriblemente agonizante

"Volveré, Optimus… estaremos juntos muy pronto" dijo en voz baja

Desapareciendo entre las sombras, la femme se reúne con su creador, sintiendo como el interminable dolor dominaba su chispa.

Alpha Trion, quien estaba vigilante ante cualquier cosa, detecta la depresiva firma de la femme… No la culpaba por su estado de ánimo ¿Por qué la vida había sido tan cruel con sus creaciones? ¿Qué habían hecho para merecer tan cruel y despiadado destino? Una pregunta que tal vez con el tiempo la respuesta surgiría a luz en el momento adecuado.

El viejo mech logra tener visualización con la forma de la femme. Observando que la pequeña misión había tenido, en cierta forma un triste éxito, el mech recibe a su creación con los brazos abiertos

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" preguntó ansioso

Blackarachnia trataba todo lo posible por ocultar su tristeza, sin embargo sabía que su creador se daría cuenta… ¿Por qué ocultar sus emociones con el ser quien más la amaba? No era lo correcto… tenía el derecho de expresar sus sentimientos ante el público sin importar las circunstancias

"Lo han lastimado vulgarmente, le dañaron uno de sus ópticos y su… armadura… está destruida… esto es… demasiado para él, ¿Cómo tienen la osadía el Consejo de Cybertron en tratar de esa manera a Optimus? Durante su "larga" vida en esta era, solo ha sido víctima de maltratos autoritarios a pesar de ser un guerrero leal… ellos lo convirtieron en esto: Una bestia atormentada, un alma conmocionada que lo desprecia la mayor parte del planeta"

El viejo mech no quería admitirlo, pero todo lo que decía la femme era cierto, el gobierno Autobot había arruinado la vida de un ser inocente y puro de "corazón", algo que nunca les perdonaría por ningún motivo… debía hacer algo para liberar a su creación de esta espantosa prisión pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo hacer eso? Una vez que la condena era aplicada no había vuelta atrás. Por unos kliks, el bot desactiva sus ópticos para contener su dolor ante lo ocurrido

"Desafortunadamente no tengo el poder para ayudarlo, desearía hacer algo para sacarlo de aquí y enviarlos a ambos lejos de este mundo depresivo"

Blackarachnia abraza al viejo mech, expresando su gratitud

"Eso sería maravilloso, merecemos algo bueno después de tantos ciclos estelares de eterno suplicio y tormento"

Alpha Trion nuevamente intenta forzar una sonrisa, tratando de expresar su felicidad

"Salgamos de aquí" dijo con un tono calmado y al mismo tiempo caminando hacia la salida

"Espera…" dijo la femme tomándolo del brazo

El bot voltea a mirarla

"¿No deseas verlo?" pregunto la Decepticon con un tono inocente

Los ópticos de Alpha Trion se abren con tal magnitud tomando con sorpresa las palabras de su creación… Deseaba con toda su chispa ver una vez más a Optimus, sin embargo no era el momento de revelar su completa identidad ante el youngling… aún no…

"Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, querida… Prime todavía no está listo para saber quien soy realmente"

"Pero…" reclamaba la femme

"No, Elita… Optimus ha sufrido suficiente, si se entera que soy su creador… no sé como reaccionaría… es por eso que, una vez que te reúnas con él, no debes revelar mi identidad… solo cuando esté listo" contestó el viejo mech con un tono apasionado

'Aunque pienso que quizá él ya sabe quien soy' pensó el bot preocupado.

Blackarachnia queda en silencio por unos nano- kliks, procesando las palabras que su creador le había dicho, después de eso emite un suspiro, anunciando su rendición ante el viejo guardián

"De acuerdo, no diré absolutamente nada de ti a Optimus, pero tengo que advertirte que tarde o temprano sabrá la verdad"

"Lo sé, hija mía… por lo mientras esperemos que pueda soportar este lugar… **estar en la prisión provoca a un bot perder la cabeza**" dijo Alpha Trion con un tono serio

No conversando más, ambos cybertronianos parten de vuelta a Iacon, teniendo la esperanza de que Optimus Prime estuviera bien en esa horrenda prisión de Kaon.


	25. Chapter 25 El Arte De La Bestia

**TWO MINDS ONE SOUL**

**I feel emotions are denied  
I hide through day to welcome night  
Just to get away from you**

Is it me that you've decieved  
Now you drown in make believe  
I'm so far away from you

I know you can't see my face  
I know you wont change  
The way your outlook is to life  
The way you tend to speak my mind  
Many words I could describe  
You'll never know

I won't change  
Wont listen to these empty words again  
Past is shadows, covered cold  
Such indecision you have two  
minds in one soul

I could not see the shades of light  
You gave into the empty lies  
You could never face the truth

Blind before the facts you've known  
The picture now has turned to stone  
You have two minds in one soul  


**VANISHING POINT  


* * *

**

TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED

**AULLIDOS FEROCES**

**CAPÍTULO XXV**

**EL ARTE DE LA BESTIA**

**CELDAS DE RETENCIÓN- KAON**

Martirio, tormento, agonía… esas simples palabras eran lo que Optimus Prime sentía en el interior de su chispa. ¿Por qué seguía peleando por algo imposible? Todo lo que había logrado, había sido devastado en un solo día perdiendo su libertad y solo recibiendo una vez más el interminable maltrato por su ser.

Por unos kliks había obtenido un poco de felicidad, algo con lo que por largos ciclos estelares había sido una obsesionada búsqueda, sin embargo eso no había sido suficiente, deseaba una vez más percibir ese sentimiento, desaparecer el vacío que consumía su ahora atormentada alma y solo había alguien capaz de ayudarle: Blackarachnia, su preciado ángel de luz, su llama de esperanza y confianza…

Era un alivio que ella viniera y le despojara de esa máscara que cubría su rostro, a pesar de que éste había sido dañado por el líder de los Decepticons, pero el tiempo no era su amigo, no… en cualquier momento esos despreciables guardias entrarían a su celda e iniciarían nuevamente la tortura…

Y justo como había predicho, ambos Decepticons que lo custodiaban entran al calabozo emitiendo una maligna sonrisa

"Nos volvemos a ver, Optimus Prime ¿Cómo te la estás pasando?" dijo Armorblaze con un tono burlón

Blazer mira a su alrededor, escaneando alguna anomalía en el proceso.

Nada era detectado al parecer. El guardia fija sus ópticos hacia el prisionero, notando que faltaba algo

"¿Quién te ha despojado del bozal, monstruo?" preguntó irritado

El óptico funcional del joven Prime brilla intensamente, demostrando sorpresa. Blackarachnia se le había olvidado ponerle el dogal antes de partir, ahora sufriría las consecuencias

"Estaba mal ajustado" dijo como excusa en tono sarcástico

"¡Mientes! Ahora te lo advierto, bestia… más te vale que digas quien vino a visitarte si no quieres presenciar una nueva sesión de disciplina" amenazó Armorblaze

Optimus expresa una tenue sonrisa, tenía en mente que: Si no iba a salir de este desdichado lugar por un tiempo, entonces **tendría su propia diversión con los guardias**

"De acuerdo, tú ganas… te diré quien fue… acércate"

Armorblaze se pone enfrente del Prime, quien, sin que se diera cuenta estaba expresando un gesto malicioso

"Acerca tu censor auditivo y te lo diré" indicó el youngling

El Decepticon hace lo que le pide el joven líder

"Bien, ahora revela el nombre del misterioso visitante" ordenó

Sin embargo, el prisionero, ocupando sus filosas fauces muerde una parte del yelmo del guardia, causando que energon líquido surgiera como nunca antes.

Armorblaze emite un grito de dolor, golpeando el abdomen del prisionero

"Miserable bestia…" maldijo

Una carcajada retumba por toda la celda por parte de Optimus

"Nunca confíes en un ex Autobot, especialmente si éste se ha unido temporalmente a los Decepticons y ha servido bajo el mando del Dios- demonio Unicron"

Blazer rasga una de las de Prime, causando que un tenue gemido fuera escuchado. Al parecer el prisionero ya se había adaptado al dolor físico, estaba disfrutando el suplicio como un masoquista… definitivamente estaba completamente desquiciado.

Optimus continuaba riendo como un psicópata enloquecido

"¿Quieren saber como es el verdadero dolor?"

Entre las sombras, unos temibles tentáculos de color oscuro como la noche atacan a ambos Decepticons.

Los guardias gritaban con horror por el insoportable martirio que les era administrado, causando que el joven líder emitiera macabras risas las cuales retumbaban por toda la prisión… algo que llama la atención a los demás guardias de seguridad, aunque no era de importancia para "la Bestia de Iacon", estaba disfrutando el sufrimiento de aquellos quienes le habían torturado, alimentándolo como una exquisita droga; realmente este lugar sería un campo de juegos en cierta forma…

Los otros guardias entran a la celda donde escuchaban los espantosos gritos de auxilio, observando con sorpresa y terror lo que estaba pasando.

Los dos Decepticons estaban envueltos por unos poderosos tentáculos de aleación desconocida, siendo estrujados severamente como chatarra.

Energon líquido escurría como el agua de una cascada terrestre, advirtiendo que ambos robots estaban siendo desactivados lenta y dolorosamente.

Uno de los guardias fija su vista hacia el prisionero, notando con temor su apariencia: Su óptico funcional había cambiado a un tono rojo fuego con toques de zafiro, un diabólico gesto expresaba su rostro, mostrando sus fauces como si fueran filosos cuchillos… definitivamente este preso no era llamado "La Bestia de Iacon" así nada más, su sobrenombre expresaba su forma de ataque y exterminar a su presa: como la de un animal salvaje, un completo asesino por naturaleza.

Uno de los guardias saca un látigo de cybertronium, azota el instrumento contra la espalda del youngling.

Un grito lastimero surge del procesador vocal del Prime, siendo reemplazado por un feroz rugido bestial.

Las marcas del azoto queda impreso en su espalda, haciendo que fluido vital escurriera sin cesar.

La herida quemaba como el mismo tártaro, consumiendo su chispa, Optimus expresa un gesto enfurecido ante los guardias, advirtiéndoles que se alejaran de él. Sin embargo los bots, sabiendo cual era su punto débil, sacan varios látigos de cybertronium, atacando al joven líder con toda su fuerza, dejando que lentamente su fuerza fuera disminuyendo abruptamente.

Tenía que resistir ante la agonía, no permitiría que unos insignificantes Autobots lo noquearan con facilidad.

Aún estando encadenado como un animal, Optimus arroja a los guardias hacia la pared, tomándolos del cuello con sus tentáculos y azotando sus cabezas en el trayecto, desactivándolos brutalmente

"¿Por qué siempre la "ley" debe abusar de su poder?" dijo Prime con un tono frío

Uno de los Autobots que había logrado sobrevivir a la carnicería robótica, sigilosamente se acerca al prisionero, teniendo en sus manos una cuchilla de cybertronium.

Haciendo todo lo posible para no ser detectado por el sanguinario prisionero, se acerca lentamente a la espalda del youngling.

Viendo los otros guardias Autobots lo que pretendía hacer su compañero, distraen al Prime, tratando de atacarlo con sus látigos.

La furia era su instinto en este momento, lo único que anhelaba era estar con su amada Blackarachnia, estar con ella y amarla por toda la eternidad ¿Es tanto pedir?

De pronto su procesador es consumido por varias imágenes, no estaba seguro que eran. Mostraban una tenue figura, al parecer por el tamaño era un sparkling, el género era desconocido… algo con lo que el joven Prime nunca antes había visto ¿Qué significaban estas imágenes? Muy pronto lo descubriría…

Los tentáculos lentamente se tranquilizan, dejando a los guardias con expresiones sorpresivas, no se habían esperado del cambio de actitud ¿Acaso el prisionero poseía una personalidad esquizofrénica? Era mejor no saberlo, solo el tiempo lo diría a su debido momento, lo más recomendable era salir de esa celda lo más pronto posible.

Habiendo calmado su ser, Optimus mira a su alrededor, observando con frustración lo que había hecho.

Su lado salvaje nuevamente lo había dominado, dejando que dañara a seres inocentes ¿Por qué siempre debía pasar por esto?

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el crujir de su exoestructura. Hace mucho que no se alimentaba del fresco sabor de una presa. Voltea a mirar nuevamente a su alrededor, notando los cuerpos sin vida de los guardias Decepticons que lo custodiaban.

Con ayuda de sus tentáculos, acerca ambos robots ante él, observando con delicia sus armaduras… la bestia interna necesitaba comer y eso era lo que youngling haría.

Abriendo sus feroces fauces, el joven Prime arranca una gran parte del blindaje de lo que alguna vez había sido el Decepticon Armorblaze, disfrutando con exquisitez cada bocado de jugosa piel metálica; no desaprovecharía los cadáveres de los guardias, todo lo contrario, estas estaban siendo útiles para un placentero banquete, algo con lo que Optimus miraba con satisfacción y obsesión.

Habiendo consumido los cuerpos de los bots, el joven líder mira su reflejo en el charco de su propio fluido, observando con detalle en lo que se había convertido.

La culpa y disgusto a sí mismo vuelven atormentarlo. En ese momento el odio y la miseria lo envuelven; en cierta forma el joven Prime deseaba que esta pesadilla acabara, quería deshacerse de la bestia que ahora dormía dentro de él, arrancarla de un solo tirón y hacer un lado todo el dolor que sucumbía su núcleo de vida.

Sin embargo, agradecía en tener un modo bestia, pues si no fuera por éste, nunca habría logrado ganar el amor de Blackarachnia, su ángel de luz.

No obstante algo prevenía que su felicidad le fuera otorgada, aunque no todo estaba perdido, al parecer había visto su futuro lo cual era prometedor.

Pero por el momento, la oscuridad era quien lo dominaba y lo mantendría atado durante algún tiempo; su libertad tendría que esperar, lo que alguna vez fue parte de su vida y que pronto volvería a él.


	26. Chapter 26 AMISTAD

**FANTASMIC**

**Part 1**

Wish upon a star  
Take a step enter the land  
Walk through the air  
Take my hand  
Wishmaster`s will-  
Join him the quest for dream  
A make-believe  
Is all we ever need

Wish upon a star  
No matter who you are  
The second star to the right  
Harbinger`s gate  
Beyond the boundaries  
Blossom ballet  
In the great wide somewhere

Wish upon a star  
Believe in will  
The realm of the king of fantasy  
The master of the tale-like lore  
The way to kingdom I adore  
Where the warrior`s heart is pure  
Where the stories will come true

Part 2

A cub of the king betrayed by usurper  
A girl in the rain swearing to her father`s name  
Belle the last sight for the dying gruesome  
The beauties sleeping awaiting  
Deep in a dream  
For true love`s first kiss

Part 3

Bald Mountain Night  
Devilheart endures but light  
A mad aerial dance  
Chernabog`s succubi

Black Cauldron born  
Gurgi`s heart forlorn  
Pig-keeper or hero  
On a quest of augury

Maleficent`s fury  
The spindle so luring  
Dragon fight, dying night  
Dooming might

Apprentice of Yen Sid  
Conducting the galaxy  
Dreamer on mountaintop  
Spellbound masquerade

The Sailor an idol for the six-year-old in me  
The Phoenix of White Agony Creek  
Enchantress, A mermaid in a tale as old as time  
A Dragonslayer, The Awakener

Wish upon a star...

**NIGHTWISH  
**

* * *

TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED

**AULLIDOS FEROCES**

**CAPÍTULO XXVI**

**AMISTAD**

**VARIOS CICLOS ESTELARES DESPUÉS…**

Blackarachnia, antigua miembro de los Decepticons y aliada de los Autobots, miraba el cielo nocturno en uno de los grandes edificios de Iacon, tratando de disfrutar de alguna forma el hermoso paisaje que le proporcionaba el espacio.

Las estrellas brillaban con esplendorosa magnitud, administrando un ambiente cálido, tratando de hacer sentir alegría a la desdichada femme.

Sin embargo no era suficiente, su ser percibía un enorme vacío, uno que por durante tanto tiempo ha sido la sombra de su felicidad, previniendo ser liberada

"Optimus…" dijo Blackarachnia susurrando

Interminables lágrimas sucumbía el rostro de la dama arácnida, su deseo por estar en los brazos de su amado carcomía su chispa profundamente… El dolor que aún prevalecía al escuchar por última vez al mech de su vida suplicando que no se fuera, no abandonaba su procesador, esas palabras seguían persiguiéndola en sus sueños… algo que ya no podía soportar.

Durante este eterno tiempo, sus únicas compañías habían sido las estrellas, sin olvidar a Lio Convoy, el nuevo líder del grupo de Prime y mejor amigo de éste.

El maximal era el único que comprendía el sufrimiento de la femme, pues también había sido testigo del injusto arresto de su amado…

Al decir verdad, Lio Convoy representaba la reencarnación del joven Prime: Características, pasado, sentido del humor, capacidad de liderazgo e incluso un poco en la forma de combate, era muy similar en todo…

Sin embargo para ella Optimus Prime era único en su especie, caballeroso, protector y a la vez… sádico, algo raro en él en pasadas revelaciones pero no ahora, alguien quien daría su vida por salvarla… un verdadero líder y un excelente sparkmate…

Su fe en verlo de nuevo aún prevalecía como una llama sin extinguir, esperando que su calor fuera incrementado por el amor de cada uno… un sueño que pronto se haría realidad.

Entre las sombras, los ópticos dorados del guerrero felino observaban cada movimiento de la ex Decepticon, mirando detalladamente las emociones que ella expresaba.

Entendía perfectamente el martirio que estaba pasando y no la culpaba de eso, el gobierno Autobot le había arrebatado al mech de su vida, dejando que la oscuridad la envolviera en un abismo infinito.

El bot se acerca a la femme, quien estaba de espaldas y sollozando, algo que el guerrero león no soportaba ver en una dama, no le agradaba que su amiga se atormentara. Coloca sus manos en los hombros de Blackarachnia, emitiendo consolación

"Elita, no deberías seguir castigándote de esta manera" dijo Lio Convoy con un tono calmado

La femme salta de sorpresa al escuchar la poderosa voz del maximal. Voltea a mirarlo, mostrando algunas lágrimas de energon, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada al enseñar esta "debilidad".

Lio Convoy percibe la timidez de la femme, secando sus lágrimas con su propia mano en un modo afectivo

"No hay necesidad de sentirse sonrojada por mostrar lo que sientes, nadie te está juzgando… puedes expulsarlo, los demás lo entenderán"

Blackarachnia se acurruca en el pecho del maximal, recargando su cabeza en una posición sentimental, queriendo protección.

El mech junta sus brazos alrededor de la femme, acariciando la parte inferior de su yelmo, mostrando afección y compasión

"Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, Lio… Simplemente ya no puedo soportarlo…" decía la ex Decepticon con un tono dolido

El maximal toca la barbilla de la femme, levantando su cabeza al nivel de sus ópticos

"Has pasado por tanto dolor, Elita y puedo comprenderlo… **Ustedes** merecen tener una vida tranquila y un lugar lejos de todos estos problemas"

En ese momento, una idea se le ocurre al guerrero león, junta su frente con la de la femme, expresando amistad

"Conozco un lugar donde podrás olvidar todo este malestar"

Diciendo eso, el mech se aparta unos metros, transformándose en modo bestia.

Blackarachnia miraba confundida lo que pretendía su amigo

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó curiosa

Los ópticos del maximal mostraban confianza

"Sube a mi lomo" ofreció el bot

Estando aún confundida, la femme se coloca en la espalda de su amigo, sintiendo a la vez como su chispa pulsaba con agitación pero no por miedo, sino emoción

"Sujétate fuerte" avisó Lio Convoy

Así, el mech se echa a correr, saltando de edificio a edificio, mostrando la belleza de Iacon, la capital de los Autobots.

Blackarachnia expresaba sorpresa al contemplar el hermoso paisaje que sus ópticos observaban: Las resplandecientes luces que cubrían la gran metrópoli y los enormes monumentos que la constituían

"Es… maravilloso" dijo suspirando

Lio Convoy emite una pequeña risa

"Si esto te asombró, espera ver lo que sigue"

El camino era largo, sin embargo cada ciudad poseía su majestuosidad a pesar de haber sufrido devastaciones en la terrible guerra por el Allspark.

El guerrero felino corría velozmente y al mismo tiempo disfrutando a su alrededor. A pesar de haber sido exiliado de su época, conocía cada parte de Cybertron como si fuera la palma de su mano.

Llega a un puente el cual estaba destruido y guiaba a Uraya, la Tri peninsular más grande del estado de Torus, siguiendo con Protihex y Praxus…

**Praxus**, un lugar de infinita belleza, el lugar el cual sería su parada, solo esperaba que el sitio donde llevaría a su amiga aún prevaleciera intacto

"El sitio que quiero enseñarte está del otro lado… Sugiero que te sujetes fuerte, esto será algo violento" advirtió el mech

Blackarachnia agarra con firmeza la melena del maximal, agarrándose con fuerza.

Lio Convoy da unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para tomar vuelo.

Ocupando todo el poder de su musculatura, el mech corre rápidamente, saltando del puente para llegar al otro lado.

Blackarachnia emite un grito de terror al presenciar la altura y el temor al caer al vacío

"¡No lo lograremos!" exclamó con vértigo

Pensando que este sería su fin, la femme desactiva sus ópticos para evitar ver una muerte segura.

Sin embargo, Lio Convoy emitía susurrantes risas, esta dama arácnida tenía mucho que aprender de él.

Retractando sus filosas garras, el mech logra sujetarse del acantilado, logrando así llegar al otro lado, escalando el extremo del puente.

Una vez pasado el peligro, el maximal voltea a mirar a la femme montada en su lomo, notando como ella estaba abrazando su melena con firmeza.

El mech no podía evitar emitir un ronroneo por tal acción, haciendo que su chispa pulsara con emoción

"¿Estamos muertos?" preguntó Blackarachnia con un tono nervioso

"Ya puedes activar tus ópticos, la contingencia ha pasado" dijo Lio Convoy con un tono calmado

La femme lentamente activa sus ópticos, observando con confusión alrededor. Voltea a mirar el puente, notando que estaban del otro lado.

Por unos kliks, su chispa se sentía aliviada, pero luego el enfado la domina

"¡No vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez, casi me da un ataque!" dijo la femme molesta

Lio Convoy emite una risa

"Te dije que esto se pondría violento, al parecer le temes a las alturas" dijo el bot vacilando

"No es cierto"

"Si lo es"

"Claro que no"

"Oh si"

Blackarachnia emite un gruñido, como le molestaba que los otros tuvieran razón

"¡Bueno ya! Si le temo a las alturas ¿Algún problema con eso?" protestó y al mismo tiempo miraba al mech con un gesto amenazante

"No, para nada… sin embargo debes aprender a dominar tus temores, sino estos te controlarán"

"Lo sé, pero es algo complicado" dijo la femme rendida recordando a la vez en que había sido guiada por la niña humana hacia la nave de su amado, tratando de localizar el Allspark, sin embargo había sido una trampa, llevándola casi a la extinción, pues su forma tecno-orgánica, a diferencia de Optimus, no podía respirar bajo el agua **(MEGATRON RISING PARTE 2)**

El maximal expresa una sonrisa "invisible"

"No falta mucho para llegar" dijo apuntado con su pata izquierda delantera el sendero

Sin más que decir, el mech felino continúa con su camino

"Solo espero que no haya otro precipicio" dijo la ex Decepticon con un tono nervioso.

**HABIENDO RECORRIDO POR VARIOS CICLOS… PRAXUS- UNO DE LOS ESTADOS DE CYBERTRON**

"Hemos llegado" anunció Lio Convoy

Blackarachnia mira con asombro el hermoso lugar.

Esto era fuera de lo normal, era el cielo

"Bienvenida a Praxus, hogar de los Jardines Helix"

La dama arácnida baja del lomo de su amigo, dándole espacio para transformarse.

Una vez estando en modo robot, el mech toca el hombro de su amiga

"¿Qué te parece?" preguntó con un tono caballeroso

Los ópticos de Blackarachnia resplandecen, nunca antes había visto algo tan bello, Lio Convoy realmente sabía como encantar a las femmes

"Oh, Lio… no sé como agradecerte por esto… simplemente no tengo palabras para describirlo"

El maximal ofrece su brazo, mostrando su caballerosidad.

Blackarachnia cruza su brazo con el del bot, aceptándolo.

Ambos cybertronianos caminaban por las enormes calles que poseía la ciudad, disfrutando el paisaje al mismo tiempo.

La ex Decepticon no dejaba de maravillarse por la arquitectura que Praxus poseía, al parecer el estilo era un poco alienígena, pues era nueva en esta parte del planeta.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, el guerrero felino saca de un compartimiento secreto de su espalda una flor de loto, sin embargo su diseño era muy distinto, estaba hecha de relucientes cristales extraños de color violeta y con unos toques de azul turquesa, poseía un diseño sumamente único, una belleza terrestre hecha por manos alienígenas.

Lio Convoy, cuidadosamente deja en descubierto el regalo, asegurándose de que Blackarachnia todavía no lo viera

"Elita…" decía con un tono caballeroso

La dama arácnida fija su mirada al mech, expresando inocencia

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó curiosa con un tono algo seductor

Los ópticos del bot brillan intensamente, expresando un poco de nerviosismo

"Tengo un obsequio para ti" dijo con amabilidad y al mismo tiempo extendiendo su mano mostrando la flor de loto

Blackarachnia mira asombrada la hermosa figurilla. Era algo que nunca antes había visto en su vida… los colores, el diseño… era maravilloso

"Lio… es muy hermoso… no sé como darte las gracias…" dijo la femme entre pausas

El maximal extiende la mano de la ex Decepticon, entregándole el regalo

"No podía soportar verte en ese estado tan deprimente" dijo el mech con sinceridad

Los ópticos de Blackarachnia resplandecen. Sin previo aviso, ella besa la máscara de batalla del bot, demostrando su agradecimiento.

Lio Convoy no se había esperado esa reacción por parte de su amiga, provocando que su chispa pulsara con emoción.

Al decir verdad, el maximal estaba **secretamente **enamorado de ella, sin embargo era un amor que nunca podría ser revelado, pues Blackarachnia amaba demasiado a Optimus y el no debía **interferir** en este círculo del destino.

Quizá algún **día** la femme de sus sueños se presente, no obstante no habría alguien idéntica a Blackarachnia.

Saliendo de sus profundos pensamientos, el mech fija su mirada al suelo con la intención de cambiar el tema

"Los Jardines Helix se encuentran al norte, tenemos que apresurarnos" dijo con un tono algo nervioso

Sin más que hablar, ambos cybertronianos siguen caminando, dirigiéndose al lugar indicado.

La dama arácnida miraba con emoción el regalo que su amigo le había dado, era un detalle amigable de su parte, algo que por mucho tiempo no había recibido durante su alianza con los Decepticons, quienes la trataban como un despreciable fenómeno.

La femme hace a un lado esos malos recuerdos, disfrutando la vista que Praxus le proporcionaba.

**JARDINES HELIX**

El lugar poseía un ambiente relajante, cada parte estaba cubierta con hermosos y raros cristales de tonalidad azul suspendidos en metano y los cuales emitían un sonido armonioso, administrando paz y tranquilidad… era un paraíso en el cual cualquier ser que quisiera evadir el dolor y el tormento podría complacerse.

Blackarachnia, siendo guiada por Lio Convoy, observaba con admiración cada extremo de los jardines, percibiendo como el paliativo y la felicidad sucumbía su chispa. Nunca había imaginado que su amigo conociera tan bien este lugar, era un sueño en el cual no quería despertar… como deseaba que Optimus estuviera aquí.

Nuevamente la voz de su amado retumba en su procesador, suplicando que volviera… algo que haría muy pronto… Lio Convoy percibe el dolor de la femme

"No te angusties, él está bien… la espera llegará en breve a su fin" dijo con una voz confortante

"Eso espero, amigo mío… eso espero" suspiró la ex Decepticon

El maximal guía a Blackarachnia hacia un gran sendero, el cual les permitiría apreciar con más claridad el sitio.

Sentándose en el reluciente suelo, ambos cybertronianos fijan sus miradas a la belleza que les rodeaba.

La femme se acurruca en el mech, sintiendo la presencia familiar de su amado. El bot acaricia la cabeza de su amiga, emitiendo protección y compañía

'Como desearía desaparecer tu dolor, Elita One' pensó el maximal profundamente

Por largos ciclos permanecieron intactos, observando detenidamente el paisaje, llegando un momento en que Blackarachnia quedara en estado de hyper- sueño.

Lio Convoy expresa un "sonrisa invisible", la femme durmiendo entre sus brazos se veía tan inocente, un alma que alguna vez estaba atrapada en los confines de las sombras ahora había sido liberada de su prisión.

Cuidadosamente la carga, saliendo de los jardines y llevándola de regreso a Iacon.

A pesar de que ella estaba enamorada de su amigo, haría cualquier cosa para **protegerla**, incluso si tenía que sacrificar su vida para ello, sería su compañero de confianza, su guía hacia la verdad, justicia y sabiduría… su **guardián silencioso**.


	27. Chapter 27 El Aullido De La Bestia

**A PROMISE**

**You only saw the dark side of me  
Bring me back to my reality  
I have lost my belief**

Without you I fail in every way  
Picture a world for me where I can stay  
Without you I break in every way  
Imagine a place for us where you and I stay

I have lost the will to fly  
With broken wings I can..t even try  
I have lost my belief

Without you I fail in every way  
Picture a world for me where I can stay  
Without you I break in every way  
Imagine a place for us where you and I stay

Picture a world for us  
A promise to set me free  
Imagine a place for us  
A promise will set me free

Without you I fail in every way  
Picture a world for me where I can stay  
Without you I break in every way  
Imagine a place for us where you and I stay  


**DEAD BY APRIL  
**

* * *

NOTA DEL AUTOR: ESTE CAPÍTULO POSEE TEMAS SEXUALES, ASÍ QUE TENGAN MUCHA PRECAUSIÓN.

* * *

**TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED**

**AULLIDOS FEROCES**

**CAPÍTULO XXVII**

**EL AULLIDO DE LA BESTIA**

**PRISIÓN DE KAON- ÚLTIMO CICLO ESTELAR DE CONDENA**

Pesadillas… un simple término que sucumbía la mente de un corrompido Optimus Prime.

La entidad que alguna vez lo atormentó por varios deca ciclos aún continuaba causándole suplicio… las espantosas escenas que le hizo presenciar, el abuso físico y psicológico prevalecían con magnitud, sin olvidar esa risa… una carcajada que perseguía sus sueños todo el tiempo burlándose de sus fallas y el placer que le causaba al dañar a su amada Blackarachnia

"No… aléjate de ella… me tienes a mi" suplicaba el joven Prime entre sueños

_La poderosa risa retumbaba intensamente dentro de su procesador, sintiendo como su chispa se iba debilitando por tal sonido_

"_**Jamás podrás huir de mí, Optimus Prime… Mi esencia está dentro de ti, esperando el momento oportuno para ser liberada y una vez que eso pase el animal interno te controlará… Desearás volver a ser mi consorte, pidiendo misericordia" **__dijo el demonio con un tono seguro y al mismo tiempo apareciendo ante el youngling_

_Optimus intenta abalanzarse contra éste, queriendo despedazarlo con sadismo, sin embargo algo lo retiene._

_El joven líder mira el suelo, notando que varios tentáculos de textura orgánica le estaban sosteniendo sus piernas ante cualquier movimiento._

_Ocupando su hacha, el Prime corta los apéndices, tratando de liberarse, no obstante al hacer eso, más de ellos surgidos de la nada lo envuelven, atándolo en forma de crucifijo._

_Intentando varias veces zafarse de sus ataduras, Optimus emitía gruñidos de dolor, pues los apéndices se estrujaban rápidamente en su cuerpo, agrietándolo._

_El youngling podía percibir la familiaridad de este suceso… no… estaba pasado de nuevo._

_Sabiendo que pasaría después, Prime desesperadamente se retuerce, tratando de aflojar los tentáculos._

_Sin embargo, lo siguiente deja al desdichado mech paralizado de terror. Frente a él estaba Unicron, tan imponente como siempre, expresando una sonrisa macabra_

"_**¿Qué tenemos aquí?"**__ dijo el demonio con burla_

_Pánico comienza a consumir la chispa de Optimus, no quería presenciar de nuevo la agonizante tortura_

"_Aléjate de mi… vete de aquí" dijo atemorizado_

_Una carcajada retumba por el oscuro lugar_

"_**No hay a donde ir, mi querido ángel… Nadie podrá ayudarte esta vez… Ahora eres mío" **__amenazó Unicron con un tono demoniaco_

_De repente, unos tentáculos surgidos desde las sombras se entierran abruptamente en el pecho del youngling, provocando que agonizantes gritos fueran emitidos._

_Brutalmente abren su pecho, mostrando su chispa la cual estaba envuelta por la Dead Matrix. Terror expresaban los ópticos del joven Prime al mirar como los mortales apéndices se arrastraban hacia su núcleo._

_De pronto, éstos se insertan en su fuente de vida, causando que un feroz grito de dolor emitiera su procesador vocal._

_Unicron miraba con satisfacción el procedimiento. Ordenando que la tortura prosiguiera, varias agujas son incrustadas al cuerpo del Prime; energon líquido surge incontrolablemente. Optimus quería despertar de esta horrible pesadilla, pero era bastante real el martirio que le era imposible hacerlo._

_En ese momento, un enorme apéndice es insertado en la chispa del youngling. El mech grita de dolo… era insoportable, quemaba su ser profundamente… era el infierno._

_Desde la oscuridad, la maligna risa de Unicron retumbaba sin cesar_

"_**El espectáculo apenas está iniciando" **__anunció el dios_

_Entonces, de la nada aparece Blackarachnia que al parecer estaba atada en una especie de altar_

"_¡Libérala! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros!" exigió con firmeza el youngling_

_Unicron se acerca al Prime, tomándolo del cuello_

"_**Todo lo contrario, mi consorte… ella es muy esencial en esta ceremonia… para un experimento…"**_

_Diciendo eso, el demonio desaparece entre la oscuridad_

"… _**Y tú me ayudarás" **__terminó de decir con un tono macabro_

_De repente, los tentáculos que aprisionaban a Optimus desaparecen, aunque no sus heridas. Mira el charco de su propio fluido, notando que estaba cobrando vida. Algo le decía que el Dios- demonio tenía que ver con eso._

_Intenta correr lo más rápido posible, pero unas cadenas de aleación de cybertronium lo tenían inmovilizado, quemando su piel metálica con agresividad._

_El youngling cae arrodillado por el eterno tormento que le era aplicado, sin olvidar su fluido vital que lo cubría como un capullo._

_Dentro de él podía sentir como el ser de Unicron lo dominaba lentamente, despertando poco a poco su lado animal_

"_No… permitiré… que vuelvas… a manipularme… maldito monstruo" maldijo el joven líder_

_Sin embargo era inútil, el poder maligno del demonio toma posesión de sus movimientos y peor aún, su mente_

"_**Ya lo hice, mi querido ángel" **__anunció el enemigo_

_Teniendo al Prime ante su voluntad, voltea a mirar a la indefensa Blackarachnia, sus ópticos brillan intensamente mostrando un hambre lujurioso_

"_**He estado esperando por esto durante mucho tiempo" **__dijo Unicron a través de la voz del youngling_

_Sabiendo lo que pretendía la malvada deidad, hace todo lo posible por resistirse a tan incontrolable tentación pecadora_

"_¡Déjala ir! Ella no será parte de tus juegos ¡Jamás lo permitiré!"_

_Un intolerable suplicio consume la chispa del Prime, causando que se retorciera abruptamente_

"_**¿Por qué te preocupas, mi consorte? Es lo que siempre has querido… has que sus gritos retumben por estas paredes" **__rió el demonio_

_Sin poder hacer nada, el joven Prime se acerca al altar, observando a su amada atada como una muestra de sacrificio._

_Sus ópticos cambian a un tono rojo fuego, emitiendo una insoportable tentación… debía resistirse al control de su antiguo amo, pero ver el cuerpo ardiente de la femme le hacía imposible resignarse._

_Su instinto primitivo estaba rogándole que la aclamara, pero su sentido de voluntad lo evitaba, no obstante Unicron no permitiría que su pequeño experimento fuera arruinado por la rebeldía de su siervo._

_Ocupando su habilidad de persuasión, el dios obliga al youngling en encimarse a la femme viéndola de frente como un depredador a punto de devorar a su presa._

_De su cuerpo, unos tentáculos delgados y oscuros como la noche son revelados, éstos se arrastran lentamente sobre la frágil figura de la ex Decepticon, acariciando con máxima afección la vulnerable piel metálica._

_Optimus podía sentir como su temperatura comenzaba a subir salvajemente, haciéndole emitir gemidos de placer. Unicron lo estaba venciendo sin problemas, dejando que la pasión lo sobresaltara hasta el límite._

_La lujuria era intensa que causaba que feroces rugidos de excitación surgieran del procesador vocal del mech._

_No soportando más, el joven Prime cae víctima de la atormentadora ímpetu, besando los bellos labios de la femme con ferocidad, explorando con su lengua la cavidad oral._

_Sus poderosas manos acariciaban con afección la delicada piel de la dama arácnida, haciendo que su procesador vocal emitiera gemidos de éxtasis._

_Queriendo incrementar el placer, el youngling lentamente abre las piernas de la ex Decepticon, observando con exquisitez la coraza que cubría el puerto de interfaz._

_Estando dominando su lado salvaje, el Prime arranca agresivamente la coraza, dejando que la esencia del aceite dulce lo excitara con magnitud._

_Ocupando su voraz lengua, el youngling lame el apetitoso puerto de la femme, saboreando con delicia el fluido íntimo._

_Blackarachnia emite gemidos de placer, haciendo que Optimus gruñera ferozmente._

_Unicron podía sentir con excelente detalle las sensaciones que su aprendiz traidor estaba administrando a través de su cuerpo, volviéndolo incontrolable como una bestia_

"_**Llegó el momento del verdadero entretenimiento" **__advirtió el demonio con malicia_

_Habiendo saboreado la esencia de la femme, el joven líder deja en descubierto su miembro de interfaz… necesitaba satisfacer la lujuria interna (por parte de su amo)._

_Mirando como un depredador obsesionado a la femme, el mech vulgarmente entierra su miembro en el puerto de la dama arácnida, emitiendo un poderoso rugido._

_Blackarachnia, al sentir como su puerto estaba siendo abusado sádicamente, emite un extenso grito, sin embargo no de dolor, sino de éxtasis. Disfrutaba como el mech encima de ella penetraba su ser con bestialidad._

_Los ópticos de Optimus brillan intensamente, viendo con pasión y al mismo tiempo desagrado lo que estaba haciendo_

"_Basta… ella no es un objeto" reclamaba entre dientes y al mismo tiempo tratando de detenerse_

"_**Ambos lo son… ustedes son mis marionetas las cuales satisfacen m**__**is necesidades… en especial tú, Optimus" **__dijo la deidad con un tono burlón_

_El placer se volvía dolor… el dolor se volvía agonía… la agonía se convertía en tortura._

_Queriendo desaparecer el martirio, Prime fuerza su miembro con toda brutalidad, haciendo que la profanación fuera más violenta y exquisita._

_Gritando por el insoportable tormento, el joven líder expulsa una inmensa cantidad de transfluido, transmitiéndolo al puerto de Blackarachnia._

_Estaba completamente en shock, su procesador había sido una vez más perturbado cruelmente._

_Quitándose encima de la femme, el mech miraba horrorizado la escena. Había violado sádicamente a su futura sparkmate… marcas de garras cubrían el vulnerable cuerpo de la dama araña, energon líquido escurría en ella combinado con el transfluido que surgía de su puerto gracias a la penetración por parte de su poderoso miembro de interfaz._

_El joven Prime mira sus manos, viendo con frustración el energon impregnado en sus garras._

_Optimus, no pudiendo ver más esta escena tan atroz, cae arrodillado, sintiendo como sus tanques de abastecimiento se revolvían por cada imagen perturbadora impresa en su procesador._

_Percibiendo como Unicron reía ante sus actos, Optimus maldice todo tipo de cosas al demonio_

"_¡Maldito seas, monstruo__!"_

_En ese momento, unos tentáculos son enterrados en el pecho del joven Prime, causando que energon líquido fuera extraído._

_El youngling grita con toda agonía, dejando que la oscuridad lo consumiera…_

El óptico de Optimus se activa abruptamente. Su respiración estaba agitada como nunca antes, las horribles imágenes del demonio no abandonaban su debilitada mente.

Desactiva por unos kliks su mirada, tratando de controlar los pulsos de su chispa… esa pesadilla había sido muy real… tan realista que aún podía presenciar el tormento con tan solo pensarlo

"Sal de mi cabeza" suplicó el mech agitando su cabeza débilmente

Estaba cansado de seguir presenciando esas espantosas pesadillas, carcomían su ser en cada una de ellas.

El recuerdo al ver a Blackarachnia atada en ese altar, causaba que su lado salvaje fuera liberado, sin embargo logra controlarlo, respirando relajadamente

"No permitiré que algo te pase, Elita… es una promesa" dijo a sí mismo

En ese momento, la puerta de su celda es abierta, mostrando a dos mechs Autobots.

Tranquilidad expresaba el rostro de Optimus, no obstante su peligrosidad era el temor de cualquier bot, incluso para Megatron…

Ese nombre… como enfurecía a Prime… el ser que casi asesina a su amada Blackarachnia… aunque ya no debía preocuparse por el tirano, pues se había encargado de él personalmente, dejándolo fuera de línea temporalmente, un estado de hyper- sueño que perduraría durante mucho tiempo; Megatron había sido encerrado al nivel superior de esta prisión junto con los otros Decepticons, así que no volvería a causar problemas.

Optimus fija su vista hacia los dos mechs, mostrando un gesto algo feroz

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?" preguntó agresivo

"Hemos venido a liberarte por órdenes del Consejo de Cybertron… tu condena ha sido finalizada" dijo uno de los Autobots

Prime, con algo de dificultad se acomoda a una posición más confortable

"Vaya, ya era tiempo" dijo sarcásticamente

Así, los guardias se acercan al prisionero, despojándolo de sus ataduras.

Una vez siendo liberado de esa posición tan tormentosa, Optimus lentamente se pone de pie, adaptándose una vez más a sus extremidades.

Los guardias lo miraban asombrados, pues su altura era enorme para ser un youngling, era del mismo tamaño que Megatron, una grandísima bestia, un verdadero asesino con un núcleo de vida corrompido vulgarmente

"Antes de que salgas, debemos llevarte a la enfermería para que revisen tu óptico" dijo el otro bot

El joven Prime voltea a mirar al guardia, observando con detalle su forma física.

Era un Autobot de color verde metálico, con un visor de color azul aguamarina que cubría sus ópticos al estilo de Jazz y Prowl, en su pecho resaltaba la insignia de la facción. Al parecer poseía una cicatriz de garras en su hombro izquierdo.

En ese momento, el joven líder logra detectar de quien era esas marcas. Mirando sus garras, el youngling observa energon líquido impregnado en ellas: Había sido él quien había causado esa herida

"Lamento por la cicatriz" dijo el mech con un tono dolido pero al mismo tiempo calmado

El guardia voltea a mirar la alforza de su hombro expresando un gesto avergonzado

"No es nada, es normal que pase esto, los prisioneros son a veces difíciles de controlar… sin ofender"

El joven Prime expresa una tenue sonrisa, como había deseado sonreír después de la partida de Blackarachnia…

"Lo entiendo, no hay porque sentirse apenado por eso" dijo el prisionero con un tono calmado

El otro guardia, quien poseía una armadura color marrón con unos cañones integrados a sus hombros y poseía la insignia Autobot en una de las extremidades; miraba con disgusto al youngling ¿Cómo era posible que durante algún tiempo encerrado en esta celda, pudiera tener una actitud tan serena? Los otros cautivos que eran liberados mostraban una personalidad psicótica, la maldad los consumía sin piedad alguna, quizá el bot estaba conteniendo toda esa ira para soltarla al exterior, sin embargo aún no podía llegar a conclusiones.

Sin más que decir, ambos guardias custodian a Optimus hacia la enfermería.

**CORREDORES DE LA PRISIÓN- KAON**

Mientras iban de camino hacia el médico, Prime conversaba con el bot de color verde. Al parecer algo dentro de ese mech le hacía sentir que el dolor se esfumaba como una nube de polvo cósmico

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, joven bot?" preguntó Optimus con un tono simpático

"Soy Thunderlight, señor" dijo el guardia temeroso

"Interesante, un excelente nombre de batalla…" decía el joven líder

Dirige su vista hacia el otro guardia

"¿Cuál es el tuyo?" preguntó

"Mi nombre es Kaiser" dijo el bot secamente

Prime no estaba sorprendido por el tono en que le era contestado, pues le consideraban un asesino y era la obligación de los guardias en tratar a los prisioneros fríamente por más que fueran inocentes.

Una vez llegando a la enfermería, el Autobot de asignación Kaiser empuja a propósito al joven líder hacia la entrada.

Thunderlight, viendo molesto la acción de su compañero le administra un leve golpe en la parte inferior de su yelmo

"¿Cuál es tu problema, Kaiser? Él no te ha hecho nada ¿Por qué lo tratas así?"

Optimus emite un gruñido, su lado bestial comenzaba a perder el control por tal atrevimiento de ese Autobot al causarle casi que cayera al suelo

"¡¿Por qué? Este mech es un asesino… ¡Un animal salvaje! Mató a millones de inocentes y parte de esos civiles estaba mi familia… ¡Por culpa de este engendro, perdí a la femme que amo! ¡Por mi que este "Prime" se pudra en el infierno!" rugió Kaiser con rabia

El óptico de Optimus resplandece tenuemente. No tenía idea que sus actos (por parte de la cruel manipulación de Unicron) lo habían llevado a la perdida de una familia y el odio total de varios mechs… en realidad si sabía que era presenciar ese rencor, Sentinel por largos ciclos estelares, durante su vida, lo culpó de la muerte de Elita One, provocando que el desliz finalmente lo sumiera hacia la eterna oscuridad y lo atormentara por siempre.

Acercándose hacia Kaiser, el youngling expresa un gesto de culpabilidad

"Lamento la perdida de tu sparkmate, Kaiser… sé que no podré hacerla volver pero puedo…"

"¡Cállate! ¡No te atrevas a pedir perdón, monstruo porque jamás lo aceptaré! Espero que sufras cada momento de tu miserable vida" dijo el Autobot con desprecio

Prime da unos pasos hacia atrás, respetando el espacio del bot, observando con remordimiento su dolor.

Thunderlight toca el hombro de su compañero, tratando de consolarlo

"Llévalo adentro" dijo Kaiser con un tono frío

No teniendo opción, el bot verde se une a Optimus, abriendo la compuerta de la enfermería. El joven líder se dirige al interior del cuarto no sin antes decirle al mech marrón:

"Si te hace sentir mejor, estoy pagando las consecuencias de estos actos… sin embargo yo no fui quien mató a tu familia… fue Unicron… yo solo fui su marioneta"

No diciendo más, Optimus entra a la enfermería dejando atrás a un destrozado Kaiser.

**ENFERMERÍA- PRISIÓN DE KAON**

Optimus esperaba silenciosamente a que se presentara el médico para que le echara un vistazo a su óptico dañado.

Su mirada era fijada en el suelo, percibiendo como el dolor interno carcomía su cuerpo lentamente.

Energon líquido escurría incontrolablemente de su herida visual, sin olvidar el martirio que devoraba su ser en la oscuridad.

No había sido su intención causar tanto dolor a otros mechs ¿O si? Se culpaba profundamente por la muerte de todas esas almas insólitas, queriendo gritar con toda su fuerza su redención.

Prime emite un suspiro, sabía que esa cuchilla enterrada en su óptico causaría un daño permanente y que su censor de visualización quedaría desactivado… permanentemente. Desactiva su censor visual funcional, sintiendo como lágrimas de energon surgían de éste

"¿Esto es lo que siempre quisiste que fuera, Primus? ¿Ser un alma condenada a presenciar el odio de los demás por los actos de otro?" dijo sollozando miserablemente

De pronto, los receptores auditivos del youngling detectan la aproximación de pasos

"Al parecer has tenido unos ciclos estelares muy perturbadores, joven Prime" dijo una voz

El joven mech mira hacia donde provenía ese sonido, notando que ante él se encontraba el doctor

"¿Cómo supiste que era un Prime?" preguntó sorprendido fijando su vista hacia el médico, notando que poseía una máscara y unos visores que cubrían su rostro ante cualquier mech, incluyéndolo.

Su cuerpo era de color rojo y blanco al igual que Ratchet, sin embargo poseía una figura muy delgada ¿Quién era ese Autobot?

"Antes de que digas algo, me llamo First Aid… por lo que puedo detectar en tu óptico funcional, conoces a Ratchet. Él y yo fuimos grandes colegas durante la guerra por el Allspark" dijo el bot amistosamente

Optimus expresa un gesto sorpresivo ¿Acaso este Autobot era aparte de médico, psíquico?

First Aid mira fijamente la herida del paciente, viendo que podría hacer para extraer la cuchilla

"Mmm… no podré garantizarte nada, solo puedo decirte que tu óptico será reparado del goteo, sin embargo hay posibilidades del setenta porciento que pierdas la vista, los cables fueron severamente destruidos y es muy riesgoso hacer la reparación, afectaría tu procesador en cierta forma" explicó el médico

El Prime no estaba sorprendido por las malas noticias, lo había previsto mucho antes a pesar de no ser doctor. Tal vez uno de sus ópticos estaría permanentemente disfuncional, pero no significaba que sus habilidades de combate estaban perdidas, era un táctico y guerrero por naturaleza, un Transformer que se rehusaba a morir y defender a las personas que amaba hasta el final

"Haga lo que pueda, Doc.… solo quiero que esta cuchilla sea extraída de mi censor visual lo más pronto posible, no quiero que "ella" me vea así" dijo el youngling con frustración

"¿"Ella"?" preguntó First Aid confundido

El joven Prime expresa una tenue sonrisa

"Mi compañera" respondió con tranquilidad

"Muy justo, youngling"

Diciendo eso, el médico saca de su espalda sus instrumentos quirúrgicos

"Muy bien, Prime… necesito que te acuestes en la cama de hyper- sueño" indicó con amabilidad

Optimus hace lo que le pide el mech. Una vez estando recostado, unas correas metálicas lo amarran, haciendo que expresara un gesto angustioso

"¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó con un tono firme

El médico se acerca al paciente

"No te preocupes, es por precaución… la extracción de la cuchilla será un proceso algo delicado, necesitaré que te desactives"

Así el joven líder queda fuera de línea temporalmente, permitiendo al Autobot proceder con la "cirugía".

**LUEGO DE UNOS CICLOS…**

Prime activa sus sistemas, mirando con algo de cansancio la habitación.

Cuidadosamente intenta levantarse, pero nota que aún poseía las correas

"Uhh… ¿First Aid?" dijo el youngling confundido

El médico se acerca al paciente, viendo que aún estaba atado

"Oh, disculpa" dijo avergonzado y al mismo tiempo desactivando las correas

Lentamente, el Prime se sienta, percibiendo como los síntomas de mareo comenzaban a suprimirlo.

First Aid, viendo la condición del mech, saca de un almacén un cubo de energon, entregándoselo

"Toma, esto estabilizará tus tanques de abastecimiento"

El Prime cuidadosamente bebe el líquido fluorescente, pues la cuarta parte de su rostro se podía observar como el fluido recorría por los cables de alimentación, causando que un gesto curioso emitiera el médico, a pesar de no mostrarlo enfrente del paciente

"Puedo ayudarte en reparar esa herida, si es lo que deseas" ofreció el bot

Optimus mira profundamente al Autobot, emitiendo simpatía

"Es un honor el ofrecimiento que me estás haciendo, pero prefiero que permanezca así… esto para mi demuestra el dolor y destrucción que causa la venganza… una lección que aprendí de una forma muy desagradable"

Sintiendo algo extraño en su óptico derecho, el joven Prime camina a un espejo el cual se encontraba en lo más profundo del cuarto, observando con detalle que había sido de su herida.

Notó que poseía una especie de gaza metálica que rodeaba una parte de su yelmo, tapando el censor visual pareciendo un parche.

Sin embargo no era lo único que lo dejaba atónito, su rostro estaba lleno de cicatrices, la mayor parte eran sus ópticos, los cuales poseían profundas cortaduras, sin olvidar las heridas de su espalda. Tan solo recordar el tormento que ese monstruo le hizo pasar durante un tiempo, causaba que una vez más las severas lesiones ardieran como el mismo tártaro

"Si me disculpa, Doc.…. Debo irme" anunció el Prime

Sin más de que hablar, el joven mech sale de la enfermería.

Afuera, aún prevalecían de pie Kaiser y Thunderlight.

El mech marrón miraba al youngling con desprecio… El Prime podía percibir todo ese rencor por todo su ser.

Custodiado hasta la salida de la prisión, Optimus no podía dejar de pensar en su amada Blackarachnia, abrazarla con todo su amor, hacerle sentir toda su afección y lujuria salvaje al estar encerrado por largo tiempo.

La libertad por fin le era otorgada al torturado mech, algo con lo que ansiaba durante varios ciclos estelares, extender nuevamente sus alas de ángel caído y reunirse con su llama de luz.

Los guardias se retiran al dejar al youngling en la salida, regresando a sus puestos originales.

El óptico funcional de Prime mira con entendimiento a su alrededor, al parecer nada había cambiado, la oscuridad reinaba en el planeta, solo una de las lunas cybertronianas alumbraba una parte de Cybertron, algo con lo que siempre le era familiar.

Concentrando todo su poder en la Dead Matrix, el joven Prime abre un portal Transwarp, dirigiéndose a Iacon, donde su gran amor lo estaría esperando.

**IACON- CAPITAL DE CYBERTRON**

Una profunda llovizna corrosiva invadía cada calle de esta gran metrópoli. Los cybertronianos civiles corrían desapercibidos por la desesperación para llegar a sus hogares y evitar la mayor parte de esta "agua ácida".

No obstante, una femme permanecía intacta en la lluvia en lo alto de un edificio, resistiendo con toda su voluntad el dolor que el líquido aéreo le estaba aplicando a su frágil piel metálica.

Sus ópticos eran los únicos que se podían ver a través de esta deprimente oscuridad, cayendo en ellos unas tenues lágrimas de energon que los hacía resaltar.

El tiempo era una eternidad para ella, todo ardía con declive y miseria, una vida buscando un momento de felicidad…

De repente, una luz esplendorosa como el mismo fuego de un sol se hace presente, mostrando en ella una silueta angelical…

Ella reconocía ese ser, aquél quien la salvó de la perdición y sumisión total, aquél caballero protector del bien y la bondad… era **él**, su ángel, su gran amor… **Optimus Prime**.

El celestial mech miraba con afección a su futura sparkmate, su llama de luz, aquella quien estaría con él hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Blackarachnia miraba asombrada la apariencia del bot. El dolor reflejaba sus ópticos al notar las severas cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo y rostro, pero sobre todo en su interior. Durante mucho tiempo el joven Prime había sido víctima del interminable suplicio y maltrato por lo que era, dejando que lentamente se formara un mortal monstruo, aguardando ser expulsado y crear destrucción y satisfacer ese tormento que pretendía no estar presente.

La femme corre hacia su amado, abrazándolo con fuerza, recibiendo como respuesta un tenue gruñido de martirio.

Blackarachnia se aparta un poco, notando que Prime aún estaba algo herido

"Discúlpame… es que ha sido tanto tiempo… te he extrañado… yo…" decía la femme sollozando

Optimus toma la barbilla de la ex Decepticon, levantando su cabeza al nivel de sus ópticos

"No hay nada de que disculparse" dijo con un tono calmado y caballeroso

Ambas miradas no se apartaban, expresando un deseo y obsesión lujuriante.

El Prime toma entre sus brazos a la bella femme, besándola apasionadamente. Blackarachnia junta sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado, dejando que su amor la consumiera.

Las alas del noble mech se extienden, protegiendo a su compañera de la lluvia corrosiva, sin embargo al parecer ambos seres no eran afectados por el mortal ácido, su amor era poderoso que creaba una barrera contra el peligro y detrimento.

Cuidadosamente, el mech tiende a su amada en el suelo, continuando besándola en una batalla entre ambas cavidades orales, llegando a un momento en que se volvía salvaje como los animales.

Las manos del Prime recorrían las curvas del abdomen de la femme, sintiendo como su temperatura se elevaba a cada klik, queriendo devorarla.

Blackarachnia pasaba por lo mismo, recorría sus manos en los hombros de su amado, hacia sus brazos, enterrando sus filosos dedos para extender el placer del joven líder.

Optimus emite un tenue gruñido de éxtasis aunque al mismo tiempo de dolor, sus heridas aún no estaban completamente sanadas, pero no le era de importancia, él le pertenecía a ella… podía hacer cualquier cosa, incluso infligirle un placentero suplicio.

El mech muerde el cuello de la femme con afección, haciendo que ella gimiera de embeleso.

Lentamente Blackarachnia baja su mano derecha hacia el panel de interfaz de su amado, estrujándolo con fuerza como un gesto de perversión.

Optimus gruñe, mirando a su gran amor con una pasión ardiente

"Eres… una femme… muy traviesa" vaciló entre pausas

Le dama arácnida expresa una sonrisa, besando nuevamente a su ángel…

Esta vez era el turno de Prime en divertirse; ocupando sus tentáculos, el mech acaricia las piernas de su amante, saboreando cada nano- klik de intenso placer.

Sin embargo, su tentación por aclamar a la femme comienza a causar recuerdos horrorosos, Unicron finalmente lo había inducido hacia la lujuria de un monstruo asesino

'**Debes admitir**** que adoras verla ante tu merced' **escuchó decir la voz de Unicron (a pesar de haber sido destruido, aún podía oír las insoportables palabras de la deidad y sentir como su personalidad estaba comenzando a controlarlo).

Los ópticos del Prime cambian a un tono zafiro, su lado primitivo le estaba rogando que fuera expulsado, quería complacerlo, hacerle gemir de intenso placer.

No podía negarse a este instinto, tan apasionado… tan pecador… era el momento de satisfacer a su amada.

Tomando las piernas de la dama arácnida, lentamente las abre, mostrando la coraza de protección del puerto de la femme. Delicadamente desprende la protección metálica dejando expuesto el panel de interfaz.

La esencia de aceite dulce sucumbía ante sus censores olfatorios, percibiendo la delicia que provocaba a su miembro de interfaz excitarse con velocidad.

Ocupando dos de sus poderosos dedos, el joven líder penetra el puerto de su amante.

La lujuria era extensa, su cuerpo se calentaba como el mismo sol de una galaxia, deseando ser alimentado por la gran cantidad de llamas celestiales.

La femme retuerce su cuerpo con satisfacción, permitiéndole al mech divertirse.

Queriendo complacer a su amada, el Prime utiliza su voraz lengua, explorando y lamiendo cada parte de su piel metálica.

Cayendo hacia el instinto salvaje, Optimus acomoda a la femme para poder aclamarla

"¿A quién perteneces?" preguntó con un tono dominante

Sin previo aviso, el youngling aparta sus dedos del puerto de interfaz de la ex Decepticon, saboreando la exquisita esencia que le era ofrecida

"Optimus…" decía la dama arácnida entre trance

Tomando eso como una respuesta positiva, el joven líder inserta su miembro al puerto de su amada, causando que gimiera de placer.

Feroces gruñidos emitía el procesador vocal del mech, disfrutando cada klik de celestial éxtasis.

Forzando todo su potencial, el youngling acelera sus movimientos, causando que una poderosa sobrecarga lo culminara y su transfluido fuera expulsado e implantado dentro de la cámara reproductiva de Blackarachnia.

La femme salvajemente rasgaba la ardiente espalda de su amante, relamiendo cada momento del clímax… solo faltaba una cosa por hacer para lograr la unión permanente…

El pecho de Optimus se abre mostrando la Dead Matrix, la coraza que le administraba una fuerza sobrenatural y lo protegía ante cualquier daño.

La ex Decepticon miraba asombrada el núcleo de vida del bot, notando detalladamente su forma: Una fuerte luz de tonalidad azul fluorescente rodeaba la esfera de energía, sin olvidar que un aura de color rojo que indicaba a la vez bondad y un sadismo parasitario la cubría. Unicron lo dominó por varios deca ciclos, torturándolo y atormentándolo física y mentalmente, dejando solo el caparazón de su antiguo ser y surgiendo de éste una bestia primitiva.

Blackarachnia no se había dado cuenta de cuanto martirio había pasado su amado pero podía imaginárselo… no… la horrible verdad era que este infernal y eterno tormento había sido más allá del límite.

Sin embargo, el pasado debía quedar atrás, ahora lo que importaba era el futuro… una nueva vida que pronto le sería otorgada.

La femme expone su chispa ante el Prime, mostrando su luz pura, un color púrpura que emitía relajación y emoción.

Los ópticos de Optimus resplandecen. Esto era lo que siempre había estado esperando, una vida "normal" con su bella y amada Elita One… después de tantos ciclos estelares de pura inmolación…

"Blackarachnia…" dijo con un tono suplicante

Mediante una poderosa fuerza, la femme hace contacto con la mirada de Prime, expresando una sonrisa… un gesto bello que emitía amor.

Si realmente quería este mech por el resto de su vida, esto era lo que se debía hacer… el pacto sagrado, la unión de ambas chispas para crear un lapso permanente y crear una nueva vida. Su cámara reproductiva estaba conteniendo el transfluido de su amado, esperando la poderosa esencia de su núcleo e iniciar los protocolos de creación de una chispa cybertroniana.

Blackarachnia acerca su mano al núcleo de vida de Optimus, acariciándola en el proceso.

Como recompensa, el joven líder emite agonizantes gemidos, sin embargo, no era de dolor… no… todo lo contrario…

El mech levanta su cabeza, mirando el cielo que lo cubría la lluvia corrosiva, dejando que el "agua" lo consumiera. Esto era asombroso, su cuerpo no dejaba de administrar calor, volviéndolo salvaje a cierto punto… ya no podía esperar más… necesitaba aclamar a la femme ahora mismo.

Así, Optimus acerca el pecho de la ex Decepticon hacia el suyo, uniendo finalmente sus chispas.

Ambos cybertronianos gimen de extremo placer, resonando por toda Iacon…

La femme activa su modo hyper- sueño… había sido unos ciclos muy duros y se merecía un relajante descanso.

Entre tanto, Prime, quien estaba recuperando su fuerza después de esta dura "sesión", observaba a su ahora sparkmate detalladamente, expresando una tenue sonrisa y emitiendo todo su amor a través del sparkbond

"La gran espera ha llegado al final del camino, amada mía… ahora nada ni nadie nos volverá a separar… **nunca más**" dijo el mech en un tono bajo

Diciendo eso, una poderosa luz de tonalidad turquesa envuelve a ambos amantes, llevándolos de regreso a su segundo hogar… la Tierra.

**

* * *

**

FINALMENTE OPTIMUS Y BLACKARACHNIA ESTÁN DE NUEVO JUNTOS… ES MOMENTO DE DAR UN NUEVO COMIENZO… EL LEGADO ESTÁ POR LLEGAR… EL NACIMIENTO DE UNA FAMILIA…


	28. Chapter 28 El Legado

**IN LOVE WITH THE DARKNESS**

**No more tears**  
**I'm out of fears**  
**I'm out of pain**  
**I'm out in the rain**

**It will gently wash away**  
**The light of the day**

**I'm in love with the darkness of the night**  
**I'm in love with all that's out of sight**  
**I'm in love with the magic of the new**  
**And the darkness loves me, too**

**Finally**  
**It covers me**  
**It makes me taste**  
**It's sure embrace**

**It will gently take away**  
**The sorrows of the day**

**Come out, come out wherever you are**  
**Don't hide, don't hide near or far**  
**Don't hide**

**XANDRIA**

* * *

**TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED**

**AULLIDOS FEROCES**

**CAPÍTULO XXVIII**

**EL LEGADO**

**DETROIT – CUARTEL AUTOBOT – VARIOS DECA CICLOS DESPUÉS…**

La noche reinaba en la ciudad, las calles estaban desérticas y la civilización estaba desaparecida, como si fuera un pueblo fantasma.

Todo era silencio total, lo único que prevalecía ante esta sinfonía nocturna era el sonido de dos almas unidas las cuales emitían todo su amor de una hacia la otra…

Si… una armonía llena de resplandor y hermosa plenitud consumía esta bella noche…

En lo más profundo del cuartel Autobot, Optimus y Blackarachnia descansaban pacíficamente en el cual el joven líder acurrucaba sus brazos alrededor de su amada en un gesto protector.

La bestia interna había sido domada… por ahora, finalmente el Prime obtendría una vida tranquila. Adiós el tormento y las pesadillas, lo único que le importaba ahora era su amada Blackarachnia, su ángel de luz, su sparkmate.

De pronto un gemido agonizante interrumpe este momento de paz por parte de la femme, causando que Optimus activara abruptamente su óptico

"Elita ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó preocupado el mech

"Mi chispa… el dolor… es demasiado" decía sollozando la femme

Nuevamente un grito afligido retumba por todo el cuartel, haciendo que los demás robots despertaran.

Optimus podía percibir el suplicio que sucumbía a su amada, no la culpaba por eso, desde hace unos deca ciclos habían ido a visitar a Ratchet en la enfermería con la intención de averiguar si Blackarachnia estaba desarrollando una chispa cybertroniana y… afortunadamente… así fue.

Al escuchar la noticia, ambos bots estaban más que ansiosos por recibir al sparkling, sobre todo la femme quien agradecía a Primus por darle este hermoso obsequio, sin embargo era a Optimus quien tenía que darle las gracias, pues él había hecho todo el trabajo.

Sin más tiempo que perder, el joven líder toma entre sus brazos a su amada, llevándola a la enfermería a toda velocidad.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo, los demás Autobots miraban confundidos, a excepción de Lio Convoy y Ratchet; quienes sabían cual era la situación

"Tenemos un código Z" dijo el líder maximal

El doctor, sabiendo que es lo que tenía que hacer, corre a la enfermería, preparando todas las herramientas necesarias para la extracción de la chispa recién nacida de la cámara reproductiva de Blackarachnia.

Bumblebee y Bulkhead se miraban desconcertados ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué los otros bots se dirigían a la enfermería?

"Nunca antes había visto a Prime correr de esa manera" dijo Bee con un tono atónito

"Tienes mucho que aprender, amigo mío" dijo Prowl

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó el bot amarillo

"No puedo creer que no te des cuenta, Bumblebee… Blackarachnia va dar a luz, en términos generales, ella y Prime tendrán un bebé" dijo Sari con emoción

"¿Un sparkling? ¡Asombroso! No puedo esperar a verlo, hace tiempo que he querido ver uno" exclamó con entusiasmo el joven Autobot

Bulkhead estaba completamente en shock y a la vez emocionado, una nueva vida cybertroniana… era un día muy especial para Optimus y Blackarachnia, el nacimiento de su legado… el surgimiento de una nueva familia.

Los pensamientos del gigante mech son interrumpidos por los gritos de frustración de la dama arácnida, los cuales retumbaban por toda la base

"Creo que esto está comenzando a ponerse algo difícil" dijo Prowl con un gesto calmado

Sari y Bumblebee se miran mutuamente, expresando preocupación y angustia

"Esperemos que todo salga bien" dijo la chica tecno – orgánica.

**ENFERMERÍA – BASE AUTOBOT**

El tiempo parecía una eternidad, el dolor era agonizante, la espera era ansiosa…

Blackarachnia se retorcía por el infame suplicio que le ocasionaba el proceso de expulsión de la chispa del sparkling, ardía como el mismo ácido terrestre, haciéndole gritar con toda su fuerza.

Optimus, quien percibía el dolor de su sparkmate a través del sparkbond, hacía todo lo que podía para transmitirle su amor, tratando de desaparecer el malestar, no obstante el tormento se hacía más extenso.

Blackarachnia toma la mano derecha de su amado, apretándola con violencia, no quería que este suplicio la consumiera, temía que su vida fuera extinguida por el proceso de remoción

"No… puedo soportarlo… ¡Ratchet! ¿Dónde estás?" gritó la ex Decepticon con rabia

En ese momento aparece el médico, listo para dar inicio al procedimiento de extracción.

Cuidadosamente, el doctor abre la cámara reproductiva de la femme, observando el estado de salud de la nueva chispa.

Notó que poseía un color rosado, lo que significaba una cosa…

"¡Es una femme!" exclamó sorprendido Ratchet

El óptico del Prime resplandece con sorpresa, ¿Una femme? No podía ni siquiera pronunciar palabras algunas, era tan grande la conmoción que causaba que su procesador se sobrecargara por esta inesperada pero maravillosa noticia.

La información era demasiada, causando al joven mech perder la consciencia y caer en un fuerte estado de hyper – sueño.

Lio Convoy, quien estaba verificando que todo estuviera bien; expresa un gesto sorpresivo al ver a su amigo caer inconsciente por el informe del género del sparkling.

Al igual que el maximal, la dama arácnida emite un gesto sorpresivo, aunque también no le dejaba la tentación de reír por la reacción de su amado, sin embargo el dolor nublaba su mente, queriendo arrancarlo de una vez por todas.

Ratchet cuidadosamente toma la chispa de la futura hija de Optimus y Blackarachnia.

Una fuerte luz alumbra el lugar, cegando por unos kliks a los bots.

La ex Decepticon, recuperando la visualización, observa con asombro la fuente de vida de su hija, era hermosa… una esfera de energía bellísima como un sol, sintiendo el poder a través del sparkbond.

El doctor se aparta unos cuantos metros, dirigiéndose a una cápsula de una protoforma, cortesía de Alpha Trion. Con mucha cautela, coloca la chispa dentro del pecho de la protoforma, dejando que ésta fuera absorbida.

Una vez puesto el núcleo de vida, la protoforma comienza a tomar la forma de un Transformer, sin embargo el tamaño era pequeño, una figura tan inocente e inofensiva.

Su físico poseía dos tipos de colores, morado y rojo, las características de los padres, su yelmo tenía dos pares de cuernos curvados, sin olvidar una gran cresta que poseía en medio inscrito un símbolo cybertroniano.

A pesar de estar en posición fetal, se podía lograr ver algunos detalles de su pecho, al parecer tenía unos profundos ojos de color anaranjado cristalizados, tal vez era su modo alterno, aunque todavía no podía tener la capacidad de transformarse.

Una vez habiendo terminado la transferencia, la sparkling lentamente activa sus enormes ópticos, expresando una gran sonrisa llena de vida. Ratchet toma entre sus brazos a la pequeña femme, llevándola y entregándola a Blackarachnia.

La dama araña acaricia la mejilla de su hija, emitiendo su amor a través de su link sagrado, causando que la sparkling emitiera una inocente risilla.

Al escuchar ese armonioso sonido, Optimus vuelve en línea abruptamente, levantándose de un solo salto.

Su mirada queda fija ante la pequeña figura que descansaba en los brazos de su sparkmate. Al principio, su rostro expresaba shock, la sparkling que reposaba en Blackarachnia era un ser divino… un regalo por parte de Primus.

Expresando una sonrisa, el joven líder se aproxima ante su amada.

La pequeña femme observa detenidamente al enorme mech, un gesto simpático muestran sus ópticos. Levantando sus delicados brazos, la pequeña Transformer emite sonidos robóticos como muestra de habla, quería que este bot parado enfrente de ella la cargara.

El óptico del Prime resplandece, estaba algo nervioso, pues temía en hacerle daño a la femme con sus enormes manos y filosas garras

"¿Qué esperas, amor?" preguntó Blackarachnia con un tono dulce

Optimus mira a su sparkmate, mostrando frustración en su rostro

"No puedo hacerlo… la puedo lastimar" dijo angustiado

La ex Decepticon emite una risa

"Te preocupas demasiado… ahora agárrala o sino empezara a llorar" avisó

El mech emite un suspiro, extiende sus brazos, permitiendo a su amada entregarle su hija.

Una vez teniendo a la sparkling, mira detalladamente a la inocente figurilla

"Hola, pequeña" dijo Prime con un tono gentil

La chiquilla femme se acurruca en el pecho del joven líder, activando su modo hyper – sueño.

El youngling estaba maravillado por la nueva vida que dormía en sus brazos… su hija… su legado

"Hicimos un buen trabajo" dijo a su sparkmate

"Gracias por darme este hermoso regalo, Optimus"

El joven líder besa la frente de su gran amor

"Es a ti quien debo agradecer, Elita… sin ti, no habría podido presenciar este maravilloso momento"

Lio Convoy, quien permanecía en su posición inmóvil, miraba con alegría a ambos bots, finalmente la búsqueda hacia la felicidad de su amigo había terminado, una nueva era de paz y tranquilidad comenzaría en Cybertron y en la Tierra.

Ratchet, por otra parte, se retira del sitio, pues debía darle la noticia a los demás Autobots acerca del éxito del nacimiento de la sparkling.

Tan rápido fue la revelación que los otros mechs y chica tecno – orgánica entran a la enfermería, acercándose con pasos silenciosos hacia la pareja cybertroniana.

Sari con ayuda de su jet pack, se eleva al nivel de los brazos de Optimus, observando con ternura la figura de su hija

"Es muy hermosa" dijo suspirando con cariño

Bumblebee, quien estaba deseoso por ver a la sparkling, se acerca a verla.

Sus ópticos quedan pasmados por tan bellísima infanta

"No sé que decir, es… maravillosa"

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" intervino Prowl

Blackarachnia y Optimus voltean a mirarse expresando una sonrisa

"Hemos decidido llamarla Aurican" dijo la femme complacida

En ese momento, la pequeña protoforma activa nuevamente sus grandes ópticos, bostezando al mismo tiempo. Unos ronroneos mecánicos surgen de su procesador vocal al ver más robots rodearla.

Blackarachnia extiende sus brazos, permitiéndole a su amado entregarle su hija

"Ratchet ¿Crees que Aurican esté lista para dormir con nosotros?" preguntó

"No detecto ninguna anomalía…" dijo el médico con un gesto alegre

Ambos padres miran a su hija con una expresión cariñosa

"…Sin embargo, quiero estar seguro de que tus sistemas internos estén estables, no queremos que haya algún problema con tu chispa" dijo Ratchet con un tono firme pero calmado

"Como lo ordene el doctor… Optimus, cariño ¿Te llevarías a Aurican a nuestro camerino?"

El joven Prime toma a su hija. Evitando despertarla, voltea a mirar a su amada, expresando un gesto frustrante

"¿Estarás bien si duermes aquí esta noche? No quiero dejarte" decía el youngling con un tono suplicante

"Amor, nuestro cuarto está a dos camerinos de aquí, puedo sobrevivir sin ti por estos ciclos" dijo la dama arácnida y al mismo tiempo acariciando el rostro de su amado quien aún mostraba un gesto deprimido

No lo culpaba por eso, quince ciclos estelares encerrado en una prisión había sido una pertinacia… la consternación por estar a su lado lo consumía cada ciclo, queriendo gritar sus lamentos y redenciones ante Primus.

La femme junta sus labios con los del Prime, transmitiéndole su amor a través del sparkbond

"Nunca te abandonaré, cariño… Recuerda… hasta que todos sean solo uno"

Una vez habiendo presenciado este momento romántico, el joven líder se retira de la enfermería llevando consigo a su hija no antes diciéndole a su gran amor:

"Descansa bien, Elita".

Así, el silencio volvió a reinar, una vez que Ratchet activara los monitores de vigilancia de salud para la femme, los otros bots regresan a sus camerinos a descansar, pues había sido una noche pesada.

Una vez más el sigilo rige en la base, a excepción de tenues gemidos de súplica por parte de un atormentado Optimus Prime… Al parecer aún las pesadillas prevalecían profundamente en su subconsciente, no permitiéndole disfrutar el sueño placentero.

Aurican, quien descansaba encima del poderoso pecho de su padre, detecta sus síntomas de inquietud, podía distinguir el dolor que su chispa estaba emitiendo como dagas afiladas.

No quería que su papá continuara sufriendo, la lastimaba hasta lo más puro e inocente de su alma.

La sparkling se acurruca en una posición fetal en el pecho del mech, estando fija donde se localizaba su núcleo de vida. Un ronroneo robótico emite la pequeña femme administrando su cariño y aprecio al sparkbond de su padre.

Por varios kliks la agonía por reconciliar el sueño era extremadamente infernal, pues el recuerdo de la oscura presencia del dios – demonio Unicron, provocaba al Prime un terror combinado con agonía.

A pesar de haberlo "destruido", podía sentir como su esencia corrupta corría a través de sus venas de energía, quemándolo por dentro

"_**Nunca podrás huir de mi, Prime… aún si me destruyeras mi esencia quedará dentro de ti por siempre… admítelo eres un asesino y jamás podrás cambiar eso" **__escuchaba decir al monstruo en lo más oscuro de sus pensamientos_

"_No…" instaba el mech_

_Horrendas imágenes de cuerpos mutilados, energon y sangre humana esparcida por doquier… bots y humanos estaban empalados por unas misteriosas estacas que al parecer tenían la forma de apéndices semi – orgánicos, miembros destrozados creando una pared terrorífica alrededor suyo como altar de sacrificio…_

_Esto era demasiado ¿Acaso ese monstruo jamás lo dejaría en paz? Optimus no podía soportarlo, su mente estaba cansada de mirar estas visiones tan horrorosas, seguir viendo "sus atrocidades"._

_Una maligna risa retumba desde lo más profundo de su interior, queriendo ser liberada, sin embargo algo se lo evitaba, una presencia familiar lo estaba protegiendo de esta oscuridad interna que trataba de surgir en él…_

_El joven Prime reconocía esa esencia, tan poderosa e inocente a la vez…_

_Era __**ella**__… si… tenía que ser __**ella**__, su hija, su llama de luz y esperanza_

"_Aurican" dijo el mech con un tono débil_

_En ese momento una luz de tonalidad celestial cubre su cuerpo, percibiendo como su hija estaba purificándolo de la maldad que sucumbía su chispa, dejando que la divina luz cubriera todo en su camino…_

El óptico del Prime se activa lentamente, ajustándose a la profunda oscuridad.

Una vez viendo en las sombras, el youngling dirige su vista en la frágil y tierna figurilla que reposaba en su pecho.

Teniendo mucha precaución en no despertarla, Optimus acaricia la cabeza de la femme, escuchando como respuesta sus ronroneos.

Aurican lo había rescatado de la bestia que lo estaba dominando y era el deber del mech en protegerla a cualquier costo al igual que su amada Blackarachnia

"Gracias por salvarme" dijo en voz baja

En ese momento, los ópticos de la pequeña protoforma se activan, mirando alegre a su padre quien estaba expresando una sonrisa angelical.

La sparkling se acerca al rostro del poderoso mech, mirando curiosa sus rasgos.

Podía observar como la cara del Prime poseía varias cicatrices, especialmente sus ópticos, tenía terribles heridas las cuales podían mostrar todo el dolor que él había figurado por largo tiempo.

Con su pequeña y delicada mano, la femme toca el rostro de su padre, expresando una gran curiosidad ¿De dónde había obtenido esas heridas? Avistando en lo más profundo de su alma el dolor que el bot emitía a través de su óptico funcional.

Optimus, comprendiendo lo que hacía su hija, toma su pequeña mano, estrujándola con afección

"Algún día te contaré mi historia, mi hermosa Aurican… por ahora esto es demasiado para ti" dijo con una voz sosegada

La femme abraza el cuello de su creador, emitiendo todo su amor.

El joven Prime acaricia la espalda de la sparkling devolviendo el mismo sentimiento

"Deberíamos descansar, ha sido una noche difícil" dijo con un tono cansado

Diciendo eso, el óptico del youngling lentamente se desactiva, dejando que el estado hyper – sueño se activara.

Al igual que su padre, la pequeña Aurican emite un bostezo, desactivando sus ópticos y una vez más obteniendo el sueño pacífico.

**ENFERMERÍA – BASE AUTOBOT – DETROIT – AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**

Blackarachnia despierta de su profundo descanso, emitiendo un suspiro relajado.

Revisa su cronómetro interno, notando que era hora de alimentar a su hija.

De pronto aparece Ratchet, quien estaba vigilándola como un animal carroñero, asegurando que sus sistemas internos estuvieran cien por ciento estables

"Buenos días, bella durmiente" dijo el bot vacilando

"Ratchet ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Deberías estar descansando"

El médico emite una carcajada

"No te preocupes, femme… desde que llegamos a este planeta hace sesenta y cinco ciclos estelares (NOTA DEL AUTOR: AQUÍ ESTOY CONTANDO TAMBIÉN LOS AÑOS EN QUE OPTIMUS PERMANCIÓ EN PRISIÓN); me he acostumbrado a levantarme temprano. Cada Autobot tiene que cumplir su puesto en cuanto al patrullaje por la ciudad y es mi deber estar atento ante cualquier miembro del equipo si resulta herido"

"Realmente tomas tu trabajo con seriedad" dijo la dama araña mostrando un gesto alegre

Pero su expresión es cambiada por uno de indagación

"Oye ¿Optimus aún no se ha levantado?"

Ratchet, quien estaba ocupado instalando un nuevo programa a Teletran - 01, voltea a mirar a la ex Decepticon

"Al parecer no… normalmente es el primero en despertar… me es extraño que aún no esté de pie y merodeando por aquí"

"¿Podría ir a buscarlo? Necesito darle a Aurican su ración de energon"

Ratchet escanea el cuerpo de la femme, revisando por última vez su estado de salud. Era importante mantenerse al tanto de la señora de Prime ante cualquier malfuncionamiento, no deseaba lidiar con el nuevo temperamento que el youngling poseía, una actitud severamente violenta pero caballerosa y protectora a la vez

"Estás estable, puedes ir con él" anunció finalmente

Sin más que decir, Blackarachnia sale de la enfermería, dirigiéndose a su camerino, esperando encontrar a su amado e hija.

Y justo lo que había predicho… la femme, estando en el interior de su cuarto y teniendo ajustada su vista a la oscuridad, logra observar dos siluetas en la enorme cama de hyper – sueño.

Con suma cautela, la dama arácnida se acerca a la cama, mirando con ternura a su hija quien estaba dormida y abrazando el cuello de su padre como un osito de peluche, mientras que su amado cubría el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de la sparkling con su enorme mano con un gesto de protección y cobijamiento.

Blackarachnia expresa una sonrisa, jamás había creído que Optimus volvería ser de nuevo él mismo, era sorprendente lo que una vida inocente como Aurican, su legado, su querido ángel de esperanza; lo salvaría de la maldad que Unicron lo estaba induciendo. Esperaba que así permaneciera durante mucho tiempo pero el destino siempre haría de las suyas en cualquier momento, por lo mientras debían aprovechar estos ciclos estelares de felicidad como fueran.

La femme acaricia el rostro de su amante, de sus ópticos surgen unas lágrimas de energon, pero no por tristeza, sino de felicidad. Agradecía a Primus por haberle dado una nueva oportunidad… por haberles otorgado una segunda oportunidad para remendar las cosas.

En ese momento, el óptico del mech se activa, dirigiendo su mirada a su amada

"Elita ¿Qué tienes?" preguntó preocupado

La poderosa voz del bot toma por sorpresa a la femme, quien intentaba ocultar sus emociones pero sin éxito

"Nada, cariño… es solo que… me alegra que estés de regreso"

"Ven aquí, linda" dijo el mech con un tono afectivo

La damisela se acuesta al lado de su amado, recargando su cabeza en su fuerte pecho

"Oh, Prime… como te he estado extrañando durante mucho tiempo, no soportaría si algo malo te pasara… Aurican estaría destrozada si pierde a su padre"

Teniendo precaución en no despertar a su hija, Optimus acaricia el abdomen de su señora

"No te dejaré, Elita… ni tampoco permitiré que alguna presencia maligna separe nuestra familia" dijo con firmeza y al mismo tiempo besando la frente de la ex Decepticon

De pronto, un crujido mecánico llama la atención de ambos robots, notando que el sonido provenía de los tanques de abastecimiento de Aurican.

Los receptores visuales de la pequeña se encienden, observando con emoción a sus creadores

"Hola, amor ¿Dormiste bien?" dijo Blackarachnia cariñosamente

Aurican aparta sus brazos del cuello de su padre, acercándose a su mamá como un ágil ninja

"Vaya, tenemos a una hija hiperactiva" dijo Optimus sorprendido

"No tienes idea… ¿Tienes hambre, hermosa?" dijo la mamá a su hija y mismo tiempo haciéndole cosquillas

Unas risillas surgen del procesador vocal de Aurican, como le encantaba que le pusieran atención y jugaran con ella.

De repente el crujido mecánico se vuelve a escuchar, la protoforma voltea a mirar con curiosidad su abdomen preguntándose ¿Por qué hacía ruidos tan raros?, sus enormes ópticos vuelven a mirar a sus padres expresando confusión

"Vamos, Auri… es hora de comer"

Aurican expresa nuevamente una inocente risilla, realmente se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Sin embargo, no quería irse sin la compañía de su papá, quien aún permanecía en la cama de hyper – sueño.

La sparkling emite un gemido robótico, avisando que quería que su creador la acompañara.

Entendiendo lo que pretendía su hija, Blackarachnia dirige su mirada a su amado

"Optimus, Aurican dice que es hora de levantarse" dijo seductoramente

Pero lo único que recibe como respuesta es un tenue gruñido de cansancio

"Al parecer papi no quiere cooperar, linda… ¿Qué tal si le damos una lección de modales?"

La protoforma ronronea de agitación. Si… quería que papá despertara por completo.

Así, las dos femmes se acercan al mech, quien al parecer estaba dormitando.

Blackarachnia no podía evitarse una risa al ver a su sparkmate estando nuevamente en estado hyper – sueño… al igual que un oso en hibernación

"¿Lista?" avisó en voz baja

La sparkling responde moviendo la cabeza.

Dejando que su hija subiera otra vez al inmenso pecho de su padre, la dama araña observaba con detenimiento el cuerpo de su amado, notando las cicatrices que poseía, cortesía de la prisión y tortura de Unicron.

La sparkling, llegando al nivel del rostro de su creador, emite una sonrisa, era momento de que el enorme bot se levantara.

Emitiendo una tenue risa, Aurican aplica unos pequeños golpecitos en la frente de su papá, esperando que reaccionara.

Y sin duda eso hizo, el óptico del mech se activa, no obstante la pequeña femme expresa un gesto sorpresivo al ver el color que poseía el receptor visual del Prime. La tonalidad había cambiado a un color rojo fuego.

La protoforma emite un gemido capaz de llamar la atención de su mamá, quien prevalecía intacta entre las sombras.

Blackarachnia rápidamente toma su hija, mirando con preocupación a Optimus, quien al parecer ya había despertado

"¿Prime?" preguntó temerosa la araña

El joven líder voltea a mirar a su amante

"¿Si, amor?"

"Tu óptico… su color… ha cambiado" dijo la femme nerviosa

El youngling rápidamente se pone de pie, caminando al enorme espejo que se encontraba al fondo del camerino, observando con aprensión el ahora cambiado color de su receptor

"No lo entiendo… esto solo debería ocurrir cuando mi ira llega hasta el límite"

Ocupando toda su fuerza mental, intenta concentrarse en el cambio de color de su mirada.

Después de unos nano- kliks, el óptico del Prime vuelve a su tono original

"Menos mal que termino" dijo aliviado

No obstante internamente sentía que esto era solo el comienzo de una nueva pesadilla, estaba seguro que ese demonio lo había infectado con algo tenebroso y que solo estaba aguardando el momento adecuado para surgir de él.

No era el momento para pensar en esto, tenía una familia que proteger, debía salvaguardar a raya estos perturbadores pensamientos y mantenerlos en secreto… si… eso haría…

Habiendo recuperado la cordura, el joven líder se aproxima a su ralea, esperando no haber asustado a su frágil e inocente hija

"Aurican, perdóname si te espante, no fue mi intención" dijo avergonzado

La femme emite una sonrisa, extiende sus brazos con la intención de que Prime la tomara. Optimus gustosamente agarra su hija, quien lo miraba con ternura

"Legó el momento de comer" dijo con un tono afectivo

Así la familia se dirige a la sección de reabastecimiento.

**UNOS CICLOS DESPUÉS…**

Aurican, quien aún bebía su energon con una feroz hambre, notaba como sus padres conversaban, sin embargo el tono era algo alarmante

"¿Crees que aún esté con vida?" preguntó Blackarachnia temiendo lo peor

"Ya no sé en que creer, durante mega ciclos he estado teniendo las mismas pesadillas y cada día se ponen peor… tratan de decirme algo pero estoy cansado de que solo me muestren preguntas y no me den respuestas… no puede estar vivo… yo personalmente lo asesiné… esto no debe estar pasando…" decía Optimus en un tono paranoico

Elita podía percibir el temor y agonía de su gran amor, esto tenía que ser una broma cruel, Unicron no podía estar con **vida **¿O si? Solo el tiempo lo diría, pero esperaba que solo fuera una ilusión por parte de la torturada mente de su sparkmate

"**Él **no volverá a molestarte, ya no puede hacerlo"

"Eso desearía" dijo el mech nervioso

"Pero olvida esto, lo más importante es que estemos juntos" dijo la femme quien abrazaba el cuello de su amado

El Prime junta sus labios con los de la dama arácnida, administrándole un beso apasionado

"Tienes razón, Elita… nuestra familia ahora es nuestra mayor prioridad"

"Mmm… y sé muy bien como borrar esos malos recuerdos" dijo Blackarachnia con una mueca seductora y al mismo tiempo trazando con su dedo índice los vidrios del pecho de su amado que conformaban su modo alterno en un gesto lujurioso

Sabiendo lo que pretendía su sparkmate, Optimus toma su mano en un gesto febril

"Tal vez después, querida… ahora tenemos compañía ¿Qué dirá Aurican si te ve cautivándome de esta manera?"

En ese momento se escucha un poderoso eructo por parte de su hija, tomando desprevenidos a la pareja

"Cielos, si que ella tiene tu apetito" dijo la araña vacilando

"Hey ¿Qué hay de ti? Posee tu hábito de curiosidad"

"Si, pero no más que tu hambre voraz"

"¿En serio? Vamos ¿Crees que como demasiado?" preguntó Prime riendo

"Desde que posees ese modo bestia, tu apetito ha subido de nivel"

"¡Oye!" exclamó el mech

"Es broma, querido" dijo la femme besando a su amado en la frente

"Más te vale o sino conocerás mejor a esta bestia" desafió el Prime

"¿Acaso es una amenaza?" rió la dama

"Tal vez si… tal vez no" dijo el bot tomando en sus brazos a su amada y mordiendo su cuello

"Y yo creí que querías darle un buen ejemplo a Aurican"

Optimus emite un gruñido

"De acuerdo, hago esto solo por ella, pero no creas que huirás de mi, femme"

"Eso lo veremos, resiste hasta la noche ¿De acuerdo?"

El joven líder expresa un gesto de frustración y desesperación

"No sé… si podré… hacerlo por… mucho tiempo"

"Apuesto de que no aguantarás hasta medio ciclo"

"¡JA! ¿Eso crees?" desafió Optimus

"Oh si" contestó Blackarachnia besando nuevamente a su sparkmate.

Después de que su hija terminara su ración de energon, ambos padres deciden dar un paseo por toda Detroit, mostrando cada cosa maravillosa de la gran metrópoli…

Durante varios ciclos estelares hubo felicidad entre esta familia, cada día la pequeña Aurican aprendía nuevas cosas mediante juegos por parte de Sari y Bumblebee; descubría la emoción mediante el arte de Bulkhead, la belleza que proporcionaba este planeta mediante las enseñanzas de Prowl y lo interesante que puede ser la ciencia mediante el aprendizaje e historias que Ratchet le ofrecía.

Pero lo que más adoraba la pequeña protoforma, era pasar tiempo con Lio Convoy y Alpha Trion, su tío y abuelo favoritos, mientras que el maximal paseaba a la femme en su lomo en su modo bestia, con Alpha Trion se la pasaba mirando con asombro e indagación los inventos que él creaba.

Algo curioso era que Blackarachnia y la pequeña Aurican fueran las únicas en saber la verdadera identidad del viejo mech, el verdadero creador de Optimus Prime… un secreto que debía permanecer oculto hasta el **día **de su **revelación**…

Pero esto es otra historia, la maldad había sido derrotada una vez más pero el destino… jamás dejaría de aventurar a esta familia, en especial al mech quien había sido víctima de este dicho…

Un destino que muy pronto daría un cambio de curso a la vida de Optimus Prime… para siempre.


	29. Chapter 29 Epílogo I

**¡HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES! AQUÍ LES TENGO EL PRIMER EPÍLOGO DE AULLIDOS FEROCES EL CUAL ES UN P.O.V. POR PARTE DE LIO CONVOY, EL NUEVO LÍDER DEL EQUIPO AUTOBOT TERRESTRE. ESPERO LES GUSTE ^W^. **

* * *

**COUNT ON ME**

**I know that life ain't always good to you.**  
**I've seen exactly what it's put you through**  
**Thrown you around and turned you upside down and so you**  
**You got to thinking there was no way out**  
**You started sinking and it pulled you down**  
**It may be tough you've to get back up**  
**Because you know that life ain't over yet**  
**I'm here for you so don't forget**  
**You can count on me**  
**Cause' I will carry you till you **  
**Carry on**

**Anytime you need someone**  
**Somebody strong to lean on**  
**Well you can count on me**  
**To hold you till the healing is done**  
**And every time you fall apart**  
**Well you can hide here in my arms**  
**And you can count on me**  
**To hold you till that feeling is gone**

**I wonder why nobody's waiting on you**  
**I'd like to be the one to pull you through your darkest times**  
**I'd love to be the light that finds you**  
**I see a silver lining on your cloud**  
**I'll pick you up whenever you fall down**  
**Just take my hand and I will help you stand**

**Because you know that life ain't over yet**  
**I'm here for you so don't forget**  
**You can count on me**  
**Cause' I will carry you till you carry on**  
**Anytime you need someone**  
**Somebody strong to lean on**  
**Well you can count on me to hold you till the healing is done**  
**And every time you fall apart you can hide here in my arms**  
**And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is**  
**Gone so you can live today**  
**Seems so long to yesterday**  
**Keep on counting on me to carry you till you carry on**  
**Carry on**

**You know that life ain't over yet**  
**I'm here for you so don't forget**  
**You can count on me cause I will carry you till you carry on**

**Anytime you need someone**  
**Somebody strong to lean on**  
**Well you can count on me to hold you till that healing is done**  
**And every time you fall apart**  
**You can hide here in my arms**  
**And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone**  
**Remember life ain't over yet**  
**I'm here for you so don't forget**  
**That you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone**  
**Remember life ain't over yet**  
**I'm here for you so don't forget**  
**That you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone**

**DEFAULT**

* * *

**TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED**

**AULLIDOS FEROCES**

**EPILOGO I**

**PENSAMIENTOS DE UN GUERRERO **

Desde que Prime me dio el comando de su equipo, me he sentido en casa en cierto sentido, sin embargo desde lo más profundo de mi chispa extraño mi era, donde conservaba una gran amistad con mi antigua tripulación… pero ahora todo ha quedado en el pasado, es momento de disfrutar una nueva vida y seguir luchando por nuestros sueños.

Al principio me sentía algo incómodo en dirigir esta banda, hace mucho tiempo que no convivía con más bots, en el cual Prime fue una excepción. Podía sentir como mis tanques de abastecimiento comenzaban a revolverse al ver al youngling amarillo de nombre Bumblebee desobedecer cada orden mía y hacer de las suyas con su amiga orgánica Sari. Me pregunto ¿Cómo Optimus fue capaz de tolerar a estos jóvenes durante su mandamiento?

Así que mi respuesta fue preguntarle a Ratchet que era lo que Prime hacía para controlar a ese par.

Mi sorpresa fue que debía ocupar un poco "la mano de hierro" pero al mismo tiempo utilizar una actitud "paternal", pues aún tenían mucho que aprender.

Al principio no estaba de acuerdo un cien por ciento, no estaba acostumbrado a estar detrás de bots inmaduros, pero al ver a Aurican en los brazos de Blackarachnia, sentí que lo que Ratchet me había dicho era lo correcto, ahora entiendo del porque él y Optimus eran buenos amigos, se entendían perfectamente.

Pasaron días para lograr dominar a ese par, llegando un momento que mi ira me cegó, asustando a la humana con mi modo bestia. No fue intencional, solo quería darle una lección y notificarle quien era el nuevo jefe.

Ahora cada bot de este equipo sigue mi comando sin ninguna protesta…

Debo admitir que tomar nuevamente el rol de ser líder es un trabajo agotador, todo lo que tienes que hacer para demostrar firmeza y ocultar debilidad alguna…

Me siento algo cansado, lo bueno es que el arte que crea Bulkhead me relaja. Desde la primera vez que vi sus obras, me quedé impactado, eran como si fueras a otro mundo pero sin tener que entrar en él para ser testigo de la armonía… es un buen pintor…

En cuanto a Prowl, tengo que agradecerle por estas sesiones de meditación, me han servido en estos ciclos de estrés extrema… es un excelente soldado y un buen amigo a pesar de tener una personalidad muy callada y tranquila.

Pero dejemos esto a un lado, lo que realmente me hace percibir la verdadera armonía es merodear por bosques y junglas en modo bestia, al igual que un verdadero animal salvaje… un pasatiempo que siempre he mantenido desde que fui exiliado de mi era…

Han pasado dos deca ciclos desde que vimos por última vez a Optimus y su familia. Espero que donde quiera que hayan ido, Prime pueda disfrutar su felicidad, se la merece después de largos ciclos estelares de interminable sufrimiento. Blackarachnia, Aurican, cuiden bien de él…

Saliendo de la base, observo con maravilla el cielo estrellado. Una hermosa noche cubre este planeta, reinando en ella la luna terrestre, un astro de inimaginable belleza y resplandor único… Ahora comprendo porque las criaturas nocturnas son atraídas por ella…

Si… es una magnífica noche, una que cubrirá con paz este planeta y el alma de cada habitante.

Ya es tarde, la oscuridad es lo único que veo a mi alrededor y la luz que la luna emite y refleja en mi armadura, deja claro que es momento de descansar y disfrutar esta **sinfonía de la noche.**

Mirando por última vez el satélite natural, logro percibir la presencia espiritual de **ellos**… en especial de la pequeña femme.

Aurican… un ser puro e inocente… quien diría que sería hija del poderoso Optimus Prime. Extraño mucho su bella risa, su curiosidad ante nuevos descubrimientos y aprecio por la vida, no hay duda de que posee un espíritu libre, al igual que sus padres… su brillo perdurará para siempre…

Estoy muy orgullosa de ella, espero que algún día vuelva a verla, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que pronto cruzaremos nuestros caminos una vez más…

"Descansa, mi bello ángel" dije en un tono afectivo.

Así me retiro a mi camerino donde el mundo de los sueños me estaba esperando…


	30. Nuevos Comienzos

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Después de tanto tiempo les traigo el último epílogo de Aullidos Feroces... Agradezco a todos quienes siguieron la historia y les mando un saludo. Me da tristeza terminarla pero como dice el tema de Transformers "La Batalla ha terminado, pero la Guerra solo ha comenzado". Habrá más de esta saga.**

**Oh se me olvidaba en este último capítulo aparecerán personajes de otros universos, pero algunos les puse su nombre en japonés, ustedes sabrán quienes son mediante la lectura... o eso creo...**

**Los dejo... por ahora. Espero sea de su agrado. X3**

* * *

**TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED**

**AULLIDOS FEROCES**

**EPILOGO II**

**NUEVOS COMIENZOS**

**VARIOS DECA CICLOS DESPUÉS…**

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, el clima de una temperatura húmeda y cálida, perfecta para seres adoradores de la naturaleza merodeaba por este extraño planeta.

Si… este planeta era habitado por seres robóticos capaces de transformarse en un temible modo bestia… poseía el nombre de Animatron o planeta Jungla, el cual era gobernado por el voraz y "tiránico" Flame Convoy…

El cielo era cubierto por nubes espesas de tonalidad radiante combinado con un poderoso rojo carmesí, pareciendo que los antiguos dioses se habían enfrentado en una feroz batalla…

En lo profundo de la serena jungla habitaba una inmensa nave de construcción Autobot con coloridos tonos metálicos pero ideales para camuflaje contra los enemigos involuntarios…

Optimus Prime, conocido en Cybertron como "La Bestia de Iacon" por su fama al haber "asesinado" terriblemente a una civilización completa hace muchos ciclos estelares; paseaba a su amada hija Aurican en su lomo de su modo bestia alrededor del paraíso salvaje, en la cual la infanta disfrutaba levantando sus frágiles brazos al aire y gritando con emoción, pidiendo más de este extravagante viaje.

Entre tanto, Blackarachnia, la sparkmate del joven Prime, disfrutaba el entorno que Teletran -03 le proporcionaba a través de la gran pantalla holográfica, un paisaje que en toda su vida jamás había visto y disfrutado por causa de la guerra.

El ecosistema que poseía este planeta era un completo misterio, no obstante eso le hacía un planeta formidable en el cual la femme veía con mucho interés. El sueño de explorar un nuevo mundo aparte de la Tierra y Cybertron, no contando el incidente del Archa-7; se había vuelto realidad y mejor todavía habitar en ese mundo con su familia.

Recordaba muy bien la primera vez que llegaron a este astro…

_Una bienvenida no apropiada les fue otorgada por parte de los colonizadores, aquellos quienes no habían estado acostumbrados a convivir con extraños. Los habían llevado con el líder del planeta, Flame Convoy, para juzgarlos si se quedaban o se retiraban de su reino._

_Había sido una tetra difícil, pues el mandatario había poseído un fuerte carácter beligerante…_

_Una batalla se había librado entre su amado y el guerrero dragón, un combate en el cual ambos titanes demostraron su temible fuerza y habilidad, obteniendo como premio varias heridas semi críticas, más en el caso de Optimus._

Blackarachnia recordaba como había sido la dura contingencia entre el gobernante y su gran amor…

"_Si realmente eres un soldado, demuéstralo… no permitiré débiles en este planeta" había dicho Flame con una tonalidad severa_

_Esas simples palabras… un detonador para Optimus en cuanto a su temperamento destructivo. Algo con lo que el dragón nunca olvidaría._

_El cuerpo del youngling cambiaba violentamente, sus extremidades se extendían con brutalidad y agonía, los gritos de furia se convertían en feroces rugidos._

_Los habitantes quienes habían presenciado el combate, miraban atónitos y atemorizados la bizarra transformación que Optimus estaba obteniendo. Una emoción que le causaba pánico hasta la mismísima Blackarachnia por el temor de que esto terminara en una carnicería._

_Por fortuna, su amado solo creaba temor ante el contrincante, pero no su retirada. Flame Convoy miraba interesado al Prime, detectando un aura maligna surgiendo de él._

_Nunca antes había visto un modo bestia tan salvaje, tan sádica, llena de odio y rencor. ¿Qué clase de Transformer poseía este joven guerrero? ¿Qué ser poseía un alma tan corrompida y torturada? Esas preguntas obtendrían su respuesta… _

_Sin previo aviso, Optimus se había abalanzado contra el mandatario, tratando de arrancarle la mayor parte de su piel metálica. Sin embargo, Flame Convoy no era llamado el guerrero dragón por nada._

_El cielo retumbaba con gran fuerza, relámpagos iluminaban el campo de batalla, los espectadores observaban sin aliento y pasmados la transformación de su líder: Un poderoso dragón de 3 cabezas, de un cuerpo robusto y fuerte, de colorido anaranjado con rojo escarlata, sin olvidar el reluciente negro que resaltaba la mayor parte de su físico ahora se presentaba en la arena._

_Un omnipotente rugido sucumbe todo el planeta, renaciendo una vez más las batallas ancestrales._

_Optimus, permaneciendo en su modo bestia, contemplaba la enorme forma del gobernante con sorpresa, sin embargo eso no lo detendría en ganar esta cruzada…_

_Así, ambos titanes se abalanzaron de nuevo, creando choques impactantes que destrozaron a su alrededor._

_Flame Convoy esta vez tenía la ventaja. Escupía fuego infernal que penetraba la piel tecno- orgánica de Prime, dejando quemaduras casi de tercer grado, creando un agónico dolor punzante._

_Un aullido profundo había emitido las cuerdas vocales del youngling, tratando de detener el suplicio que invadía cada órgano vital de su ahora herida anatomía…_

_La expresión que esa vez mostró Blackarachnia, emitió desesperación y horror al contemplar la cruel tortura que el "tiránico reptil" le estaba aplicando a su amor, llegando al límite en el cual quería interferir… desgraciadamente eso no podía hacer, eran las reglas del planeta que evitaba que ella protegiera o ayudara a Optimus._

_Aurican, quien había mirado asustada el estado crítico de su padre, había emitido un lloriqueo, intentando llamarle la atención y apoyarle._

_Prime, habiendo escuchado el gemido sollozante de su hija, utilizó sus tentáculos, tomando ambos lados de la poderosa mandíbula de Flame Convoy y abriéndola hasta cierto punto que fuera fracturada._

_El dragón, habiendo sentido el insoportable martirio, emite un desgarrador rugido, un sonido tan fuerte que causó que Optimus quedara aturdido por unos kliks._

_Sus censores auditivos dolían con ímpetu, gruñendo tenuemente, permitiéndole al gobernante arrojar al youngling directo a unas columnas que mantenían de pie una parte del templo sagrado._

_Energon surgía de las tremendas cortaduras que poseía el físico del Prime, cayendo casi semi inconsciente por la entumecida dolencia._

_Satisfecho por la condición crítica de su oponente, el guerrero dragón se transformó en modo robot, teniendo entre sus poderosas manos su mortal arma: Un hacha con una hoja filosa hecha de fuego incandescente, resplandeciente ante los dioses antiguos…_

"_Has sido un oponente formidable, forastero… admito que posees un excelente potencial, pero nadie puede derrotarme"_

_Teniendo la vista nublada, Optimus giró su cabeza a dirección de su amada, el dolor le hacía imposible verla con claridad, solo una figura borrosa le mantenía consciente… no debía fallarle a su familia, si tenía que sacrificarse por ella eso haría._

_Poniéndose de pie lentamente, el joven Prime se colocó una vez más en posición de batalla sorprendiendo al dragón._

_Flame Convoy había quedado sin palabras al ver como el youngling no se había dado por vencido a pesar de tener varias heridas que amenazaban con su vida._

_Entonces sin previo aviso, el mandatario se arrodilló ante Optimus en gesto de respeto_

"_Me has demostrado que eres un soldado digno de nuestro valor y rendimiento" había dicho de repente_

_Blackarachnia y el resto de los espectadores se habían quedado en shock, más para la dama arácnida. ¿Qué clase de prueba había sido esta? Ese "tirano" había lastimado cruelmente a su amado y así era como terminaba ¿Con una reverencia?_

"_¿Eso es todo? ¿Una muestra de respeto? ¡¿Qué clase de líder eres?! Heriste cruelmente a mi sparkmate ¡No tienes respeto por los demás! Eres un monstruo, no mereces ser el gobernante de este planeta" había exclamado con furia la ex Decepticon_

_El reptil fijó su penetrante mirada en la femme, expresando una mueca de ira_

"_¿Cómo tienes la osadía de hablarme de esa forma? Nadie se interpone en mis decisiones, ni siquiera seres como tú"_

_La furia surgió del cuerpo del guerrero dragón, nadie debía faltarle al respeto, no importaba su género, debía ser castigado por su atrevimiento._

_Así, Flame Convoy se cargó con Blackarachnia, levantando su poderosa y mortal hacha, amenazándola sin piedad._

_Un grito de terror fue lo que hizo que Optimus Prime atacara con un hambre bestial al gran reptil robótico, arrancando e hiriendo con vulgaridad y rencor el enorme y robusto cuerpo._

_Los habitantes habían mirado horrorizados la escena, su líder había sido masacrado sin embargo por fortuna no había resultado muerto._

_Blackarachnia estaba en un completo shock al ver al Prime como se había encargado del imponente mandatario_

"_Líder o no… nadie… lastima a mi… familia" dijo Optimus con un tono maligno y a la vez protector_

_El dolor se hacía punzante cada klik, las mortales heridas se habían hecho visibles… quemaban agónicamente; el cansancio era un síntoma que la mente del joven guerrero le estaba poniendo de rodillas._

_Intentó acercarse a su amada, pero el completo sufrimiento que su cuerpo le estaba proporcionado le hacía arrastrarse. Su fluido vital surgió imparable, cubriendo la superficie a su alrededor, no obstante su deseo de supervivencia le hizo recuperar parte de su fortaleza drenada_

"_Elita…" había dicho con una voz cansada pero llena de pasión y apego_

_Blackarachnia, quien sostenía a Aurican protectoramente, sin importarle lo que los demás dijeran, corrió hacia el youngling, volteándolo de espaldas con sumo cuidado, evitando que su agonía fuera más extensa_

"_Prime… Por el Allspark… "aclamó con preocupación_

_La femme había volteado a ver a los espectadores, quienes habían quedado en shock por la contienda entre ambos colosos _

"_¡Alguien ayúdeme!" gritó suplicante_

_Al principio ningún bot había querido mover un solo dedo ante la ayuda de los forasteros, pues habían vencido a su líder y el disgusto les estaba invadiendo…_

_Pero en ese momento una voz ronca retumbó ante el público_

"_¿Cuál es la emergencia?"_

_Blackarachnia volteó a mirar quien había hablado, expresando un gesto de gratitud _

"_Soy Backstop" dijo el misterioso mecha expresando una sonrisa y acercándose al desmantelado Prime, escaneando su cuerpo._

"_Mmm… al parecer tendré que colocar placas en algunas heridas, está surgiendo demasiado energon y eso puede ser peligroso. Necesitaré ayuda para llevarlo a la enfermería"_

_Al momento de haber dicho eso, un bot de apariencia animalesca surge en el aula._

_La ex Decepticon había mirado con detenimiento al mecha: Su armadura de color azul y blanco brillante, su forma bestial de un lobo combinado con un tigre dientes de sable._

"_Fang Wolf, me alegra que estés aquí" dijo Backstop recibiendo a su discípulo con una sonrisa._

_El inquilino, devolviendo el gesto facial, ayuda a cargar al Prime herido, sintiendo su gran poder al simple contacto… asombroso y terrorífico a la vez, causando que sus circuitos saltaran de impresión_

"_Vaya, si pesa" gruñó el lobo_

_Blackarachnia emitió una risilla, mirando alegre la escena que había tenido enfrente_

"_No tienes idea…" dijo acompañando a los bots y llevando consigo a Aurican en sus brazos._

_Había sido unos días difíciles para la familia, ya que a pesar de haber ganado su lugar en el planeta, Optimus y Flame Convoy aún habían conservado una pequeña rivalidad, aunque al mismo tiempo el respeto de cada uno._

_El tiempo pasó y el guerrero dragón había aceptado al Prime como nuevo miembro de su consejo, a pesar de sus protestas…._

Si… era su nueva vida de ambos y el futuro de su hija…

Blackrachnia escuchó el sonar de una puerta abrirse, volteando a recibir a su sparkmate, quien tenía en brazos a la pequeña Aurican

"Y… ¿Cómo les fue?" preguntó la femme poniendo sus brazos en sus caderas.

Optimus expresó una sonrisa, mirando a su hija quien levantaba los brazos alegre, riendo

"Fue un paseo divertido… Oh, debiste estar con nosotros. Aurican aprendió a trepar los árboles y columpiarse… temprano para un sparkling" dijo y al mismo tiempo dando cosquillas al abdomen de la pequeña.

Blackarachnia solamente pudo reír al ver a sus dos bots favoritos pasar un tiempo juntos… después de tanto tiempo la felicidad finalmente les era otorgada… El pasado había quedado atrás…

"Es el fin de una era…" dijo acercándose a su amor

El Prime tomó la cintura de la femme, juntando su cuerpo al suyo, besándola con pasión

"No… solamente son **nuevos comienzos**" terminó de decir abrazando a su familia…

**CYBERTRON - EN LO MÁS RECONDITO DE SU ORBITA…**

El vacío rodeaba cada pared orgánica, cables en forma de apéndices permanecían intactos como estatuas, esperando que algún día su amo se levante de lecho de la humillación total… una derrota cruelmente desatada por un simple mortal… La oscuridad reinaba lo que alguna vez fue su maligno núcleo… destrozado por aquél quien lo había traicionado…

Su corazón estaba atrofiado, pero la deidad no se detendría hasta obtener en su lado a su preciado ángel de la oscuridad… el ser de gran belleza que lo había cautivado desde la primera vez que puso sus ópticos en Cybertron… un hermoso regalo fruto de la guerra y odio por los Autobots y Decepticons…

Sus latidos retumban una vez más ante el cosmos… la formación de un cuerpo nuevo se hacía presente ante su caída… una forma robótica tan celestial e infernal, majestuosa figura que alguna vez era angelical y celestial… ahora un cuerpo quebrado, quedando solamente su voluntad por continuar reinando.

Sus ópticos, letales como las llamas del infierno, expresaban furia al contemplar la atrocidad que su siervo le había inculcado.

Su yelmo… aquél que lo personificaba estaba destrozado, sus cuernos despedazados y regados en el piso.

Su cuerpo, cubierto de energon, chorreando cascadas de decepción… dañado por las alguna vez sensibles manos del Prime…

"No volverás a traicionarme, Optimus Prime… tu chispa ahora y por siempre me pertenecerán"

Su grito de ira retumbó los confines de Cybertron, aclamando una vez más la guerra

"Este universo es mío" rio Unicron dejando que su voz sucumbiera la galaxia…

La guerra había iniciado…

**¿FIN?**


End file.
